Like the fire (Like 1)
by Melisa Mayte
Summary: Nuestro amor es como el fuego, fuego que hierve mis venas, para los demás esto es un escándalo, pero estaremos juntos hasta la cenizas. "Incluso a los buenos el fuego les consumen."
1. Prólogo

Apenas entra a la escuela él puede sentirlo, _olerlo_ , había algo extraño, al principio pensó que tal vez había cazadores merodeando, pero no era aquello, los cazadores siempre olían como el acónito, o algo parecido por lo menos, más este peculiar oler no era aquello, de todas formas le ponía inquieto.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Pregunta su mejor amigo, Scott.

Stiles le mira, curioso. — ¿Es que tu no lo sientes? —

Scott niega con la cabeza. — ¿Qué? — Pregunta, buscando algo por los pasillos, tratando de entender a Stiles.

— No lo sé. — Confiesa. — Solo puedo oler algo…—

Scott palmea su hombro. — Esta bien, son tus poderes alfa. — Trata de calmar a su inexperto amigo. — Estarás oliendo y escuchando hasta lo más mínimo, es normal. —

Asiente con la cabeza, tratando de creer eso, pero con el transcurso del día el olor se volvía más fuerte, y era en lo único que se podía concentrar.

Fue en clase de Ingles que se había dado cuenta que, _le gustaba aquel olor_. Era dulzón, como vainilla, adictivo y delicioso, de pronto se encontró disfrutando del olor sin darse siquiera cuenta. Pero también le volvía loco, el no poder encontrar de quien desprendía ese olor era frustrante, quería lamerlo, chuparlo, _morderlo_.

Mentiría si dijera que no busco al dueño o dueña de aquel olor en cada clase que estuvo, pero simplemente nadie que le rodeaba era realmente quien olía tan bien.

En la cafetería de la escuela podía decir que se había dado por vencido, realmente lo hizo, trato de ignorar lo que sentía platicando con sus amigos, Scott y Kira, pero joder, aquello se volvió difícil cuando una ráfaga de aire entro a la cafetería, unos chicos estaban entrando justo en aquel momento.

Su sistema dio un vuelco.

Hay estaba ese maravilloso olor, más cerca de lo que alguna vez estuvo. Instintivamente mira por la puerta, esperando que alguno de los que entraron fuera el causante de su locura, pero no fue así, movió su cabeza un par de veces más, podía parecer un idiota pero sus amigos ni siquiera se daban cuenta.

Otra ráfaga de viento paso y él pudo por fin orientarse, era detrás de él, gira tan fuerte su cabeza que puede incluso oír algo tronar, pero realmente no le importa, observa por las mesas hasta que encuentra a tres chicas, una pelirroja, una pelinegra y otra con el cabello castaño-rubio. Las reconoce, la pelirroja es la más popular del instituto, Lydia Martin, enfrente de ella estaba la pelinegra, Allison Argent, decían que era la más hermosa del grupo, pero realmente la que tanto buscaba era a la chica castaño-rubio, quien estaba en la mitad de las otras dos chicas, que reían y hablaban animadamente, mientras esta se mantenía callada.

No recuerda saber su nombre, parecía que nadie sabía, solo le veían con Allison y Lydia todo el tiempo, las tres son mejores amigas, para nadie era un secreto, pero aun nadie sabía porque la chica de la mitad estaba en el grupo, si parecía ser tan ordinaria como para estar con las chicas más lindas.

Eso decían.

Le observa, estaba enfrente por lo que pudo ver su rostro, sus ojos eran chocolates, _él ama el chocolate,_ sus labios rosados y brillantes, _perfectos para morder_ , su pequeña nariz de un tamaño apropiado para su rostro, _perfecta para besar_ , pero sin duda lo que más llamo su atención era las mejillas rosas de la chica. Sus amigas hablaban pero parecía que ella no ponía real atención, de vez en cuando asentía con la cabeza a las chicas, pero ella no les veía. Mantenía en su mano derecha un tenedor de plástico fuertemente apretado, mientras su mano izquierda agarra la mesa demasiado fuerte para ser normal.

¿Aquella chica rara es quien olía tan maravillosos? No se puede evitar preguntar, ella era linda, pero en definitiva no su estilo. De todas formas su pregunta es respondía con más viento y el olor de la chica llega de golpe.

Sí, es ella.


	2. Tu problema es mi problema

Resulta que él comparte Matemáticas junto con la chica castaña-rubia, y también con Lydia Martin, y como si aquello fuera poco, ambas chicas se sentaban al frente de él, bueno, Lydia al lado de la chica, y la castaña si estaba enfrente.

El olor que deprendía la chica se hacía más fuerte con cada minuto, no sabía si quejarse o no de aquello, el olor seguía siendo delicioso, pero ese era el problema, no podía dejar de concentrarse en el aroma y estaba empezando a afectarle a su cuerpo, no sabía explicarlo, solo estaba tan tenso que dolía sus músculos.

Aun en clase ella no dejaba de restregar sus muslos el uno contra el otro y aquello también le enloquecía. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Y ¿por qué le gustaba tanto que lo hiciera? Realmente no podía dejar de verla y ni siquiera sabía el nombre de la chica, sabía que ahora se estaba comportando como un acosador, pero era inevitable y no quería detenerse de verla.

Pero aquello cambia cuando la chica alza la mano, llamando la atención de la profesora.

— ¿Si, Malia? — Dice la mujer mayor.

¿Malia? Bueno, por lo menos ahora ya sabe el nombre de la chica.

— ¿Puedo ir al baño? — Pregunta, la voz de ella era ronca, suave pero ronca y áspera, parecía alterada, aquello llenaba de más curiosidad a Stiles.

La maestra asiente con la cabeza sin más. Malia no tarda de salir del salón, y Stiles no demora en alzar su mano para también pedir ir al baño, se lo concede sin algún problema.

Si Malia se dirigía al baño de las chicas, Stiles podía interceptarla en la mitad del pasillo, solo debía tomar un pequeño atajo. Gira a la izquierda y corre por el vacío pasillo, no sabía que era lo que estaba realmente haciendo, solo era instinto, el olor de Malia le estaba volviendo loco después de todo.

Aquella era su escusa.

Esta vez gira por el pasillo derecho, puede oír las pisadas aceleradas de Malia, no pierde más tiempo, Stiles se queda pegado a la pared desde su espalda. _Estaba tan cerca_. Él la oye caminar, los latidos acelerados de ella, y cuando finalmente Malia llega donde quería, le agarra de la muñeca y la jala hasta él, quedando ahora ella con la espalda a la pared, sostiene las manos de la chica hasta la cabeza, y ellas también quedan contra la pared, impidiendo que ella escape.

Malia estaba desconcertada, pero lo que realmente no entiende Stiles es como ella no parecía estar asustada, después de todo un chico desconocido la estaba presionando contra una pared.

Cuando nota que ella no estaba luchando para soltarse, el agarre sobre sus manos se afloja.

Tenerla así, tan cerca, con el olor que deprendía embriagándole, y sintiendo su suave piel de las manos, no le ayudaba a pensar con claridad, después de todo ni siquiera sabe porque ha hecho esto. ¿Tenerla apresada contra una pared de la escuela? ¡¿Pero que le pasaba?! ¿Por qué simplemente no la soltaba y se disculpaba?

Fácil, porque algo en la mirada de Malia le decía que no se fuera, o tal vez era su imaginación, no sabría decir, su mente daba vueltas y no podía concentrarse en algo concreto.

Por lo cual agradece cuando Malia muerde su labio inferior y sus ojos chocolates le miran con urgencia. Por unos segundos sonríe, antes de enterrar su nariz en el hueco del cuello y el hombro de la chica. Ya había soltado las manos de ella segundos antes, por lo que ahora sus manos viajan a la cintura delgada de Malia y la sostiene fuerte desde aquel lugar.

Inhala aquella maravillosa fragancia que deprendía de ella y que había sido su centro de atención durante toda la mañana. De cerca era aún mucho mejor de lo que pudo pensar o imaginar, pero también había algo más que pudo percibir. Pasa su nariz levemente por el cuello de la chica, y le oye ahogar un gemido, aquello hizo que más cosas en él despertaran.

— Coyote. — Logra susurrar con dificultad, y es que ni siquiera se molesta en dejar el cuello de Malia, no quería dejar de olfatearla.

La chica se tensa ante sus palabras. — ¿Cómo lo sabes? — La pregunta sale de sus labios demasiado despacio y suave, Stiles agradece tener audición mejorada.

Finalmente alza su rostro para volver a ver los ojos chocolates de Malia, ella tenía curiosidad, lo demuestra con su ceño levemente fruncido. Paso uno de sus dedos por la frente de la chica con delicadeza, quitando aquella expresión del hermoso rostro de Malia.

Los ojos de Stiles cambian a un rojo sangre, brillantes e intimidantes.

— Eres un alfa. — Ella logra decir junto con un gemido.

Parpadea y sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad. Asiente con la cabeza confirmando lo dicho anterior, y no pierde más tiempo, vuelve a su original tarea.

Pero esta vez es diferente.

Deja un suave beso en el cuello de Malia. Ella se estremece y eso hace sonreír a Stiles de nuevo, le hacía feliz provocar emociones en Malia, verla estremecerse e inconsciente unir su cuerpo más al suyo. Su lengua traza el delicado cuello de ella, la respiración de la chica se vuelve más pesada, Stiles, que había tratado de ir despacio, no pasarse, no puede resistirlo más y aprieta el cuerpo de Malia con el suyo, sentir el pecho de Malia sobre el suyo había por terminado su poco autocontrol.

Su lengua viaja del cuello de Malia hasta el inicio de sus pechos, la chica llevaba una blusa escotada por lo que él puede chupar por la piel del pecho derecho de Malia hasta dejar una marca rojiza, que no demora en desaparecer.

Malia gime, sus manos se atreven a viajar hasta el cuello de Stiles, enredando sus dedos en el cabello del chico.

Satisfecho por la respuesta de Malia, Stiles abre las piernas de ella con su rodilla, la chica no pone resistencia. Había estado tanto tiempo viendo como la chica restregaba sus muslos uno contra el otro que deseaba sentir como era estar entre la mitad de aquellos. Una de sus manos viaja por la cadera de Malia, alza una de las piernas de ella, pudiendo así alzar un poco más a la chica, su otra mano se adentra por la falda de ella.

Malia sostiene la respiración, Stiles deja de besarle el pecho para verla a los ojos, tal vez buscando algún indicio en ella de querer detenerlo, o, solo querer ver su hermoso rostro disfrutando.

Pero aquello no sucede, ya que Malia aparta la mano de Stiles antes que siquiera pudiera hacer algo. Debió haberse detenido con aquello, pero él nunca ha sabido cuando detenerse a tiempo, si no quería que le tocara con su mano él podía usar otra parte de su cuerpo, la mejor opción en aquel momento parecía ser su rodilla.

Y es así como la rodilla de Stiles empezó a estimular, haciendo pequeños círculos con su rodilla, en la parte más sensible de la werecoyote. Ella tiene que morder el dorso de su mano para ahogar los gemidos que insistían en salir. Stiles sabía que le gustaba, pero no estaba cerca de hacerla estallar de placer, falta aún algo.

Su mano derecha la sostiene la cintura de ella con fuerza, ayudándola a mantener el equilibrio, y su otra mano agarra el muslo de la chica para alzarlo un poco más, ella lo apoya en la cintura de Stiles. Las uñas de la mano izquierda de Malia estaban aferradas al hombro de Stiles, pero no le dolía, mientras ella seguía mordiendo su otra mano con fuerza.

— Muévete. — Prácticamente le ordena.

Malia estaba lo suficientemente desconcertada como para no hacer lo que dijo, Stiles tiene que ayudarle, con el agarre de la cintura que mantenía en ella, Stiles empieza a mover la chica de adelante a atrás de su pierna, Malia tiene que morderse más al sentir lo bien que se sentía aquel movimiento, Stiles por su parte mantiene su pierna al aire, apoyándola por la pared, para que ella pudiera seguir moviéndose sobre él.

De pronto en el momento que menos lo espero un jadeo escapo de la boca de Malia, aun con su mano sobre ella, y su cuerpo tembló bajo las manos de Stiles, ella tuvo que bajar su pierna para no caer aunque Stiles la agarraba firmemente.

Él la deja libre de su rodilla, pero sus manos aun no sueltan la cintura de la chica. Malia se recuesta en la pared detrás de ella, tratando de calmar su respiración agitada.

Stiles le observa, su frente tenía una fina capa de sudor, y ella respiraba por su boca, él no estaba seguro si había llegado o no, había estado tan distraído pensado en lo caliente que era toda la extraña situación, él, tratando de complacer a una chica desconocida, nunca jamás se lo imagino, pero acaba de suceder, y no podía mentir, le había encantado.

Pero, ¿ahora qué? ¿Debía presentarse oficialmente? ¿Pedirle disculpas? ¿Invitarla a salir?

Estaba perdido, y se sintió incomodo cuando los ojos de Malia encontraron los suyos. ¿Qué debía decirle? Ni siquiera podía abrir la boca para decir algo, cualquiera de sus tontos comentarios de costumbres hubieran ayudado.

De todas maneras aquello no es necesario cuando pasos se oyen, ambos se alejan a la par, y sus miradas explican que esto será su pequeño secreto, no necesitaban palabras.

Malia se dirige al baño de las chicas y él hasta el otro extremo buscando el baño más alejado de ella, después de todo él debía limpiarse, también podía sentir el sudor por su frente y el olor de sexo impregnado a él.

En su camino solo tenía un pensamiento rodeando su cabeza; Debía tener más encuentros con la chica vainilla.


	3. La chica de las mil fragancias

Pasaron dos días y ni siquiera se hablan, cada vez que encontraban por los pasillos por accidente Malia le ignoraba, sabía que era apropósito, y era aquello lo que le molestaba, por él si quería hablar con ella, conocerla o hacer cualquier otra cosa, pero con ella.

Sabía que ella recordaba lo que paso, porque cuando sus ojos se encontraban con los de él, a la hora del almuerzo, cada uno en diferentes mesas y con sus diferentes amigos, ella se sonrojaba y bajaba la mirada enseguida. Sonríe para sí mismo ante ese gesto, era adorable por parte de la chica, y le gustaba creer que se sonrojaba porque le avergonzaba admitir que lo había disfrutado.

Pero de todas formas, ellos no se hablaban, siquiera se han presentado oficialmente, quería cambiar aquello, porque le estaba volviendo loco no poder repetir lo de hace dos días atrás, pero no sabía cómo, esperaba en lo más fondo de él que fuera Malia la que diera el primer paso.

O el segundo, si contaban con lo que paso dos días atrás.

— ¿Por qué acosas a Malia Tate? — Pregunta una mañana Liam, el pequeño e inútil beta de Scott.

Por un momento piensa que no hablaba con él, hasta que nota que Liam se había acercado para apoyarse en su jeep como él, que había estado desde hace dos minutos viendo en dirección de Malia, quien hablaba con Lydia cerca del auto de Allison.

Otro día de escuela había terminado, y otro día al que no había podido hablar con ella.

Mira a Liam, con una ceja enarcada. — ¿Cómo la conoces? — Pregunta tal vez un poco más a la defensiva de lo normal.

El beta sonríe mientras observa a Malia a kilómetros de distancia de ellos. — Su papá es amigo de mi padrastro. — Comunica. — Ella es muy callada, solo se ve con Allison y Lydia, parece que son las únicas personas que le agrada. — El chico ahora le mira. — Ella siempre huele tan bien. —

Stiles entre cierra los ojos, confundido por el ultimo comentario del beta. — ¿Qué? — Pregunta, tratando de controlar la parte animal rugiendo en su caja torácica.

— Malia, siempre huele como a manzana. — Dice encogiéndose de hombros. — Aunque no es todo el tiempo, es tan solo una semana cada mes. — El beta olfatea el lugar como si fuera un perro antes de seguir hablando. — Y parece que esta es la semana de este mes. —

Vuelve su mirada a Malia, se concentra y logra captar la esencia de la chica. Él solo puede oler a vainilla, ¿Cómo es que decía Liam que era manzana? Este chico no sabía en definitiva reconocer los olores aun siendo un werewolf.

— Estas loco, su fragancia es como la vainilla. — Se atreve a decir, en gran parte porque le gustaba discutir con Liam, y Stiles sabía que estaba en lo correcto.

Liam frunce el ceño y le mira de nuevo. — Stiles, es manzana, estoy seguro porque amo las manzanas y sé muy bien como huelen. —

Stiles bufa, empezando a desesperarse con Liam al comparar el delicioso aroma de Malia con las manzanas, aquello era ridículo, sin sentido y tampoco le agrada que Liam pareciera conocer a Malia y que la estuviera olfateando.

Scott llega justo en el momento que Stiles iba replicar, Liam le cuenta su pequeña discusión y le pregunta al alfa verdadero a que cree que olía Malia. Stiles sabía que su mejor amigo iba estar de acuerdo con él.

— ¿Cuál es Malia? — Pregunta el alfa antes.

— La chica al lado de la pelirroja, la castaña-rubia. — Comunica el beta.

Scott toma una prolongada respiración, él se toma su tiempo y aquello desespera a Stiles, nunca ha sido alguien de paciencia, de todas formas se queda callado esperando la respuesta de su amigo.

— Realmente a mí me huele como el chocolate. — Es lo que dice Scott luego de unos minutos, mirando a Stiles confundido.

Liam se pega la frente con la palma de su mano. Stiles solo opta por poner los ojos en blanco. Ninguno de los tres logra ponerse en acuerdo a lo referente de Malia, llegando a discutir como tontos al insistir que tenían la razón.

— Tal vez ella es sobrenatural y su poder es cambiar de olor. — El estúpido comentario de Liam provoca más desesperación en Stiles.

Mira en dirección de Malia una vez más solo para ver como ella se dirigía a su auto con pasos firmes, mantenía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro que deja deslumbrado por unos segundos a Stiles.

— Ella es una werecoyote. — Dice, sin dejar de ver a Malia, quien ahora entraba al auto.

Scott le mira curioso. — ¿Cómo lo sabes? — Pregunta, pero antes que Stiles siquiera pudiera responder él cambia su pregunta principal. — No, mejor díganme ¿Quién es ella y porque le miran como acosadores? —

— Yo no la estaba mirando como acosador. — Replica Liam. — Yo encontré a Stiles mirándola como acosador y además como idiota. — Dice señalado con el dedo al alfa Stilinski.

¿Quién era Malia? Eso era lo que Stiles estaba tratando de descubrir, él solo sabía que aquella chica le estaba volviendo loco, con tan solo mirarla de lejos, soñaba con poder tenerla de cerca, de nuevo, pero aún mucho mejor que la última vez.

Volver a sentir su suave piel entre los dedos, dejar besos por todos los lugares de su cuerpo… Tiene que sacudir la cabeza para despejar esos pensamientos de él, no podía pensar así de una desconocida, era demasiado extraño, y es por ese mismo motivo que no le puede decir nada a Scott.

Sí, es su mejor amigo, pero también tiene aquel extraño aura que le hace sentir como una mala persona a cualquiera que esté a su lado, era demasiado bueno, optimista y confiado que era como una tarjeta de navidad viviente.

Acomoda su mochila por sobre su hombro y saca las llaves de su auto de su bolsillo trasero.

— Si bueno, yo tengo que irme ya. — Habla dirigiéndose a su jeep. — Todas esas tareas no se harán por si sola. — Bromea, abriendo la puerta del piloto. — Nos vemos chicos. — Se despide con la mano, satisfecho por desviar el tema de forma victoriosa.

En camino a casa él no podía dejar de pensar en lo extraño que era Malia y sus mil fragancias, demasiado como para ser normal, tal vez debería investigar un poco más eso, pasar unas cuantas horas en Google buscando mitología de werecoyotes.


	4. Secretos al descubierto

Al siguiente día Stiles seguía sin saber exactamente nada de los werecoyotes. Excepto por algunas pequeñas cosas, pero en realidad era prácticamente lo mismo que sabía sobre los werewolf, como que tienen súper fuerza, garras y colmillos, velocidad, curación casi al instante, olfato más preciso, llegando hasta poder oler los sentimientos de los demás, y audición mejorada.

Lo que sin duda alguna le intereso fue el hecho de descubrir que los werewolf son débiles antes los werecoyotes. Los werewolfs son considerados como sabios, pero propenso a ceder por las incesantes demandas de un werecoyote.

Lo que sea que ellos pidan.

Y a Stiles no le molesta del todo aquello.

Ya que aquella especie puede ser demasiado bipolar, hay diferentes leyendas nativas de America del Norte en la que describen de una manera extraña al werecoyote; Algunas veces es considerado como estafador, un muy buen manipulador, otras es considerado una de las especies más buenas, llegando a ser blando de bromas, pero, en muy pocas ocasiones se consideraba un ser completamente malvado, jamás siendo un héroe.

Stiles se preguntaba que era Malia, ¿manipuladora? ¿Servicial? ¿Malvada? ¿Ninguna? Realmente no es como que le importa, porque era como si Malia no encajara en alguna de esas categorías estúpidas.

Ella era diferente, lo sabía, estaba más que seguro, porque aquellos ojos chocolates no pueden ser malvados, porque aquellos perfectos labios no pueden ser manipuladores, porque aquella tersa y suave piel no puede ser servicial ante los demás.

Malia es única.

….

Las noches de luna llena eran complicadas para él, no a la hora de auto-control, porque Scott le ayudo a controlar su lado más salvaje, pero seguía siendo difícil soportar los síntomas de estar bajo la influencia de la luna.

Una de las cosas que más odiaba era el calor, sentirse como si estuviera ardiendo, por lo que siempre salía a correr por el bosque, cuando sabía que su padre dormía, o en el caso de aquella noche, trabajaba hasta tarde, ya que al sheriff no le agradaba saber que su hijo vagaba por el bosque en la madrugada antes de ir a la escuela.

Realmente nunca pasaba nada interesante por el bosque en la noche, aquello era lo que más le gustaba, además de claramente sentir el viento fresco golpearle mientras corría, el calor lograba disminuir y así no tenía tantas ganas de romper cosas, porque aunque era un alfa Stiles no tenía tanta fuerza para parecer que la luna no le afectaba como Scott.

Pero esa noche fue diferente, si, había salido a correr y mientras estaba en ello el olor de _ella_ le golpeo, se había distraído tanto que tropezó con una gran roca y callo raspando sus rodillas, las cuales no demoraron en curarse, pero eso no le importo. Aun en el suelo miro a su alrededor y no la encontró, por un momento pensó que había imaginado su fragancia, pero cuando vuelve a sentirla en el aire él sabe que ella debe estar por ahí.

Por unos minutos no sabe qué hacer, era luna llena después de todo y tal vez Malia quería estar sola, como a él, ya que la presencia de otros puede ser irritante en luna llena, pero también estaba la posibilidad de que ella puede estar fuera de control… Y como buen alfa debería ayudar a otros.

Y obviamente no le molestaba ayudarla a ella en especial.

Decidido se levanta del suelo, sacude un poco su ropa de la tierra y hojas secas antes de empezar su tarea de rastrearla.

Nada, durante cinco largos minutos él no puede distinguir el paradero de la werecoyote, y era culpa principalmente de la leve ventisca, que lo confundía ya que llevaba el aroma de Malia a diferentes lugares, sentía que caminaba en círculos, y por primera vez desde que se convirtió en alfa se sintió perdido con tantos grandes árboles a su alrededor. Oye ramas romperse a su lado derecho, instintivamente se pone a la defensa, con sus ojos escarlatas brillando y garras a los costados de su cuerpo esperando ser enterradas. Pero una silueta de mujer saliendo de entre los arboles le calma, solo un poco, y no es hasta que puede _olerla_ que logra con gran esfuerzo calmar sus sentidos.

Era Malia, puede ahora observarla con perfección, con aquel vestido de verano pegado a su figura y su cabello castaño-rubio suelto y un poco desordenado, parecía como si ella también hubiera estado corriendo por su corazón acelerado, su respiración entrecortada y sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

Se quedan en silencio por un largo tiempo, solo observándose y es que Stiles realmente queda paralizado al verla tan cerca luego de lo que paso en el pasillo de la escuela. ¿Qué debía decirle? De nuevo se pregunta, ni siquiera estando seguro de que quisiera hablar con ella cuando podían estar haciendo mejores cosas.

— ¿Estas siguiéndome? — Las palabras de Malia lo sacan de su tranque, ella le miraba con una ceja alzada y una muy leve sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

— ¿Qué? — Dice, desconcertado hasta que logra entender que era lo que Malia había dicho. Rayos, no había pensado que podía estar pareciendo un estúpido acosador ahora mismo por como la miraba. — ¡No! — Grita casi desesperado, viéndose aún más estúpido.

Entonces Malia ríe, dejando a Stiles embobado por unos segundos, hasta que entiende que Malia había estado jugando con él. Aquello lo relaja un poco.

— Entonces. — Empieza Malia, dando pequeños pasos hacia él. — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Pregunta ella, dando vueltas a su alrededor, y Stiles se siente como si fuera una presa, e increíblemente aquello le gusto.

Malia caminaba de una manera demasiado sensual, tentadoramente prohibida para su salud mental e imaginación, y parecía que ella se daba cuenta de eso, lo insinuaba sutilmente con la media sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.

— Corro cuando hay luna llena. — Ni siquiera sabía cómo había logrado decir aquello, estando tan distraído con el sutil maneo de cadera de Malia. — Por el calor, no puedo dormir. —

Finalmente Malia se detiene, justo enfrente de él, a leves centímetros de distancia distrayéndolo aún más, no podía dejar de preguntarse a que sabrían los rosados labios de la werecoyote, la última vez no había tenido la oportunidad de probarlos.

— Yo no puedo sentir calor. — Dice ella, mirándolo directo a los ojos.

— Yo creí que les pasa a todos las werecreatures durante luna llena. — Comenta, dando un paso más cerca de ella.

Malia niega con la cabeza. — No es así conmigo. — Se encoje de hombros, bajando la mirada. — Yo siempre estoy fría. —

Inconscientemente, o quizás realmente no del todo, Stiles toca el ante brazo de Malia con las yemas de sus dedos, incluso la acaricia y no puede evitar pensar en lo mucho que le gustaba la textura de la piel de ella. La mira a los ojos antes de decir: — Para mí no. —

Y era cierto, para él la piel de Malia tenía la temperatura perfecta bajo sus dedos, y era por eso que no se detenía de acariciar su brazo, pero queriendo acariciar más partes de ella. Malia por su parte solo lo observaba, mientras mordía su labio inferior, era como si batallaba consigo misma, y a Stiles no le gustaba aquello, no quería que ella lo alejara.

Necesitaba esto. Necesitaba tenerla antes de volverse por completo en un loco pervertido.

Da el último paso que la acercaba por completo de ella, podía sentir su aliento en sus labios y el corazón acelerado de la chica. Malia nunca deja de verlo directo a los ojos, mientras que él se deja observar sus labios antes de volver a verla a los ojos.

Malia deja de morderse su labio inferior para dejar sus labios entreabiertos, Stiles sabía que aquello era la señal para besarla, pero tenía bastante tiempo para hacerlo, era una noche joven, por lo que sonríe antes de dejar un pequeño beso en el cuello de Malia y alejarse de inmediato, lo que hace que la chica se estremezca sorprendía por su movimiento.

— Eres tan cálida. — Él susurra viéndola directo a los ojos, mientras que su mano libre se atreve a viajar directo a la cintura de la chica.

Su otra mano por lo tanto sigue entreteniéndose acariciando el suave brazo de ella, le encantaba lo suave de la piel de Malia, y como ella parecía estremecer entre sus manos.

Ella no se retiraba.

A ella le gustaba.

— Tan suave. — Vuelve hablar, luego de dejar otro beso en Malia pero esta vez en la mejilla de la chica. — Tan caliente. — Malia gime cuando la mano de Stiles se posa en uno de sus senos por encima de la ropa.

Le encantaba, demasiado, la forma en la que ella gemía, era un sonido dulce y adictivo. Quería hacerla gemir más fuerte, quería que ella gritara su nombre, quería que solo él pudiera complacerla.

La quería, la quería toda.

Entonces se da cuenta, lo que estaba sintiendo, experimentando no era normal, algo estaba pasándole y empezaba a asustarle. Finalmente su lado humano estaba saliendo a la superficie de sus pensamientos.

Se detiene alejando sus manos de Malia, ella por supuesto lo nota y lo mira un poco asustada y demasiado confundida.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunta ella, dando un paso atrás, alejándose de Stiles.

El viento vuelve a soplar con fuerza, el olor de Malia le llega de golpe, y entonces es cuando se da cuenta, ahora tan cerca lo había descubierto, y se siente como un idiota de no haberlo entendido antes.

— Estas en celo. —


	5. Al borde de un abismo

— ¿Cómo es que…? —

De pronto, y por primera vez en su vida, Malia se siente avergonzada. Vuelve a dar un paso atrás, tratando de calmar el sentimiento de vértigo que la inundo cuando aquellas palabras salieron de los labios de Stiles.

Su secreto…

Sus manos aprietan los bordes de la falda de su vestido, algo en los ojos de Stiles la incomodaban de gran manera.

— Ahora todo tiene sentido…— Stiles habla para sí mismo, viendo un punto en específico detrás de Malia, ignorándola a ella por completo.

Puede sentir sus mejillas enrojecer. No debió hacerlo, ella no debía haberse dejado llevar por sus instintos, pero Stiles… Algo en Stiles era demasiado atractivo para Malia, aun a pesar que ella estaba en celo, ningún otro chico le había atraído tanto como para dejarse llevar como lo había hecho en el pasillo de la escuela, e incluso como hace tan solos 5 minutos atrás.

Era una estúpida.

Debía irse, no quería hablar con Stiles, lo ignoraría de nuevo en cualquier lugar que se encontraran, olvidaría que alguna vez pasaron algunos momentos calientes entre ellos. Lo haría, lo tenía que hacer. Pero cuando empieza a girar para alejarse del alfa Stilinski, él la sostiene de la muñeca, demasiado duro. Malia le mira a los ojos, los de él estaban peligrosamente a punto de volverse escarlatas.

— ¿No pensabas decirme? — Él reclama, por algún motivo desconocido para Malia. — No, eso no estaba en tus planes, solo quieres sexo después de todo, ¿eh? ¿Qué número soy en tu lista? — Su fuerza sobre la muñeca de Malia se vuelve más dura, y Malia trata concentrarse en eso y no en lo mucho que le había dolido las palabras del chico. — Ni siquiera debes de llevar la cuenta, no, porque tú solo eres una pu... —

Él no termina la palabra, porque Malia lo cachetea con todas sus fuerzas, Stiles un poco desorientado por el golpee finalmente la suelta. Malia agarra su muñeca adolorida, notando las marcas de sus dedos rojas sobre su piel, aunque ellas no tardan en curarse.

— Tú no me conoces. —

Él ni siquiera le mira a los ojos. Sin nada más que decir por parte de los dos, Malia corre hacia su casa, con un molesto nudo en su garganta.

Aunque odiaba admitirlo, las palabras de Stiles le habían herido demasiado.

….

Observa a Malia alejarse, y es en ese preciso momento que se da cuenta de lo que había hecho, de lo que había dicho. Despeina su cabello con frustración. Todo lo que le dijo en realidad no lo sentía, no lo creía, pero algo en él hirvió de enojo cuando se dio cuenta que… Que él no sentía nada por Malia, por eso tan solo hace unas semanas atrás se dio cuenta de ella, se sintió atraído, era solo por algo de la naturaleza por parte mitad animal de ella.

¿Nada de lo que sentía por Malia era real? ¿Qué era exactamente lo que estaba pasando con él?

Bueno, realmente no importaba, porque Malia no estaba con él exactamente porque le gustara, era porque lo necesitaba. No. No lo necesitaba a él, solo a alguien que la saciara, eso podía hacerlo cualquiera.

Cualquiera.

Stiles puede volver a sentir su sangre hervir con tan solo aquel pensamiento, por algún extraño motivo odiaba pensar en Malia con otro, odiaba pensar en Malia con muchos otros chicos para calmar su estado.

Valla, él estaba celoso, eso lo podía descubrir el mismo, pero ¿Por qué?

¿Qué estaba realmente sintiendo por Malia? ¿Le gustaba o solo le atrae su estado? ¿Cómo podría descubrirlo?

….

Al día siguiente, en la escuela, Malia le ignoro, tan bien como solo ella sabe hacerlo, y eso le hirió. Sabía que se había equivocado, fue un idiota con ella sin ningún motivo realmente, pero de todas formas él no estaba listo para admitirlo, por lo cual le convenía que ella le ignorarla.

— ¿Qué te sucede? — Le pregunta Scott.

Stiles deja de observar su plato para ver a su mejor amigo. — ¿Por qué? —

— Todo el día has estado muy callado, por lo generar no dejas de hablar. — Su mejor amigo le mira de una forma extraña. — Y vueles a culpa. —

Instintivamente Stiles olfatea el aire y no demora en oler sus propios sentimientos. Scott tenía razón, olía a culpa pero no solo eso, también había algo entre la preocupación y el desoriento. Estaba hecho un desastre, y todo era por Malia Tate.

Pasa una mano por su cabello, despeinándolo aún más, tratando con ese gesto de no voltear para buscar a Malia en la cafetería. Él podía olerla de todas formas, y eso le decía que ella no estaba muy lejos, aquella cercanía tan lejana lo estaba volviendo loco.

— Anoche no pude dormir muy bien, estoy cansado. — Ya que él también era un alfa, había aprendido a poder mentir sin que se notara, aunque en realidad lo que había dicho era una verdad a medias.

Scott no duda de él ningún minuto.

— ¿Luna llena difícil? — Pregunta su mejor amigo, antes de tomar un trago de su agua.

Se encoje de hombros y sonríe de medio lado en forma despreocupada. — Demasiado caliente. —

….

Al día siguiente, en la escuela, Malia le ignoro, tan bien como solo ella sabe hacerlo, y eso le hirió. Sabía que se había equivocado, fue un idiota con ella sin ningún motivo realmente, pero de todas formas él no estaba listo para admitirlo, por lo cual le convenía que ella le ignorarla.

— ¿Qué te sucede? — Le pregunta Scott.

Stiles deja de observar su plato para ver a su mejor amigo. — ¿Por qué? —

— Todo el día has estado muy callado, por lo generar no dejas de hablar. — Su mejor amigo le mira de una forma extraña. — Y hueles como a culpa. —

Instintivamente Stiles olfatea el aire y no demora en oler sus propios sentimientos. Scott tenía razón, olía a culpa pero no solo eso, también había algo entre la preocupación y el desoriento. Estaba hecho un desastre, y todo era por Malia Tate.

Pasa una mano por su cabello, despeinándolo aún más, tratando con ese gesto de no voltear para buscar a Malia en la cafetería. Él podía olerla de todas formas, y eso le decía que ella no estaba muy lejos, aquella cercanía tan lejana lo estaba volviendo loco.

— Anoche no pude dormir muy bien, estoy cansado. — Ya que él también era un alfa, había aprendido a poder mentir sin que se notara, aunque en realidad lo que había dicho era una verdad a medias.

Scott no duda de él ningún minuto.

— ¿Luna llena difícil? — Pregunta su mejor amigo, antes de tomar un trago de su agua.

Se encoje de hombros y sonríe de medio lado en forma despreocupada. — Demasiado caliente. —

...

Ignorar a Stiles había sido sencillo, en un principio, eso fue hasta que en clase de Matemáticas, precisamente la única clase que compartía con Stiles, el dolor le golpeo de nuevo. Stiles (Sentado detrás de ella en el salón), tensa todos y cada uno de sus músculos cuando el estado actual de Malia llega a él, y Malia lo nota sin siquiera tener que verle.

De nuevo vuelve a sentirse avergonzada, el dolor siendo menor que la culpa. Sabía que el estado de Stiles en estos momentos en parte era su culpa, y que no solo ella estaba sufriendo, porque por estar en celo ella era prácticamente irresistible para cualquier otra werecreature hombre. Stiles era un werewolf y además alfa, él debía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo (Como ella, desde que tiene 15 años) para no saltar encima de ella y reclamarla aun con toda esta gente en el salón.

Su último pensamiento hace que se sonroje, y además el dolor se hace más fuerte.

Tanto por el bien de ella, como para él, Malia alza su mano y pide ir al baño, cuando la profesora se lo concede no pierde tiempo para encerarse en el baño de chicas más cercano, una vez allí trata de calmar su respiración, pero otro espasmo de dolor llega tan fuerte que ella tiene que apoyarse en el lavamanos para no caer al suelo.

Odiaba esto, odiaba el hecho que estar en celo fuera algo únicamente por parte de su familia, su familia biológica.

Odiaba a su familia biológica.

Odiaba no poder ser normal (En lo que se puede decir normal ante el hecho que fuera también una werecoyote), odiaba que Stiles estuviera enojada con ella por algo que no era su culpa.

Odiaba que ahora no dejaba de pensar en Stiles.

Bufa, irritada incluso consigo misma en ese momento, trata de refrescarse tirando un poco de agua sobre su rostro, y cuando creyó que finalmente su cuerpo había vuelto a la normalidad otro insoportable dolor en su vientre bajo hace que se tambalee.

Estaba tan concentrada en su dolor que no nota cuando Stiles entro, solo se da cuenta de su presencia cuando las manos de este pasan por su cintura. Malia se tensa, cuando su espalda toca el pecho del chico.

Él estaba tan cerca.

Sus manos se aferran sobre el lavamanos, ella observa a Stiles por el espejo, él estaba oliendo su cuello, mientras sus manos la sostenían con fuerza desde la cintura.

— Stiles...—

El chico la sorprende jalándola de la cadera pegándola a él, ella ahoga un gemido. Ahí estaba, completamente duro presionándose contra ella, él flexiona un poco sus piernas y sus cuerpos se juntan aún más, encajando a la perfección. Ni siquiera tiene tiempo de procesar lo que pasaba cuando él, aferrado a su cadera, empezó a moverse sin despegar un solo centímetro de sus cuerpos.

Era fricción, solo fricción, _mucha_ fricción.

Sus manos aprietan tan duro el lavamanos que Malia teme un momento poder romperlo, pero aquel pensamiento queda en el olvido enseguida, porque lo que Stiles estaba haciendo le _distraía_ de gran manera.

Se sentía tan bien, ella podía decir que mucho mejor que su primer _encuentro_ , su respiración era ahogada, y también de alguna forma agitada, ella tenía que morder su labio inferior para ahogar jadeos cuando sentía la dureza de Stiles sobre sus nalgas.

Stiles por otra parte escondía su rostro entre el hueco de su cuello y hombro, pero Malia aun podía oír los jadeos y gemidos que salían de su boca. Una de sus manos se aventuró a acariciar su pecho, y cuando el aprieta uno de sus senos es ella misma que alza un poco más su trasero para darle más accesibilidad al chico. Stiles gime y Malia sabe que a él le había gustado su movimiento de cadera.

Él le había ayudado la vez pasada, ahora era su turno de disfrutar.

Tan solo un par de movimientos más y Stiles _llega_ al _éxtasis_ , ahogando un jadeo en el hombro de Malia.

Paro aunque todo haya acabado, ellos mantienen sus cuerpos unidos por un par de minutos más. Malia lo observa por el espejo de nuevo, y ella se da cuenta que Stiles evitaba verla a los ojos. Entonces se da cuenta, ahora que todo el calor del momento se había apagado, ella recuerda la discusión que habían tenido tan solo unas horas atrás.

— Esto no debió pasar. — Ella susurra.

Trata de alejarse, pero Stiles vuelve a sostenerla por la cintura impidiéndoselo.

— Lo siento. — Finalmente los ojos de él se encuentran con los de ella por el reflejo del espejo. — Lo que dije anoche. Lo siento. — Stiles besa su mejilla y se va, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Malia, que aún seguía aferrada al lavamanos, trata de entender todo lo que había pasado, lo que estaba pasando, de cómo hace tan solo unas semanas atrás su vida había cambiado, y lo que hacía con un chico que apenas conocía, y de su nueva recién descubierta debilidad por Stiles, porque eso era, una débil, nunca desde que esto de estar en celo empezó a afectar su cuerpo había dejado que otro chico le tocara, aunque eso significara que ella tuviera que aguantar horribles dolores en la parte baja de su vientre, no permitiría que le creyeran una fácil por su estado, lo que Stiles pensó de ella anoche, y aunque se había disculpado él no la trataba de la mejor forma, él solo estaba ahí cuando ella estaba caliente, y cuando todo terminaba se iba sin más, ni siquiera se presentaba formalmente ante ella (Si no fuera porque Lydia siempre hablaba del capitán de lacross, Scott, y su mejor amigo, Stiles, ella probablemente no sabría su nombre en este momento), y realmente a Malia nunca le había importado aquello, no era como si estuviera buscando una relación, pero no podía negar tampoco la horrible sensación de vacío cada vez que el calor dejaba de controlar sus sentidos.

¿Qué estaba pasando con ella? Se sentía tan desorientada, era como estar al borde de un abismo y sentir vértigo, no sabía qué hacer o siquiera entender sus pensamientos con claridad. Suspira, sumamente irritada consigo misma.

Probablemente necesitara hablar con su madre biológica de esto. El lobo del desierto finalmente podría ayudarla en algo, aunque sea para entender un poco lo que estaba realmente sintiendo, si esto lo que estaba pasándole era solo calor... O algo más.


	6. Planes engañosos

Lydia vuelve a suspirar, y aunque Malia no le mira puedo sentir que la banshee tenía algo que la estaba molestando. Gira su cabeza para verla, la rubia-fresa se sentaba a su lado en la clase de literatura, otra que compartían al igual que matemáticas.

— ¿Qué? — Pregunta un poco irritada.

Su rubia-fresa amiga le mira despreocupadamente, pero Malia sabía que algo estaba mal por la forma que aprieta sus labios.

— Tu madre me ha llamado. — Lydia dice, en un susurro antes de volver su mirada de nuevo al profesor, que estaba anotando en el tablero del salón con deprisa. — Dijo que tú no respondes a sus llamados. — Malia rueda sus ojos. — Está preocupada. — Lydia anota en su cuaderno con una letra impecable, ignorando la reacción enojada de Malia.

— Mi celular se ha descargado. — Es todo lo que dice, ya que aquella era la verdad.

Lydia se detiene un momento para ver a Malia por tan solo un segundo antes de continuar con su trabajo. Malia puede notarla dudar algo por varios minutos antes de decidir simplemente seguir en la clase, y Malia estaba tan estresada por sus pensamientos confusos y enojada consigo misma por lo que había pasado ese mismo día en el baño de chicas con Stiles, que no trata de preguntarle a Lydia que era lo que le sucedía y porque estaba más extraña que nunca.

Probablemente no era nada de todas formas.

….

Cuando llega la hora de salida, finalmente, y Malia observa a sus amigas esperándola en su auto, ella se da cuenta que debió haberle insistido a Lydia que le dijera que sucedía en clase de literatura.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunta, una vez ya estaba al frente de sus amigas.

— Hueles extraño. — Le dice Allison.

Malia trata de calmar su pulso para que sus amigas no notaran sus nervios. No era posible que Allison estuviera oliendo a Stiles en ella ¿verdad? Había pasado varias horas ya desde lo que había sucedido con el alfa, era imposible que Allison estuviera mencionando aquello, por lo que con ese pensamiento trata de parecer despreocupada.

— Hoy no estoy de humor, Ally. — Ella se encoje de hombros. — Y, además, ustedes se comportan extraño hoy. — Trata de dar un giro a la conversación, para que el tema de como huele quede en el olvido.

Lydia se sienta en el capo del auto de Malia, la banshee observa el parqueadero vaciándose poco a poco. — Anoche Adina estaba ayudándome a despertar mis poderes. — Comenta la banshee, mientras abría su bolso para sacar una hoja arrugada de papel.

— ¿Esa bruja estuvo aquí? — Pregunta Malia, aún más irritada, no le agradaba el hada, Adina, ella siempre le había parecido alguien de no confiar, pero su madre, incluso a sus amigas, le agradaban Adina.

Allison se acerca para pasar un brazo por sus hombros y acariciarlos para calmarla. Malia le da una leve sonrisa, pero no podía evitar aun estar enojada.

Estaba así desde que salió del baño luego que Stiles.

— Vino porque se lo pedí. — Habla Lydia, mirándole a los ojos. — He tenido sueños extraños contigo, Malia. —

— ¿Sueños calientes? — Ella trata de bromear para aligerar su humor.

Lydia pone los ojos en blanco con una leve sonrisa antes de volver a poner su ceño fruncido. Observa la hoja en sus manos antes de finalmente extenderla hacia Malia. Allison suelta sus hombros, y Malia recibe la hoja, la abre y se encuentra con un dibujo de ella, era a lápiz pero había color rojo en algunas partes del dibujo, como en su boca y manos.

— ¿Qué significa? —

La banshee se encojes de hombros. — En mi sueño estas así, llena de sangre… Con una sonrisa espeluznante viendo tus manos y la sangre corriendo de ellas. —

— ¿Tiene un significado? ¿Qué te dijo Adina? —

— Solo que por fin cumplirás tu destino. — Responde Lydia bajándose del auto. — Hice otro dibujo pero apenas lo termine ella lo cogió y no me dejo ver que era. —

Malia de pronto siente un nudo en su garganta. — ¿Mi destino? —

Allison vuelve a acercarse a la werecoyote. — Tal vez ella no estaba hablando de _eso_. — Malia le oye, pero no puede apartar los ojos del extraño dibujo.

Entonces su madre tenía razón, el alfa que había matado a Peter estaba en Beacon Hills, tan cerca de ellos finalmente, luego de un año de preparación esto debería hacerle sentir feliz, pero en vez de eso le provoca un horrible dolor en el pecho, por algún motivo desconocido para Malia. Sacude levemente su cabeza y trata de calmar sus latidos. Le entrega el dibujo a Lydia de nuevo, y para relajar a sus amigas, sonríe de medio lado.

— No, está bien. — Acomoda su mochila en el hombro. — Ya es tiempo de revivir a Peter. —

….

Reunión de manada, no era que le molestara, pero en esta ocasión él no estaba con la suficiente concentración para centrase en otra cosa que no sea Malia Tate.

— No lo necesito, Scott. — Protesta una vez más Liam.

Jackson rueda los ojos, y Stiles emite la acción. La trasformación de Liam había sido un total accidente, uno de los cuales Stiles se arrepiente más seguido. Sucedió unos días luego de la trasformación de Stiles, Liam era el siguiente en la lista del alfa Hale luego que había fachado en la decisión de trasformar a Jackson, luego a Scott y finalmente a Stiles accidentalmente, Liam era su única esperanza pero Scott no pensaba permitir que Hale siguiera destruyendo las vidas de chicos inocentes, por lo que se enfrentó a Hale y entre la lucha Liam casi muere, su mejor amigo no tuvo más opción que morderlo, y bueno, ahora Scott tiene a un molesto beta de 16 años detrás de ellos todo el tiempo.

— Esto no lo demuestra. — Scott alza las cadenas rotas, las mismas que había usado anoche para tratar de contener los poderes de Liam, y las tira sobre la mesita de su sala.

Las reuniones siempre las hacían en la casa de Scott, ya que Melissa normalmente tenía el turno de la tarde en el hospital, con lo que Scott siempre tenía una casa vacía que usaba para tratar de enseñarles control a sus betas. Stiles por su parte es un lobo solitario, literalmente, por lo que muy pocas veces iba a las lecciones de autocontrol, no era como que sentía que las necesitaba de todos modos.

Liam, que estaba sentado a su lado derecho, hace un puchero como si fuera un niño.

— ¿Solo nos has llamado para hablar de los ataques de ira en la luna llena de Liam, McCall? — Habla Jackson, bajando sus piernas de la mesita antes que Scott golpeara sus zapatos con las cadenas. — Yo si tengo una vida, nerds. —

— ¿Besar a tu almohada un Viernes por la noche cuenta como vida social? — Dice Stiles, en un tono sarcástico.

Jackson le mira enojado. — No lo sé, respóndete a ti mismo perdedor. —

— Basta chicos. — Habla Scott con un tono cansino. — No quería hablar solo de eso. — El alfa McCall se sienta en el sillón al lado de Jackson. — Hace unos días Stiles me dijo que había una werecoyote en nuestra escuela. —

Stiles entrecierra sus ojos y observa a Scott de una forma extraña. — ¿Y? — Pregunta de una forma brusca aunque no era su intención, pero la sola mención de Malia… ¿Era acaso que ahora Scott también se había dado cuenta del estado de ella? ¿Acaso Scott se estaba obsesionado con Malia?

Ella estaba en celo, era como un imán para los werewolfs justo en este momento. No, no podía permitir que Scott quisiera algo con Malia.

— Luego de lo sucedido con Hale, creí que solo nosotros éramos los únicos con poderes sobrenaturales en el pueblo, por lo que de Malia me dio curiosidad, y investigue un poco sobre ella. — Aunque al principio lo que dijo Scott lo había calmado un poco, luego que dijera que la investigo Stiles pudo sentir algo rugiendo en su caja torácica.

— Bueno, ¿encontraste algo interesante? — Pregunta Jackson. Liam al lado de Stiles se mantenía callado pero realmente atento a la conversación, la curiosidad brillando en sus ojos azules.

— ¿Por qué las has investigado? ¿Qué tiene de extraño que ella sea como nosotros? — Stiles ignora la pregunta de Jackson y hace la suya al alfa verdadero. — Desde lo de Hale sabíamos que habían más creaturas sobrenaturales por el mundo. —

Scott asiente con la cabeza. — Si, lo sé, pero con ella sentí algo extraño cuando le vi. —

Stiles puede sentir sus uñas clavarse demasiado a fondo en la palma de sus manos, pero él realmente no siente dolor. Liam nota su extraña reacción pero no dice nada. Stiles trata de calmarse, sabía que su reacción no era normal, ni siquiera tenía motivos para ponerse celoso en realidad, pero la parte animal de su ser no pensaba lo mismo.

— ¿Qué es lo que has descubierto finalmente de ella? — Vuelve a preguntar Jackson, con un eje de desesperación en su voz.

— No mucho realmente. — Scott se encoje de hombros. — Se acaba de mudar junto con su padre y la esposa de este. Su padre es médico. —

— Eso podía habértelo dicho yo. — Habla Liam. — Su padre es compañero de mi padrastro, y los Tate han venido a cenar un par de veces. — El beta pasa una mano por su cabello.

La presión de los puños de Stiles se afloja.

— También descubrí que otra familia se mudó al pueblo el mismo día que los Tate. — Informa el alfa poniéndose en pie de nuevo. — La viuda Martin, que ahora es profesora en nuestra escuela, junto con su hija Lydia Martin y su sobrina Allison Argent. —

— No estoy entendiendo. ¿Por qué eso habría que impórtanos? — Jackson pasa sus gafas de sol por sobre su cabeza y mira a Scott directo a los ojos.

— Yo las olí chico. — Stiles arruga su nariz disgustado ante la nueva confesión de Scott. — Una werecoyote, una banshee, una beta. —

Entonces finalmente entiende a lo que quería llegar su mejor amigo, ellas eran una manada, y una nueva manada en Beacon Hills luego de lo sucedido con Hale no parecía algo bueno, ellos realmente no podían confiarse tan fácilmente.

Y aún no habían mencionado que tener a otro alfa en el pueblo era tener un evidente problema con el jefe.

Siente a Liam tensarse, huele la irritación salir de Jackson, y Scott le mira de una forma un tanto desesperado, lo cual significa que Scott aun no sabía cómo decirle al jefe lo que había descubierto. Y Stiles, bueno, Stiles no podía dejar de pensar en Malia, si el jefe mandaba terminar con la manada de la werecoyote… No, no podía hacerle daño a Malia aunque lo quisiera, ni siquiera podía alejarse de ella.

¿Qué era lo que iba hacer ahora?


	7. Entre el deber y el hacer

Su madre sirve el té con suma delicadeza, cosa que desconcierta un poco a Malia. El lobo del desierto normalmente no se comportaba como una mujer, solo era delicada y femenina ante su padre Tate aunque ni siquiera debía hacerlo, ellos solo llevan casados un año y medio pero Tate seguía _hipnotizado_ por su madre.

Literalmente.

Malia le da un sorbo a la taza de té para tratar así de tragar su impotencia al no poder hacer algo para ayudar a Tate, el hombre al que creyó su padre hasta los 8 años, antes de ese fatídico accidente.

Malia a veces se pregunta, si ese accidente nunca hubiera pasado, Peter y Loba probablemente nunca le hubieran confesado que ellos eran sus padres biológicos, y, definitivamente ella piensa que eso hubiera sido bueno. Realmente lo único bueno que Peter y Loba hicieron por ella fue ayudarla a controlar sus poderes, pero eso es todo lo que recuerda que hubieran hecho bien, aunque, bueno, si no fuera por ellos probablemente nunca hubiera conocido a Lydia y Allison, y una vida sin sus mejores amigas no parece buena tampoco.

Era una encrucijada después de todo.

 _"No hay camino de bien sin un poco de maldad, Malia."_ Las palabras de Peter resuenan en su cabeza, aunque odia admitirlo tenía algo de sentido lo que trataba de decir el viejo lobo, aunque claro, jamás admitiría eso en voz alta y mucho menos a sus padres biológicos.

— ¿Por qué estás tan callada? — La pregunta sale tan suave de los labios de su madre, pero la atrae a la realidad de un golpe.

Malia deja la taza a un lado. — Tengo problemas, mamá. — La palabra mamá le sale sin pensar, ella aún no se acostumbraba a llamarla como Alice, o madrastra, desde que tenía 10 le había dicho como mamá, y las malas costumbres no terminan tan fácilmente.

La loba le observa de una forma burlona por encima de la taza en su boca, a ella le divertía que Malia no pudiera olvidar que ella fuera su madre, madre real, madre bilógica, la madre que estaba _hipnotizando_ al único que la ha amado sin segundas intenciones.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Habla la mujer una vez baja la taza. — Me desagrada que huelas a timidez, sabes que para un Hale no es imposible nada. —

Malia contiene el impulso de poner sus ojos en blanco. — No puedo dejar de pensar en un chico…— Siente sus mejillas ardes y ella tiene que bajar la vista hacia sus manos entrelazadas en la taza de té. — Y nunca antes me ha pasado esto que siento cuando estoy a su lado. — Listo, finalmente lo dijo, pero creía que eso debería haberla ayudado un poco, en realidad solo sintió como el peso aumentaba.

La mirada de su madre brilla por la repentina curiosidad que provoco en ella la conversación. — ¿Estas segura que no es porque estas en celo? —

Niega con la cabeza instantáneamente. — Yo _quiero_ esta con él, todo el tiempo _pienso_ en él, todas las noches _sueño_ con él. — Finalmente mirar a su madre a los ojos ante su nueva confesión. — Quiero que me _toque_ , _bese_ y más _allá_. — Quería decirle que también su corazón saltaba cada vez que le veía o como sentía aleteos de mariposas en su vientre con su sola presencia al lado de ella, pero algo la detiene que y en vez de eso dice; — Y él siente la misma atracción por mí, pero sé que es solo porque estoy en celo y eso me hace sentir herida. —

— Valla, él de verdad te gusta. — Dice la loba, luego de un par de minutos de silencio por parte de ambas.

Malia da otro trago, pero eso no aligera el nudo en su garganta. Su subconsciente le grita que lo que siente por Stiles es mucho más fuerte que solo "gustar", pero si se sintió mareada, _y asustada_ , cuando la Loba aseguro _eso_ , no quiere imaginarse como será cuando admita sus verdaderos sentimientos en voz alta.

— Supongo que tendrás que esperar. —

Lo que dijo la Loba la deja desorientada. Frunce el ceño y mira a su madre antes de preguntar; — ¿Esperar que? —

— Ah que dejes de estar en celo para que él pueda aclarar sus sentimientos sobre ti. — Ella hace un gesto de indiferencia con la mano. — Y aunque en realidad este no es el momento para enamoraos, quiero saber quién es el primer chico que le gusta a mi hija. — Ella vuelve a sonreír con burla, antes de agarrar una galleta y comerla a poco, esperando la respuesta de Malia.

— Stiles. — El nombre sale en un susurro de los labios de Malia.

Y su madre se tensa en su asiento, tira en el plato la mitad de la galleta y se acerca un poco más a la mesa, como si quiera oír mejor lo que Malia había dicho.

— ¿Stiles que? — Pregunta, sus manos apretando el mantel de la mesa, Malia sospecha que estaba a punto de salir sus garras y eso le incomoda más.

¿Por qué su madre estaba reaccionando así?

— No lo sé, él y yo no hemos… Hablado mucho. — Siente sus mejillas enrojecer más. Ellos apenas y han cruzado palabras en sus encuentros.

Prácticamente no sabían nada el uno del otro.

La Loba agarra a Malia de la muñeca con rudeza, y la levanta de la silla de un empuje antes de arrastrarla hasta el sótano, ella la suelta cuando están enfrente de la puerta secreta, una pared falsa de color blanco se abre ante ellas, y Malia entra antes que la Loba se lo ordene, la pared falsa se cierra detrás de ellas.

La habitación secreta no era muy grande, pero era suficiente espacio para esconder todas las armas de su madre de Tate, con estanterías de metal oxidado pegados a la pared de la izquierda, donde mantenía sus armas perfectamente ordenas, una mesa de madera desgastada en la parte derecha de la habitación llena de papeles y una lámpara azul que siempre estaba prendida y eso era la poca luz hasta que su madre prende el bombillo viejo que cuelga del techo, y entonces el centro de la habitación muestra el enorme cajón de madera caoba.

Ahí _descansaba_ Peter Hale.

Siempre le pareció aterrador el hecho que su madre no quisiera despegarse del cuerpo de Peter, odiaba tener que llevarlo a cada casa a la que se mudaban, durante la noche tenia pesadillas donde Peter despertaba como un zombie y la lastimaba. Por primera, y única vez, había estado de acuerdo con Adina sobre algo, y era que ella se quedara con el cuerpo de Peter mientras encontraban al alfa asesino, pero la Loba se había negado rotundamente, y ahora tendría que soportar el olor de putrefacción que solo ella y Allison sienten cada vez que entran a la casa.

Su madre llama su atención luego que ella se acercara a la mesa vieja y buscara entre los papeles, cuando regresa tiene una carpeta en sus manos, la abre y la extiende hasta Malia, quien la recibe sin aun entender que esto tenía que ver con el chico que le gustaba, o siquiera la reacción de su madre.

— ¿Es este Stiles? — Malia observa la foto del expediente en sus manos. Siente su garganta seca, ni siquiera tiene que responder, su madre sabia la respuesta desde un principio. No muchos poseen el nombre "Stiles". — Él es el asesino de tu padre, Malia. —

….

Ante la reunión de la manada, todos habían estado de acuerdo que Scott y Stiles fueran a hablar con él jefe, después de todo ellos eran los alfas, mientras que Liam iba a estudiar, y, según Jackson, iría a una cita, quería divertirse ante que la _tormenta_ llegara.

Momentos como estos era cuando odiaba ser un alfa.

Odiaba a Brian Harper, alias el jefe. Un hombre de 44 años, con una espesa barba castaña y su cabeza completamente calva, tenía dos tatuajes de serpientes en la calva, se enroscaban entre ellas y eso hacia parecer su cabeza como un extraño nido, pero lo que menos le gustaba de Brian era sus ojos negros como el carbón, siempre parecían vacíos y no demostraban emoción alguna en ningún momento. Era demasiado intimidante, jamás se sabría cuál sería su siguiente movimiento, o siguiente orden.

A veces Stiles deseaba que Brian jamás los hubiera salvado, porque entonces él jamás hubiera tenido el poder de controlarlos, no tener que jurarle lealtad a pesar de sus diferentes ideales.

 _Manipular sus mentes_.

Se estremece ante el recuerdo de la horrible sensación, él no podía pensar en algo peor que ser usado como un títere.

Scott abre la oxidada puerta de metal sin esfuerzo alguno. Brian no le importaba que no tocaran antes de entrar a su "hogar", una vieja bodega no más grande que la cochera de Stiles. Al entrar observan los pocos muebles del lugar, una cama pequeña en una esquina, una mesa con cuatro viejas sillas de madera y al lado una pequeña cocina con un refrigerador azul, platos y vasos sucios en el pequeño lavabo del lugar, y eso era todo, no había baño, ni siquiera luz, aunque tampoco la necesitaba ya que el techo era de vidrio y el lugar era completamente iluminado por la luz del atardecer, cuando es de noche la luna es la linterna personal de Brian.

— No está aquí. — Dice Scott ante lo obvio.

No había rastro alguno de Brian en el pequeño lugar. Stiles gira su cabeza hacia su mejor amigo, a punto de dar la recomendación de irse y venir más tarde, probablemente Brian estaba en cacería, pero unos sonidos en el techo llaman su atención, al alzar su rostro realmente no se sorprende ver a Brian sentado en el techo de vidrio, con su viejo jean rasgado, la camisa blanca con manchas de tierras y sus botas militares. Stiles lo conoce desde hace un año y jamás lo ha visto con otra ropa.

El viejo alfa les saluda con la mano, y hace un ademan de que esperen mientras baja. Scott se sienta en una de las viejas sillas a esperar al jefe, Stiles por otra parte se mantiene en pie, estaba tan ansioso y nervioso, si se sentaba tal vez demostraría todo su temor, aquel que no le era conveniente demostrar.

 _Malia, Malia, Malia._

El nombre hace eco en su cabeza, tan centrado en el que cuando Brian llega de un salto se sobresalta, Brian ríe como un niño, y esa es una de las pocas ocasiones que demuestra alguna emoción.

Da unos golpes con la palma en la espalda de Stiles. — ¿En qué pensabas Stilinski? —

Stiles se siente incómodo ante el tacto pero no hace ademan de querer apartarse. — Nada. — Miente, y aguanta la respiración para que su pulso no lo delate.

Brian sonríe y Stiles le devuelve el gesto, tenía que parecer calmado, ni Brian, ni Scott, podía descubrir que él conocía a Malia Tate. Brian se dirige al refrigerador y la luz de este titila cuando abre la puerta, saca una lata de cerveza y la abre mientras se sienta a un lado de Scott, la silla cruje ante el peso del viejo.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿No tienen escuela mañana? — Pregunta Brian antes de darle un trago a su cerveza.

Había momentos en los que Brian no era tan malo, él siempre les hablaba de la responsabilidad tanto de sus poderes como de su vida humana, era exigente, incluso más que sus propios padres, para que estuvieran bien en sus estudios, una vez incluso no dejo que lo acompañaran a una misión afuera de Beacon Hills porque ellos iban a tener un examen importante el día siguiente, siempre decía que no podrías saltar bien un acantilado sin las medidas exactas, algo sin sentido en él. El hombre parecía que nunca se bañaba, no tenía comida fresca, usaba la piel de los animales que cazaba para hacer mantas y cubrir su cama, la carne cruda que comía había causado que sus dientes pareciera podridos, vivía en la mitad de un bosque y hacia sus necesidades entre hojas y árboles, él había terminado sus estudios pero no había hecho nada con lo aprendido, prácticamente ahora era solo un hechicero-vagabundo-werewolf-alfa-manipulador-adicto al poder.

— Realmente no es tan tarde, Brian. — Dice su mejor amigo, como si de un niño tratando de excusarse con su abuelo se tratara.

El viejo solo se encoje de hombros y el silencio reina por varios minutos.

— Parece ser que una nueva manada se ha mudado al pueblo. — Dice Stiles, luego que el silencio se le hace insoportable.

Naturalmente, Brian no demuestra ninguna emoción con la nueva información. Sigue tomando de su cerveza como si nada, y eso incomoda más a Stiles que si estuviera gritando porque vallan a exterminar a la manada nueva.

Scott se endereza en su puesto. — Parece una pequeña manada. — Él se apresura aclarar. — Hasta ahora solo he podido conocer a cuatro de ellas, una banshee, una beta y un werecoyote. La mamá de la banshee es nuestra nueva directora, también parecer ser una banshee, y la sobrina de esta es la beta. —

— ¿Qué hay de la werecoyote? — Pregunta Brian, con un tono frio.

Stiles finalmente toma asiento, la forma en la que Brian dijo werecoyote le inquieto de gran manera, por algún motivo, probablemente por como pronuncio la palabra o como le pareció brillar sus ojos unos segundos, lo que fuera había producido inquietad a su mitad animal.

 _Corta. Corta. Mata. Mata. Defiende. Defiende._

La voz de Scott lo saca de sus extraños pensamientos. — Su padre parece ser completamente humano, le he visto ayer cuando visite a mi madre al hospital. — El alfa McCall se encoge de hombros. — Y bueno, no estoy seguro si su madrastra es alguna werecreature. —

Brian pone toda su atención de Scott. — ¿Me estás diciendo que no sabes quién es el alfa? — Scott niega con la cabeza, entonces Brian pone sus ojos sobre Stiles, tan fríos como siempre, y el alfa Stilinski se apresura a negar con su cabeza también. Brian golpea la mesa con la lata de cerveza y esta rebota, Stiles mueve su cabeza para que la lata no lo golpee y el objeto termina estrellándose contra la puerta. — ¿Entonces que hacéis aquí perdiendo el tiempo? —

— Brian…— Scott empieza pero el viejo lo interrumpe poniéndose de pie.

— Solo investiguen si tienen un alfa, y si no lo tienen dejadle en paz. — Habla tan calmadamente, que su ataque de ira de hace tan solo unos minutos atrás pareciera que jamás hubiera ocurrido. — No se acerquen demasiado a la werecoyote. — Ordena con rudeza.

 _Corta. Mata. Defiende_.

….

Malia siente que quiere llorar, reír, ambos a la vez, porque lo que estaba sucediendo en su vida era, simplemente, ridículamente doloroso. El expediente con la foto de Stiles tiembla en sus manos.

Ella jamás, en sus 17 años de vida, había pensado en chicos, ni siquiera cuando empezó todo esto de estar en celo, y su madre le dijo que lo único que podría calmar el dolor en su bajo vientre era tener sexo. Le parecía degradante para ella tener que depender de algún chico desconocido solo para calmar sus deseos no deseados, prefirió aguantar el horrible dolor, después de todo solo era dos semanas cada mes, y eso hizo que se encerrara en sí misma, odiaba tener que socializar.

Allison y Lydia eran otra historia.

Cuando tenía 10 años llego Lydia junto con su madre, la señora Martin (Una banshee acabada de enviudar). La Loba, que vivía al frente de su casa, le había dicho que una nueva niña iría con ella en la escuela y que debía vigilarla, tiempo después fue que se enteró que además seria su vecina. La niña pelirroja no le agrado al principio, ellas no tenían mucho en común, luego de una excursión de la escuela donde un niño molesto a Lydia diciéndole que era fea con sus anteojos, Malia sintió un extraño instinto de protección por lo que defendió a Lydia, ante eso su relación cambio y sin darse cuenta se habían vuelto, de verdad, amigas.

La rubia-fresa le había confesado que gracias a Peter su madre y ella ahora estaban mejor, ya que el padre de la niña era un alcohólico que golpeaba a su madre. Antes de llegar Peter la señora Martin no era una banshee, parece ser que la noche de la muerte del señor Martin, Peter estaba buscando a la abuela de Lydia pero en vez de eso se encontró al hombre golpeando a la señora Martin, y a Lydia, llorando debajo de su cama, Peter no lo resistió y mato al señor, la señora Martin, aunque asustada también le agradeció y Peter le dijo (Porque se había enterado que la abuela de Lydia había muerto) que ella podía pagarle el favor con su sabiduría heredada. Peter muerde a la mujer antes que ella aceptara o se negara, y Lydia observa todo desde su escondite en las escaleras, solo que ella jamás había dicho que observo todo. Luego de eso Peter les dijo que iban a estar bajo el cuidado de su mujer, La Loba, que jamás iban a ser de nuevo lastimadas, y por eso se habían mudado.

Allison llego cuatro años después. El padre de la chica era socio de Peter. Ellos venían de una gran familia de cazadores, pero parece ser que tuvieron un accidente donde la mamá de Allison murió y la chica quedo muy grave, fue Peter quien les ayudo y mordió a Allison para salvarla (Otro extraño momento de bondad de Peter). Malia no sabe cómo es que Peter conocía a los Argent, o porque a pesar de su código el señor Argent acepto que su hija se volviera un werewolf, como sea que haya sido luego del accidente Argent se volvió como el guardia personal de Peter, ambos siempre iban a buscar más personas para la manada-ejército de su padre, por lo que el cuidado de Allison quedo en manos de la señora Martin (Hicieron creerles a todos que Ally era sobrina lejana de la familia Martin).

En ese entonces Allison era mucho más solitaria y metida en si misma que Malia, nunca hablaba con ellas, o con alguna otra persona en realidad. Las chicas sabían porque, Allison había quedado muy traumada luego del accidente, ella no lo recuerda (Nada antes del accidente realmente), solo recuerda el día que despertó en el hospital, su papá le dijo que su madre había muerto y _además_ ahora era una creatura que siempre había pensado solo existían en los cuentos. Difícil de procesar, por eso Malia y Lydia siempre estaban a su lado, poco a poco Allison salió de su encierro personal y las tres se volvieron muy unidas. Y luego que Peter muerde a Lydia en su cumpleaños número 15, como un _regalo_ , se ayudaban entre ellas para controlar sus poderes, y con las enseñanzas de la Loba todas se habían vuelto unas guerreras dignas para ser parte de la manada de Peter, aunque ellas nunca fueron llevadas a la lucha hasta ahora.

Sea como sea, su amistad con las chicas casi fue _obligada_ , las amaba pero no fue así desde el principio, ella debía vigilaras por orden de sus padres, si no fuera por eso jamás se hubiera acercado a chicas como Allison o Lydia, ella probablemente no estuviera usando un vestido ahora mismo ya que solo se vestía así para complacer a su pelirroja amiga adicta a la moda, y ahora, que de verdad había sentido una _conexión_ con alguien, con Stiles Stilinski, sin necesidad de ser una orden, solo por seguir sus instintos, finalmente…

Era estúpido lo que estaba pasando, como una mala broma del destino, una burla por bajar sus defensas.

Tiene que matar a Stiles Stilinski si quiere a su padre biológico de vuelta. Ni siquiera podía decir que tenía más opciones. A pesar de todo ella amaba a Peter, sus amigas le admiraban, su madre le extrañaba, todos habían arriesgado mucho para esto, incluso, aunque no lo supiera, también su padre Tate, no importara que _conexión_ sintiera por Stilinski, apenas y lo conocía después todo.

La Loba le observa en completo silencio, ella sabía que no debía darle un sermón o motivos de porque debían terminar esta misión a su hija, no tenía que ordenarlo, después de todo siempre había alagado a Malia por ser una chica bastante responsable y cumplir las prioridades para manada antes que nada, no había nada en discusión.

Ella _debe_ matar a Stiles Stilinski.


	8. El castigo

Al día siguiente, en la escuela, Malia se siente como en una burbuja. La noche anterior su madre le había entregado a las chicas la información que Breaden se había encargado de recopilar del asesino de su padre. Aunque la mujer ahora era madre de un pequeño bebé de 8 meses, y él novio de esta había muerto hace un año atrás, nada de ello le había impedido de hacer un trabajo perfecto.

Breaden definitivamente quería vengarse del asesino culpable de la muerte de Derek, por haberle no solo arrebatado al amor de su vida, sino también al padre de su hijo.

Otra razón por la cual debía _matar_ a Stiles sin pensarlo dos veces.

Stiles no solo le había arrebatado a su padre, a su manada, también a su primo mayor Derek, y con consecuencia haber provocado la locura de su prima Cora. Ella realmente no resistió la noticia de la muerte de Derek, o la de Peter, o la del que el poder Hale de nuevo había sido robado. Nadie sabía nada de Cora luego de la noche que Adina llego con los cuerpos de Derek y Peter, ella solo tuvo un gran ataque de ira y corrió lejos, nadie la siguió, creían que solo necesitaba procesarlo todo y volvería. No lo hizo. Y Malia le extraña.

¿Cómo era posible que a pesar de todo eso no sentía que odiaba a Stiles? ¿Qué estaba mal en ella?

Suspira y trata de alejar esos pensamientos, ahora tenía que centrarse en el plan para acabar con Stilinski. Restriega sus ojos con las manos, estaba cansada, no había podido dormir bien, una y otra vez había repetido el nuevo plan de su madre y eso le impedía cerrar los ojos. Creía que era una mala idea, no podía hacerlo, no era justo con los confusos sentimientos de ella, porque obviamente eso no solo iba a jugar con los deseos de Stiles, también con los de ella.

— ¿Estas bien? — Pregunta Lydia, tocando la ventana de su auto.

Es entonces cuando se da cuenta que ella aún estaba en el auto aunque hubiera llegado a la escuela 20 minutos atrás. Se da cuenta de cómo sus manos apretaban al volante, y entonces lo suelta enseguida rogando porque Lydia no se hubiera notado eso.

Asiente la cabeza con una sonrisa y sale del auto. — ¿Y Ally? — Pasa su mochila por el hombro despreocupadamente.

Lydia arruga el ceño cuando nota la ropa arrugada de Malia, la werecoyote recuerda que esa mañana ni siquiera se había molestado en maquillar, su cabello lo había recogido en una trenza y estaba usando un vestido azul que había encontrado en el suelo de su habitación, unas botas con un pequeño tacón que llegaba hasta solo unos centímetros bajo sus rodillas, y un abrigo de cuero negro. Su banshee amiga le había dicho como _debía_ vestirse, maquillarse y peinarse desde que tienen 16 para estar en perfecta _armonía_ visualmente, no solo a ella, también a Allison, incluso a veces Lydia compraba ropa para ellas, y aunque en parte los vestidos, faldas, zapatos, entre otras cosas, que compraba iba de acuerdo a sus personalidad (Las tres no se vestían iguales en lo absoluto), Malia odiaba cualquier vestido, o los tacones, y tener que maquillarse todas las mañanas antes de salir.

Bueno, no valía la pena quejarse, pasara lo que pasara era _imposible_ decirle que no a Lydia cuando se trataba de ropa.

— ¿Por qué luces tan... natural? — Lydia ladea la cabeza esperando una explicación.

Malia rueda los ojos. — Lo haces sonar como si estuviera mal ser natural. —

La rubia-abre mucho sus ojos. — ¡Lo es cuando pareces tan descoordinada! — La seña de pies a cabeza con una mano. — Esas botas no combina con ese vestido, y la chaqueta es para con jeans. —

— ¡No quiero hablar de ropa ahora! — Gimotea, haciendo una mueca como si fuera una niña.

Lydia pone sus ojos en blancos. De las tres, la que siempre parecía la más madura es Lydia, así como también es la más inteligente, constantemente saca de problemas a Malia, no puede mentir, en su anterior escuela le gustaba hacer muchas bromas a los profesores, el lado malvado de los Hale a veces le domina, Lydia siempre estaba ahí para ayudarla cuando una broma se salía de control. Allison sin duda era la chica buena, responsable y la que las cuida como una mamá. Lydia y Malia son las que siempre provocan que Allison rompa alguna regla. Malia suprime las ganas de sonreír ante el recuerdo. Ellas se divertían sin ninguna preocupación, eso fue hasta la muerte de Peter, y, como únicas integrantes de la manada vivas, tuvieron que coger el peso de revivir a Peter sobre sus hombros.

No había espacio para la diversión.

— Te ves bien, Mal. — Allison llega por detrás de Malia. La werewolf sonreía mientras se acercaba, cuando llega al lado de Malia observa a Lydia con un poco de burla. — Ignora a Lyds, luego que se enterara que el chico que le gusta es enemigo no ha estado de humor. —

Malia entrecierra sus ojos y mira a la banshee con curiosidad. — ¿Qué significa eso? —

Lydia se sonroja y esquiva la mirada de las chicas. Allison ríe y le da un pequeño empujón a Malia con su hombro.

— A ella le gustaba Jackson, el chico del equipo de lacross. —

— ¡No es cierto! — Grita Lydia, tratando de defenderse.

Malia se siente un poco aliviada, no solo había sido ella la que se había sentido atraída por alguno de los chicos de la manada Stilinski-McCall, pero ese sentimiento no dura mucho, ciertamente su amiga le había gustado ese chico, pero, apenas se enteraron que era enemigo ella estaba más que lista para destruirle, Malia, por otra parte, no estaba lista para matar a Stiles, no al menos aún, cuando las caricias de él aún están grabadas como fuego en su piel.

— Chicas se están portando como niñas. — Dice, con un tono aburrido. Allison y Lydia giran a verla. Malia se encoje de hombros con una sonrisa ante la mirada ofendida de sus amigas.

— Oh vamos, _princesita_ , la última luna llena tu no fuiste solo a correr. — Dice Allison, con un tono juguetón que hace sonrojar a Malia.

— ¡Cállate! — Grita Malia, llamando la atención de varios alumnos que estaban en el parqueadero llegando a la escuela.

Allison y Lydia ríen, y Malia tampoco puede resistirlo y ríe junto con sus amigas. Sus compañeros le miran como si estuvieran locas, llamar la atención hace que ellas se sonrojen, y eso provoca más risas. Era una extraña y ridícula escena.

— ¿Algunas vez nos vas a decir el nombre del chico misterioso? — Pregunta Lydia, una vez por fin se habían calmado de su risa nerviosa.

Ella una noche durmió en la casa de Lydia y Allison (Ellas ya no son sus vecinas), a la mañana siguiente sus amigas le habían dicho que había hablado en sueños de un chico, pero ella jamás dijo su nombre, Malia mintió diciendo que él chico no era real, solo un sueño, pero, en la última luna llena había acordado pasarla con las chicas en la bodega Hale que estaba en la escuela, solo que se había encontrado a Stiles en el camino y luego de la discusión con él había llegado a la bodega de muy mal humor, lo peor es que el viento no se había encargado de borrar todo rastro de Stiles en ella, para su buena suerte las chicas no pudieron dar con el dueño del olor, pero ellas ya estaban seguras que el chico del sueño era real y no pudo hacer nada para hacerlas cambiar de opinión, desde entonces lo llama _el_ _chico misterioso_.

Malia niega con la cabeza. — Eso jamás pasara. — Le guiña un ojo a sus amigas y camina directo a su primera clase.

...

Observa a Malia entrar a la escuela, en ese momento recuerda todo lo que dijo anoche Brian de los werecoyotes y Stiles siente la necesidad de ir a hablar con Malia sobre eso, pero no era seguro, sentía que no debía volver a hablar con ellas, al menos no en la escuela, donde alguno de su manada pudiera verles, se suponía que ellos no se conocían, y había engañado a Scott, su mejor amigo, tan solo para protegerla, no debía ser un estúpido y arruinar todo lo que hizo.

 _"— Las werecoyotes, descendientes del primer werecoyote, pueden ser la perdición para un werewolf cuando entran en celo. —"_ Las palabras de Brian hacen eco en su cabeza.

Malia era una descendiente del primer werecoyote sobre la tierra, tenía algo de sentido, porque él había conocido un par de werecoyotes de las anteriores manadas derrotadas y jamás vio alguna en celo.

Definitiva Malia era especial.

Con ese último pensamiento Stiles entra a la escuela.

...

— ¿Empezaras esta tarde? — Pregunta Scott, caminado a su lado por el pasillo.

Stiles frunce el ceño. — ¿De qué hablas? —

— De buscar el alfa. — Scott le da una mirada severa a su amigo.

Stiles sonríe levemente. — Cálmate, Scotty, te dije que dejes eso en mí y tú solo preocúpate por la llegada de Theo. — Le da unas palmadas a la espalda del alfa verdadero.

Anoche luego de salir de "casa" de Brian, Stiles no perdió tiempo y lo convenció en que él podía buscar al alfa de la manada de Malia, aunque Scott lo duda en un principio Stiles le recuerda todas sus responsabilidades incrementadas con la llega del beta Theo, eso había sido suficiente razón para él, y ahora la búsqueda del alfa estaba en sus manos.

Scott suspira antes de responder; — Realmente estoy estresado amigo. —

— No se nota. — Habla sarcásticamente. — De verdad necesitas relajarte, Scott, seguro la manada de chicas ni siquiera tiene un alfa. — Stiles se detiene en su casillero y al abrirlo saca un par de libros que guarda en su mochila.

Scott asiente con la cabeza. — Si, de seguro me estoy preocupando por nada. — Apoya su espalda en los casilleros.

— Bueno. — Stiles le mira. — Yo en definitiva no me despreocuparía de la llega de Theo. — Cierra su casillero. — Sigo diciendo que no debemos confiar en él. —

— Si Brian le perdonó la vida es por algo. — McCall trata de restarle importancia.

— ¿Sera porque es un chaval misterioso como él? — Vuelve a poner su mochila sobre el hombro. — ¿Por qué tiene que venir cada dos meses? ¿No sientes que es como si viniera a solo ver nuestros avances? No me digas que soy el único que piensa es extraño. — Sabía que no, a Liam tampoco le agradaba, y a Jackson, bueno, para él era indiferente como cualquier otra cosa de la manada.

Scott de pronto se detiene, mira al frente con tal concentración que Stiles piensa que ni siquiera había oído lo que dijo. Pone sus ojos en blanco antes de seguir la mirada de su amigo, y encontrarse con la pequeña manada de chicas quienes iban a sus respectivas clases.

— ¿Es extraño que me guste demasiado como huele Malia? —

La pregunta de Scott lo saca de su trance, se había quedado observando a Malia como un idiota, por lo que no se dio cuenta que su mejor amigo _también_ estaba mirando a Malia como _idiota_. Trata de ignorar el rugido en el fondo de su garganta luchando por salir.

— Si, lo es. — Habla con dureza.

Aunque sabe que en realidad no es culpa de Scott sentirse atraído por Malia, no puede evitar sentirse enojado con su mejor amigo, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no atacarlo justo ahora por solo _verla_ , solo por decir que le _gustaba_ su olor.

Scott baja la cabeza un poco avergonzado, y Stiles se siente enojado consigo mismo, no podía estar celoso de cualquier chico que solo viera a Malia, mucho menos de su mejor amigo. No era culpa de Scott, ni de Malia, pero se sentía tan confundido con todo, no entendía sus sentimientos o sus reacciones o al menos sus pensamientos, era como si nada tuviera sentido en ese momento.

— Mejor vamos a clase. — Le dice a Scott, un poco más calmado. Su mejor amigo asiente con la cabeza.

Ambos empiezan a caminar de nuevo, y Stiles en el camino no podía dejar en pensar que _tal vez_ si necesitaba esas clases de autocontrol.

...

Malia tenía un gran enemigo en la escuela. Su profesora de matemáticas. Estudiar números simplemente no le interesaba, y lo demostraba, durmiéndose en clase, no pasando la mayoría de exámenes, y siendo un poco grosera con la profesora cuando tenía la oportunidad, eso obviamente no le gustaba a la profesora Finley, por lo que casi siempre Malia terminaba castigada.

Hoy era uno de esos días.

Anoche no había podido dormir por todo lo que su cabeza no dejaba en pensar. _Stiles_. Así que no había resistido mucho más y se durmió apenas la clase terminara. Se había pegado un gran susto cuando la profesora había dejado caer unos libros en su escritorio, se levantó de un salto y no tardó en darse cuenta que era la única en el salón junto con la profesora. Realmente estaba cansada, se había perdido toda la clase y no sabía cuánto más desde que había sonado la campana.

— Espero que haya tenido una buena siesta. — Dice la profesora Finley, en un tono sarcástico. Malia despotrica desde su interior. La profesora se acerca y le entrega un papel, Malia sabía que era sin siquiera leerlo. — Se quedara luego de clases a limpiar el salón, tal vez eso la despierte. —

Malia no responde nada, solo se va del salón hablando entre dientes, furiosa con la profesora, y con todos, en ese momento, pero ahora, justo cumpliendo el castigo, ella solo se siente enojada consigo misma y su debilidad ante la presencia de Stilinski.

Fue una gran sorpresa cuando entro al salón para cumplir con el castigo y encontrarse a Stiles, quien la miro con una sonrisa que la inquieto. La profesora le dijo que ambos compartirían castigo, y Malia no tiene la menor idea de que había hecho Stiles para encontrarse en la misma situación, pero recuerda que lo odio en ese momento y lo demostró dirigiéndole una mirada fría. Ella estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por evitarlo, y ahora resulta que estarán los dos, solos, en un salón vacío, durante media hora... _Sola con el chico que le gusta pero tiene que matar_... Otra mala broma del destino.

Cuando la maestra sale y la deja con él, Malia siente la necesidad de llamar a la mamá de Lydia, quien era la directora, para que la ayudara en esto, pero entonces recuerda que eso sería demasiado extraño y tendría que explicar por qué parecía querer huir, de _quien_ quería huir. Así que sin más opciones agarra un pañuelo y empieza a limpiar los libros de una estantería al otro lado del salón, lo más lejos posible de Stiles.

20 minutos después Stiles habla.

— ¿Sigues enojada conmigo? —

Malia se tensa al oír su voz. Gira levemente sobre sus talones, solo para ver a Stilinski sentado despreocupadamente en el asiento de la profesora, apoyando sus codos sobre el escritorio y su cabeza en las manos. Había estado _observándola_ todo el este tiempo.

Malia lo mira molesta, evitando ponerse roja, distrayendo su cerebro a cualquier otra cosa que no sea la atracción que siente por él. — ¿No deberías estar limpiando? —

Stiles se encoje de hombros. — Realmente no estoy castigado, solo me ofrecí voluntario a vigilarte mientras Finley iba a revisar unas cosas con la directora. — Habla con una sonrisa, y su mirada recorre a Malia provocando una descarga en la columna de la chica. A Malia le gustaba que le _mirara_ así. — Me gustan tus piernas. — El comentario descarado del chico provoca que Malia no pueda resistirlo más y se sonroje.

Pasa sus manos a la falda de su vestido y trata de bajarlo más, eso hace reír a Stiles, y Malia siente en ese momento que si puede odiarlo después de todo.

— Me gustaría decir que me gusta algo de ti. —

 _Un latido_.

En un parpadeo Stiles estaba enfrente, eso la deja desorientada pero no dice nada ya que el chico había agarrado su muñeca y la sostenía en algo, en la mitad de ambos, eso la había distraído de su rápido movimiento.

— Mientes. —

— No. —

 _Otro latido_.

Malia se muerde el interior de su mejilla, y Stiles sonríe de lado con arrogancia, da otro paso más cerca y la chica siente su pulso acelerase, Stiles también lo nota y aprieta un poco más su muñeca que mantenía firmemente entre su mano, sin intención de soltarla, los largos y calientes dedos del chico le provoca una extraña electricidad recorrer su cuerpo, y se sentía tan bien.

— Debería enseñarte que las mentiras son malas. — Él dice, con la voz ronca muy cerca de su rostro.

La cercanía la desconcierta. — Stiles...— Pasa su mano libre por el pecho del chico, tratando de alejarlo.

No podía hacer esto, no podía permitir que el asesino de su padre la tocara, pero la forma en la que él le veía la distrae, era como si fuera un imán, no podía apartarlo cuando su aliento caliente choca contra sus labios... Jamás antes la había besado... ¿Cómo se sentiría sus labios?... Deja de respirar cuando se da cuenta que estaba cada vez más cerca, tenía que detenerlo, podía detenerlo.

 _Deja que se acerque_. Ruge su parte animal. _Sabes que quieres sus manos encima de ti_.

Sí, eso quería en parte pero no podía. ¡Él era el asesino de su padre! ¿Por qué a pesar que se lo repite una y otra vez no parece comprenderlo? ¡Stiles había hecho algo horrible contra su familia!

 _¡Aléjalo, aléjalo!_

El grito de su conciencia la despierta por fin, lo empuja con su mano, pero él era bastante fuerte y no se aleja demasiado, agarra ahora la otra mano, la que reposaba sobre su pecho, y la jala con esta los centímetros que ella lo había alejado.

 _Lo intente._

Es la respuesta que le da a su conciencia antes de, por fin, sentir los labios de Stiles sobre los suyos y dejarse disfrutar de la nueva sensación.

...

 _Sublime._

Solo puede pensar en esa palabra al principio para describir lo que los suaves labios de Malia habían provocado en él.

 _Al principio_.

Ahora se arrepiente de haberlo hecho, porque con tan solo un beso se dio cuenta que ella era adictiva. Aprieta la mano que ella tenía sobre su pecho aun. Malia _tenía_ que sentir los acelerados latidos de su corazón, ella _debe_ saber lo que provoca en él con tan solo un beso, quería que supiera con eso que la necesitaba, de verdad le gustaba, no le importaba que estuviera en celo, que él sabe que no solo por eso quiere estar con ella.

¿Podría hacérselo entender? ¿Podría hacer que ella sintiera lo mismo que él? ¿Podría haber algo más entre ellos además del deseo?

Entonces Malia termina la conexión de sus labios, Stiles ruge por lo bajo y une su frente con la de ella.

— Stiles...— Ella susurra, apenas audible.

Abre sus ojos para verla. Le encantaba la forma en la que ella decía su nombre, en la que ella lo hacía sentir con solo verle, sus grandes ojos chocolates fijos solo en él, sus labios levemente hinchados y rojos, el sonrojo de sus mejillas, su respiración agitada. Rayos, le gusta tanto la escena enfrente suyo.

— No debemos hacer esto. — Las palabras de la chica suenan ahogadas.

Suelta la muñeca de la chica que él tenía agarrada y con su ahora mano libre la sostiene de la cintura, acercándola más a él. — Sera nuestro secreto. —

 _Tiene que ser nuestro secreto_.

Si Brian se enteraba lo que estaba haciendo con Malia, la chica enseguida estaría en peligro, Stiles lo tiene claro luego de la charla del jefe anoche, y no importaba lo que dijera, no le importaba sus órdenes, no importaba que Malia en realidad saliera siendo su perdición, porque él jamás podría lastimarla. Estaba más que decidido de mentirle al jefe, no importa si hay o no un alfa en la manada de Malia, le dirá que no aunque haya la posibilidad que se diera cuenta que esté mintiendo, porque Stiles mantendría a salvo a Malia, costara lo que costara, por siempre.

 _Siempre_.

Observa a Malia debatir algo, antes de verlo de nuevos a los ojos y decir; — Un secreto. — Y es ella esta vez la que empieza el beso.

La mano recién liberada de Malia ahora la pasa por su nuca, y Stiles siente un cosquilleo exquisito cuando Malia entrelaza los dedos entre su cabello, y hace que la apriete más contra su cuerpo. Ella era todo lo que importaba en ese momento.

Sus labios se fusionaban insistentes y feroces, un beso hambriento que pedía más, más, más.

Malia ladeo el rostro para profundizar el beso, dándole más acceso a su boca, ella acaricio su labio inferior con la lengua, Stiles se estremeció, soltó la mano de ella (La que aún tenía sobre su pecho) y la enredo entre el cabello de ella, es su lengua la que ahora toca la de ella.

A Malia se le escapo un pequeño gemido que se ahogó entre los labios de Stiles.

— ¿Otro secreto? — Pregunta en un susurro, cuando tuvieron que separarse por un poco de aire, pero no se separó de ella ni un centímetro más de lo necesario.

Malia, completamente sonrojada, no lo mira cuando responde en un jadeo; — Sí. —

Sonríe levemente antes de ahora poner sus labios encima del cuello de la chica, mordisqueando y saboreando, incluso dejando una marca que no tarda en desaparecer. Otro gemido escapa de los labios de Malia, y esta vez se oye claramente, ninguno de los dos se preocupa por que alguien pudiera oírles.

Stiles, queriendo probar más de su piel, ayuda a Malia a quitarse su abrigo, dan unos pasos atrás en el proceso y la espalda de ella termina pegada al mueble lleno de libros, cuando la chica termina liberada de molesto abrigo pasa las manos al rostro de Stiles y vuelve a unir sus labios. Él suelta un gemido cuando vuelve a sentir la boca caliente de Malia sobre la suya.

Había estado soñando tanto con este momento, de por fin poder sentir sus labios, de tocarla hasta llegar a un límite, sin molesta ropa en la mitad, solo ellos dos, piel con piel, haciéndola suya al menos por un momento.

Con ese último pensamiento hunde más los dedos en el cabello rubio-castaño, devorando su boca, queriendo más. Necesitaba más. En segundos su manos empiezan a responder a sus deseos y una reposa sobre un seno de Malia, cuando esta muerde su labio inferior él aprieta el seno y Malia gime entre sus labios.

A Stiles le encantaba ese sonido.

Su otra mano por lo tanto pasa por encima del trasero de la chica, siente a Malia estremecerse bajos sus manos antes de agarrar la pierna de ella y pasarla por su cadera, haciendo que sus sexos se toquen, siente electricidad pasar por todas sus venas.

Electricidad y mucho placer.

Estaba a punto de empezar el trabajo de retirar el vestido de Malia, cuando unos pasos resuenan por el piso de mármol despertando todos sus sentidos de alerta, y entonces Stiles y Malia se alejan sincronizados (Ella también había oído los pasos), la chica sube las mangas de su vestidos y arregla un poco su cabello, mientras Stiles hace todo lo posible para ocultar su evidente excitación.

La maestra Finley aparece, con muchos papales en sus manos, por la puerta, y les mira con aburrimiento, completamente ajena al odio que Stiles le profesaba con los ojos. ¡Los había interrumpido! Justo cuando estaba a punto de ver a Malia sin capas de ropa de por medio. Tiene que respirar hondo varias veces para no atacar a su profesora.

— Gracias por vigilarla, Stiles. — Finley deja los papeles despreocupadamente sobre el escritorio. — Puedes irte. — Le da una sonrisa al chico.

Stiles puede sentir su sangre hirviendo de la rabia y frustración. Le da una mirada a Malia, estaba limpiando de nuevo los libros con el pañuelo que hace unos minutos había parado en el suelo, aunque ocultaba su rostro con el cabello Stiles pudo notar el leve sonrojo, y también su pulso acelerado. Ella no le devuelve la mirada.

Gira su cabeza para ver a la profesora de nuevo. — Fue un placer. —

 _Hasta que usted interrumpió_.

Finley le da un asentimiento de cabeza. — Puedes retirarte. — Es lo único que dice antes de sentarse y revisar los papeles que había traído.

Observa a Malia un minuto más antes de salir del salón, completamente enojado con la interrupción, y un poco herido que Malia le haya ignorado, no lo miro ningún momento luego de la interrupción, no sabía porque pero eso no le impedía ponerlo algo nervioso.

Tenía que volver a encontrarse con Malia, terminar lo que había empezado, o si no, se volvería loco.

...

Malia apenas y es cociente cuando termina con el castigo, su mente no podía dejar de repetir una y otra vez lo que había pasado con Stiles, no podía creer lo débil que era, lo que estuvo a punto de hacer con el asesino de su padre. En su mente le había agradecido tanto a Finley por la interrupción, aunque, bueno, al principio la insulto y odio, pero luego el alivio llego a ella, se había salvado de cometer un enorme error... Pero... ¿Por qué se siente tan vacía?...

 _Porque querías que ese error sucediera_.

Golpea el volante del auto, enojada con su conciencia que solo había sentirla más culpable por sus sentimientos.

 _Sus sentimientos._

Muerde el interior de su mejilla. Ahora estaba más claro que nunca lo que sentía por Stiles, y teme decirlo en voz alta. No puede creer lo rápido que había cambiado su vida, hace tan solo una semana había conocido a Stiles, dos días cuando comprendió que le gustaba el chico y no tenía nada que ver con estar en celo, tan solo 24 horas desde que se enteró que él era un asesino, y cinco minutos en los que descubrió sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Stilinski.

Todo tan rápido, difícil de procesar, agotándola tanto mental como físicamente.

Necesitaba ayuda, ella no podía con todo el peso sobre sus hombros solo. Enciende el auto y llega a la casa Martin, no toca, no necesita hacerlo porque tiene una llave de la casa, al entrar se da cuenta que la señora Martin no estaba, seguramente estaba con su padre ideando el plan para revivir a Peter...

Ese pensamiento hace que quiera llorar, pero se niega a hacerlo, eso sería solo otro gesto de debilidad.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Malia no sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo de pie en la puerta, tan metida en sus pensamientos, hasta que la voz de Allison le recuerda donde se encontraba, y porque había ido a la casa Martin.

Allison baja las escaleras hasta quedar enfrente de Malia, ella la mira tan preocupada que Malia se da cuenta que su estado físico es un desastre, o sus ojos deben de demostrar su miedo, sea lo que sea Allison se acerca y la lleva hasta la sala, donde amabas se sientan en el enorme sofá rojo, Allison sostiene sus manos con ternura.

— ¿Qué pasa Mal? Me estas empezando a preocupar. —

Aunque el miedo de confesar lo que siente a una de sus mejores amigas le hace un nudo en la garganta, Malia habla, con la cabeza baja, completamente avergonzada; — Estoy enamorada de Stiles Stilinski. —


	9. Soluciones involuntarias

— ¿Qué? — Allison obviamente parece desconcertada ante las palabras de la werecoyote.

— Amo al asesino de mi padre. — Increíblemente esta vez Malia lo dice sin ninguna clase de pena, tan segura.

Allison suelta sus manos y se levanta del sillón. Malia se siente mal ante la reacción de su amiga, Allison se había alejado como si le diera asco. Trata de ignorar el nudo de su estómago.

— ¿Cómo es posible? — La beta le pregunta, viéndola como si aún no pudiera creer de verdad la confesión de Malia.

— ¡No lo sé! — Malia grita, evitando ver a los ojos de Allison. — Yo ya sentía algo por él antes de enterarme que es un asesino. —

Allison empieza a caminar de un lado a otro, Malia puede oler toda su furia y frustración. — No, no solo es el asesino de Peter, también el de Derek. — Voltea en un movimiento tan rápido que algo truena en su cuello, observa a Malia con los puños apretados. — ¡Destruyo nuestra manada! ¡Mato a mi padre! —

Aun con el dolor de su pecho Malia se pone en pie y enfrenta a su amiga. — ¡Yo no lo planee! — Grita con frustración. — ¿Crees que es fácil para mi admitir mis sentimientos? No entiendo como paso, no logro siquiera entender que hay mal en mí, solo sé que quiero, _quiero_ , _quiero_ estar con Stiles. — Prácticamente susurra el nombre, levemente avergonzada de nuevo por sus sentimientos.

Allison la mira como si estuviera loca. Malia se siente horrible, sabía que cuando confesara lo que sentía no iba ser aceptada, no era lo que quería, sabía que amar a Stiles era algo horrible en muchos sentidos, pero había ido con sus amigas no precisamente para que le gritaran sus errores, realmente no necesitaba eso, solo que le metieran, dijeran "todo va a estar bien" aunque no lo valla a estar de verdad, necesitaba algo, lo que sea, que la hiciera sentir un poco mejor, que le hiciera sentir que no estaba enferma.

— ¿Estas segura que lo amas? — Tanto Allison como Malia no se habían dado cuenta la llegada de Lydia, pero parecía que había oído toda la discusión, ella parecía calmada y no veía enojada a Malia. — ¿Eh? — La banshee seguía esperando una respuesta.

Malia sacude levemente su cabeza, tratando de despejar sus pensamientos y recordar la pregunta de su amiga rubia-fresa. — Lydia…—

— Es importante, Malia. — La banshee entra por completo a la sala. — Por favor, dime que es lo que sientes por él. — Ella habla con suavidad, por otra parte Allison se tensa, seguía bastante enojada.

La werecoyote baja el rostro antes de responder; — No puedo dejar de pensar en él ningún momento, mi corazón se acérela cuando lo veo, mis manos pican por tocarlo, y mi cuerpo se estremece cada vez que él me toca a mí…—

— Detente. — Lydia la observa, sus ojos demostraban su miedo (Miedo de Malia), pero su expresión seguía igual de impasible que desde el principio. — ¿Desde cuánto tiempo lo conoces? —

Malia evita la mirada de sus dos mejores amigas. — Una semana. — Susurra, porque sabe que sus amigas le oirían con facilidad.

Allison niega con la cabeza, irritada, y se sienta en el sofá con los codos en sus piernas y su rostro escondidos entre las manos, dice un par de cosas pero Malia no logra entenderla. Lydia por su parte solo observa a Malia como si esta estuviera loca.

— Debe ser una broma. — La banshee se acerca a Malia. — ¿Estas oyendo lo que dices? — Hace un gesto con su mano de desesperación.

Malia se siente mareada. — Lydia…—

— ¡No te puedes enamorar de alguien en una semana! — El grito de su amiga la sorprende tanto que da un pequeño brinco y alza el rostro para ver a Lydia sorprendida, hace tan solo unos segundos atrás su banshee amiga estaba tan calmada y ahora parecía echar fuego por los ojos. Malia no sabe cómo interpretar el repentino cambio de humor de su amiga. — ¡Así no funciona! ¡Esto no es una película! —

— ¡Deja de gritar! — Exclama Malia, enojada con lo que Lydia trataba de decir. No entendía como, pero ella estaba más que segura de lo que sentía y odiaba que sus amigas trataran de hacerle creer lo contrario, no necesitaba eso, quería una solución, solo quería que ellas le ayudaran matar ese enfermo amor que sentía por Stiles. — ¡Estoy segura lo que siento! — Deja caer su mochila al suelo con frustración, muy cerca de los pies de Lydia.

— ¡Estas confundida! ¡Estas loca! — La rubia-fresa señala a Malia con severidad, patea la mochila con un pie. — ¡Y ni creas que te vamos a apoyarte en esta locura! — Malia observa a Lydia ofendida.

¿Cómo es que pensaba que ella quería apoyo? ¿Lydia realmente no la conocía?

Allison se pone en pie de un salto. — ¡Gritarnos entre nosotras no ayudara de nada! — Se pone en la mitad de Malia y Lydia, ella también patea la mochila pero para alejarla del camino.

La werecoyote suspira. — No vine para que me apoyaran. — Sus amigas voltean a verla desorientadas. — No quiero eso, solo vine para que… Sé que tengo que matar a Stiles, pero cuando él está cerca de mi yo olvido eso. —

El silencio finalmente inunda el lugar, pero no era un silencio tranquilizador, sabía que sus amigas estaban analizando sus palabras, y eso la inquieta, no quería pelear con ellas, no cuando las necesitaba más que nunca.

— Lo siento, no debimos haber reaccionado así. — Las palabras suaves de Allison la saca de sus pensamientos. Observa a la beta, ella realmente estaba apenada y eso conmueve a Malia. — No pensé lo difícil que esto debía ser para ti. —

Allison ahora mira a Lydia, diciéndole con los ojos que también debía disculparse, pero la banshee solo resopla y da un paso atrás, ignorando a la beta y werecoyote.

— Debemos encontrar una solución a tu problema. — Lydia habla más calmadamente, ella camina hacia el pequeño mini-bar en la casa Martin.

Allison pone los ojos en blanco, ella se acerca a Malia ignorando a Lydia, quien estaba buscando entre las botellas de alcohol de su madre.

— ¿Aun de lo que sientes por él estas segura que podrás matarlo? — Pregunta Allison, con esperanza.

Malia trata de controlar su respiración. — Si. — Habla lo más segura que puede, pero siente su pulso acelerarse por un segundo, reza en su interior para que Allison no lo notara. Su amiga beta le da una sonrisa, feliz con su respuesta.

 _No lo noto_. Siente como su parte animal susurra en su interior, Malia sacude con disimulo su cabeza, avergonzada consigo misma, ella no debía sentirse orgullosa de mentir, jamás ha sido una buena chica pero antes de Stiles tampoco jamás había sentido su parte animal ronronear por hacer _cosas malas_.

— ¿Dices que se te olvida todo cuando él está a tu lado? — Malia muerde el interior de su mejilla, pero asiente con la cabeza aceptando lo que Lydia había dicho. — ¿Él te busca seguido? ¿Le gustas? —

Malia se encoje de hombros, tratándole de restar importancia, ella jamás le había confesado a sus amigas que ella tenía que soportar estar en celo como un animal. — Adonde valla él parece siempre estar, y supongo que le gusto. —

Lydia le da un trago a su vaso, se había servido un poco de vodka. — Entonces lo único que debemos hacer es no dejarte sola, así él no podrá acercarse a ti, esperemos que no vuelvas a confundir tus sentimientos. —

Antes que pudiera responderle a Lydia de nuevo que estaba segura de sus sentimientos, Allison habla; — Estoy de acuerdo. —

— ¿Ser mis niñeras es una buena idea? — Pregunta observando a Lydia.

La banshee deja el vaso a un lado. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres en realidad, Malia? —

 _Que no se comporten como la Loba_.

Malia opta por quedarse callada, y las chicas empiezan a planear como vigilar a Malia hasta que la Loba pueda organizar todo para traer a Stiles a una trampa, acabar con su vida y así traer de vuelta a Peter Hale.

No puede evitarlo, nada de ello la hace sentir feliz o siquiera bien.

….

— ¿Estás seguro? — Brian pregunta enfocando sus ojos.

Stiles asiente, sacando su cabeza de la nevera de Brian, había sacado una lata de cerveza, ya que no había más, Brian no se lo impide, y Stiles no entendía porque él bebía esto si no podían embriagarse. Cosas sin sentido en la personalidad complicada de Brian.

— Ya te lo dije, ellas no tienen un alfa. — Abre la lata. — Si no me crees debiste investigarlo por ti mismo. — Incluso él mismo se sorprende de lo buen mentiroso que puede ser cuando se trata de Malia Tate.

Brian asiente con la cabeza. — De acuerdo, te creo porque no creo que seas tan idiota como para mentirme. —

El trago de cerveza casi se atraganta en su garganta, pero Stiles aún puede mantener la compostura y parece despreocupado.

— ¿Por qué te mentiría? —

— Solo aléjate de la coyote. — Ordena con rudeza el viejo. — No quiero salvares la vida de nuevo. —

Stiles le da una sonrisa inocente y asiente con la cabeza, como un buen cachorrito. — Tranquilo jefe. — Él se sienta en la vieja silla de madera del pequeño comedor. — Ella ni siquiera es de mi tipo. —

 _Mentiroso, mentiroso, mentiroso_.

….

Había sido una semana horrible por lo cual cuando finalmente es Sábado Malia puede sentir libre, de alguna u otra forma, y respirar tranquila, pero el hueco en su pecho seguía ahí, tan grande como el inicio de todo, y Malia no puede evitar sentirse arrepentida de haber ido a hablar con sus amigas sobre lo que sentía de Stiles.

Se levanta de la cama, tratando de ignorar sus pensamientos, de nada servía arrepentirse, había cometido el error de hablar primero con la Loba de sus deseos y había terminado mal, por lo que sabía que hablar con sus amigas tampoco iba a terminar bien, era demasiado obvio solo que ella quiso engañarse y ahora pagaba por eso.

— Buenos días, cariño. — Su padre le da un beso en la frente cuando Malia entra a la concina, parecía que él también acababa de despertar y llegar a la cocina.

La Loba, su madre madrastra estaba cocinando el desayuno y olía bastante bien (Debía de admitir que la Loba era muy buena en la cocina, sorprendentemente), ella ya estaba perfectamente arreglada, con un vestido elegante negro, su cabello en ondas largo cayendo en cascada sobre su espalda, incluso tatareaba con voz cantarina mientras cocinaba, lucia como un ama de casa perfecta, se esforzaba por mostrarse perfecta ante Tate cuando ni siquiera lo necesitaba, después de todo se había asegurado que Tate siempre la amara cuando le dio aquella poción de amor.

Malia siente el remordimiento roer en su interior, pero prefiere ignorarlo, era mucho mejor ver a Tate enamorado a la fuerza que muerto como el resto de su familia adoptiva.

— Siéntate, Mal, he cocinado tu desayuno favorito. — La Loba le da una sonrisa, Malia resiste poner sus ojos en blanco.

Su padre se adelanta y se sienta en la mesa de madera blanca en la cocina, Malia imite sus pasos y se sienta, su madre con sartén en mano se acerca y le sirve una gran porción de huevo con tocino, entonces ella se da cuenta que su madre se había levantado temprano solo para poder poner la mesa y hacer el desayuno.

Otro fin de semana perfectamente falso en la casa Tate.

— Gracias. — Malia le da una sonrisa a su madre, tan perfecta y brillante como la de ella, y nota el brillo de orgullo en los ojos de la Loba, pero prefiere parecer que no lo noto, no quería darle la felicidad a la Loba de aceptar que se parecía mucho más a ella de lo que quería admitir.

La Loba termina de servir el desayuno y se sienta en al lado de su padre Tate.

— Alicia me ha dicho que hoy tendrán un día de chicas. — Malia casi se atraganta con el tocino cuando oye a su padre, pero como buena hija de la Loba logra mantenerse calmada y parecer que la nueva información no la sorprendió. — Espero que se diviertan. —

Dice demasiado insultos hacia su madre por dentro, había pensado que iba a tener un calmado fin de semana para dejar atrás la amarga semana, dormir y comer era todo lo que quería hacer, pero ahora parecencia ser que tendría que soportar a su madre repitiéndole una y otra vez el plan para acabar con la manada Stilinski/McCall. Iba ser una pesadilla sin duda alguna.

— Apuesto a que sí. — Malia unta más mermelada en su tostada, ignorando la mirada de felicidad de su padre Tate, él era muy feliz que su hija y su esposa fueran como madre e hija, claro, porque no sabía que ellas eran en realidad madre e hija.

Tate nunca jamás ha tenido la intención de decirle que ella es en realidad adoptada, ni siquiera luego del accidente donde murió la mitad de la familia. Tate era un buen padre, pero jamás estaba en casa y eso la hacía sentir un poco desprotegida, a merced de la Loba y Peter, además era un poco ingenuo por lo que Malia a veces también lo odiaba, ella no podía protegerlo si él no ayudaba.

….

Para Stiles todo lo que sea de Theo le es indiferente, no confiaba en él pero simplemente trataba de ignorarlo, eso había sido antes, mucho antes de la tarde de aquel sábado.

Scott le había informado por un mensaje de texto que la manada pensaba ir al centro comercial para pasar el rato, incluido Theo que había llegado el día anterior, y aunque al principio no estaba seguro opta por aceptar la salida, necesitaba algo con lo que distraerse, olvidar su amarga semana.

Luego de lo que casi Malia y él hacen en el salón de clases de matemáticas, Stiles había tratado de acercarse, conseguir una nueva oportunidad de terminar lo que habían empezado, no lo consiguió, Malia jamás estuvo sola en ningún momento, siempre tenía al lado a Lydia o Allison, incluso cuando iba al baño, y no lograba explicar con palabras lo mucho que la extrañaba, cuanto anhelaba poder volver a tocarla, volver a sentir sus labios.

Sacude su cabeza, a eso no quería llegar, el recuerdo que lo atormentaba fue lo que paso luego de llegar al centro comercial. Todo había empezado realmente normal, incluso Theo y Jackson habían sido menos insoportables de lo habitual, habían ido a los videos juegos y beber una cerveza, a la hora de la salida Liam empezó a hablar en busca de consejos de conquistas porque había una chica en su clase que le gustaba y no sabía cómo acercase a ella.

— Dile que eres parte del equipo de lacross, a la chica les encanta los deportistas. — Comenta Jackson, sacando las llaves de su auto del pantalón. — Me voy, haz lo que te dije Liam. — Jackson sacude el cabello de Liam antes de irse en busca de su auto.

Liam y Jackson eran bastantes unidos, increíblemente, parecía que Liam consideraba a Jackson como su hermano mayor, y Jackson amaba ser admirado por todo lo que hacía.

— Solo se tú mismo. — Scott golpea el hombro de su beta.

Theo bufa. — Cuando se trata de chicas haz todo menos ser tu mismo. —

Liam se ve confundido ante tantos consejos diferentes que sus amigos de manada le otorgaban.

Stiles lazan la lata de cerveza al cesto de basura a unos metros de distancia en el estacionamiento. — Haz lo que sientas, lo que tus instintos te aconsejes. — Ignora la mirada curiosa de Scott sobre él, sabía que su amigo estaba pensando en su falta de citas y experiencia en chicas.

— ¿Has empezado a salir con alguien, Stilinski? — Theo pregunta, con una sorna sonrisa en su rostro. —Pensé que lo de tu madre te había dejado seco. —

Stiles gruñe lobunamente y da un paso con la intención de golpear a Theo, no podía creer lo descarado y cínico que era el chico, comenta de la muerte de su madre cuando era uno de los culpables. Scott lo detiene poniendo una mano en su pecho.

— Theo. — El alfa habla calmadamente, pero Stiles sabía que también estaba enojado con el comentario del beta werecoyote.

Theo alza sus brazos en señal de paz. — De acuerdo, lo sient…— Al principio no sabe porque Theo se detiene tan abruptamente de su disculpa, hasta que una fuerte ráfaga de viento sopla y aquel perfume ya ten familiar llega a él.

Scott y Stiles giran sus rostros a la vez, mientras que Theo se queda estático viendo al frente y Liam frunce el ceño y observa a todos antes de centrar su mirada en la chica que había llamado la atención de todos.

Malia.

Estaba caminando hacia su auto, junto con una señora que se parecía levemente a ella. Estaba tan hermosa que Stiles olvida todo a su alrededor, incluso su enojo hacia Theo, pero eso es solo unos minutos hasta que la voz de Theo vuelve a sus oídos.

— _Princesita_. —

 _Mata, mata, mata._


	10. En el calor de la noche

Todo lo que había pedido era un sábado tranquilo, sabía que no lo tendría luego que se enteró que iba a pasar el día con su madre madrastra, pero aun había tenido un poco de esperanza cuando la Loba le había dicho que solo iban de compras, necesitaban un par de cosas para la llegada de Adina en unas semanas y otras para la señora Martin, la encargada oficial para acercarse al sheriff Stilinski, el padre de Stiles. Le había prometido que luego de eso la dejaría tranquila, mientras que la Loba aprovecharía que Tate estaba de guardia en el hospital para ir a visitarlo y conocer a Melisa McCall, la madre del otro alfa, Scott.

Solo quería tener unas horas para ella sola luego de esa horrible semana de tener a sus amigas pegadas como chicle, realmente no quería más, por lo que obedeció a su madre y ambas fueron al centro comercial para comprar extrañas hierbas y aceites, todo normal.

Pero, a la salida, mientras su madre y ella guardaban sus extrañas compras en el auto, fue cuando todo sus planes cambiaron, no solo los de ella, también los de su madre.

Theo estaba vivo.

Theo estaba aquí.

Theo se acercó a ellas.

Había un sobreviviente de la manada Hale.

— Tenemos que hablar, pero no aquí. — Aun cuando él habla, Malia no puede salir de su shock. La bolsa llena de hierba resbala de sus manos. La Loba y Theo se apresuran a recoger el contenido, y es ahí, con un integrante de la manada de su padre bilógico a sus pies, recogiendo las cosas que necesitaban para deshacerse de la manada McCall/Stilinski, entiende lo que Theo quería decir con que no podían hablar aquí.

Sus ojos se encuentran con los de Stiles, aunque sabe que también estaba Scott y Liam, ella no aparta su mirada de Stiles. Los ojos de ellas la observaban con una intensidad, y trata de ignorar el hecho del porque sabía y entendía que el alfa tendiera sus manos en puños.

— Malia. — Su madre la llama entre dientes, aun en el suelo recogiendo las hierbas, sin ni siquiera verla.

Sale de su estado de shock, ella no debería parecer tan sorprendida, incluso asustada, enfrente de los alfas, de Stiles, ya tendría tiempo de aclarar sus pensamientos, entender cómo es que Theo estaba vivo, pero ahora debía mantenerse en calma porque los enemigos estaban enfrente, y un error podía ser fatal.

Se agacha y ayuda a recoger lo que faltaba, ignorando a la manada McCall/Stilinski lo mejor que pudiera.

— Tendrás que explicar mucho. — Malia dice apenas en un susurro audible para su madre y Theo.

El beta la mira a los ojos. — Lo sé. —

...

— ¿Qué has dicho? — Es lo primero que Stiles pregunta, resistiendo las ganas de romper el cuello de Theo.

El beta parece darse cuenta de algo, y deja de observar a Malia para centrarse exclusivamente en Scott. — La chica de ahí, la conozco, iba a la escuela conmigo en mi anterior _hogar_. —

— Le has dicho "princesita" — Stiles habla entre dientes, frustrado al saber que Malia conocía a alguien como Theo, frustrado por no saber qué clase de relación realmente ellos habían mantenido cuando estudiaban juntos.

— ¿Sabes lo que ella es? — Pregunta ahora Scott, también ignorándolo.

Theo se encoje de hombros. — Claro que sí, ha sido un werecoyote desde siempre. — Sus puños aprietan cuando se da cuenta que Theo parecía saber mucho de Malia. — A diferencia de todos nosotros, ella jamás ha sido mordida. —

— ¿Desde cuanto la conoces? — Pregunta de nuevo McCall.

Theo se tensa. — Prácticamente desde niños. — Observa a Malia y a su madrastra que estaban bastante concentradas en guardar sus compras en el auto, antes de volver su mirada de nuevo en Scott, con una sonrisa habla; — Iré a saludar. —

Stiles resiste las ganas de retenerlo, no lo quería cerca de Malia, pero él no podía ser tan obvio ante sus celos, mucho menos parecer que le interesaba Malia enfrente de Scott o Liam, así que trata de calmarse respirando profundamente. Observa sin poder hacer nada como Malia voltea a ver a Theo sorprendida, la bolsa de compras de la chica incluso cae al suelo, y es el idiota de Theo quien se agacha para ayudar a la madrastra de Malia a recogerlo todo, mientras los ojos de la chica se encuentran con los suyos por unos minutos, unos minutos muy cortos en los que Stiles trataba gritarle a Malia con los ojos que se alejara de Theo, pero ella no parece darse cuenta, se pone sobre sus rodillas y ayuda también a recoger las cosas.

— ¿Debemos hacer algo? — Pregunta de pronto Liam, llamando su atención y eso logra que finalmente logre de observar la espalda de Theo con la intención que le saliera rayos laser de sus ojos.

— ¿Hacer qué? — Pregunta, con la mandíbula apretada.

— Pensé que Brian dijo que nos alejarnos de la manada de Malia, eso incluye a Theo ¿no? — Liam observa a los dos alfas con curiosidad.

Iba a responder que sí, obviamente Theo no podía acercarse a Malia como cualquier otro chico werecreature, pero Scott es quien se adelante y responde.

— Brian dijo que si ellas no tenían alfa podíamos dejarlas en paz, por lo que no son enemigas realmente. — Empieza a explicar el alfa McCall. — Y Theo acaba de encontrarse con una amiga, solo eso, no podemos impedírselo. —

 _Amiga_. Realmente espera que Malia solo haya sido eso para Theo, pero los pensamientos de que Malia haya pasado anteriores episodios de en celo con Theo al lado lo atormenta, ni siquiera quería pensar que Theo era un werecoyote y tal vez Malia se sintiera aún más atraída hacia él por ser de la misma especie.

— Theo no parecer verla como solo una amiga. — El comentario de Liam hace rugir su parte animal por dentro.

El beta tenía razón, y esta vez no era por sus irracionales celos, había una prueba y era la forma en la que Theo abrazo a Malia luego que había recogido todo del suelo. Suelta sus puños cuando se da cuenta que sus uñas habían provocado un pequeño sangrado en sus palmas, respira pausadamente tratando de calmar sus instintos de nuevo, y gira sobre sus talones para dejar de ver a Theo con Malia antes que cometiera un error.

Ya tendrá la oportunidad de decirle a Theo que se aleje de Malia, definitivamente se lo hará entender pronto.

...

Ella había corrido bastante, hasta que sus piernas se sintieron realmente agotadas, pero eso, realmente, no había servido de mucho, solo se había llenado de sudor y un agotamiento físico que solo le recordaba todo lo que había tenido que soportar aquella tarde.

Recuerda bien, luego que Theo y ellas habían recogido todas las cosas que tiro, Theo la abrazo, diciéndole en el oído cuanto la había extrañado, pero ella no había puesto mucha más atención, solo observaba como Stiles había dado media vuelta, le dijo algo a sus compañeros y se fue sin más, se había sentido como si la hubiera ignorado y por algún motivo que aún no entiende se había sentido dolida. Su parte animal si parecía saber el porqué.

 _Querías que alejara a Theo_. Había susurrado. _Que te reclamara como suya._

Era tan estúpido que no le había puesto atención alguna, prefirió centrarse en cosas más importantes, como el hecho que Theo iba en el mismo auto con ella y su madre. Fue un viaje horrible.

Sacude su cabeza para alejar esos recuerdos desagradables, ella aun no quería creer que Theo era un traidor, por eso había salido de su casa corriendo, no importaba cuanto dijera la Loba, ella simplemente no podía creer que un chico que había crecido con ella, y sus amigas, fuera solo una rata traidora, debía haber algo más... Algo que aquella manada de Stiles ocultaba, pero temía descubrirlo, ya de por si tenía demasiados problemas y no quería sumar más a su lista.

— Todo es más difícil en este estúpido pueblo. — Habla para sí, mirando el cielo nocturno. — ¡Quiero volver a Paris! — Grita frustrada, volviendo la vista al lago bajo sus pies.

Había corrido tanto, con muchos pensamientos en su cabeza, que no se dio cuenta cuando había término sentada en un alto acantilado, el agua del lago bajo sus piernas, que colgaban del acantilado, se movía con pequeñas olas por el viento fuerte de aquella noche, pero el agua parecía fría, refrescante, corrió tanto y era su última noche en celo, el calor en su cuerpo era hasta casi insoportable.

Se quita la blusa, los botines, y estirando sus brazos al frente se deja caer hasta hundirse en la fría agua del lago, y no nada hasta la superficie hasta que siente necesario tener que respirar, valla susto tiene cuando al abrir sus ojos ve a Stiles pie a la orilla del lago, increíblemente no grita ante el susto, pero si se sonroja demasiado.

¡¿Cómo es que Stiles siempre aparecía donde ella estaba?!

— Una vista maravillosa. — Habla el chico, con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro. — Bonito sostén. —

Malia resiste las ganas de pasar un brazo por su pecho para tratar de ocultar su sostén, eso la haría ver estúpida, por lo que prefiere hundirse un poco más en el lago hasta que su pecho es solo un reflejo retorcido del agua.

— ¿Me acosas? — Malia pregunta, tratando de ella tomar el control de la conversación. — Porque pareces estar en todos lados. — Enarca una ceja, y ahora es Stiles quien se sonroja, y ella no puede evitar sonreír levemente.

Stiles se aclara la garganta antes de hablar. — Tu... ¡Tú siempre estas donde yo voy! — La señala con un dedo descaradamente, y Malia resiste las ganas de ir a morderlo por tratar de insinuar que ella era la acosadora.

— Eres un idiota. —

 _Sexy idiota_.

Realmente no sabe quién lo pensó, si ella misma, su parte animal o ambas.

Pasa varios minutos en silencio, Malia dirigiéndole una mirada fría a Stiles, esperando con eso que entendiera que ella quería estar sola, pero en vez de eso, de pronto, tomando desprevenida a Malia, el chico empieza a desvestirse.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Es todo lo que puede decir, sin ni siquiera pensando en la opción que podría salir del lago y correr hacia su casa, ver a Stiles sin camisa era una gran distracción como para que su cerebro pudiera pensar con coherencia. Luego de quitarse finalmente su pantalón, Stiles empieza a entrar en el lago. — ¿Stiles? —

Cuando él esta, finalmente, justo enfrente de ella, a solo unos centímetros de distancia, Malia olvida porque había terminado en esta situación en un principio, solo la cercanía de Stiles era su prioridad en ese momento, pero, su conciencia seguía repitiéndole que él era un asesino, y todo lo que le conto Theo de él...

Stiles era un verdadero psicópata.

Recordar eso le da las suficientes fuerzas para hablar decidida; — Aléjate. — Trata de parecer asqueada por su cercanía.

Stiles la mira y ella nota el brillo en sus ojos, no era deseo, se había sentido herido por su actitud, y Malia se sintió un poco mal, pero las palabras de Theo aún estaban tan frescas en su cabeza que no hace nada por tratar de hacerlo sentir mejor.

— ¿Por qué estas enojada conmigo? — Pregunta Stiles, mostrándose algo triste por el rechazo de ella. — ¿He hecho algo mal? —

 _Mataste a mi papá._

Muerde su lengua para no gritarle todas las cosas horribles que había hecho en contra de su familia, eso no serviría de mucho de todas formas, por lo que opta ignorarlo, pasa su mirada al cielo lleno de estrellas.

— Ya me odio a mí mismo lo suficiente. — Masculla Stiles, pareciendo hablar para él mismo.

Malia vuelve su mirada a él. — ¿Cómo alguien como tu puede odiarse a sí mismo? Eres un alfa, tienes mucho poder, podes hacer lo que quieras... —

— Jamás pedí esto. — Interrumpe Stiles, sin verla a los ojos. — Jamás pedí ser un alfa, ni siquiera un werewolf. — Stiles se sumerge hasta el fondo del lago, dejando a Malia confundida.

¿Él no había querido el poder Hale? Pero... Theo... Su madre y Adina le habían dicho otra cosa completamente diferente, le habían contado que Stiles había sido uno de los chicos que había aceptado la mordida de Peter para formar parte de su manada, pero luego él, lleno de codicia, había querido más poder y mato a Peter para ser el alfa de la manada, Theo había dicho que Argent con otros, incluido al werecoyote, se había enfrentado ante la traición de Stiles, el chico entonces hizo su propia manada (Jackson, Scott, unos gemelos a los que desconoce de sus nombres y Liam), para contraatacar, termino matando a todos, incluso Argent, y Theo se salvó porque le juro lealtad antes de que lo matara. Theo dice que solo fue para salvarse, pero aún seguía siendo leal a la manada de Peter...

Esa es la versión que conoce, pero jamás se ha planteado la posibilidad de conocer la versión de Stiles, y ahora estaba llena de curiosidad por saber.

Se sumerge hasta el fondo también, encontrándose con Stiles, había cerrado sus ojos y parecía que el balanceo del agua lo tranquilizaba, y, por algún motivo, Malia nota la lagrima que sale de su ojo derecho, a pesar de toda el agua. Ella nada hasta él, Stiles no parece darse cuenta de su presencia hasta que ella pasa una mano por su mejilla, Stiles abre enseguida sus ojos, sorprendido, con un pequeño brillo de tristeza en los ojos del chico, y no lo piensa mucho más, Malia lo besa.

...

Ella lo estaba besando.

No sabe exactamente porque, hace tan solo unos segundos atrás parecía estar enojada con él, por algún desconocido motivo para él, pero no se estaba quejando, ¿cómo lo haría? Un beso de ella era lo mejor en su vida, incluso había olvidado el dolor por el recuerdo de la muerte de su madre, o la discusión con Theo horas atrás.

Todo queda al olvido cuando la tenía a ella.

Porque nada era más importante para él que Malia.

Aun besándose, ellos suben a la superficie del lago, Stiles pasa sus brazo por el cuerpo de ella, acercándola más, y aun cuando dejan de besarse él une sus frente, porque no quería tenerla lejos, había pasado una semana sin poder tocarla, besarla, la extrañaba tanto que no quería volver a soltarla nunca más.

Ella seguía acariciando su mejilla antes de preguntar; — ¿Cómo es que ahora eres un alfa si no querías serlo? —

Evita verla a los ojos. — No me gusta hablar de eso. —

— Stiles, por favor. — Ella lo obliga alzar el rostro para verla directo a los ojos.

Stiles pasa un mechón del húmedo cabello de ella detrás de su oreja. — Él alfa quien me mordió no era el mejor. — Empieza a relatar. — Me convirtió a pesar que no quería, siendo un lobo lleno de furia y primerizo en poderes que iban más allá de mi compresión en ese momento, no pude controlarme y...— Él se siente demasiado apenado consigo mismo que de nuevo evita verla a los ojos. — Bueno, paso un par de cosas y termine matándolo. —

— Lo mataste. — Repite Malia, con voz ausente.

— Como ya dije, no me gusta hablar de eso. —

— Yo...—

Stiles la calla besándola. Malia al principio duda pero termina correspondiendo el beso con la misma intensidad que él, hasta que lo aparta con un leve empuje de sus manos.

— No puedo hacer esto. — Dice ella, sus ojos brillando por el deseo contenido.

— Por favor. — Susurra, acercándose de nuevo a su boca. — Yo te necesito, Malia. —

...

Él la necesitaba.

Ella lo necesitaba a él.

Su cabeza le grita que no lo haga, que no está bien, incluso le hace recordar todas las cosas horribles que Stiles ha hecho, y que, incluso, hace tan solo unos minutos lo había confesado. Pero pone todo eso en el fondo de su mente y deja que aquel deseo, que finalmente el celo, que estaba en sus últimas horas antes de desaparecer de su cuerpo, gobernara todo su cuerpo.

Se dejó llevar por el deseo que sentía por Stiles, y increíblemente no se sentía mal por eso, Stiles sabía muy bien cómo hacerla olvidar todo con tan solos sus besos.

Solo una vez iba a dejar ser la niña buena de la Loba, y seguir sus instintos.

...

Había empezado despacio, temeroso que Malia de nuevo dudara. Beso sus labios, su cuello y encima de sus pechos con suavidad, hasta cuando Malia se estremeció en sus brazos, entonces no pudo contenerse más.

Malia pasa sus manos a las mejillas de él y lo atrajo para otro beso, mientras Stiles se encarga de quitarle su sostén, ante la vista de los senos desnudos de Malia ante él siente el bulto en su ropa interior creer.

— Eres tan hermosa. — Susurra en el odio de la chica con voz ronca.

Él recorre las gotas de agua en el cuerpo de Malia con su lengua, desde su cuello hasta llegar al pezón de la chica, muerde, succiona, lame, y su otra mano acaricia el otro seno de la chica. Malia gime dándole aprobación a Stiles de sus movimientos. Las manos de ellas se adentraron a aventurar también, pasando primero por los hombros de Stiles hasta llegar donde sus cuerpos se unen, debajo del agua, hasta tocar el bulto por encima de su ropa interior.

Ese es detonante que destruye su poco autocontrol, eso, y que, ella empezara a frotarse su sexo con el de él, haciendo que muchas descargar eléctricas atravesaran el cuerpo de Stiles de pies a cabeza.

¡Lo estaba volviendo loco!

— Malia. —

Stiles gime, acercando su boca a la de Malia, sintiendo la respiración entrecortada de ella, su aliento caliente contra sus labios.

— Hazme tuya Stiles. — Sus palabras lo dejan sin aliento. Ella lo mira a los ojos con intensidad. — Quiero sentirte dentro de mí. —

No tuvo que pedirlo dos veces, y Stiles no lo pensó ningún segundo más.

La ayudo a quitarse su short, encontrados que ella no llevaba ropa interior, y Malia lo dejo completamente desnudo con suma rapidez. Agarrándola de la cadera la guio hasta su miembro y la embistió con suavidad al principio, notando de pronto algo durante el transcurso.

Era virgen.

Ella nunca antes había estado con alguien más.

Solo con él ha estado de esta forma.

No se deja pensar mucho más en eso, entra en ella de una embestida, emocionado ante el nuevo descubrimiento, ella jadea apretando sus manos en los hombros de él, hasta que Stiles está seguro que el dolor en ella mejora un poco empieza a moverse, acaricia su cadera con los dedos y deja cálidos besos sobre los labios de ella, hasta que sus manos dejan de apretar sobre sus hombros. Él se retira y luego presiona hacia adelante, tan profundo como su cuerpo lo permitiera.

Malia jadea, gime, aprieta más a Stiles contra ella, hasta que sus paredes empiezan a cerrarse.

Stiles habla cuando está seguro ella está apunto de correrse. — Eres toda mía ahora, nena. — Un susurro apenas audible para ambos.

Malia se corrió echando su cabeza hacia atrás y gritando, llenando el bosque con sus deliciosos gemidos, sus ojos brillando azul eléctrico. Él baja su cabeza hasta su hombro y lo muerde, porque ahora más que nunca estaba seguro de lo que sentía por Malia, con ese pensamiento encuentra su propia liberación, viniendo adentro de ella, pero ninguno de los dos piensa en eso realmente.

Stiles estaba demasiado distraído con el cuerpo frio de Malia junto al suyo, y no dejaba de pensar en lo que acababa de hacer, de la leyenda que había leído hace un par de días cuando busca información acerca de los werecoyotes, y que aquel mismo momento había tenido todo sentido.

Cuando se han calmado, aun con sus cuerpos unidos, y el agua es tranquila y caliente sobre ellos, vuelve sus labios hasta la oreja de ella. — Sabes lo que esto significa, ¿no? — Toquetea con sus dedos, delicadamente, el mordisco aun fresco sobre la piel suave de ella.

Malia se estremece. — Si. —


	11. Mate

Sigue observando el cuerpo sin vida de su esposo, Peter Hale, por varios minutos hasta que siente la puerta principal de la casa abrir. Llega al corredor, casi corriendo, para encontrarse a su hija, entrando a la casa, su ropa mojada y llena de tierra, cuando sus ojos se encuentran la Loba siente que algo había cambiado en su hija, pero no estaba segura que.

— ¿Por qué estás tan sucia? — Le pregunta, observando su cabello húmedo, algo en ella hace _click_ al notar ese detalle.

— Estuve corriendo y luego nade un poco. — Malia se encoje de hombros para restarle importancia.

— No hablaba físicamente. —

Su hija traga en seco. — Me encontré con Stiles en el camino. — Aclara Malia antes que su madre pudiera siquiera preguntar. — Trate de hacer lo que me dijiste, seducirlo para sacarle información de sus debilidades. —

— ¿Y? — Se había emocionado ante la posibilidad de que su hija finalmente haya servido de algo.

— Él supo desde el principio que estaba en celo, así que no confió en mí y se fue. — La Loba bufa, decepcionada. — Pase la última hora de estar en celo en el lago. —

Cierto, hoy era su ultimo día, lo había olvidado por completo por todos los nuevos problemas de los que tuvo que ocuparse.

— Ve a dormir. — Le ordena a Malia, y su hija asiente obediente con la cabeza antes de pasar por su lado y subir las escalares con rápidas pisadas.

Se pone como tarea llamar mañana a Lydia para que vigilara a Malia, aunque ella había dejado de estar en celo no podía arriesgarse que se acercara a Stiles y de nuevo confundiera sus sentimientos. Enamorada de Stiles, bah, eran solo sus hormonas y se lo haría entender a su hija, aquellas hormonas no iban a interferir en sus planes de traer de vuelta a Peter.

Vuelve a la habitación secreta, donde mantenía seguro a Peter hasta que despertara, organiza un par de papeles sobre los expedientes que Breaden se había encargado conseguir, había estado leyéndolos de nuevo luego de lo que Theo le había contado. Ante el recuerdo de Theo ella voltea la cabeza para ver la escopeta apoyada en el suelo y la ropa tirada a su lado. Había olvidado quemarla. Suspira, agotada, y va hacia la ropa, la recoge con una mano, camina hasta la cocina, consigue un par fósforos y luego sale al jardín trasero para que buscar aquella cubeta de hierro que había escondido entre los arbustos, cuando la haya mete la ropa en ella y enciende el fosforo dejándolo caer en la ropa.

Las llamas no demoran en consumir las prendas, mientras la Loba se sienta en el césped recién cortado (Ayer Tate se había encargado del jardín) y observa el fuego ausente, jamás pensó que todo esto iba a ser tan difícil, luego que Breaden le dijera que el alfa que mato a su esposo era solo un adolecente pensó que todo iba ser en bandeja de plata. Un adolecente, casi hasta se ríe en la cara de su esposo muerto, no podía creer que un chico lo había vencido, pero, eso había sido al inicio, luego de saber la historia completa ahora todo tenía sentido.

 _"Theo había ido con ellas hasta su casa, les conto todo lo que pasó la noche de la muerte de Peter, y la Loba sabía que no estaba mintiendo, pero también notaba que eligió esconder cosas en específico._

 _Cuando el beta se va, gira para hablar con su hija, que parecía quería vomitar._

 _— No podemos confiar en él. — Le dice, antes de entrar a la cocina._

 _Malia la sigue de cerca. — ¿Qué quieres decir? — Pregunta confundida. — Él es de nuestra manada. —_

 _— Y ahora también de ellos. — Dice. — Tuvo todo este tiempo para comunicarse con nosotras, y no lo hizo, algo esconde, es obvio. —_

 _Malia discute con ella sobre que era imposible que Theo fuera un traidor, había sido su amigo durante años y más estupideces para la Loba antes de salir de la casa enojada. Se siente decepcionada de su hija por unos minutos, odiaba que Malia se dejara llevar por sus sentimientos antes que pensar fríamente sobre todo, pero ella, después de todo, era tan solo una niña aun, y ya había puesto demasiado peso sobre sus hombros, por lo que prefiere dejarla tranquila por al menos unas horas._

 _Ella podría encargarse de la rata traidor por si sola."_

Luego de apagar el fuego y votar las cenizas que habían quedado de las prendas, ella vuelve a entrar a la habitación secreta y se acerca al ataúd de madera. Acaricia el rostro pálido y frio de Peter.

— ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? — Le pregunta al cuerpo sin vida. — Me siento desorientada, y ese tal Brian de seguro será un gran problema. — Resopla con cansancio. — Yo solo tengo unas chicas novatas, Peter. — Deja un suave beso en los labios helados del ex alfa. — Te necesito, Peter. —

….

Apenas entra a su habitación va directo al espejo junto a su armario. Aparta un poco su blusa del hombro y con sus dedos recorre la marca que Stiles había dejado en ella. Lo más seguro era que el chico se sentiría arrepentido de lo que hizo mañana, seguramente le hizo esta marca solo porque ella había estado en celo mientras lo hacían, pero mañana ella no lo estaría y el deseo que Stiles sentía por ella también se iría.

Lo que creyó sentir por ella se iría.

Pero no quiere pensar en eso, quiere dejarse disfrutar por lo menos unos minutos más, ya mañana dejaría que la culpa la envargara, se dejaría sentir mal y preparase para, a pesar de todo, terminar con la vida de Stiles para traer de vuelta a su padre.

Pero, por ahora, aun podía permitirse ser de Stiles Stilinski.

….

Todo el camino a su casa no puede borrar la sonrisa de idiota en su rostro. Su mente no dejaba de repetir una y otra vez lo que había pasado con Malia.

Lo que había hecho.

Y no se arrepentía en absoluto.

Ahora tendría que hablar con la manada, con Brian, decirles lo que había hecho no sería fácil, pero había sido algo inevitable y estaba listo para luchar por Malia, su Malia.

 _Mia, mía, mía._

Recuerda cuando Brian les había explicado sobre los mate. Compañeros de por vida. Había creído que era una tontería, incluso Brian les dijo que probablemente jamás encontrarían un mate en realidad, porque aquella tradición había quedado muy atrás en el tiempo, por lo que cuando, días atrás, había buscado información de los werecoyotes y había encontrado de nuevo eso de mate no le puso demasiada atención.

Era solo una estúpida leyenda.

Eso fue hasta una hora atrás, mientras tenía relaciones con Malia, y se daba cuenta que ella nunca antes había estado con otro (Incluso aunque probablemente llevaba años en celo), la atracción que sienten el uno por el otro, y como, a pesar de todo, parecía que no podían permanecer lejos o dejar de pensar en el otro, había sido como sumar 2+2, y su parte animal estaba de acuerdo, gritándole una y otra vez que lo hiciera, que la reclamara como suya, porque, aunque incluso le da un poco de miedo admitirlo (Apenas y conocía a la chica), él ama a Malia Tate.

Ella es su mate.

….

Lydia siente un inquietante cosquilleo en su cuerpo, mira el reloj en la mesita al lado de su cama.

1:03 A.M

Hace dos horas había tenido una pesadilla y desde entonces no había podido reconciliar el sueño. Lo bueno era que no tendría clases, era domingo, pero increíblemente eso no la hacía sentir mejor. Podía sentir, no solo por su pesadilla, que algo iba a pasar, algo muy malo, y no sabía que era, solo entendía que era algo con sus amigas.

La pesadilla vuelve a ser eco en su cabeza.

" _La manada de chicos y chicas se encontraba reunida en el sótano de Scott. Malia se sienta en el viejo sofá anaranjado y Stiles no pierde tiempo a sentarse a su lado._

 _— Estoy cansada. — Dice la werecoyote, apoyando su rostro en el hombro del alfa Stilinski._

 _— Lo sé, nena. — Stiles acaricia el rostro de Malia con cariño. — Saldremos de esto pronto. —_

 _Lydia nota la mirada que Allison y Scott se dan, y algo en su interior se remueve por lo que aparta su mirada de ellos enseguida._

 _De pronto la escena cambia y ahora ella se encontraba con Stiles, quien trataba acercarse a Malia, pero ella lo rechazaba. Scott a su lado._

 _— ¡Es tu culpa! — Grita Malia, conteniendo las lágrimas._

 _Stiles dice algo pero Lydia no alcanza a escuchar._

 _— ¡Dejen de comportarse como niños! — Se encuentra sorprendía ante el regaño que ella le da a Stiles y Malia. — ¡Él viene por nosotros! —_

 _Cuando eso sale de sus labios un líquido rojo gotea de las paredes, al principio es un poco, pero eso había sido suficiente para alarmarlos, Scott la sujeta con fuerza de la cintura para acercarla a él, protegiéndola, y Lydia aun en el pecho del alfa McCall observa a Stiles abrazando a Malia, había algo extraño en Malia pero antes que pudiera notarlo aquel liquido rojo había llenado toda la habitación, ahogándolos a todos._ "

Había sido una pesadilla muy corta, pero era lo bastante inquietante y confusa para cómo saber que significaba algo. Ahora solo debía investigar qué.

….

El sheriff toca la puerta de la habitación de su hijo dos veces, como él no responde toma el derecho de ser padre y abre la puerta, Stiles dormía tan profundamente que ni siquiera lo noto.

El sheriff suspira. — Stiles. — Llama a su hijo, y este solo balbucea algo sin sentido para él. — ¿Pasaras todo el día durmiendo? — Jala de la colcha azul, Stiles se remueve en la cama — Ya son las 13 de la tarde. —

Stiles gruñe. — Papá me dormí tarde anoche, estoy cansado. — Pasa una almohada por su cabeza. — No hay escuela hoy, déjame descansar. —

El sheriff pone sus ojos en blanco, iba ser imposible hablar con su hijo después de todo, por lo que deja de intentar, tal vez sería mejor decirle que había conocido a una mujer increíble, e iba a salir con ella, durante la cena, también, obviamente, que aquella mujer era su directora, la señora Martin.

Esperaba que su hijo lo tomara bien.

Opta por dejarlo dormir, recoge la ropa sucia de Stiles tirada al suelo y sale de la habitación, y nota las pequeñas gotas de sangre en la camisa de Stiles, pero lo ignora, más tarde, ese mismo día, llega un nuevo caso en la estación, Theo, un chico que recuerda haber visto ante con su hijo y Scott, apareció muerto en el bosque, y, por algún extraño motivo, no puede dejar de pensar en la sangre que había encontrado en la ropa de Stiles.

….

Stiles no tiene la oportunidad de hablar con Malia durante todo un día, porque Theo había aparecido muerto misteriosamente en el bosque la mañana del domingo.

Stiles mentiría si dijera que se sintió mal con la noticia, o culpable, o cualquier otro sentimiento además del alivio. Jamás le había agradado Theo, y la discusión que había tenido con él sobre Malia había hecho que le desagradara más.

Vamos, siendo sinceros y realistas Theo merecía morir desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

Su manada, en especial Scott, parecía que pensaban lo contrario.

— ¿Por qué eres así? — Le había preguntado su mejor amigo. — Era parte de la manada. —

Stiles niega con la cabeza. — De tu manada y Brian. — Era la verdad, Stiles jamás había mordido a alguien, por lo que, técnicamente, él no tenía manada, al menos hasta la noche anterior, donde había mordido a Malia, y siendo él un alfa, ella instantáneamente paso a ser de su manada, sin mencionar que también ahora era su mate.

Quería decirle todo a su mejor amigo, pero sabía que no era el mejor momento.

— Brian no estará contento. — Scott ignora su comentario anterior.

Se encoje de hombro con indiferencia. — Brian jamás está contento con algo. —

Pero tendrá que estarlo cuando le diga que ahora tenía un mate, sabe que no le agradara cuando sepa que ella es una werecoyote, pero el viejo tendrá que superarlo.

….

— Entonces, Theo esta vivo. — Vuelve a decir Lydia, como si tratara de entender que realmente había alguien de su manada sobreviviente, pero ella no demuestra ninguna clase de sorpresa en su rostro, manteniéndose fría en todo momento. — ¿Cómo es que esta vivo? —

Allison la observa, esperando también su respuesta.

— Luego que la manada de Stiles derrotara a la nuestra, Theo para salvar su vida le prometió serle fiel a Scott y Stiles. —

— Traidor. — Masculla Allison entre dientes.

— O sobreviviente. — Replica Lydia, apartar el cuaderno de dibujo de su regazo dejándolo en la mesita enfrente del sofá. — Peter siempre nos dijo que hiciéramos todo por mantenernos vivos. —

— No creo que eso significara aliarte con el enemigo. — Dice Allison. — Incluso Peter tenia mejores valores que eso. — Ella se endereza, y observa con curiosidad a Malia. — ¿Mal? — Sacude una mano enfrente del rostro de la werecoyote. — ¿Por qué estás tan callada? — Pregunta con curiosidad.

Malia aparta la mano de su amiga. — Realmente no me importa que Theo siga con vida. — Dice con seguridad. — Cuando Peter vuelva decidirá si es un traidor o no. —

Y era la verdad, su mayor problema no era Theo, ella se estaba preparando para enfrentar a Stiles, que justo ahora debería pensar en el gran error que cometió al marcarla como suya, probablemente mañana él la buscara en la escuela para decirle que no había pensado bien lo que hacía, decirle que olvidaran todo lo que paso, porque él había estado bajo los efectos de su estado, de hecho ella lo entiende, solo esperaba que él no fuera cruel, porque a pesar de todo ella realmente lo amaba aun.

….

Aunque suene mal, Stiles se había alegrado mucho cuando su padre le había dicho que habían enterrado a Theo. Se había sentido como pasar página de una vez por todas, así que cuando Scott se ofreció para decirle a Brian la noticia él solo, acepto enseguida, porque sabía que no iba poder ocultar su emoción ante la muerte de Theo.

Mientras, su padre no había podido encontrar ninguna sola pista del asesino de Theo, al chico le habían disparado en su cabeza, era todo lo que sabían, y además como Theo era huérfano y parecía no tener más familiares fue enterrado en una fosa comunal.

A pesar de todo eso, Stiles no se sintió mal por Theo en ningún momento.

Y ya en la noche, mientras estaba recostado en su cama, los recuerdos habían invadido su mente, impidiéndole dormir.

"Recordó cómo empezó todo, desde la llegada de una chica linda y misteriosa en la escuela, se llamaba Érica Reyes, era tan hermosa que para nadie pasaba desapercibida, y obviamente había llamado la atención de Scott y la de él. Al principio jamás imagino que Érica se acercara a ellos, porque apenas llego había llamado la atención de los populares, pero ella de pronto empezó a hablar con Scott, incluso lo enamoro, una noche ella había invitado a Scott al bosque, ninguno había imagino que de esa cita Érica lo había traído a una trampa. Lo había llevado con Peter Hale y él convirtió a su mejor amigo en un hombre lobo aunque Scott se negó.

También puede recordar como Scott se había sentido, traicionado, herido por Érica, de verdad su amigo se había enamorado de ella, luego de eso él juro nunca volver a enamorarse, eso y que también Érica casi lo mata por órdenes específicas de Peter, ya que su alfa amigo no quería irse a Francia junto con la manada de Peter. Scott no quería irse lejos de su madre, pero Peter no acepto su negación de buena manera, por lo que le ordeno a Érica de conseguirle mejores chicos para su manada, luego matar a Scott, fue entonces cuando Érica sedujo ahora a Jackson y él acepto ser mordido sin pensarlo dos veces.

Jackson se arrepintió de su decisión no mucho tiempo después, el chico les dijo que si quería ir a Francia con Peter porque en Beacon Hills solo tenía unos padres adoptivos que nunca estaban para él, pero cuanto más conocía a Peter decía que más le intimidaba, Peter ordenaba hacer cosas horribles que ni siquiera él sería capaz de hacer, por eso fue en busca de ayuda a Scott, el único beta que se había negado a seguir las ordenes de Peter. El alfa Hale obviamente no lo tomo bien, furioso se acercó a Stiles, su plan era matarlo enfrente de Scott para vengarse, pero su mejor amigo logro rescatarlo luchando contra el alfa, no sin antes de morderlo, accidentalmente Peter lo había convertido en un hombre lobo.

Peter estaba tan enojado por no lograr su plan, que fue por otra presa más fácil. Claudia Stilinski. No fue enfrente de ninguno de ellos, de hecho ni siquiera la mato él mismo, mando a la tarea el cazador, Argent. Su madre fue encontrada muerta en su casa con una bala en su pecho, habían hecho que todo pareciera un robo, pero Stiles sabía que fue Argent luego de ver la bala.

Unos días después, el mismo Peter en persona se encargó buscar algún buen partido para su manada, encontró a Liam, un estudiante con problemas de ira, no espero por una respuesta, lo secuestro. Scott, que lo conocía desde hace muchos años porque el padrastro de él y su madre trabajaban juntos, cuando se enteró que habían secuestrado a Liam fue en su rescate, pidió ayuda en Jackson y Stiles, fue imposible negarse, Stiles no quería que aquel chico tuviera un final tan horrible como su madre.

Y también para vengarse.

Su sangre hervía de la furia cuando entraron a la guarida Hale, Peter ya los esperaba, con todos los de su manda, eran como 15 hombres, no había rastro alguno de Érica, pero estaba Derek Hale y Argent, tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no lanzarse a matar a Argent apenas lo ve, pero deja que Scott se encargue de la situación, su amigo trata de llegar a un acuerdo, pero Peter se ríe con arrogancia y Stiles aún recuerda lo que dice con claridad.

— Parece que ese chico te importa, Scott. — Peter mira directo a los ojos a Stiles. — Tal vez debería matarlo como lo hice con la insignificante de Claudia Stilinski. —

Luego de eso oye a su mejor amigo gritarle; — ¡Stiles no! — Pero era demasiado tarde, ya había corrido hacia Peter decidido a matarlo, pero Derek Hale se interpone en el camino.

Todos empiezan a pelear con todos, Jackson contra Theo y otros tres, mientras Scott contra cinco que Stiles desconocía de sus nombres, y él contra Derek y Argent. Peter, a un lado, observaba todo con una sonrisa victoriosa.

La manada de Peter logran derivarlos con facilidad, Hale ordena a sus betas mantenerlos inmóviles en el suelo, mientras a otro le ordena traer a Liam. El pobre chico estaba lloroso y temeroso, Peter lo agarra del cuello y cuando estaba tan cerca de morderlo Scott se levanta gritando con una fuerza anti normal incluso para sus nuevos poderes, incluso Peter pareció intimidarse por eso al menos unos segundos, todos rodean a Scott y tratan de derrotarlo, pero su amigo esa noche parecía ser otro y logra derrotarlos con facilidad, incluso a los que los mantenían a ellos en el suelo.

— ¿Cómo es que…? — Pregunta Peter asustado, e intimidado, luego de ver a todos los de su manda, incluso a su sobrino, inconscientes a sus pies.

Aun no entienden como, pero Scott había derrotados a todos sin ayuda.

— Él es un alfa verdadero. — Una voz gruesa se oye, pero Stiles no puede ver de quien se trataba, no podía apartar sus ojos de Scott.

¿Cómo era que su mejor amigo tuviera ahora los ojos rojo escarlata?

— No es posible. — Casi grita con desesperación Peter, enterrando sus garras peligrosamente en el cuello de Liam, pero sin llegar a ser mortal. — ¡Es un niño! ¡No puede tener ese poder! —

— Pues lo tiene. — Stiles finalmente gira su cabeza para ver al otro integrante de la conversación, era un viejo, con ropa sucia y una gran barba. — Y, como veras, ahora no me sirve de mucho nuestro trato. —

Tanto Jackson como Scott parecen desconcertados, mientras que Liam lloraba y pedía con los ojos ayuda.

— Brian no… —

Antes que Peter pudiera seguir hablando, Stiles siente una extraña descarga en su cuerpo, llenándolo de una energía tan poderosa y desconcertante, no es consciente de sus movimientos hasta que mata al último integrante de la manada Hale (Quienes aún seguían inconscientes), cortándoles la garganta. En un momento de lucidez observa a Jackson matando a Argent y Scott a Derek. Cuando vuelve a ser él mismo, observa sus manos llenas de sangres y la culpa de lo que acaba de hacer le provoca nauseas.

— ¡Te vas a arrepentir de esto! — Grita Peter, luego de observar sin poder hacer nada como todos y cada uno de su manda era asesinado. — ¡Acabare contigo, Brian! —

— Lo dudo, no tienes manada ahora. — El viejo no muestra ninguna expresión en ningún momento. Gira a ver a los chicos, y Stiles tiene un escalofrió al ver los ojos fríos de Brian sobre él. — Tendremos que hablar, pero eso será en otra ocasión. — Mueve su cabeza como despedida y se va sin más.

Mientras, Peter en un ataque de ira trata de matar a Liam, pero Scott corre en defensa del chico, lo salva y derriba a Peter con facilidad, pero en el transcurso muerde a Liam accidentalmente. Jackson se acerca a Scott, su mejor amigo estaba asustado al ver a Liam desmayado luego de la mordida, pero es Jackson quien se acerca para calmarlo y ayudarlo, porque Stiles se acerca a Peter, estaba despierto, pero demasiado debilitado y no podía ponerse en pie.

— Me vengare. — Logra decir Peter con gran esfuerzo, luego empieza a toser y escupe un poco de sangre.

Stiles observa la sangre en sus manos.

 _Ya lo hice, uno más no podrá hacerme sentir peor de lo que estoy_.

Se agacha a la altura de Peter, el alfa lo observa con odio, sabia de las intenciones de Stiles pero no hace nada para impedirlo, saca sus garras y corta la garganta de Peter, convirtiéndose ahora él en el alfa."

Matar a Peter en realidad no lo hizo sentir mejor, acabar con la manada Hale fue estúpido, aquello no le devolvería a su madre, pero, sin duda alguna, él lo volvería hacer.

Porque odiaba a Peter y a todos los Hale.


	12. Correctamente malentendido

No quería ir a la escuela, y esta vez no era porque odiaba las clases, sino porque aún no estaba preparada para ver a Stiles.

¿Cómo le dirá que se arrepintió de lo que hizo? ¿Sera demasiado rudo? ¿Ella debería ignorarlo?

Sí, eso era, podía funcionar, si ella lo ignoraba y parecía que él no le importaba entonces tal vez Stiles no la lastime, debía ella primer que actuar, no iba permitir que su orgullo fuera pisoteado por Stiles, ya ha ignorado a Stiles antes, además, sus amigas probablemente no se despegaran de ella aun, él no tendrá oportunidad de acercarse.

Tal vez entonces no se verá como una estúpida enamorada.

...

Allison se encontraba camino a su clase, tan distraída en sus pensamientos sobre Malia, tan ensimisma que fue tarde cuando trato de esquivar al capitán de lacross, Scott, que estaba correteando a otro chico, Liam. El impacto con el alfa fue tan fuerte que ella había terminado en el suelo al lado de los casilleros, pero no había dolido nada.

— ¡Lo siento! — Exclama Scott, ofreciendo su mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

Lo duda un momento, Scott era enemigo, pero finalmente opta por aceptar la mano del chico, él sin ningún problema la ayuda a ponerse sobre sus dos pies. Luego de recuperar el equilibrio aleja su mano del alfa con rapidez y sacude su jean del polvo inexistente, trata de ignorar aquella sensación que el tacto del chico había dejado sobre su piel.

— Gracias. — Es educada y le da una sonrisa a Scott.

— ¿Estas bien? — Él pregunta, sin apartar sus ojos, poniéndola más nerviosa.

Asiente con la cabeza antes de responder. — No ha sido nada, no te preocupes. —

No entiende por la preocupación del chico, no era como si le hubiera hecho algún daño además del empujón, o eso cree hasta que la mano de él viaja a su brazo izquierdo, el toque le da un escalofrió pero ella trata de ocultar su nerviosismo, él dobla un poco su brazo y lo alza levemente, Scott observa algo en su brazo con demasiada intensidad, pero ella solo puede pensar en lo cerca que él estaba.

— Creo que sería mejor ocultarlo. —

— ¿Eh? — No entiende de que hablaba, tomándola desprevenida porque mientras él observaba detalladamente su brazo ella lo miraba a él.

Scott es lindo, tiene unos hermosos ojos marrones atrayentes. Allison sacude su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, ella no podría pensar de esa forma del enemigo... Terminará igual de loca que Malia.

— Te has hecho un corte en el brazo, está empezando a unirse pero tardara un poco y otros podían darse cuenta. —

 _Tiene una bonita voz_.

Aleja su brazo de los dedos de Scott. — Oh. — No se le ocurre que más decir.

Lo que Scott decía era importante, no podía que otros vieran como su herida aunque fuera pequeña se curaba en unos minutos, debía encargase de eso, y lo hará, pero cuando se encuentre lejos del encanto del alfa y pueda pensar más claramente.

Scott vuelve a verla a los ojos, ninguno dice nada por varios minutos y se siente una extraña tensión entre ellos.

Él vuelve a agarrar su brazo. — Ven. — Empuja de ella con suavidad pero decidido obligándola caminar a su par.

— Espera, yo...—

Sabía que debía detenerse, alejarlo, pero no podía si no quería parecer una loca, deja que él la guie donde quiera, convenciéndose que solo era para conocer un poco mejor al enemigo e ignorando el hecho que estaba permitiendo que un chico la tocara.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Dice Liam.

No había notado que el chico había esperado a su alfa hasta que pasan a su lado, él los mira confundido, en especial a Scott, luego ve la mano de él pegada al brazo de ella. Se siente un poco incomoda pero resiste las ganas de apartarse de Scott.

— Adelántate, ya hablaremos más tarde. —

Liam parece querer preguntar más, pero Scott vuelve a caminar con ella al lado sin darle oportunidad de replicar.

...

Liam observa a su alfa alejarse junto con Allison Argent sin poder hacer nada, luego un movimiento al otro lado del pasillo llama su atención, gira su cabeza solo para ver a Stiles, él también estaba prácticamente arrastrando a una chica, y era nada más y menos que Malia Tate. Las dos parejas desaparecen de su vista rápidamente impidiéndole que él los siguiera.

¿Pero qué pasaba con sus amigos?

No entendía nada, creía que Brian había dicho que no se acercaran a esas chicas, pero los dos alfas no parecían querer hacer caso a la orden del jefe. Se siente inquietante, asustado de lo que podría hacer Brian si se enteraba que ellos estaban mintiendo.

Prefiere no pensar en eso, pasa su mochila al hombro y sale de la escuela, Scott había dicho que se adelantara, entonces esperaría a los chicos en el bosque, porque hoy tenían entrenamiento, y luego hablara con Scott y Stiles sobre la manada de chicas.

Cuando llega al lugar de encuentro no había nadie, ni siquiera Jackson. Deja caer su mochila al suelo y saca el celular, pensaba mandarle un mensaje a los chicos diciéndole que estaban llegando tarde, pero entonces algo llama su atención detrás de él, gira sobre sus talones para ver nada, todo estaba en calma, pero podría jurar que había oído pisadas, niega con la cabeza, tal vez solo era un cazador de animales o algún venado, prefiere no prestarle más atención y vuelve a su celular, estaba escribiendo el mensaje en el chat grupal con los chicos pero de nuevo sonidos extraños lo interrumpen.

Suspira, irritado, y guarda el teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón, va directo donde se producía los sonidos, ramas rompiéndose, hojas secas ser aplastada, corteza de árbol siendo raspada, algo se mueve detrás de un árbol y Liam se pone algo tenso mientras camina despacio hacia el árbol.

Cuando rodea el árbol lo que menos pensó encontrar era a una chica desnuda.

...

Algo extraño pasaba con Malia, lo noto enseguida entro a la escuela, ella estaba evitándolo e ignorarlo como días atrás, y a su parte animal no le gustaba eso, habían estado juntos, fue su primera vez, ¡la marco como suya! ¡Es suya! ¿Entonces porque ahora ella parecía arrepentida? ¿Ella podría arrepentirse? ¡No!

Mientras, otra parte de él, trataba de calmarlo, no importaba que ellos ahora estaban destinados a pasar su vida juntos, Malia tenía todo el derecho de hacer lo que quisiera, enojarse con él si así lo desea, aunque ni siquiera sabía que había hecho mal para que ella lo estuviera.

En el transcurso del día, Stiles se siente más impaciente, Lydia Martin, una de las amigas de Malia, no se despegaba de ella, impidiéndole acercarse, hasta que a la hora de la salida encuentra su oportunidad cuando Lydia se dirige corriendo hacia la salida, dejando a Malia sola en el pasillo, Stiles la intercede, la sostiene de su brazo y la voltea con delicadeza para poder verla directo a los ojos.

— Hola. — Le da una sonrisa a la chica.

Malia lo mira confundida al principio, luego trata de parecer normal. — Hola. — Se suelta del agarre de Stiles y da un paso lejos.

Él ignora el vacío que siente cuando se aleja y la observa por varios segundos en silencio, ella lo mira expectante, esperando que él hablara, trata de pensar que debía decirle pero no loga pensar que, odia admitirlo, pero apenas y conocía a la chica, han intercambiado muy pocas palabras, y no sabía cómo empezar a hablar lo que ahora ellos tendrán que afrontar.

— Stiles. — Finalmente es ella la primera en hablar. — Sé que estas arrepentido de lo que hiciste, no tienes que decirlo, está bien, solo hagamos como si nunca sucedió. —

Frunce su ceño. — ¿De qué hablas? —

— Sé que lo hiciste porque estabas bajo la influencia de mis hormonas, ya sabes, por estar en celo. —

Cada palabra que ella decía hacia que sintiera una horrible sensación de enojo en su interior. — ¿Celo? —

Malia asiente con la cabeza. — No estabas pensando con claridad, ni yo tampoco, por eso es mejor que lo olvidemos. — Ella se encoje de hombros con indiferencia pero no se atreve verlo a los ojos.

Su sangre hierve por las palabras de ella. Malia hablaba con seguridad, pero había algo, su pulso acelerado, que le decía que ella mentía, y eso lo hace sentir peor, no podría creer que ella pensara eso de él, no podía siquiera procesar el hecho que ella insinuara que él estaba arrepentido con lo que paso. ¡Claro que no! Estaba más que seguro sobre sus sentimientos, pero y si es ella la que no estaba segura de lo que siente por él, no, porque su pulso se aceleró, no quería olvidar lo que paso y Stiles estaba seguro que ella sentía lo mismo, por eso ella se entregó a él.

Estaba seguro de lo que sentía pero ella parecía que no y eso lo ofendía de gran manera, decidió que se lo haría entender, porque él no merecía su desconfianza.

La agarra de la muñeca y la arrastra consigo al salón de clases vacío más cercano, ella replica pero la ignora y cierra la puerta detrás de ellos.

— ¿Crees que estoy arrepentido de lo que paso? — Pregunta, una vez ambos se encontraban solos.

Malia camina hasta el escritorio del profesor, para alejarse de él, y luego vuelve a observarlo. — Bueno, sí, cuando lo hicimos yo aún estaba en celo, por eso creíste sentir algo por mí pero ahora...—

— ¿Piensas eso? —

— ¿Eh? — Ella se ve desconcertada.

— ¿Estas arrepentida de entregarte a mí? —

El silencio inunda el salón, ninguno de los dos deja de verse a los ojos, Malia parecía pensar su respuesta muy bien. Stiles se siente nervioso, ¿y si Malia de verdad se arrepentía? ¿Qué iba hacer él con sus sentimientos? Ella era su mate, la ama, la necesitaba a su lado.

— No. — Dice Malia levemente sonrojada, y Stiles se siente aliviado.

Da un paso al frente, deja su mochila en una de las muchas sillas del salón, y se siente impaciente cuando pregunta; — ¿Qué sientes por mí, Malia? —

— No lo sé. —

 _Un latido_.

...

Scott pone una vendita en la herida sin sanar aun de Allison con gran concentración, como si fuera algo muy difícil e importante, lo que provoca una sonrisa en ella. Lo observa mientras lo hace, nota cada pequeño detalle en su rostro y Allison no puede evitar pensar de nuevo que él es muy guapo, tan lindo y tierno ayudándola con algo que realmente no era la gran cosa, pero que parecía ser la gran cosa para él.

Trata de no pensar en eso y lleva su atención en otra cosa, observa el vestidor de chicos, era un poco más grande que el de chicas, pero eso era lo único diferente.

— No debería estar aquí. — Dice ella, asegurándose que no hubiera algún chico, pero ciertamente el vestidor estaba completamente vacío, ni siquiera el entrenador estaba en su oficina.

Scott se endereza una vez terminara con su labor. — Esta vacío así que no tendremos problemas. — Explica con tranquilidad.

— Bien. — Dice un poco distraída, pasando su mano por la vendita en su brazo, disfrutando de la sensación que los dedos calientes de Scott había dejado sobre su piel. — Gracias. — Ella lo mira con una sonrisa.

Él corresponde la sonrisa. — Esta bien, a ninguno nos conviene que puedan ver cómo nos curamos de rápido. —

— Cierto, ya piensan lo suficiente que somos bichos raros. — Bromea y ambos ríen levemente.

No puede evitar sorprenderse con lo fácil que era hablar con él, por lo natural ella es muy tímida y odiaba socializar con cualquier persona desde que se convierto en un werewolf, no recuerda mucho antes de ser trasformada, pero si a un chico que ronda sus pesadillas, ella fue casi violada cuando tenía 14 años, un momento que odia recordar y prefiere no pensar en eso, ni siquiera se lo conto a sus mejores amigas, pero desde entonces ella odiaba el contacto y cercanía de cualquier chico, y se encontraba tan desorientada de no sentirse asqueada por la cercanía de Scott e incluso lo dejo tocarla y llevarla a un lugar solitario, algo andaba mal con ella, pero no quiere profundizar en eso para no entrar en pánico.

— Por cierto, me llamo Scott McCall. — El chico estiraza su mano hacia ella.

Duda por un momento ser tocada de nuevo por el chico, pero se traga su incomodidad y estrecha la mano de él.

— Allison Argent. —

Aleja su mano con disimulo luego de la presentación y evita verse nerviosa.

Scott la observa detalladamente. — Siento que nos hemos visto antes. —

— Estudiamos juntos. — Comenta ella burlonamente.

El chico niega con la cabeza. — No, fuera de la escuela. —

— Oh. — Vuelve a pasar su mano por la vendita. — Yo fui a la veterinaria en la que trabajas con el perro de mi prima. —

— ¡Cierto! — Exclama Scott con un chasquido de sus dedos. — Prada ¿no? Era una perrita con mucho carácter. —

Allison ríe. — Lydia la ha malcriado. —

Scott asiente divertido, el silencio llena el lugar, y Allison evita verlo a los ojos directamente, pero siente la mirada de él encima de ella. Pasa sus mano por sobre su jean para limpiar el sudor de ellas antes de ponerse de pie de un salto, no sabe cuánto tiempo ha estado sentada en la banca de vestidores de chicos junto con Scott pero ella siente que ha sido mucho, sus amigas deben estar buscándola.

— Tengo que irme. — Dice ella, recogiendo su bolso de la banca.

Scott también se pone en pie. — Sí, yo también. — Él cierra su mochila, de donde saco la vendita, y se la echa al hombro. — De nuevo siento haberte empujado. —

— No te preocupes. — Le da una sonrisa como despedida y ella sale antes que él pudiera responderle o despedirse.

Cuando está afuera se siente un poco más aliviada, aunque Scott no le era desagradable ella realmente no estaba acostumbrada a la cercanía de alguien que no fuera sus amigas o las madres de estas.

Sale de la escuela directo a su auto, Peter les había regalado un auto a todas las chicas de la manada cuando cumplieron 17, él tenía el suficiente dinero para hacer eso. La Loba se había encargado de vender el auto de Érica porque, a pesar que nunca encontraron su cuerpo, ella piensa que la chica rubia estaba muerta, mientras el auto de Cora había quedado en la bóveda Hale en Paris. Para Allison era difícil pensar en eso, porque a pesar que nunca fue cercana ni a Érica (De hecho nunca se llevó bien con Érica, recuerda que era demasiado arrogante) ni a Cora (La Hale era mucho más solitaria que ella y Malia juntas) ellas eran manada, y Peter siempre decía que no había nada más importante que la manda, son familia, y realmente lo fueron por mucho tiempo luego que ella perdió a su madre y sus recuerdos.

— ¡Allison! — El grito de Lydia llama por completo su atención, de hecho la había sorprendido tanto que sus ojos brillaron a dorado cuando giro en dirección al grito, luego de ver que era su amiga ella se calma un poco, pero no lo suficiente, Lydia se veía agitada y preocupada, poniéndola en alerta enseguida, pero sus ojos ya no eran dorados por lo menos. — ¿Has visto a Malia? — Pregunta su amiga cuando ya estaba cerca.

— No. — Se apresura a responder, mirando a su amiga en todos lados para asegurarse que ella estuviera bien y no tuviera alguna herida. — ¿Qué sucede? —

— Fui al bosque pero no pasó nada y ahora no sé dónde está Malia, le dije que me esperara en el la escuela, pero...—

Allison pasa sus manos a los hombros de la banshee. — Esta bien. — Interrumpe, confundida por todo lo que Lydia había dicho en tan poco tiempo y sin siquiera respirar. — Primero; Aquí está el auto de Malia por lo que aún sigue en la escuela. — Señala el auto al lado del suyo. — Y segundo; ¿Por qué fuiste al bosque? —

Lydia respira hondo para calmarse. — Sentí que debía ir, pero no pasó nada. —

...

Liam no sabe qué hacer cuando encuentra a una chica desnuda, con tierra por todos lados y su cabello desordenado con ramas y hojas, ella estaba sentada con la mirada perdida, ausente de su presencia, sus brazos estaban rodeando su cintura y temblaba ligeramente.

— ¿Estas bien? — Pregunta él preocupado, tentado a acercarse para asegurarse que ella no estuviera herida.

Ella finalmente lo mira. — ¿Dónde estoy? —

Él frunce el ceño y mira a todos lados, como esperando que saliera una cámara escondida y le dijeran que esto era una broma.

— Esto es Beacon Hills. — Finalmente responde cuando ve que no tiene más opción.

— Beacon Hills. — Repite ella volviendo su mirada a la nada, vuelve a temblar y se aprieta más contra sí.

Completamente apenado por la chica, Liam se quita su camisa, acercándose con cuidado la pone encima de los hombros de ella, eso vuelve a llamar su atención y gira su rostro para verlo, Liam se paraliza cuando los ojos de ellas brillan a dorado, pero no parecía querer atacarlo, si no asustada.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — Pregunta ella, moviéndose lejos de él, pero apretando la camisa con sus manos buscando calor.

Liam se endereza y da unos pasos atrás. — Me llamo Liam Dunbar. — Trata de sonreír para darle confianza, pero sale una mueca nerviosa. — ¿Cómo te llamas? —

— Soy Cora... — Ella se pone de pie, arregla la camisa sobre su cuerpo y observa su alrededor como dándose cuenta por primera vez donde se encontraba.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? Puedo llamar a mi alfa, él sabrá...—

— Alfas no. — Interrumpe Cora velozmente viéndolo a los ojos. — Por favor. —

...

— Estas mintiendo. —

— No lo hago. — Aclara Malia con agilidad, evitando el contacto visual y apretando el borde del escritorio con su mano izquierda.

Stiles respira hondo, tratando de calmar sus emociones, estaba desesperado, confundido y un poco agotado, no sabía cómo tratar con Malia, ella parecía estar decidida a alejarlo aunque pasara lo que pasara con ellos.

— Te diré lo que yo siento por ti. — Opta por usar otro movimiento. Malia aún se niega a verlo a los ojos. — Tú eres la persona a la que yo más deseo en este mundo. — Dice con seguridad, sabía que no importaba que probablemente él valla a conocer muchas más chicas en su vida, jamás se sentirá como se siente cuando tan solo ve a Malia. — Apenas me levanto lo primero que quiero hacer es verte, y cuando voy a dormir sueño con tu sonrisa. Me encanta tu sonrisa. — Añade lo último con seriedad, pero Malia ríe y Stiles sonríe encantado de oírla. — Solo pienso en ti y quiero que tu solo pienses en mí. — Malia finalmente alza su rostro para verlo. — Mi corazón se acelera cuando te veo, y me siento el hombre más feliz del mundo cuando estas a mi lado. — Camina hacia ella. — Te juro que había olvidado por completo que estabas en celo. — Malia se estremece cuando él sostiene su mano y hace que ella la pose sobre su pecho. — No me arrepiento de haberte hecho mía, porque... Porque yo te amo, Malia. —

Cuando finalmente lo dice se siente liberado, pero también aun temeroso que ella dijera que no siente lo mismo. Su corazón se acelera bajo el tacto de la mano de Malia que aun descansaba sobre su pecho.

 _Por favor di que me amas, por favor di que me amas_.

Ella se ve tan confundida, Stiles teme que tal vez haya ido demasiado rápido, pero no importaba, si ella lo rechazaba no iba a rendirse tan fácil, haría hasta lo imposible por conquistarla, o al menos trata de pensar así para no preocuparse más.

Malia con su mano libre toca la marca que Stiles había hecho en ella días atrás por encima de su ropa. — Antes de estar en celo jamás te diste cuenta de mí. — Habla ella. — Y llegue muchas semanas antes. — Finalmente aleja su mano de él.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —

— ¿Cómo te puedes enamorar de alguien que no conoces? —

¿Cómo debía responderle? Ella tenía razón en una cosa, no se conocían, pero él si se encontraba seguro de que la amaba, no le importaba si parecía una locura, ahora no iba a dar un paso atrás ni asustarse de sus propios sentimientos.

— No me importa que tenga o no sentido. — Dice con seguridad.

Malia luce desesperada cuando habla. — No puedo, Stiles, no puedo admitir que tengo sentimientos por ti. — Ella susurra, como si temiera que alguien pudiera oírle. — Es simplemente más fácil si olvidamos todo. — Se dispone a salir del salón pero Stiles obviamente se lo impide poniéndose en la mitad de su camino. — Stiles...—

— No voy a olvidar lo que paso, Malia. — Posa su mano sobre la marca en ella. — Ahora eres mía, y voy a luchar por ti. —


	13. Amor a la velocidad luz

Una parte de ella deseaba que Stiles bromeara cuando dijo que iba a luchar por ella, otra parte no podía estar más feliz por el hecho que él si estaba tratando de conquistarla, y era lindo.

Había pasado tres días, de los cuales Stiles la había sorprendido con un nuevo detalle. El primer día se presentó a ella.

" _Era la hora del almuerzo, Malia se dirigía a la cafetería de la escuela para encontrarse con sus amigas, pero en el camino se encuentra con Stiles, y ella ya ni siquiera se sorprende. Stiles ya se estaba prácticamente convirtiéndose en su sombra._

 _Trata de ignorarlo, cree haberle dicho todo ayer cuando le dijo que no podía reconocer que ella también lo amaba, y también trata de no pensar de nuevo que ella le había asegurado que iba luchar por ella, porque eso no la había dejado dormir en lo absoluto._

 _Lo que menos necesitaba era esto, en un mes llegaría Adina, y su madre ya tenía todo completamente planeado para traer de vuelta a Peter, eso significaba que solo tenía un mes para preparase y asegurarse en matar a Stiles._

 _Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que había olvidado que Stiles estaba acercándose, incluso olvido su presencia, pero eso fue hasta que el hombro de él choco contra el suyo, haciendo que ella perdiera su equilibrio, estaba a punto de caer al suelo pero Stiles fue rápido y agarrándola de la cintura la ayudo._

 _— ¿Estas bien? — Pregunta él. Malia estaba a punto de gritarle enojada que había sido su culpa, que ella había notado sus intenciones, y ella creía que lo hacía para tocarla pero Stiles la deja muda cuando dice; — Me llamo, Stiles Stilinski. —_

 _— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Ella pregunta mientras lo separa, para no tener sus manos encima de ella distrayéndolo._

 _Stiles luce una hermosa sonrisa y la miraba con diversión. — Me he presentado oficialmente, nena. — Él le guiña un ojo. — Ya sabes, como en las películas cuando dos personas tropiezan y luego es como amor a primera vista. — Stiles besa su frente y luego se va antes que ella pudiera decirle algo, como si supiera que ella iba a decirle que de nuevo se alejara de ella._

 _Malia pone sus ojos en blanco, él era un idiota, pero luego que él se va ella no puede resistirlo más y sonríe divertida ante la tonta ocurrencia del chico._ "

Aquel día había sido divertido, pero el miércoles ella casi tuvo un ataque de pánico cuando no sabía cómo explicar una de las nuevas ocurrencias de Stiles.

" _Se encontraba sentada en la mesa que había en la cocina de su casa, comiendo galleta tras galleta. Allison estaba a su lado, seguía leyendo en voz alta cosas que Malia realmente no prestaba atención, se suponía que debían estar estudiando para su examen de Matemáticas, pero ella no podía pensar en números, su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en Stiles._

 _Si todo fuera más fácil, si tan solo ella pudiera decirle que si, tal vez entonces en vez de estudiar estarían haciendo mejores cosas..._

 _Lydia se había levantado hace unos minutos, habían tocado y fue la banshee la que decidió levantarse a abrir, al regresar ella tenía un enorme ramo de rosas en sus manos._

 _— ¿Otro admirador secreto, Lydia? — Pregunta Allison apenas la ve con diversión._

 _Lydia pone sus ojos en blanco y se acerca a Malia, quien seguía con la boca llena de galletas. — Son para ti, Mal. — Extiende el ramo a la werecoyote sorprendida._

 _Malia las recibe, jamás antes nadie le había regalado flores, tampoco era como si alguna vez hubiera soñado con este gesto cursi, y ella ni siquiera tenía que abrir la tarjeta que venía con el ramo para saber de quién era el regalo. Trata de suprimir su sonrisa._

 _— ¿De quienes son? — Pregunta con seriedad Allison luego que dejara estar sorprendida._

 _Malia se pone nerviosa y trata de tragar finalmente las galletas, pero Lydia en un movimiento rápido agarra la tarjeta en la cima del ramo antes que ella pudiera impedirlo, se levantó y trato de quitarle la tarjeta pero Lydia era rápido y ágil por entrenamiento con la Loba, así que empieza a leer la tarjeta, y Malia solo ruega porque no hubiera nada escrito de lo que paso ella con Stiles._

 _— Las buenas cosas a veces no tienen explicación. S. —_

 _Allison mira a Malia. — ¿Quién es S? —_

 _Empieza a toser con intensidad, tratando de tragar esas galletas y a la vez ganando un poco de tiempo para crear una buena mentira. Sus amigas la observaban con intensidad, sabía que ellas estaban sospechando que se tratara de Stiles, y eso la pone más nerviosa._

 _— Es un chico en mi clase de... Francés. — Logra decir una vez la tos se fue. — Se llama Steve. — Ignora la mirada extraña de sus amigas y arranca la tarjeta de las manos de Lydia. — Y no tenías ningún derecho de leerla. — Dice enojada._

 _Lydia se encoje de hombros y vuelve a tomar asiento en la mesa como si nada. — Tenía curiosidad. —_

 _Aquello era como decirle que debía vigilarla, enojada va a su habitación dejando a sus amigas, ya no tenía ganas de estudiar, y una vez ya en su cuarto observa el ramo en sus manos, no era gran fan de las flores, pero no puede evitar pensar que ha sido un hermoso obsequio de Stiles._ "

Le hizo creer a sus amigas que había tirado el ramo a la basura, pero en realidad lo tenía en un jarrón en la mesita al lado de la cama, y odia admitirlo porque es muy cursi, pero cada noche observa el ramo y sonríe ante el recuerdo de Stiles.

El jueves fue en definitiva uno de sus favoritos obsequios del chico.

" _Luego de clase de gimnasia ella fue a su casillero para sacar su libro de Ingles, pero al abrir el casillero una caja cae a sus pies. Pone sus ojos en blanco, se agacha y recoge el paquete, eran chocolates, una caja enorme de chocolates. Cuando se asegura que nadie estaba cerca ella sonríe y abre la caja, había otra tarjeta pero ella come primero un chocolate antes de leerla._

 _Si soy sincero no soy bueno con cartas de amor. ¿Soy un idiota si digo que me gustan tus pechos? SI [] No []_

 _Malia ríe, cierra la caja y la deja en su casillero, luego agarra un lápiz y selecciona el SI, también añade: No creo que se suponga debas escribir eso cuando apenas tratas de conquistar a la chica. Idiota. Pero gracias por los chocolates Y luego deja la nota en el casillero de Stiles._

 _En realidad no le importaba que Stiles solo hablara de su físico, de hecho le gustaba, pero no iba dejar sabérselo, no tenía pensado dejársela fácil a Stiles, porque no le convenía, él no podía saber que poco a poco logra meterse aún más en su corazón, él debía entender que no había posibilidad de estar juntos._

 _A la hora de la salida, Malia va a su casillero en busca de su caja de chocolates, adentro estaba la tarjeta que ella había dejado en el casillero de Stiles, asegurándose que no estaba alguna de sus amigas cerca, ella abre la tarjeta._

 _¡Ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en tus pechos! ¿Quieres ir al lago?_

 _Muerde el interior de su mejilla, tentada ante la proposición del chico, si su primera vez fue tan asombrosa ¿Cómo sería la segunda?... Sacude su cabeza borrando ese pensamiento, no iba a tener de nuevo relaciones con Stiles. Agarra un lápiz rojo y escribe en casi toda la hoja._

 _NO_

 _Suspira enojada por tener que rechazar, y se dirige al casillero de Stiles para dejar su última nota._ "

En la noche del jueves no pudo dormir, pensando en todo lo que pudo haber hecho con Stiles si tan solo hubiera escrito que SI.

Hoy era viernes, y Malia se sentía completamente preparada para lo que sea que Stiles tenía planeado para ella.

...

Liam baja al sótano exactamente a la misma hora, una vez los padres del chico se van a sus respectivos trabajos. Cora lo espera sentada en el sofá-cama del sótano, solo ha pasado 4 días pero ya tenían una rutina.

— ¿Aun no quieres decirme nada de ti? — Pregunta Liam siempre, era como _buenos días_ para él.

El beta deja la bandeja de comida en la mesita vieja enfrente de ella. Cora lo mira desconfiada.

— No. — Y ese era los _buenos días_ por parte de ella.

Liam le da una tímida sonrisa.

Luego que él la encontrara en el bosque la llevo a su casa, prácticamente tuvo que cargarla todo el camino porque ella había estado tanto tiempo en su forma animal, que caminar en dos piernas era un tanto complicado, además que estaba demasiado agotada por haber estado corriendo días enteros, y solo detenerse para dormir un poco o cazar algún animal. Una vez ya en su casa dejo que tomara un baño, le presto ropa, le dio comida y luego hizo mil preguntas que ella evito responder. En la noche pensaba irse, pero entonces Liam le dijo que podía quedarse, solo no hiciera ruido para no llamar la atención de sus padres.

Y su estadía se alargó por cuatro días más, él había sido amable y le dijo que podía quedarse hasta que recuperara la fuerza para de nuevo poder transformarse en animal.

El chico se sienta en el suelo enfrente de ella, y le pasa un pan tostado.

— Le he puesto mermelada de fresa, espero te guste. — Cora prueba la tostada ante la mirada insistente de él. — Si quieres puedo hacerte otro y escojas la mermelada que gustes, pero solo tenemos de mora, frambuesa y fresa. — Él sigue hablando.

Cora niega con la cabeza, luego de tragar el pan dice; — Esta bien, me gusta, gracias. — Palabras cortantes y frías, pero ella jamás ha sido muy habladora, y él parece entenderlo.

Liam asiente con la cabeza, pasa varios minutos observándola comer pero ella lo ignora, luego finalmente pone sus ojos en otra cosa, aunque no es por mucho, solo recorre el sótano con su mirada antes de volver a ponerla sobre ella.

— ¿Estas segura que estas bien aquí? Puedo...—

— Me iré pronto. — Lo interrumpe ella. — Cuando pueda convertirme de nuevo me iré. —

— En realidad no tienes que irte, me gusta tu presencia. — Liam se sonroja cuando termina de hablar. — Digo, eres muy callada pero me escuchas siempre... Y me gusta hablar mucho. —

Cora resiste reír ante lo cierto de las palabras del chico. — Si, hablas demasiado. — Se encoje de hombros. — Y aunque no me molesta oírte, aquí está mi familia y tengo que ir a buscarlos. —

— Oh. — Él asiente con su cabeza. — ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarlos? —

Aunque Cora no tenía realmente ninguna prueba, sentía que no podía confiar en Liam, principalmente porque él era beta y decía tener un alfa, tal vez su alfa era el alfa que mato a su tío y hermano, realmente no sabía cuántas manada había en Beacon Hills, pero no podía confiar en ninguna ni en nadie, debía encontrar a su tía y prima antes.

— No. — Responde con seguridad. — Sé que estarás muy ocupado conquistando a Hayden. — Patea levemente la mochila que Liam había dejado en el suelo al lado del sofá-cama viejo. — Y deberías irte ya o llegaras tarde a la escuela de nuevo. —

...

Estaba caminando por el pasillo de la escuela para ir a su próxima clase, cuando alguien la agarra de su brazo y empuja de ella hasta el baño de chicas.

— Realmente tienes que dejar esa maña de arrastrarme por todos lados. — Malia aleja su brazo del agarre de Stiles con brusquedad.

Stiles le da una sonrisa de medio lado. — Vamos, nena, ¿desde cuándo no te gusta mis manos encima de ti? —

Malia se sonroja, ciertamente a ella le encantaba tener las manos de Stiles sobre ella aunque sea solo para llevarla a donde él quiera, pero obviamente no iba a admitirlo, por lo que cruza sus brazos por el pecho y lo observa molesta.

— No me llames _nena_. —

Stiles alza sus brazos en señal de paz. — Esta bien, Malia. — Él da un paso más cerca, pero ella se aleja de inmediato.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? — Trata de sonar tranquila, cuando en realidad se encontraba sumamente nerviosa por estar sola junto con su chico tentación. — Si tienes otro regalo no le recibiré, de hecho tienes que saber que los anteriores los he tirado a la basura. — Ella miente, y ruega porque Stiles no lo notara.

En realidad aún tenía un par de flores del ramo que le regalo, aunque estas ya estuvieran marchitas, y la caja de chocolate no la ha terminado, pero ciertamente ya ha comido bastantes de los chocolates. Era demasiado obvio que Stiles no podía enterarse de eso, no podía pensar que Malia podía darle una oportunidad, él debía entender que no importaba lo que sentían jamás iban a estar juntos, por muchas razones.

— Ni siquiera me molestare en decirte que se estas mintiendo. — Malia bufa enojada, odiaba que Stiles fuera tan bueno con sus poderes alfa. — Y, se puede decir que esta vez quiero un regalo por parte de ti. —

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Pregunta confundida la chica.

— Quiero que tengas una cita conmigo. —

Malia ríe con descaro, pero luego de ver la seriedad en el rostro de Stiles se da cuenta que él en realidad no estaba bromeando, por lo que se detiene y lo mira con desconcierto.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? — Stiles asiente con la cabeza enseguida. — No voy a tener una cita contigo. — Aclara con rapidez.

Se odia a si misma cuando dice eso, claro que si quería tener una cita con Stiles, y muchas cosas más, pero no podía, ya había cometido suficientes errores, como el gran hecho de haber tenido sexo con el asesino no solo de su padre, no importaba que ella lo amaba, o que ahora ciertamente era de él (Cuando piensa en eso la marca que hizo Stiles en ella pica, pero lo ignora), debía controlarse y esta vez pensar con la cabeza y no solo con el corazón.

 _Y el fuego que despierta en tu cuerpo cuando lo ves_.

Le da la espalda a Stiles para que este no notara su nuevo sonrojo, los pensamientos descarados de su parte animal la hacían sentir un poco avergonzada, en especial porque no debía pensar de esa forma en un asesino.

 _Asesino o no es muy sexy_.

— Malia...—

— ¡No voy a tener una cita contigo! — Ella se apresura a interrumpirlo, gira sobre sus talones de nuevo para verlo a los ojos. — Stiles, no puedo salir contigo. — Casi dice lo siento, porque de verdad se sentido mal cuando vio la mirada herida de él, pero no podía ahora parecer arrepentida de sus decisiones.

Pasa varios minutos en silencio por parte de ambos, por lo que creyó que Stiles no tenía más que decir, estaba dispuesta de salir de ahí para dejar de sentirse mal por rechazarlo, pero Stiles vuelve a agarrarla del brazo y no la suelta mientras habla.

— Solo dame esto, unas horas a tu lado, y si después de esto no quieres saber nada de mi prometo no seguir intentando conquistarte, guardar mis sentimientos y no seguirte más. — El baja el rostro antes de decir; — Prometo olvidar que eres mía. —

Las últimas palabras del chico provocaron una extraña molestia en su pecho.

 _Entonces él también dejara de ser tuyo_.

¿Tal vez era eso? ¿Su parte animal podría tener razón? Jamás lo había pensado antes pero era cierto, luego de que él la marco eso lo había convertido a él en suyo, de nadie más, y el pensamiento posesivo la hace tan feliz...

 _Ninguna otra podrá tenerlo_...

Sacude su cabeza tratando de borrar esos pensamientos, ahora debía concentrarse en la tentativa propuesta del chico, solo tenía que tener esta cita con él, luego ignorarlo y dejara de molestarla, entonces tal vez ella podría por fin concentrarse en el plan de matarlo.

Se suelta de nuevo del agarre de él. — De acuerdo, tengamos una cita. —

La enorme sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro de Stiles hace inevitable que ella también sonría.

...

Lydia Martin era conocida por ser inteligente, muy inteligente, tal vez demasiado y Lydia a veces, en pequeños momentos, odiaba serlo.

Este era uno de esos momentos.

Había estado leyendo un libro de leyendas, no recuerda su nombre, pero había pertenecido a la familia de Allison, ella se lo presto y lo leyó todo durante la noche, no pudo detenerse hasta terminarlo. Había encontrado bastantes cosas interesantes, una de ellas era traer a alguien de nuevo a la vida, lo que planeaban hacer con Peter, y la otra cosa era las parejas... Los mates. Realmente a esa última no le puso demasiada atención, hasta esta mañana en la escuela, cuando noto una extraña marca en forma de media luna en el hombro de Malia.

Un alfa hace una marca en la chica para hacerle saber a los demás que ella era suya... Para siempre, no había vuelta atrás, por eso nadie lo hacía ya, pero ahora su amiga estaba marcada, y odiaba estar tan segura de saber de quien se trataba el idiota que había hecho algo así en su amiga.

No sabía qué hacer con aquella información, si se lo decía a la Loba su amiga tal vez estaría en grandes problemas, pero si no dice nada todo podría salirse de control. Estaba aterrada ante el pensamiento de que Malia hiciera otra tontería por el amor que sentía por aquel idiota, porque ahora sabía que su amiga de verdad estaba enamorada, ya que las chicas que son mordidas y la marca permanece un su piel es porque ahí una fuerte conexión entre ellos.

Era como decir que no podía ser borrado sus sentimientos pasara lo que pasara.

¿Qué iba hacer ahora?

Cierra el libro con fuerzas, enojada, porque sabía la respuesta, y la odiaba, jamás se había salido de las reglas, siempre tan obediente, era la preferida de la Loba por algo, y se sentía mal por tener que traicionarla, pero... Pero Malia es su amiga, su mejor amiga, y aunque cometa errores tan grandes como este, como dejarse enamorar del asesino de su propio padre, sabe también que esto no era culpa total de Malia, estaba en el destino, parecía una mala broma pero era así. Stiles y Malia habían estado destinados a estar juntos desde hace mucho y si ahora lo separan sufrirían tanto, hasta el punto de pensar en el suicidio, y no, no podía permitir que su amiga sufriera o cometiera otra locura.

Se levanta del sofá y sube las escaleras de su casa, luego se dirige a la habitación de Allison, sus manos tiemblan cuando abre la puerta, y las voces en su cabeza la ponen impaciente.

 _"De todas maneras alguien va a morir" "Al menos puedes ayudar a uno" "Peter no estará feliz"_

— ¿Sucede algo, Lyds? — La voz de Allison es la única que logra calmarla y ayudarla en no poner atención en las voces en su cabeza.

— ¿Eh? — Pregunta, porque no había entendido la pregunta de la beta.

Allison la mira divertida, ella estaba sentada en el escritorio de la habitación, estaba haciendo su tarea antes de la interrupción de la banshee.

— Has estado ahí parada como por 5 minutos mirándome. — Allison enarca una ceja.

Lydia bloquea las voces en su cabeza y se endereza, debía mostrase segura, entra a la habitación y se sienta en la cama de Allison, su amiga gira la silla y queda sentada justo enfrente. Aun no sabía cómo iba a decirle todo, no explicarle que debían estar de lado de Malia, apoyarla en todo, aun si eso incluía no traer de vuelta a Peter y no vengar la muerte de Argent.

— Sé que no te gusta los cambios. — Empieza a decir Lydia. — Pero nuestros planes han cambiado por completo. —

...

Malia se siente un poco extraña, trata de omitir el leve mareo y se quita su vestido, vuelve al armario y busca otra cosa que ponerse, solo que no estaba segura que usar y odiaba encontrarse tan nerviosa.

 _Solo es una cita, luego de esto de verdad te desharás de él_.

Sonaba tan fácil, su lado sensato le da esta perfecta salida de sus problemas, pero en realidad luego de esta cita solo empezaba su pesadilla, Stiles prometo dejarla en paz luego de esto, pero entonces ella tendría ahora que concentrarse en matarlo...

 _Trata de engañarte a ti misma pero sabes que no lo harás_.

Ignorando por completo el pensamiento de su lado animal, Malia bufa enojada consigo misma, y llegando a la conclusión que ella en realidad no debía de preocuparse tanto por tratar de verse bien, prácticamente iba a esta cita obligada, así que se pone uno de los vestidos negros que Lydia había comprado por ella, se pone unas botas y deja su cabello suelto, eso era todo, ni siquiera iba a maquillarse, solo debía de pensar como acabar con todo esto de una vez por todas... Y también como no dejarse caer en la tentación, porque iba a estar horas enteras sola con Stiles...

 _No puedes tener sexo con él. No debes tener sexo con él._

Se lo repite varias veces mentalmente, se da un último vistazo en el espejo y con un suspiro sale por su ventana de la casa, lo mejor era que su madre no le viera, ella temía que cometiera algún error y la Loba se diera cuenta de sus mentiras hasta ahora, también se sentía un poco culpable por lo que había hecho con Stiles en el bosque, por eso había estado evitando a su madre y sus amigas estos días.

Había tenido relaciones sexuales con el enemigo.

¿Cómo no sentirse culpable de traición?

Cae de la ventana con agilidad sobre sus piernas, da una mirada a la casa detrás de ella, esperaba que su madre no entrara a su habitación esta noche, si no tendría que mucho que explicar, pero prefiera no pensar en eso.

Un problema a la vez.

Sacude su cabeza, limpia el sudor de sus manos en el vestido y tratando de no pensar en nada, empieza a caminar al lugar que Stiles la había citado.

...

— ¿Me estás diciendo que crees en el amor a la velocidad de la luz? —

Allison observa a su pelirroja amiga como si tuviera dos cabezas.

Lo trataba, de verdad estaba haciendo un gran trabajo para lograr entender lo que Lydia decía, la banshee siempre había hablada como en chino para ella, incluso el día que Peter murió, porque claro que Lydia había presentido que algo iba a suceder, ni siquiera su madre lo sintió, porque la señora Martin no era tan buena con sus poderes banshee como Lydia (De hecho, la Loba si había culpado a la señora Martin de lo sucedido, porque si tan solo ella hubiera dicho que sentía algo entonces la misión se cancelaria y Peter tal vez entonces estaría vivo), su amiga pelirroja incluso podía presentir cuando alguna de las dos siquiera tropieza y se hace una pequeña herida, decía que las voces tenían una fuerte conexión con ella, pero, ninguna de ellas quiere prestar atención en eso, porque simplemente sonaba espeluznante.

Pero bueno, Lydia era un hada de la oscuridad, Malia una werecoyote de nacimiento, y ella un werewolf, si lo pensaba bien toda su vida era espeluznante... Tal vez un amor irracional que nació completamente de la nada no era tan difícil de creer después de todo.

Cuando Lydia iba a responder su pregunta, Allison la interrumpe alzando su mano, seguramente se iba a arrepentir de esto, todos lo harían, porque fue Stiles quien destruyo a su manada, su familia, pero Malia era muy importante para ella y trataría de omitir el hecho que la manada de él mato a su padre y hará lo que sea para apoyar a su mejor amiga, no quería perderla a ella cuando era unas de las pocas personas que amaba que seguía con vida y a su lado.

— Estoy segura que nos arrepentiremos de esto, pero...— Allison no puede evitar dudarlo unos segundos, luego suspira y observa a su amiga derrotada. — ¿Qué debemos hacer para ayudar a la _princesita_ con su amor imposible? — Lydia sonríe orgullosa de ella, Allison rueda los ojos con diversión. — La Loba nos mataras, ¿lo sabes, cierto? —

Lydia hace un gesto de indiferencia con su mano, tratando de restarle importancia, como si de verdad no fuera importante la traición que estaban a punto de cometer.

— ¿Qué hay de Peter? — Pregunta Allison de pronto, recordando que si no mataban a Stiles entonces tal vez Peter no regresaría a la vida. — Él es nuestro alfa. ¿No quieres traerlo a la vida? —

— Allison, cálmate, has hecho demasiadas preguntas y no me has dejado responder ninguna. — La banshee la mira con aburrimiento.

— Lo siento. — Se disculpa con una sonrisa.

— Primero; Obviamente la Loba nos odiara, pero tengo un plan, por lo que luego se le pasara el enojo. — Allison no se sorprende cuando la rubia-fresa dice que tenía un plan para con la Loba, porque Lydia era la favorita de la Loba por algo después de todo. — Segundo; Peter volverá a la vida, claro que lo hará, ni siquiera lo dudes. —

— ¿No necesitábamos la sangre de Stiles para eso? —

Lydia niega con la cabeza. — Lo he leído en tu libro, creo que la Loba quería precisamente la sangre de Stiles solo como venganza, porque él mato a su esposo. —

— Tiene sentido. — Dice Allison, recordando cómo había sufrido la Loba cuando Adina había llegado a su casa con el cuerpo de Peter, lloro y rompió todo a su paso, y ella la entendía mejor que las demás porque también lloro días enteros luego de tener que enterrar a su padre, y cuando Adina le dijo que era imposible traerlo a la vida porque no era werecreature como Peter sintió que ella misma quería morir.

Ella fue la única que tuvo que enterrar a su familiar para siempre.

Por otra parte, Breaden, que es la esposa de Derek y la madre del hijo de este, también tiene la esperanza de traer de vuelta a su marido, pero Adina dice que primero debe ser Peter y que luego el alfa decida si Derek debe ser revivido o no. No entendía porque, Derek es el sobrino de Peter, obviamente el alfa va a querer traerlo de vuelta enseguida, pero Adina decía que ella no estaba segura de eso, motivos personales del hada que no quiere compartir con nadie, ni siquiera con la Loba.

— Y tercero; Para ayudar a Malia tendremos que acércanos a la manada de Stiles. —

Allison parpadea varias veces, desconcertada, y luego dice con voz temblorosa. — Este plan no me gusta. —

...

Cuando Malia llega al lugar citado no puede evitar sentirse incomoda, nunca antes había tenido una cita, y no sabe qué hacer o comportarse, y lo feliz y seguro que se veía Stiles la hacía sentir fuera de lugar.

— Podría haber ido por ti. — Es lo primero que Stiles dice cuando la ve.

Niega con la cabeza. — Ya te he dicho que a mi madrasta no le gusta que tenga citas. — Miente lo mejor que puede.

Obviamente Stiles no podía ir a recogerla, ella ya se arriesgaba demasiado con tan solo hablar con él, la Loba le había prohibido con demasiada exigencia no acercarse a Stiles, si su madre se enterara ella estaría en tantos problemas...

Para tratar de olvidar sus nervios observa el lugar, estaban en el bosque, había una mesa de picnic con un mantel blanco, dos farolas en cada lado de la mesa, y la comida era sándwiches de todos los tipos, el jeep tenía sus luces prendidas para iluminar más y en el reproductor de música sonaba algo tranquilo, haciendo una atmosfera calmada y romántica.

Ella enarca una ceja y vuelve a mirar a Stiles. — Te has esforzado, ¿eh? —

Stiles sonríe y se acerca a ella. — Ya somos dos en no tener nada de experiencia en citas. — Pasa la mano por el brazo de ella hasta llegar a su mano y entrelaza sus dedos, la pequeña caricia provoca una descarga de electricidad en su cuerpo, Stiles parece no notarlo y la guía hasta la mesa, él se sienta a su lado, tan cerca que Malia vuelve a sentirse sumamente nerviosa. — Te ves hermosa. — Dice Stiles, ignorando por completo el nerviosismo de ella. — Aunque bueno, en realidad en todo momento te ves hermosa. — Él le guiña un ojo.

Malia ríe sin poder evitarlo, observa a Stiles detalladamente y luego se arrepiente de hacerlo, él estaba tan sexy y sus palabras la hicieron tan feliz que no logra controlar sus instintos a tiempo, ella se acerca y deja un pequeño beso en los labios del chico, él la mira sorprendido luego que se separa y Malia se sonroja.

— No te ilusiones, eso solo ha sido... Un gracias por tus lindas palabras de antes, así que no lo arruines. — Malia aclara enseguida, además haciendo nota mental de no volver a besarlo, o entonces todo se arruinaría y podría salirse de control.

Tenía que mantener sus sentimientos completamente ocultos en todo momento.

Entonces de pronto Stiles la toma desprevenida en otro corto beso. — Y este es mi agradecimiento por tu agradecimiento. —

Malia rueda sus ojos.

Iba ser una noche larga.

...

Brian observa la estructura enfrente de él con seriedad. Era una pequeña casa de dos pisos, color azul celeste, el césped del jardín delantero estaba un poco seco, y la cerca en definitiva necesitaba un retoque de pintura. Eran detalles sin importancia, pero era inevitable para él porque no sabía si en cualquier otro momento saber que el jardín delantero de la casa fuera útil.

Siempre debía pensar en todo, notarlo todo, entonces así siempre estaría un paso adelante.

Pero en ese momento duda de su inteligencia, no podía entender ni creer que él no lo hubiera notado antes, se había dejado matar con tanta facilidad que era obvio que faltaba algo, solo que en ese momento no lo pensó, ahora, con la casa de uno de sus mejores aliados (O mejor; Ex aliado) enfrente se da cuenta que aquel cretino había sido mucho más listo de lo que hubiera pensado en un inicio.

Había sido un mejor traidor que él.

Ríe divertido al darse cuenta que Peter Hale lo conocía mucho mejor que cualquier otra persona.

— Pequeña rata traidora. — Le dice a la casa enfrente. — Espero con ansias tu regreso. —

Había sido unos días atrás cuando sintió algo extraño, sus poderes estaban fuera de control, no podía ni siquiera levitar alguna cosa, entonces se dio cuenta que algo estaba interfiriendo con su magia, su lado werewolf estaba bien, aun podía convertirse, sacar sus colmillos y garras, pero no ser un animal por completo, sin querer perder más tiempo de tratar de investigar que sucedía uso uno de sus hechizos más poderosos, descubriendo que alguien había puesto una especie de barrera invisible en Beacon Hills, parecía que los chicos no lo notaban aun, pero todos estaban siendo robados, poco a poco sus poderes en una pequeña cantidad era usurpado, no sabe quién es el responsable, pero siguió un rastro de magia encontrándose con la casa que justo tenía enfrente ahora mismo.

No tuvo que entrar para saber quiénes eran los habitantes, una olfateada rápida y se dio cuenta que estaba nada más y nada menos que la pareja del alfa que había matado un año atrás ya, también había un humano, y el olor de una chica joven y en definitiva una Hale, pero claro, eso paso a ser menos interesante cuando el olor a putrefacción llego a él, a pesar de ser un cuerpo sin vida aun tenia poder adentro, y, lo más importante, era Peter Hale, no paso mucho tiempo hasta darse cuenta lo que estaba pasando.

Peter estaba volviendo poco a poco a la vida, no sabe quién lo estaba ayudando, obviamente la mujer del hombre no era porque ella no era una bruja o un hada, era tan solo un werecoyote, la chica joven igual, y el otro habitante un humano, quien quiera que sea el responsable de esto estaba trabajando desde lejos de Beacon Hills, lo que le sería difícil localizarlo, el único el punto que tenía en su favor era que para que Peter regrese por completo a la vida falta un sacrificio de sangre, algo sumamente difícil de encontrar, de todos modos no estaba confiado, pero eso al menos le daba un poco de tiempo antes de poder planear su próxima jugada.

— Lo mejor será jugar con la chica, estoy seguro es tu hija. — Sonríe con malicia, emocionado, porque hacía rato que no se divertía.

...

Habían comido sándwiches, hablado de diferentes anécdotas de sus infancias, entre risas y sonrisas habían bailado un par de canciones porque Stiles había insistido con fuerza, ella acepto al final y descubrió que Stiles no era el mejor de los bailarines, pero no le importo a ninguno de los dos y se divirtieron bastante. Luego Stiles apago la radio y se recostaron encima del jeep para ver el cielo nocturno.

No podía admitirlo en voz alta, mucho menos a Stiles, pero realmente se había divertido, fue la mejor primera cita de todas, o eso pensaba, porque cuando Stiles empezó a hablar de su madre Malia se sintió muy incómoda.

Stiles le había contado como había sido su transformación, como su mundo fue alterado y lo mucho que odiaba a Peter. Se forma un nudo en su garganta ante los relatos de Stiles, ahora temía el momento cuando Stiles se enterara que ella es hija de Peter Hale.

Él decía estar seguro de amarla, pero él no conocía toda la verdad.

— ¿Stiles? —

— ¿Hum? —

— ¿Qué sientes por mí? —

La pregunta sale de sus labios antes que realmente pudiera pensarlo, pero ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. Stiles había girado un poco la cabeza para poder verla directo a los ojos.

— Te amo. —

— ¿Y cómo sabes qué es eso? ¿Cómo sabes que es el amor? —

Stiles se encoje de hombros. — Solo se sabe, lo sientes, aquí adentro. — Él señala donde está su corazón con un dedo.

— Eso no tiene mucho sentido para mí. — Miente, porque ella también podía sentir que amaba a Stiles, un sentimiento sin explicación razonable en su situación.

Stiles termina recostado de lado, observa a Malia con seriedad. — Te diré lo que yo siento. — Habla tan decidido que Malia empieza a sentirse nerviosa. — Cuando te veo no puedo dejar de pensar en lo hermosa que eres, siempre pienso en ti, quiero estar a tu lado todo el tiempo. — Él sigue hablando pero Malia no oye nada más, toda su atención gira en torno a los ojos brillantes del chico mirándola a ella, solo ella, como si fuera lo más importante de todo lo que les rodea. — Malia mi mundo gira alrededor tuyo, porque eres lo único que me importa realmente. —

Ella no deja que él hable más, se acerca y lo besa con toda la intensidad que ella había estado tratando de mantener al margen. Stiles responde con la misma intensidad, esta vez él no tarda en salir de su sorpresa para devolver el beso, feliz.

— ¿Otro lindo agradecimiento? — Dice Stiles luego que se separaran. — Puedo acostumbrarme a esto. — Él sonríe ampliamente.

Malia niega divertida. — Tengo algo muy importante que decirte. —

Estaba dispuesta a intentarlo, dejar de ser la niña buena y permitir que sus sentimientos salieran a frote, no ocultarse más, permitirse amar al asesino de su padre, pero entonces ambos tendrán que ser sinceros, y ella quiere empezar, decirle que en realidad es Malia Hale, la hija del alfa que arruino su vida, mato su madre, no está segura de como Stiles reaccionara cuando diga su parte de la historia, solo espera, desea, que él no la odie, porque ahora él estaba demasiado metido en su corazón.

Toca la marca, la misma marca que Stiles había hecho para unir sus vidas por siempre.

— ¿Qué? — Stiles empieza a verla preocupado.

Lo que iba a decir es tan importante, pero aquel deseo que había tratado de ocultar durante toda la noche provoca que sus manos empiecen a picar, deseando tocar a Stiles, desbordar todos sus instintos.

 _Hazlo._ Ronronea su parte animal. _Márcalo como tuyo por completo._

Muerde su labio inferior, no lo piensa mucho más y se sienta encima de Stiles quedando en a horcadas. Él la mira sorprendido, y el jeep debajo de ellos suena metálicamente.

— Puede esperar. — Susurra ella en el oído de él, y es muy feliz cuando nota el estremecimiento que recorre el cuerpo de Stiles. — Ahora podemos hacer cosas mejores. —

Stiles suelta un sonido que era como un gruñido y un suspiro, Malia sonríe y luego finalmente lo besa, un beso caliente y lleno de lujuria, las manos de Stiles recorrían con impaciencia su cuerpo caliente encima de él. Dejo suaves besos por la cara de Stiles, hasta bajar por el cuello, probando por primera vez la piel caliente del chico, demostrando su amor y necesidad en cada beso.

— Malia. — Gime él en un susurro, apretando las manos por sobre la cadera de ella.

Se aparta y mira a Stiles con una sonrisa, se pone por sobre sus rodillas que estaban a cada lado del cuerpo de él, agarra el dobladillo de su vestido una vez ya estaba sin los botones, y con lentitud lo pasa por su cabeza hasta quitarlo por completo, dejándose completamente expuesta ante su nuevo alfa.

— No te gusta la ropa interior. — Dice Stiles con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

— La odio. — Exclama ella deprisa.

Stiles pasa un dedo desde la clavícula, pasa por el contorno de uno de sus pechos y llega hasta el ombligo de ella, Malia se estremece con la caricia.

— Eso me encanta, nos ahorra mucho tiempo. — Él le guiña un ojo.

Malia ríe, luego lo ayuda a quitarse su ropa, cuando están completamente desnudo ambos ella vuelve a besarlo, posando ambas manos en las mejillas de Stiles. Él toco sus pechos llenando cada una de sus manos con ellos, los acaricio con excitación, los moldeaba con suaves caricias hasta que las puntas de estos se habían convertido en una cima endurecida. A Malia se le escapo un gemido ahogado que no pudo seguir reprimiendo y pugnaba por salir de su garganta. Stiles se apartó del beso con delicadeza para luego posar sus labios por encima de la piel sensible y rosa, la boca caliente y húmeda del chico se mueve von destreza por su pecho, tan suave como el terciopelo la lengua de Stiles le lamio el pecho y la hizo vibrar con una insoportable palpitación.

— Stiles, quiero tenerte dentro. — Dice ella con un poco de dificultad, su respiración agitada y su garganta ronca.

Stiles ríe con arrogancia. — Tenemos toda la noche, nena. — Su voz era mucho más ronca por el deseo que la suya.

Los dedos del chico, curiosos y amorosos, exploraron cada trozo de su piel, tan a fondo, tan íntimamente, y las manos de ellas aprietan por sobre los hombros de él. Stiles estaba absolutamente duro debajo de ella, Malia se acercó más hasta que sus sexo se tocaron, Stiles no pudo esperar más, sosteniéndola por los muslos él la guio hasta encontrarse dentro de ella. Esa parte sumamente sensible de él estaba siendo ajustadamente envuelta con calidez húmeda y deliciosa, entonces ambos llenan el frio y oscuro bosque con sus gemidos.

Malia toma el ritmo de la situación, Stiles la aprieta hacia él agarrándola por la cadera.

El momento del clímax llego intenso y acompañado de más gemidos por parte de ella, sonidos que sabía que a Stiles le encantaba oír, él la besa y ambos llegan en una explosión de sensaciones electrizantes.

Ella se desploma por sobre el pecho de él, puede oír de cerca cada latido acelerado y sentir como su respiración trata de nuevo ser normal. Stiles seguía dentro de ella, y a Malia le encantaba como se sentía.

— ¿Quieres hablar ahora? — Dice Stiles después de varios minutos, aun con sus brazos alrededor de ella, pegándola a él.

Hablar... Aun ella tenía que decir toda la verdad, desde sus origines hasta el hecho que se suponía ella debía matarlo. Suspira, realmente aún no se sentía con la suficiente fuerza para ser tan sincera, y Stiles ya lo había dicho.

Aún tienen toda la noche.

— No realmente. — Dice ella enderezándose. Los ojos de Stiles prácticamente se vuelven negros como el carbón por el deseo, y eso hace tan feliz a Malia, que él también le deseara con tantas fuerzas. — Sigamos experimentando nuevas cosas primero, Stilinski. — Ahora es ella la que sonríe ampliamente.

— Oh sí, buena idea. —

Entonces Stiles vuelve a besarla.


	14. Nuevos juegos

Cuando Cora se aseguró que Liam ya había partido a su escuela y la casa estaba vacía, ella toma un baño y se viste con la ropa que Liam había tomado prestadas del armario de su madre, era un vestido viejo azul que le quedaba un poco holgado pero no importaba, también le había prestado uno de sus zapatos y esos le quedaban bastantes bien. Se peinó lo mejor que pudo y saliendo por la parte trasera de la casa para que nadie le viera se dirigió en busca de su familia.

Algo extraño aun pasaba con ella, no podía transformarse aunque lo intentara con gran determinación, podía sacar sus garras y sus colmillos, pero eso era todo, también había notado que sus sentidos no estaban tan bien desarrollados como lo normal en un werewolf. Incluso a veces no podía oír los latidos del corazón de Liam. Y eso la aterraba. Debía encontrar a su prima y su tía lo más pronto posible.

No recuerda nada de Beacon Hills, probablemente porque la última vez que estuvo aquí era solo una niña, cada calle, lugar, casa era desconcertante para ella, y por un momento se sintió arrepentida de haber rechazado la ayuda de Liam.

Dejando que su parte animal le guiara, ella termina enfrente de la estructura de los cimientos de una casa demasiado destruida. Cora la reconoce, algo en ella hace click enseguida. Era la casa de su infancia, el hogar Hale, antes que fuera quemada con la mayoría de su familia adentro, ahora solo era tablones que habían quedado en pie grises, completamente destruida, abandonada.

Camina hacia la casa, quería entrar, tal vez podía entonces recordar algo importante y que le ayudara a encontrar a su familia, pero una voz detrás de ella desprevenida.

— Sabía que ibas a estar aquí. —

Cora tiene un sobresalto, casi pierde el equilibrio por el terreno desnivelado, pero logra restaurarse y gira sobre sus talones un poco más calmada para observar a Lydia Martin, había reconocido su voz y su olor, pero no había sentido cuando llego.

— Lydia. — Camina un poco más cerca de ella. — ¿Sabías que estaba en Beacon Hills? — Ni siquiera creía que era posible, la última vez que ella las vio estaban en Paris, planeando volver a América.

Cora no puede negarlo, no sabe cómo llego a América o si quiera a Beacon Hills.

La banshee señala la casa detrás de Cora, como si fuera la cosa más obvia de todas. — Las voces me lo dijeron. — Lydia enarca las cejas, como sorprendida que Cora no lo hubiera pensado ya.

Cora rueda sus ojos. —Claro, es lo más obvio, no sé ni porque he preguntado. —

Lydia sonríe. — Hemos extrañado tu mal sarcasmo. —

...

Allison mueve sus dedos por encima de la encimera con impaciencia. Debió decirle a Lydia que no, pero para ella era tan difícil decirle que no a sus amigas. Suspira irritada consigo misma por ser tan débil. Prada, la perrita de su pelirroja amiga, mueve la cola para llamar su atención, Allison se agacha hasta la altura de Prada y le acaricia detrás de las orejas, donde sabía que a ella le gustaba.

— Se paciente, ya nos atenderán. — Le dice con una sonrisa.

Ella no había querido ir a la veterinaria, no quería encontrarse con Scott pero Lydia había insistido tanto en que de todas formas ellas van a tener que hablar tarde o temprano con la manada de chicos, y diciendo además que estaba demasiado ocupada en cosas de banshee que Allison no tuvo más opción. Tenía que recoger algunas medicinas para Prada y un chequeo, luego tendría que dejarla en casa y finalmente ella iría a la escuela.

Realmente cree que Lydia se aprovecha de ella.

Pone los ojos en blanco antes el pensamiento.

— Ya puedes pasar. —

Allison se levanta de un salto, la voz la había tomado tan desprevenida que ella se golpea la cabeza con el borde de la encimera de la veterinaria. Despotrica entre dientes y pasa una mano por el golpe, increíblemente le había dolido, cuando por sus poderes un golpee tan pequeño como ese ni se hubiera sentido.

¿Qué pasaba con ella?

— ¿Estas bien? — Pregunta Scott, estaba saliendo de la misma habitación que hace unos segundos había salido Deaton para decirle que ya podía pasar.

El alfa la miraba con preocupación, genuina preocupación. Allison baja su mano del golpe en un rápido movimiento y le da una sonrisa a los dos veterinarios, tratando de omitir el molesto nudo en su estómago.

— Sí, sí. — Hace un gesto de indiferencia con la mano, tratando de restarle importancia a su torpeza. Scott deja su ceño preocupado para darle una sonrisa divertida. Allison trata de ignorarlo agachándose de nuevo, carga a Prada y se la pasa a Deaton. — Yo puedo esperar aquí. —

— De acuerdo. — Deaton asiente y se va con Prada a la habitación donde había salido antes.

Ignorando la mirada de Scott encima de ella cuando su jefe desaparece de vista, Allison se sienta para esperar. Saca su celular de su bolso y empieza a ver lo que sea, tratar de parecer ocupada para que Scott no le hablara, aun le aterraba la idea de tener que unirse a toda una manada de chicos, simplemente aun no podía con la repulsión que le da cuando un chico la toca o le ve, pero ella trata de calmarse y no pensar en aquella pesadilla de su pasado, porque hacia esto por su amiga werecoyote.

No han podido hablar con Malia del hecho que ya sabían todo (Desde su amor a la velocidad luz hasta que ha sido marcada y ahora es de otra manada), anoche su celular estaba apagado, y aunque dejaron miles de mensajes donde decían que debían hablar (Y era urgente), Malia simplemente no ha dado señal de vida aun. Irritando a Lydia de paso. La banshee aún no le decía nada del supuesto plan que tenía para traer de vuelta a Peter sin tener que matar a Stiles, y Allison sentía mucha curiosidad de que hará Lydia o Malia cuando Peter regrese y se entere que su pequeña hija se ha enamorado del chico que lo mato, y ahora están unidos por siempre y todas esas cursilerías de lobos que Lydia había mencionado anoche, y que en realidad ahora no recordaba en absoluto.

— Allison. — La voz de Scott la trae al presente, alza la vista y lo encuentra apoyado en el mostrador de la veterinaria, la veía con gran curiosidad, como si ella fuera un pequeño cachorro aprendiendo nuevos trucos.

— ¿Hum? —

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? — Ahora el alfa parece tímido y Allison no puede evitar pensar en lo adorable que lucía, muerde el interior de su mejilla y aunque sus instintos le dice que no ella asiente con la cabeza ante la petición de Scott. — ¿Cómo te convertiste? —

...

Malia lo había intentado, de verdad que sí, pero había sido una noche tan... Entretenida, que ella no tuvo oportunidad de decirle la verdad a Stiles realmente. No puede decir que se arrepiente tampoco, habían aprovechado bastante bien la noche en mejores cosas después de todo.

Sabía que debía decirle todo a Stiles, no podían tener secretos si querían que de verdad esto funcionara, pero no era tan fácil, aun no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para decirle, simplemente no podía llegar y decir "Stiles, te amo, pero no debía amarte si no matarte porque tu mataste a mi padre". No. No sonaba bien ni un poco, y temía que Stiles pudiera enojarse con ella. Si, la situación de por sí ya era demasiado complicada porque también debía decirle a su madre y amigas que no podía matar a Stiles aunque lo quisiera.

Esto iba a ser todo un drama.

Cuando llega a la escuela, Stiles le esperaba apoyado despreocupadamente en su casillero, él le da un corto beso cuando ella ya se encontraba justo enfrente, tomándola desprevenida, jamás se habían besado con personas a su alrededor. Malia se sonroja sin poder evitarlo.

— Hola. — Dice Stiles con una brillante sonrisa adornando su rostro.

— Hola. —

Se sentía extraño el estar interactuando como si fuera sumamente normal, sin ocultarse o Malia tratando de alejarlo, pero también le gustaba, así que ella devuelve la sonrisa. Si sus amigas le vieran estuviera en tantos problemas, de verdad debía hablar antes con Stiles... Pero aun no podía, quería engañarse a sí misma y creer al menos unas cuantas horas que todos estaba realmente bien, que estaba experimentando un amor juvenil completamente normal.

— ¿Quieres hacer algo especial hoy? — Pregunta el alfa.

 _¿Cómo racionaras cuando te enteres?_ Haga lo que haga no podrá ocultar la verdad mucho tiempo más. _¿Dejaras de amarme?_

Malia sacude disimuladamente su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos. — Aun tengo algo importante que decirte. — Pasa una de sus manos por el pecho de él para alejarlo de su casillero, trata de no verlo a los ojos para que él no notara su nerviosismo.

— Tengo una reunión con mi manada luego de la escuela. — Informa Stiles, dándole espacio para que ella abriera el casillero. — Si quieres puedo irte a buscar luego en tu casa para que puedas finalmente decirme eso tan importante. —

— No. — Se apresura a decir Malia. Stiles no podía ir a buscarla, su madre no podía verlo. Ella lo mira tratando de sonar convincente. — Te he dicho que ha mi madrastra no le gusta que tenga citas. —

Stiles frunce el ceño. — Creo que ellos van a enterarse tarde o temprano, y sería fantástico que sea temprano, ya sabes, antes que vean el anillo en tu dedo. —

— ¿Qué anillo? — Pregunta ella confundida.

— El de nuestro matrimonio. —

Malia lo mira con los ojos abiertos como platos por la sorpresa de las palabras del chico, cierra su casillero de un golpe. — ¡No nos vamos a casar! —

El alfa la observa como si no entendiera algo tan sencillo. — Bueno, obviamente no ahora. — Se encoje de hombros con indiferencia. — Pero lo haremos, porque esto. — Él toca con suavidad la marca de ella por encima de la ropa. — Esto es para siempre, nena. — Stiles le guiña un ojo.

Pone sus ojos en blanco y trata de no sonreír. — De verdad estás loco, Stilinski. —

Stiles pasa un brazo por su cintura, la acerca a él y deja un beso casto en sus labios antes de decir; — Y así me amas, Tate. —

Un nudo se forma en la garganta de Malia.

 _¿Qué harás cuando sepas que no soy Tate en realidad?_

Acaricia el rostro de Stiles con cariño, lo observa directo a los ojos unos minutos. Luego lo besa, tratando así de olvidar todos sus problemas al menos unos momentos más.

...

¿Cómo se convirtió?

Le gustaría a ella misma poder recordar al menos eso, pero no lo hace, todo lo que sabe es desde que despertó en la camilla de ese hospital hace años atrás, donde su padre le había contado que ellos venían de una reconocida familia de cazadores. Cazadores de mitos. Y luego solo le dijo que ella ahora era uno de sus mitos. A werewolf. Antes de eso solo ahí oscuridad, no importaba cuanto trataba, ella no podía traer esos recuerdos de vuelta, pero tampoco los extrañaba, ni siquiera recordaba a su madre, y no le importaba, gracias a sus amigas ella no se sintió jamás sola o un fenómeno, ellas le ayudaron muchos, por eso Allison las ama como si fueran sus propias hermanas.

— No lo recuerdo. —

— ¿Qué? —

Estaba tentada de decirle una mentira, pero era estúpido, ellas pronto tendrán que trabajar con ellos y probablemente Scott se enteraría tarde o temprano que no recordaba nada de su pasado.

Bueno, con unas excepciones, pero eso ni sus amigas lo sabían.

— Antes de ser convertida no recuerdo nada, ni siquiera cuando fui mordida. — Se encoje de hombros para restarle importancia, para que Scott no sintiera lastima de ella.

El alfa se sienta a su lado, tomándola desprevenida, hace un gran esfuerzo para suprimir su instinto de alejarse.

— ¿Sabes quién te mordió? —

Allison se siente incómoda por la curiosidad repentina de Scott sobre ella. Asienta con la cabeza a la pregunta del alfa, muerde el interior de su mejilla, no podía decirle más, no cree que este sea el momento para revelar la verdad sobre Scott, primero debía ella y Lydia hablar con Malia, luego... La verdad no sabe que harán luego de eso, no con seguridad, Lydia no le había informado demasiado la noche anterior, solo le dijo que debían apoyar a Malia con la decisión que escoja

Si a Stiles o a Peter.

Ellas aun no le iban a decirle que había la posibilidad de tener a los dos. A su padre vivo y a su amor al lado.

— ¿Cómo es posible que no recuerdes nada? — Scott vuelve a preguntar, mirándola con el ceño fruncido por la confusión. Allison lo mira, de una manera un poco hosca sin poder evitarlo, y entonces Scott aleja su mirada avergonzado. — Lo siento, no tienes que responder si no quieres. — Él rasca la parte trasera de su nuca.

Se sintió un poco mal, no quería ser grosera con Scott, pero hablar de su pasado inexistente para ella era un tema nada agradable. En especial ese momento de cuando tenía 15 años. Se estremece con solo la mención, y sacude su cabeza, no quería recordar esa pesadilla, no ahora, no nunca.

— Esta bien, es solo que...— Se sorprende a si misma cuando se encuentra hablando sin poder detenerse. — Recuerdo algunas cosas, pero son horribles y no me gusta hablar de eso. —

No podía creerlo, simplemente ella había soltado uno de sus mayores secretos a alguien prácticamente desconocido.

De nuevo; ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella?

La mano de Scott viaja hacia sus manos, que ella hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta que tenía fuertemente apretadas en su regazo. El toque del alfa hace que ella de un pequeño respingo, pero luego se calma e increíblemente no lo aleja. Odiaba el tacto de cualquier chico encima de ella, pero... Scott... Había algo diferente, no se sentía asqueada o alguna otra cosa mal, tal vez porque era la segunda vez que él la tocaba y ella de alguna manera ya se había acostumbrado a su tacto cálido.

El alfa aprieta su agarre levemente. — Lo siento. — Repite él. — No debí preguntar. — Lucia de verdad muy avergonzado.

Allison se encoje de hombros y aprovecha para alejar sus manos del agarre del alfa. Sí, no era incomodo pero era extraño aun. Scott se incorpora mejor en su silla, alejándose de ella.

— Eres un alfa, yo una beta, supongo que son tus instintos alfa lo que te llenan de curiosidad sobre mí. —

— No creo que seas un enemigo. — Aclara enseguida Scott con una sonrisa.

 _Hace apenas un día sí lo era._ Razona en su interior. _No deberías ser tan confiado._

Antes que ella pudiera decir algo más, Deaton entra a la sala de espera con Prada en brazos. Allison enseguida se pone en pie.

— ¿Y cómo esta, Prada? — Pregunta recibiendo a la perrita. Prada le lame la mejilla, y tanto ella como Scott sonríen con ternura.

— Esta bien, pero tienes que decirle a Lydia que ella ya está muy vieja, y debe entender que en cualquier momento...— El veterinario deja la frase sin terminar, pero le da una mirada que ella entiende a la perfección.

Allison asiente con la cabeza, acariciando a Prada detrás de sus orejas. — Gracias, Deaton. —

...

Cora observa a Lydia confundida, o, bueno, la espalda de Lydia. La banshee la había guiado hasta dentro de la destruida casa Hale.

— ¿Dónde está el resto? — Pregunta Cora, caminando detrás de la rubia-fresa.

Lydia se detiene de pronto, Cora casi tropieza con ella, la banshee no parece notarlo, ella solo queda completamente quieta en la mitad de lo que debió haber sido hace años la sala Hale.

— ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? —

Cora hace un gesto de desesperación, odiaba el aura misterioso y complicado de las banshee. — Corrí, mucho. —

— ¿Desde Francia? —

— Bueno, ha sido magia. —

Lydia gira sobre sus talones en un rápido movimiento, su cabello vuela un momento con el viento. Parecía que a ella no le había gustado la broma de Cora, pero en realidad no sabía que decir, tampoco sabía cómo es que había llegado a América, no recuerda mucho del tiempo que paso como un Lobo por completo.

— Las voces me dijeron cuando llegaste a Beacon Hills. — Dice Lydia observándola directo a los ojos. — Te busque en el bosque, pero no pasó nada, no estabas, y ahora estas aquí, vistiendo tan extrañamente. — Lydia la señala con un dedo. — ¿Dónde has estado, Cora? —

¿Debía decirle? No, aun no, podía ser extraño si Lydia se enteraba que ella había estado pasando estos días en la casa de un beta de 16 años.

— No es de tu incumbencia, solo dime dónde está mi tía y Malia. — Ella y Lydia jamás han tenido la mejor relación, siempre discutían y era muy difícil que ellas estuvieran de acuerdo en algo, cualquier cosa, aunque parezca pequeña.

Lydia la ignora, obviamente. Camina por la estancia destruida, con las yemas de sus dedos recorre la pared sucia de madera podrida por el tiempo y descuido. Cora solo la observa, con los brazos cruzados por sobre su pecho, esperando una respuesta, y tratando de adivinar porque Lydia olía a confusión y desagrado.

— Los planes han cambiado, Cora. —

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — La werewolf frunce el ceño con lo nuevo dicho de la banshee. No entendía lo que decía, como casi siempre.

La banshee suspira y vuelve a verla directo a los ojos. — Hemos encontrado al asesino de Peter, pero...—

— Pero...— Cora estaba a punto de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

— Pero Malia se ha enamorado de él. —

...

Malia compartía su clase de literatura con Lydia y Allison, increíblemente Lydia no había llegado a esa clase, y Malia fue entonces que se dio cuenta que su amiga ni siquiera estaba en la escuela. Allison se sentaba detrás de ella por lo que Malia giro sobre su asiento para ver a su amiga.

— ¿Dónde está, Lydia? — Pregunta llena de curiosidad.

Lydia jamás, nunca, pasara lo que pasara faltaba a la escuela. Allison alza el rostro de su cuaderno, y la mira extrañada, como si acabara de darse cuenta de Malia.

— ¿Dónde has estado tú? — Allison se inclina sobre su escritorio. — Lydia y yo estuvimos llamándote anoche. —

Malia queda en blanco, no se le ocurre una buena mentira, obviamente no podía decirle que paso casi toda la noche con Stiles, así que opta por quedarse callada y solo encogerse de hombros con indiferencia. Allison pone los ojos en blanco y vuelve a sentarse correctamente en su silla.

— No sé dónde está Lydia, de seguro es algo de nuevo banshee. — Allison odiaba involucrarse en los asuntos banshee de Lydia. — Y como parece que ni siquiera has visto los mensajes que te enviamos te aviso que luego de la escuela Lydia y yo queremos hablar contigo. —

Malia quería seguir preguntando más cosas, principalmente porque querían hablar con ella y también porque Allison parecía estar enojada, pero no puede porque el profesor entra al salón, Malia no tiene más elección que sentarse bien en su escritorio y sacar su libro para la clase.

Durante la clase Malia saca su celular y le manda un mensaje a Stiles diciéndole que hoy en definitiva no iba a poder verse. Él iba a tener una reunión con su manada y parecía que ahora ella también se vería con la suya, lo cual era horrible porque Malia había estado preparándose toda la mañana en asegurarse que ese día iba a decirle su parte de la verdad a Stiles, pero, viendo el lado positivo, al menos tenía otro día para poder pensar mejor que iba a decirle al chico.

...

Liam era un poco distraído, para nadie era un secreto, pero hoy se sentía más ausente de su alrededor que nunca, de verdad que no podía dejar de pensar en donde estaría o que estaría haciendo ahora mismo Cora, que le dijo que hoy iba a finalmente salir a buscar su familia, y Liam moría de curiosidad por saber quién era la familia de ella o, al menos, poder saber cualquier cosa de la chica que ahora dormía en su casa.

— Liam. ¡Liam! — Hayden mueve su mano enfrente de la cara de Liam llamando su atención.

El beta la mira confundido. — ¿Qué? — Agarra la mano de Hayden para alejarla de su rostro. — ¿Qué pasa? —

— Ha terminado la clase, y parece que no quieres salir del salón. —

Liam observa a su alrededor y se da cuenta por primera vez que el salón de clases estaba prácticamente vacío, ni siquiera el profesor estaba presente. ¿Cuándo termino la clase? Baja la vista para ver su cuaderno, no había nada de la clase, solo había hecho garabatos por toda la hoja. Se siente estúpido por un momento, luego vuelve a mirar a Hayden, ella se sentaba enfrente de él, y ella lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, pero divertida, ya había guardado todo en su mochila y la tenía sobre su hombro.

— ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan pensativo hoy? — Hayden pregunta, poniendo su codo encima del escritorio de Liam y apoyando su rostro en la palma de su mano, lo observa con una sonrisa burlona.

— En una chica. — Confiesa el beta, agarrando su mochila del suelo y guardando su cuaderno en ella.

Hayden ríe y se endereza con agilidad. — No deberías pensar tanto en mí, te he dicho que no saldré contigo. — Dice la chica en broma.

Liam entrecierra sus ojos y la mira directo a los ojos. — No estaba pensando en ti, en _otra_ chica. —

Cuando dice eso el beta puede enseguida oler el enojo desprendiendo de Hayden, y algo más pero él no puede analizar que es porque Hayden se levanta de un salto, su mirada divertida y su actitud bromista se había ido.

— Que bien entonces. — La voz de ella suena seca, no le da tiempo a Liam de decir algo antes que ella salga del salón con grandes pisadas.

Liam se queda mirando de donde salió la chica, confundido y extrañado por la reacción de Hayden. Ella y él desde el primer año de instituto se habían llevado mal, pero de alguna u otra forma siempre terminaban juntos por lo que desde hace un tiempo no discutían todo el tiempo, y eso había ayudado a Liam para descubrir que tenía sentimientos por la chica, y él se lo dije, pero ella lo rechazo. Jackson le dijo que no se diera por vencido y desde hace unos meses ha tratado de conquistar a Hayden, sin lograr tener resultados positivos, ella parecía decidida en rechazarlo, como sea, desde que había encontrado a Cora él no ha tenido tiempo en pensar en Hayden, no la ha buscado si quiera, y por un momento pensó que eso haría feliz a Hayden, porque parecía cansada de los tontos intentos de él en conquistarla, pero ahora parecía enojada con él, cuando no había hecho nada realmente... No tenía sentido.

— De verdad no entiendo a las chicas. — Dice para sí mismo encogiéndose de hombros.

Saca su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y observa la hora, faltaba poco para terminar con la escuela por hoy, genial porque él no estaba para estudiar ese día, no cuando estaba ansioso por ver a Cora, y aterrado por la posibilidad de que ella de verdad hubiera encontrado a su familia y se hubiera ido... Por algún motivo que él aun no quería analizar le asustaba la idea de no volver a ver a Cora.

...

Isaac sale del auto con una sonrisa divertida, pasa sus gafas oscuras de sol por sobre su cabeza y observa el lugar.

— De verdad luce aburrido este lugar. — Le comenta a su acompañante, que salía del auto llamando la atención de todos los chicos que pasaban por el lugar, principalmente por el vestido negro ajustado a su perfecto cuerpo.

— Te lo dije, no hay pueblo más horrible que este. — La chica rubia comenta, mirando todo con rencor y desagrado.

Isaac ríe y se acerca a ella, pasa un brazo por sus hombros y la acerca un poco a él. — Deja el mal humor, Érica. — Toca la nariz de ella con uno de sus dedos con cariño. — He prometido ayudarte y lo hare, pero sabes que no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo así que no perdamos tiempo. —

— Si, lo sé, no te preocupes que la casa de Lydia y Allison está cerca. — Érica lo aleja y empieza a caminar adelante, guiándolo.

El werewolf se estremece con solo el pensamiento de volver a ver a Allison, trata de no pensar en eso para no remover horribles recuerdos del pasado, un pasado que Allison no recordaba por lo que él tampoco debía hacerlo.

 _No fue mi culpa, eran órdenes de mi alfa_.

Isaac se repite mentalmente para dejar de sentirse culpable. Observa a Érica que ya estaba varios metros lejos de él, no pierde más tiempo en sus pensamientos y se apresura a alcanzar a la beta. Realmente aun no podía creer que a pesar de haber prácticamente huido años atrás porque la culpa no lo dejaba ni siquiera dormir, ahora él se encontraba aquí, y pronto iba a volver a ver a _ella_ , solo esperaba poder terminar con esto pronto, matar a ese tal Scott y así irse de este pueblo lo más antes posible y no tener que volver a ver a Allison Argent nunca más.

...

— Oh Dios. ¿Por qué siento que esto es una Intervención? — Malia se deja caer en el grande sofá de la sala Martin, impaciente.

Sus dos mejores amigas estaban sentadas enfrente, Lydia en el sillón individual a juego con el sofá grande y Allison en el reposabrazos del sillón. Observaban a Malia con gran seriedad, y la werecoyote hace todo lo posible para no lucir nerviosa o impaciente.

Lydia aprieta sus labios en una fina línea. — Porque en parte lo es. —

— ¿Por qué lucen tan extrañas? —

— ¿Tu porque nos oculta la verdad? — Allison contracta con un serio gesto.

Malia empieza a sentirse mareada, pero lo ignora, juntas sus manos sobre su regazo y mira a sus amigas con indiferencia, tratando de lucir tranquila, aunque por dentro estaba aterrada de descubrir a que se referían sus amigas.

 _Ellas no saben de Stiles. Es imposible que sepan de Stiles_.

— No se dé que hablan. —

Lydia suspira, pero es Allison quien habla; — Mal, lo sabes todo. — Malia iba a replicar preguntando que rayos creían saber pero Allison no le permite decir nada. — Sabemos que estas enamorada de Stiles Stilinski. —

Su boca se seca y Malia es un desastre emocional cuando Allison confiesa aquello. No podía ser... Ella... Había sido tan cuidadosa para que nadie notara lo que había pasado con Stiles... Si ellas lo sabían ¿había posibilidad que la Loba también estuviera enterada? ¡¿Qué iba hacer ahora?!

— No es lo que creen...— Su voz sale apenas en un susurro, insegura de que mentira poder decir. — Yo les dije que creía amarlo, pero... Ahora es diferente... Ahora estoy segura de...—

La banshee alza su mano interrumpiéndola. — Esta bien, no tienes que mentirnos más, Malia. — Lydia parecía tranquila y eso hace sentir más impaciente a Malia. — Fue un error lo que Allison y yo hicimos cuando tratamos de mantenerte alejada de él. — La mente de la werecoyote aún no lograba procesar todas las palabras de la rubia-fresa. — Y no queremos cometer ese error de nuevo. — Lydia se pone en pie y se acerca a ella, se sienta a su lado y tomándola por sorpresa aparta un poco su blusa antes que Malia pudiera reaccionar, revelando la marca que Stiles le había hecho. — Menos cuando ahora han hecho esto. —

...

El sheriff observa los análisis de la prueba en sus manos nuevamente. Aun no sabía que debía hacer con esto, estaba aterrado de seguir investigando y descubrir algo mucho peor de su hijo. No, era imposible, no lo creía, su hijo no era un asesino.

Pero...

Aquí estaba, en sus manos, unos papeles que le confirmaban que la sangre que había encontrado en la camisa de su hijo días atrás, era nada más y nada menos que la sangre del chico asesinado. Esto en realidad no podía significar algo... Tan grande como un asesinato. Stiles era un buen chico, un buen hijo, ciertamente luego de la muerte de Claudia un año atrás su hijo se volvió un poco más solitario y oscuro de lo que normalmente, pero eso lo había atribuido a que él había perdido a su madre de una forma tan horrible como ellos perdieron a Claudia.

Deja caer los papeles de la prueba sobre su escritorio, pasa su mano por su rostro, tratando de despejar su mente, debía pensar con claridad en ese momento, debía mantenerse tranquilo y solo buscar más pruebas. Mandaría a Parrish al lugar donde encontraron el cuerpo de ese muchacho, debían buscar de nuevo, tal vez se les había perdido algún detalle.

Su celular empieza a sonar, lo recoge sin ver si quiera el número.

— Hola, Noah. — La dulce voz de Natalie Martin se oye desde la otra línea.

A pesar de todo en su cabeza, él no puede evitar al oír la voz de la directora del colegio de su hijo.

— Hola. —

— ¿Por qué suenas desanimado? — Pregunta ella y Noah se la puede imaginar con el ceño fruncido esperando su respuesta.

El sheriff suspira. — ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté que encontré en el cuarto de mi hijo? —

— Oh. — Dice la señora Martin. — ¿La camisa con sangre? —

Él asiente con la cabeza a pesar que sabe que era imposible que ella viera el gesto. — Bueno, ya tengo un analice de eso. —

— Muero por escucharlo todo, cariño. —

...

Cuando Liam llega a casa va directo a su sótano, solo para encontrarlo por completo vacío. Se queda en medio de la habitación, sintiéndose de pronto vacío. Observa a su alrededor, nada estaba fuera de lo común, como si en realidad nadie hubiera vivido en ese lugar por casi una semana.

Como si en casi una semana él no se hubiera encariñado con una desconocida.

Cora nunca quiso decirle nada de ella a él, además de su nombre y que ella jamás ha sido mordida si no ha nacido como un werewolf. Ahora se arrepentía de no haber insistido en saber un poco más de ella, lo que sea, para poder ir a buscarla al menos para saludar.

Respira hondo y sale del sótano arrastrando sus pies. Iba a subir a su habitación, probablemente hacer un poco de tarea antes que sus padres llegaran de sus trabajos, pero unos golpes en la puerta principal detienen su camino. Abre la puerta, con los hombros caídos, sin poder evitarse verse un poco triste, pero su actitud cambia enseguida ve a la chica enfrente temblando de pies a cabeza y empapada por la gran furiosa lluvia de afuera.

Liam tiene que ocultar su sonrisa de felicidad.

— ¡Cora! — Como un auto reflejo deja caer su mochila al suelo, se quita su chaqueta de mezclilla y la pasa por los hombros de la chica. — Entra, estas temblando de frio. — Suena como una orden, pero ninguno de los dos piensan en eso.

Cora lo hace, ella entra a la estancia, moja la alfombra de su madre pero a Liam no le importa, la sostiene de los hombros y la guía a su habitación. La hace sentar en su cama, luego él se dirige a su baño y saca un par de toallas, se arrodilla para quedar a la altura de la werewolf, agarra una de las toallas y con suavidad la pasa por el rostro de Cora. En la trayectoria de su labor, observa más detalladamente el rostro de la chica, ella estaba con la mirada baja, mordía su labio inferior, parecía no querer llorar, la preocupación empieza a llenar el pecho de Liam.

— ¿Estas bien? — Pregunta, luego de secar su él pasa unos dedos por el mentón de la chica y obliga con delicadeza que lo alce para que lo viera a los ojos.

Los hermosos ojos marrones de ella estaban rojos y un poco hinchados. ¿Qué habrá pasado? Ella lucia de verdad triste, y Liam se sentía horrible por eso, no le gusta verla así, tan débil e insegura.

— Nunca debí llegar aquí. — Murmura Cora, sin intención de apartar su mirada.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿No has encontrado a tu familia? — Liam agarra otra toalla, aparta la chaqueta de ella y empieza a secar los brazos de ella.

— Por eso lo digo. — Dice la werewolf con lamento. — Si no hubiera llegado a este estúpido pueblo jamás hubiera encontrado a mi traidora familia. — Ahora sonaba rencorosa y enojada.

Liam alza la vista para verla de nuevo. — ¿Te han hecho algo? — Pregunta preocupada, observándola con más detalladamente para buscar alguna herida o indicio de ataque, pero no había nada y su preocupación se aplaca.

Cora niega con la cabeza. — Peor, mi estúpida prima se ha enamorado de alguien que no debía. — Ella empuña sus manos.

Él frunce el ceño completamente confundido, realmente no entendía que rayos ella decía, pero parecía estar bien así que prefiere no preguntar más, además que sabía que Cora era demasiado reservada de su vida y probablemente no le diría más. Opta por callarse, agarra las piernas de la chica y las apoyas en su regazo mientras le quitaba los zapatos.

— Lo siento. — Cora susurra insegura, como si no estuviera acostumbrada a decir esas palabras.

Pasa la toalla por las largas piernas de ella con cuidado. — ¿Por qué? —

— Se supone que ayer iba ser mi último día aquí, no quiero seguir siendo una molestia para ti, pero... Pero no sabía dónde más ir. — Ella agarra sus manos, deteniéndole de su labor. — No tienes que hacer esto. — Las mejillas de ellas ahora eran de un leve color rosa.

Liam aparta las manos de Cora con suavidad. — Pero quiero, parece que has tenido un mal día, y quiero que te sientas un poco mejor cuando entres en calor. — Empieza a secar la otra pierna. — Y en realidad no eres una molestia, me alegra que hayas venido. — Confiesa sin pensar realmente.

Cora achica sus ojos, lo miraba con curiosidad, y además podía oler la inseguridad deprendiendo de la muchacha. Liam la ignora y sigue su recorrido con la toalla.

— Entonces...— Empieza el beta con cautela. — Ya que estas peleada con tu familia. ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras? — Trata de no lucir interesado, pero por dentro se moría porque ella dijera que sería bastante tiempo en realidad.

— No lo sé. — Cora remueve su cabello húmedo. — Pero no será mucho, apenas tenga la suficiente fuerza para convertirme me iré para siempre. — Ella usa sus dedos para desenredar su cabello.

Liam trata de no parecer triste cuando ella dice que nunca más volvería a verla. Termina de secar sus pies y con otra toalla se acerca a Cora y la pasa por su cabello, ayudándola a secarlo.

— Mientras este aquí tratare de ayudarte. — Dice Cora con el rostro dentro de la toalla.

— ¿En qué? —

Cora retira la toalla y lo mira con una sonrisa. — De verdad, con esos consejos que el tal Jackson te da jamás conquistaras a Hayden. — Liam baja la mirada sonrojado y sonriendo. — Te ayudare conseguir a la chica. —

...

— ¿Me ayudaran? — Malia no puede evitar encontrarse preguntando completamente confundida y desorientada.

Allison ríe por lo bajo por su actitud desconcertada, Malia sentía como si ellas estuvieran burlándose de ella, pero sus amigas en realidad no eran así, ellas no podían estar jugando con sus emociones.

¿O sí?

— Vale, no logro entender nada aun. — Confiesa Malia.

Lydia ladea la cabeza en un gesto aburrido por la sorpresa de la werecoyote. — ¿Acaso te he hablado en chino? — La banshee pone los ojos en blanco, se levanta del sofá y pone sus manos sobre su cintura. — Es difícil para mí decirlo como para ahora tener que repetirlo. —

— Pero...— Malia también se pone en pie, Allison también lo hace. Mira a sus amigas con cautela y pregunta casi en un susurro. — ¿De verdad ustedes apoyan lo mío con Stiles? —

— Mal, eres nuestra amiga, y aunque cometes de verdad estúpidas decisiones, prometimos que siempre estaríamos juntas. — Allison dice con una sonrisa.

Malia mira a Lydia, ella también sonreía, no puede resistirlo más y salta hacia sus amigas, emocionada, las abraza con fuerza y todas ríen.

— ¡Gracias, gracias! Odiaba tener secretos y no poder decirles nada. — Malia habla unas vez habían roto el abrazo grupal. — Ustedes son como mis hermanas. —

— Entonces no vuelvas hacerlo. — Ordena la banshee. — No volvamos ninguna a tener secretos entre nosotras. — Allison asiente con las palabras de Lydia, y las tres lo juran.

— Bien, ahora dime tu plan, Lydia. — Dice Malia volviendo a tomar asiento en el sofá blanco de la banshee.

La rubia-fresa saca un cuaderno de su bolso, que lo tenía tirado al lado de la mesilla de centro. — Hay tres facetas de este plan. — Empieza la banshee, se sienta en el suelo frente la mesilla, Allison y Malia hacen lo mismo. — Lo primero sería decirle la verdad a la manada de Stiles, necesitaremos su ayuda. — Lydia abre el cuaderno, había anotado todo su plan en papel.

— Ya se lo has dicho a Stiles, ¿verdad? — Le pregunta Allison a Malia.

La werecoyote se mueve incomoda en su puesto. — Bueno, no he tenido la oportunidad. — Allison achica los ojos, pero no dice nada y Malia trata de ocultar su sonrojo. — ¿Y después de eso? — Pregunta tratando de cambiar de conversación.

— Luego tendríamos que encontrar a un werewolf, usaríamos la sangre de ese en vez de la de Stiles para revivir a Peter. — Malia hace una mueca ante la mención de su padre. Lydia sigue leyendo su plan. — Por ultimo; Adina tiene una poción para manipular mentes, si la robamos cuando venga podríamos usarla para hacer que Peter y la Loba olviden que Stiles es el asesino. —

— Si todo sale bien podrás tener a tu padre y a tu chico. — Allison le guiña un ojo, divertida.

Sí, todo sonaba bien, y confiaba en Lydia, ella era lo bastante lista como para crear un plan sin fallas, pero faltaba algo, podía sentirlo, era demasiado fácil, y cuando se trataba de Peter nada podía ser tan fácil.

— Suena fácil. — Comenta, sin querer demostrar sus dudas.

Lydia cierra su cuaderno. — Debe ser fácil. —

— ¿Y a quien mataremos en vez de Stiles? — Pregunta Malia.

La banshee sonríe con malicia. — A una traidora. — Ella observa sus uñas perfectamente pintadas de un color lavanda antes sin decir más.

Tanto Allison como Malia la miran sin entender nada, pero antes que alguna de las dos pudiera preguntar el timbre resuena por toda la casa. Las werecreatures se miran entre ellas levemente aterradas por el poder de Lydia, luego Malia se encoje de hombros y se levanta para abrir la puerta, cuando lo hace queda sin aliento.

Enfrente de ella estaban Érica e Isaac, dos integrantes de la manada de Peter. Ver a Isaac no era tan sorprendente, pero a Érica, que lucía como si nada hubiera sucedido, cuando ella había traicionado a la manada de su padre abandonándolos para salvar su propio pellejo.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? — Pregunta siendo ruda, mirando con rencor a Érica, pero esta no parece notarlo.

Isaac ríe. — _Princesita_ , esta no es la forma de recibir a los integrantes de tu manada. —

Malia bufa. _Mi manada ahora es solo Stiles_. Tiene que morder su lengua para no decirlo en voz alta.

Érica pasa su peso de un pie a otro. — No pareces feliz de nuestra visita, cuando hemos venido exclusivamente a ayudaos con matar a esos idiotas chicos que han traicionado a Peter. —

Vale, parecía que el plan de Lydia ahora se complicaba.

...

— ¿Qué saben de la coyote? — La pregunta directa de Brian seca la boca de Stiles.

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunta cuidado. — ¿Sientes curiosidad luego que dijiste que la dejáramos en paz? —

Brian achica los ojos, y Stiles tiene que resistir las ganas de levantarse e irse, no podía simplemente parecer tan obvio de que pasaba algo con la werecoyote y él.

— No tengo que dar ninguna explicación. — Responde Brian con su gruesa voz, aquella que da entender que era mejor solo responder y no preguntar.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Pregunta ahora Scott con cautela. — Brian, si pasa algo deberías decirnos, somos una manada. — El alfa verdadero trata de calmar al frio Brian.

El viejo repiquetea los dedos por la vieja y destilada mesa, pasa unos minutos en completa cautela hasta que da un suspiro y decide hablar.

— Algo extraño paso conmigo unos días atrás, decidí buscar quien o que lo provocaba. — Empieza el viejo Brian con voz ausente. — Descubrí que Peter Hale nos mintió, tiene más manada de la que matamos hace un año. —

Stiles estaba a punto de gritarle que en realidad _él_ los había obligado a matar una manada entera, pero algo más interesante lo detuvo.

— ¿Y la werecoyote que tiene que ver con eso? — Es apenas un susurro, temeroso, pero los otros dos alfas presentes le habían oído perfectamente.

Brian alza una ceja. — Creo que ella es la hija de Peter. —


	15. Cambio de planes

Al día siguiente, en la escuela, Malia no se sentía en lo absoluto tranquila. Ella no vio a Stiles en ningún momento, y eso la puso impaciente, aún más que la llegada inesperada de Érica e Isaac. Allison parecía igual de incomoda e insegura que ella, Lydia por otra parte se mantenía tranquila y le mentía a los dos jóvenes con suma facilidad y gracia.

Nunca nadie dudaría de Lydia, ni siquiera la Loba.

A veces parecía que la Loba quería más a Lydia que a ella, que es su verdadera hija, y no era ningún secreto para nadie, por lo que la banshee sabía usar eso en su favor.

Luego de clases tuvo reunión de la manada en casa de Martin, duraron prácticamente todo el día en eso. Érica conto como logro salvarse, escapando como una ardilla astuta y miedosa, se fue en busca de Isaac, por algún extraño motivo fue antes a él, quien había abandonado la manada años antes, que a la manada de chicas. Como sea, a la Loba no le molesto en lo absoluto su llegada, decía que cuanta más ayuda mejor, también a diferencia de lo que sentía por Theo, parecía estar confiada de la lealtad de la rubia y el chico... Theo, desde ese día que se reencontró ella no ha sabido nada más de él...

Ese era el menor de sus problemas, ahora, según Lydia, ella solo debería preocuparse en decirle la verdad a Stiles, cosa que de verdad no estaba resultando ser fácil en lo absoluto.

Luego de la reunión de la manada, donde la Loba se aseguró de encargarles a Érica e Isaac vigilar de cerca Stiles (Ya que le había ordenado a Lydia y Allison vigilar a Malia de no acercarse a Stiles, por que la Loba aun no sospechaba que ellas habían traicionado su confianza), ordeno a Érica vivir con la señora Martin, hacer que ella era otra sobrina de la vieja banshee. Isaac viviría con ellos, la Loba lo haría pasar como su sobrino con Tate. Malia odiaba el hecho de tener que compartir ahora su casa con otro integrante de la manada Hale, antes el hogar Tate era su refugio y se sentía segura, ahora todo aquello había sido mancillado luego de la muerte de Peter.

Se dirigía a su casa sola. La Loba fue al hospital al llevarle comida a Tate. Isaac decidió quedarse otro rato en la casa Martin, probablemente para poder hablar con Lydia en privado, antes que él decidiera abandonar a la manada, tenía algo con la joven banshee, él le rompió el corazón a Lydia cuando decidió irse de pronto y sin explicación alguna.

Cuando llego finalmente a su casa ya era de noche. Le gustaba la oscuridad, así que ni siquiera se molestó en encender las luces. Odiaba como olía su casa, una mezcla de todas las velas y plantas que su madre usaba en el cuerpo de Peter, era una mezcla entre canela y gasolina, por algún extraño motivo. Al abrir la puerta de su habitación, sus ojos instintivamente se vuelven azules eléctricos, eso es hasta que se da cuenta que el chico sentado en su cama, a mitad de la oscuridad, era Stiles.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Pregunta, cuando en realidad quería decir _"¿Has olido el cuerpo sin vida de Peter?"._

Stiles alza el rostro y la mira, algo en los ojos de él hacen que se sienta sumamente mal. Lucia triste. Malia tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no acercarse y abrazarlo, besarlo, hasta que sus ojos de nuevo brillaran.

— Es una bonita noche. — Stiles se levanta de la cama y se dirige a ella, ignorando por completo la pregunta. — ¿Quieres dar un paseo? —

— Stiles. — Dice ella entre dientes. — ¿Qué sucede? —

Él, de nuevo, no responde a su pregunta, en vez de eso la besa, y a pesar de todo su esfuerzo inicial ella no puede resistir corresponder al beso, incluso llegando olvidar que su madre o Isaac podrían llegar en cualquier momento, o en el hecho que su padre muerto está a dos habitaciones.

Ella tampoco quiere pensar que este era el beso más tierno que alguna vez se hubieran dado. Como si fuera una despedida.

Cuando finalmente se separan, Stiles entrelaza su mano con la de ella. Él no dice nada, y Malia se sentía tan desorientada por toda la extraña escena que se deja arrastrar hasta su ventana, y saltar por su ventana.

En ningún momento Stiles soltó su mano.

...

Practicar lacross durante la noche no pasaba muy seguido, pero por algún extraño motivo Scott sentía que debía estar ahí, en el campo, corriendo, aunque pudiera sentir que en cualquier momento iba a llover.

Últimamente Beacon Hills tenía un clima horrible, mucho peor de lo acostumbrado.

Un trueno suena fuerte, y cerca, pero Scott ni siquiera se inmuta y sigue concentrado en su palo de lacross.

Algo pasaba con su manada, podía sentirlo, o al menos con Stiles y Liam, pero no sabía que era y temía preguntar. Brian le había dicho no hace mucho, apenas solo unas horas en realidad, que vigilara a Stiles, pero Scott no podía hacerlo. Stiles es su mejor amigo, desde siempre, y tenía bastante confianza en él.

Si en realidad pasaba algo importante sabe que Stiles se lo diría. Esta seguro... ¿Verdad?

Tira una pelota al suelo, levemente frustrado, aunque quisiera engañarse él mismo ha notado la lejanía de Stiles no solo con él si no con la manada completa también, y no sabía qué hacer con eso. Tampoco sabía si debía preguntarle a Liam de frente porque cada mañana olía a una chica que estaba seguro jamás había olido antes. Además que estaba casi seguro no era humana... ¿Puede ser que Liam se esté viendo con alguna de la manada de chicas? No puede pensar en otra posibilidad, porque según tiene entendido solo había dos manadas en Beacon Hills, una de esas eran ellos, y la otra las chicas.

No había ningún otro werecreature por el pueblo, Brian se había encargado de eso el año pasado.

Otro trueno, y no mucho tiempo después, empieza a llover, empapando en pocos minutos a Scott de pies a cabeza.

Empieza a recoger sus cosas, distrayéndose por un momento de sus anteriores pensamientos, pero, entonces, una chica rubia-fresa llama toda su atención. Ella estaba corriendo, pero nadie iba detrás de ella y tampoco vio que siguiera a alguien, su rostro estaba en una fina mueca de preocupación, parecía desorientada y estaba gritando cosas, pero Scott no lograba entender aun con sus sentidos desarrollados.

Su instinto protector es el que hace salga de su asombro. Deja caer sus cosas de lacross y corre hacia la chica, cuando está cerca es que logra reconocerla. Era Lydia Martin, la hija de la directora, y la banshee. Se posa delante de ella, interrumpiendo su camino, ella se estrella contra su pecho, pero ni siquiera parece darse cuenta de eso realmente. Scott la agarra por los hombros, la chica estaba temblando del frio.

— Hey, hey. — Trata de llamar su atención, para que ella lo viera a los ojos. Pasa una mano por la fría mejilla de la chica, pasando un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja. — ¿Estas bien? — Mira detrás de ella, asegurándose que nadie la seguía.

— Esta mal. — Dice la chica. Scott frunce el ceño. — Esta mal, esta mal. —

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —

Entonces, cuando esas palabras salen de la boca de Scott, Lydia parece salir de su trance y mirarlo a los ojos, ella aun parecía preocupada pero no como si estuviera a punto de tener un ataque de pánico.

De todas maneras ella no dice nada, en vez de eso lo besa.

...

Allison se siente sumamente incomoda. Isaac, al otro lado de la sala, no parecía estar mejor que ella.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido? — Pregunta Érica, que estaba sentada a un lado de Allison en el gran sofá blanco de la casa Martin.

Hace tan solo unos minutos atrás, Lydia, quien estaba hablando con Isaac en la cocina, salió corriendo de la casa, pasando por sobre ellas, sin ninguna clase de explicación. Al principio Allison se preocupó demasiado, pero luego analizo el hecho de que su amiga en realidad no había gritado, y cuando vio a Isaac saliendo de la cocina, pálido, simplemente llego a la conclusión que lo más seguro era que ellos dos habían discutido, así que no fue detrás de ella, porque era mejor dejarla sola en estos momentos.

Isaac, que olía a una mezcla de arrepentimiento y miedo, observa a Érica, y evita a toda costa a Allison. — Lo mejor será que me vallas a la casa de la Loba ya. — Él recoge su abrigo, que había dejado en la mesa despreocupadamente durante la reunión de la manada.

— ¿Qué le has hecho a Lydia? — Se atreve a preguntar Allison, poniéndose en pie.

Isaac no la ve a los ojos en ningún momento. — Creo que es imposible que ella y yo arreglemos las cosas. — Dice con lamento, y sale de la casa sin más.

— ¿Tú has entendido lo que ha pasado? — Pregunta Érica, aun sentada y con el ceño fruncido por la curiosidad.

Tenía una vaga idea, pero eso no se lo iba a decir a Érica.

Opta por encogerse de hombros. — No realmente. —

Antes que la molesta chica rubia pudiera preguntarle otra cosa, Allison se dirige a su habitación. Con un molesto nudo en su garganta. Probablemente debería informarle a Malia lo que ha sucedido.

...

Stiles suelta la mano de Malia cuando ya se encontraban en mitad del bosque.

Luego que Brian le dijera a él, y a Scott, que probablemente Malia era la hija de Peter. Peter Hale. El mismo hombre que mando matar a su madre. El mismo alfa que él había matado con sus propias garras. Cosa que no se siente culpable o mal de haber hecho, en lo absoluto, ni siquiera porque incluso podría ser el padre de Malia.

La chica que a pesar de todo, de esa horrible noticia, él amaba y no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Durante el resto de la reunión de la manada trato de parecer casual y calmado, como si en su interior no estaba terriblemente asustado, no realmente por él y el hecho que cuando Brian se entere de la conexión que él tiene con Malia podría ser asesinado, si no por Malia, porque no le importaba morir a él, pero perder a Malia... Eso era algo que no podía resistir, algo que de verdad le aterraba.

No podía vivir sin Malia.

También le asustaba la otra parte de la historia, el hecho que Malia podría odiarle cuando se entere que él mato a Peter... Ella no lo sabía, ¿cierto?... Él tampoco podría vivir con el odio de Malia.

Ese mismísimo terror es el que le impide ir a la escuela ese día, no creía poder verle, porque Stiles no se arrepiente de haber matado a Peter, pero si se siente un poco avergonzado al ver a la inocente chica. Durante todo el día se encontraba pensando solamente en cómo hablar con Malia sobre eso, su secreto, no solo Peter si no también lo de Brian.

Cuando creyó que había encontrado las palabras adecuadas se dirigió a la casa de Malia, no toco porque enseguida noto que no había nadie en casa, ni siquiera Malia, así que entra por la ventana de la habitación de ella.

Enseguida lo huele. El cuerpo sin vida de Peter. En un principio le provoca nauseas, pero trata de calmarse, y se sienta en la cama de Malia, esperándole.

Media hora después ella llega, y cuando le ve todo el discurso que había formado en su cabeza se esfuma. Ella es tan hermosa, no estaba dispuesto a perderla, iba ser sincero con ella, pero primero no pudo resistir besarla, luego la agarra de la mano y la lleva hasta uno de sus lugares favoritos en el bosque. Ambos en completo silencio.

Y ahora se encontraban uno enfrente del otro, y Stiles simplemente no lograba saber cómo empezar.

— ¿Qué hacías en mi casa, Stiles? — Pregunta Malia, dando un paso alejada de él.

— ¿Cómo es que eres Malia Tate? — Pregunta él por su parte.

Malia parpadea seguidamente, confundida. — ¿Qué? —

— ¿Cómo es que eres Malia Tate cuando tú no eres una Tate? — Preguntaba seriamente por pura curiosidad. — ¿Cómo puedes vivir con un cuerpo muerto en tu casa? —

Los ojos de Malia se llenan de terror, pero Stiles no hace ningún movimiento para acercarse a consolarla y tranquilizarla.

— ¿Sab... Sabes sobre Peter? — Su voz se quiebra al final.

— ¿Tu sabes sobre mí? — La chica asiente con la cabeza. Algo en el interior de Stiles se rompe. — ¿Me odias? ¿Te has acercado a mí solo para vengarte?... —

— ¡No! — Malia lo interrumpe. — Claro que no, cuando me entere que tú eras el asesino de Peter yo ya estaba ena... Atraída por ti. — Las palabras de la chica logran calmar su paranoia, al menos un poco. — Stiles lo siento, yo quería decirte...—

— ¿Decirme? — Él le da la espalda a la chica, camina unos cuantos pasos y luego se deja caer al suelo, su espalda apoyada en uno de los muchos árboles que les rodeaba. — ¿Decirme que lo nuestro es imposible? ¿Qué quieres terminar con esto? — Cierra fuertemente sus ojos, impidiendo dejar caer las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Oye los pasos de Malia, pero él no es capaz de abrir sus ojos para enfrentarla. Ella se sienta a su lado.

De pronto Stiles abre sus ojos y se acerca a Malia, uniendo su frente con el de la chica, sorprendiéndola. — No quiero perderte, Malia, no puedo perderte. — Cierra sus ojos y respira hondo, el delicioso olor de Malia llegando a él. — No puedo dejarte ir. —

— Entonces no lo hagas. —

...

Cora no puede evitar sonreír ante la felicidad que Liam demostraba al contarle como de asombroso le había ido hoy en la escuela.

— ¡Y entonces dijo que tal vez! — Exclamo Liam, sin importarle que sus padres estaban en la casa y podía oírle. — ¡No puedo creer que dijera que _tal vez_! —

— Liam, eso no es un sí. — Dice Cora, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa. — No sé por qué te alegras tanto. — La chica bufa con lo último.

Cora realmente no entiende una cosa; Liam es un buen chico, amable y atento, no podía simplemente comprender el hecho que Hayden siempre lo rechazara, ¡el chico está loco por ella! Entendía el hecho que algunas se hicieran de rogar, pero la verdad creía que Hayden se estaba pasando, de todas formas estaba segura que Hayden era hermosa, por como la describía Liam, Hayden era simplemente perfecta, y por eso tenía un poco de sentido que Liam insistía tanto en conquistarla.

— Ella se ira mañana a California, visitara a su abuela. — Sigue hablando Liam, con voz soñadora. — Y dijo que tal vez cuando regrese tendremos una cita. —

Ayer, luego que Liam le dejara tomar un baño y le diera nueva ropa limpia y cálida, se fueron al sótano, Liam hizo su tarea en el suelo a un lado de ella, cuando termino Cora le dio algunos consejos e ideas para conquistar a Hayden, pero en realidad ella no pensaba que iba a ser tan rápido. Cuando Liam llego de la escuela, prácticamente saltando como niño pequeño y sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Cora se emocionó como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, se sintió orgullosa de sí misma, con un par de consejos había hecho feliz al chico que le había ayudado tanto sin conocerla realmente.

Era lo menos que podía hacer por él.

Además, en realidad aconsejar a Liam le ayudaba bastante en no pensar en Malia, en lo que le dijo Lydia, el horrible hecho del loco plan de la banshee... La verdad es que había estado tan tentada en buscar a su tía, la Loba, y contarle todo lo que estas chicas estaban planeando a sus espaldas, la traición, el descaro, pero no había sido capaz. Malia era su prima, lo quisiera o no, y sabía que si la Loba se enteraba de los pasos de su hija... La werecoyote lo pasaría de verdad mal, así que fue más fácil dejar a Lydia atrás, no meterse en aquel lio, no ser parte de ningún bando, ella decidió correr y refugiarse en la casa del chico Dunbar hasta que pudiera irse de ese pueblo de una vez por todas, cosa que en realidad no estaba resultando sencillo.

Desde hace unos días noto el hecho que sus ojos ya no cambian de color, pero tampoco quiere pensar en eso, olvidar e ignorar es mucho mejor para su salud.

Y Liam también estaba siendo una gran ayuda de distracción.

...

Fue demasiado rápido.

Isaac se había acercado a ella luego que la Loba y Malia se fueron, la reunión de la manada había acabado y Érica se había quedado en el sofá hablando con Allison. Isaac le agarro del codo, en ese momento, con el toque, pudo oír susurros, pero eran tan pequeños, parecían tan solo jadeos, Lydia lo ignoro y acepto a la pregunta de Isaac.

— ¿Podemos hablar en privado? —

Se fueron a la cocina. Cuando Isaac soltó su codo los susurros se detuvieron por completo. La chica se alejó todo lo que pudo de él, se sentía un poco incomoda estar a su lado, principalmente porque fue el chico que le rompió su corazón años atrás con su partida repentina.

Isaac había sido su primer novio, su primer amor, él era un chico tan amable y atento con ella, prácticamente se enamoró enseguida, casi como si hubiera sido amor a primera vista, fue con él quien hablo de tener su primera vez, pero jamás llegaron a estar juntos de esa forma. Peter se había llevado a la manada en una nueva misión, Lydia y Malia jamás iban pero si fue Isaac, cuando volvieron el chico de pronto era distante, cortante, nada amigable con nadie, ni siquiera Lydia, una semana después Isaac se había ido sin despedirse de nadie, tan solo de Peter quien les dijo que Isaac necesitaba tiempo a solas, esa misma semana fue la que llego Allison a la manada, fue la llegada de la chica quien la ayudo bastante en olvidar a Isaac.

Ahora tenía al chico con el que quiera perder la virginidad justo enfrente, y ella no sabe cómo se supone debía actuar.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunta, tratando de parecer casual.

— Yo... Yo quería disculparme por lo de haberme ido así...— Él sigue hablando, pero Lydia no oye mucho más cuando él se acerca, demasiado, y entonces los susurros vuelve.

Esta vez un poco más claros.

 _— No quiero hacer esto, Peter. — Era la voz de Isaac, pero un poco más joven._

Lydia da un paso más cerca de Isaac, quien seguía tratando de disculparse.

 _— Solo ha de ser un pequeño susto. —_

Lydia se pasa una mano a la boca para acallar su grito de sorpresa. Ha sido un año entero sin oír la voz de Peter y eso la había llenado de extrañas sensaciones.

Isaac la mira con el ceño fruncido. — ¿Estas bien? —

La rubia-fresa lo ignora y se acerca a Isaac hasta que no queda espacio algunos entre ellos, pasa una mano por la nuca del chico, quien se estremece ante la sorpresa, seguro pensando que la intención de la chica era besarlo.

Los susurros se vuelven más claros que nunca.

 _— ¡No, no, no! ¡Detente, por favor! —_

La banshee cierra sus ojos, asustada ante los gritos que se oyen en su cabeza, la voz resultándole demasiado conocida.

 _— Buen trabajo, Isaac, esa niña no tratara de hacerse la héroe de nuevo. —_

El entendimiento le llega como un balde de agua fría. Se aleja de Isaac de un salto, todo empieza a darle vueltas, teme caerse así que se agarra firmemente de la encimera de la cocina.

— Lydia. — Isaac se acerca. — ¿Estas bien? —

El chico posa su mano en la espalda de ella, el gesto provoca que horribles escenas se reproduzcan en la cabeza de Lydia. Aleja a Isaac una vez más, asqueada con su sola presencia, el chico se queda paralizado cuando Lydia le dirige una mirada de muerte antes de salir corriendo de la cocina, de la casa, ignorando de paso a Allison que la miraba sin comprender que le sucedía, Lydia agradece que su werewolf amiga no le siguiera.

¿Cómo podía verla ahora con el horrible secreto que había descubierto sin querer? ¿Cómo podía decirle aquella verdad? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo era posible que Peter, quien había creído como la mejor persona del mundo, había ordenado hacerle algo tan despreciable a su mejor amiga? ¿Cómo Peter había podido vivir viendo a Allison como si nada?

Antes que se diera cuenta, ella se había encontrado corriendo, sin dirección alguna, hasta que se tropezó con un chico, y como si fuera como era un alfa, el alfa responsable de la muerte de Peter y mejor amigo del otro alfa enamorado de su amiga werecoyote.

— Hey, hey. — Scott, como recuerda que se llama, la agarra de los hombros y la mira directo a los ojos, fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que estaba lloviendo. — ¿Estas bien? —

¿Bien? ¡No! Claro que no, se había enterado que el hombre que había amado como si fuera su padre, aquel padre que nunca tuvo y que le dio protección a ella y su madre, era un monstruo mucho peor de lo que ella pensó que era capaz de ser desde un principio.

Quiere vomitar.

Ella siempre había hecho lo que Peter le pidiera, creía que el viejo alfa siempre tenía una buena razón para hacer lo que hacía, pero... Ordenarle a Isaac que tratara de abusar de Allison... No, era algo de lo que no podía asimilar y entender. Lydia, que estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por traerlo de vuelta, incluso llegando a estar preparada para matar por él...

— Esta mal, esta mal, esta mal. — Lo repite una y otra vez, dándose cuenta por primera vez que todo lo que había aprendido de Peter tal vez la hacía una horrible persona.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? — La dulce voz de Scott es quien la trae al presente, lejos de sus temores.

¿Ayudarla? Ella necesitaba ayuda de olvidar el hecho que su primer amor había lastimado a su mejor amiga, olvidar que Peter era peor de lo que todos pensaban, olvidar que su mejor amiga debía de saber la verdad, olvidar que solo ha besado un chico en toda su vida, y que ese chico era Isaac.

Ella no piensa en realidad lo que hace, solo se acerca al alfa verdadero, y lo besa, el contacto al principio es suave, pero Lydia se sentía tan enojada en su interior que agarra a Scott de su nunca y lo atrae para profundizar el beso. El chico el principio se tensa, pero termina por corresponder y devolver el beso con la intensidad que Lydia pedía.

Y la banshee solo puede pensar en lo bien que se sentía besar a uno de los responsables de la muerte de Peter Hale.

...

Malia le había explicado todo, desde que sus amigas le apoyan con sus sentimientos hacia él, hasta el plan que tenían para traer de vuelta a Peter Hale, y Stiles siente un nudo en su garganta mientras oye todo.

¿Traer de vuelta a la vida a Peter? ¡No es un buen plan! Pero, él no es capaz de decirle eso a Malia, principalmente porque sabía que Peter es el padre de la chica y por la forma que ella hablaba de él parecía que de verdad le quería... Por algún extraño y retorcido motivo, y es que de verdad Stiles no se podía imaginar a Peter como un buen padre.

— Mal. — Stiles la interrumpe, cuando la chica seguía hablando del plan de ella con las chicas.

Malia la mira. — ¿Qué? —

— ¿De verdad pensabas matarme para traer de vuelta a Peter? — No puede evitar preguntar, aunque sabe que eso no era lo más importante en ese momento.

La chica ladea la cabeza a un lado, como si no pudiera creer lo que Stiles acababa de preguntar. — Tú mataste a mi padre. — Dice, como si eso lo explicara todo.

— Y tu padre mato a mi madre. —

— Eso no lo sabía. — Replica Malia.

Stiles sonríe mientras dice; — Entonces que bueno que soy guapo, casi cometes un gran crimen. —

Malia bufa, y Stiles ríe, se acerca a ella y pasa un brazo por su cintura, en un movimiento rápido Malia termina sentada sobre su regazo. Stiles esconde su rostro entre el hueco del cuello y el hombro de ella, llenándose de la fragancia de ella, aquella fragancia que tanto le gustaba. Malia le acaricia el cabello con ternura, y por un momento Stiles se permite olvidar todos sus problemas.

— En realidad, no me gusta ese plan de revivir a Peter. —

Y él no lo decía por simplemente el odiaba que sentía por el viejo alfa.

Malia se detiene durante un segundo en acariciar el cabello de Stiles, luego suspira y dice; — Él es mi padre, Stiles. —

El chico aprieta más a Malia, queriéndola aún más cerca. — Lo sé. —

No era como si fuera algo que se pudiera olvidar de todas formas.

Alza su rostro, deja un beso en la mejilla de Malia antes de verla directo a los ojos.

— El plan de Lydia pudiera funcionar, si no fuera por una cosa. — Malia frunce el ceño antes sus palabras. — O mejor dicho una persona. —

— ¿Quién? —

— Brian. —

...

— Eres virgen. — Dice Scott, con voz ausente, recostado en la cama y la mirada pegada al techo de su habitación.

Lydia termina de ponerse su sostén. — Era. — Corrige ella con un tono despreocupado.

Luego que Lydia besara a Scott, él rompió el beso y la miro sorprendido, pero no dijo nada acerca del beso, solo se limitó a preguntarle si deseaba que la acompañara a casa, porque no lucia bien. Inmediatamente Lydia se negro, no quería ir a casa, no podía aun ver a Allison o alguna otra persona de la manada de Peter, así que ella logro convencer a Scott que mejor la llevara a su casa, aunque el alfa lo dudo durante varios minutos, Lydia lo logro convencer con que si no iba con él probablemente se quedaría en el campo de lacross toda la noche, aun incluso con la lluvia.

El alfa no pudo negarse.

Si era sincera, todo lo que sucedió después, fue un poco injusto para el chico.

Cuando llegaron a casa de McCall, la madre de él no estaba, tenía guardia en el hospital, Scott trajo una toalla y ella se secó en completo silencio, demasiada metida en sus pensamientos, llena de rencor hacia Peter, estar en la casa del alfa Scott de algún modo se sentía como traicionar a Peter y eso la hacía sentir tan bien. Quería más de ese sentimiento. Mientras se secaba ella empezó a desvestirse, con la atenta y sorprendida mirada de Scott sobre ella. Lydia es una chica hermosa, y ella lo sabe, así que, a pesar de su falta de conocimiento en realidad, ella empezó a seducir a Scott, quien se negaba tanto pero, vamos, era un chico y una chica linda se le estaba casi rogándole tener relaciones con ella, no pudo resistirse mucho más y apenas ellos pisaron la habitación del chico toda ropa y pudor había abandonado sus cuerpos.

Jamás pensó que su primera vez seria así, pero tampoco se arrepentía.

— ¿Cómo...?— Scott se apoya en sus codos, para ver a Lydia, que seguía vistiéndose. — ¿Por qué quisiste tener relaciones conmigo? — El chico parecía de verdad desconcertado, confundido, sorprendido, incluso un poco asustado, y Lydia tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reírse de él.

Ella opta por encogerse de hombros. — Solo pasó. —

— Algo así no solo puede pasar. —

Lydia bufa por lo bajo, termina de ponerse su zapato y se levanta de la cama de un salto, gira sobre sus talones y ve a Scott tratando de no demostrar algún sentimiento en específico.

— Me preguntaste en que me podías ayudar. ¿Lo recuerdas? — Scott asiente con la cabeza, y Lydia le da una leve sonrisa. — Bueno, créeme Scott, me has ayudado demasiado con esto. —


	16. La amas

— ¿Un hombre lobo brujo indigente? — Lydia vuelve a preguntar con incredulidad.

Malia vuelve a asentir con la cabeza. — Eso es lo que me dijo, Stiles. —

— ¿Mi papá mato a alguien inocente? — Allison dice, con voz ausente.

— Fueron órdenes de Peter, Ally. — Malia dice, como si eso disculpara el crimen de Argent.

El papá de Allison siempre le decía sobre los valores, y demás virtudes de un Argent, eso incluye de no matar inocente, así que Allison no tomo realmente bien la noticia de lo que él había hecho, no importaba si era ordenes o no de Peter, realmente las chicas jamás lograran disculpar a Argent. Por eso Malia había estado tentada de no decirle aquella parte de la verdad a Allison, su amiga ya había sufrido lo suficiente en su vida con la pérdida de memoria y esas cosas, pero hace tan solo unos días atrás se prometieron no tener más secretos entre ellas, y Malia estaba decidida de cumplir su palabra.

Por otra parte, Lydia no parece ni un poco sorprendida de los alcances de Peter, por algún inquietante motivo Lydia se veía demasiado tranquila y Malia había notado algo diferente en ella, solo que no ha tenido el momento oportuno para preguntarle a la banshee que le sucedía.

— Deberíamos decirle a la Loba. —

Malia gira su cabeza hacia Lydia. — ¿Qué? —

— Chicas esto ya está fuera de nuestro alcance. — Dice Lydia con voz seca. — Vamos, a pesar de que Stiles es un alfa el tal Brian lo maneja como una marioneta. — La chica posa su mano sobre la frente, irritada. — Es poder que no conocemos debilidad. —

En realidad aun no sabían cómo es que Peter termino involucrándose con Brian, por lo que le dijo Stiles tampoco lo sabía, el viejo jamás quiso hablar con ellos sobre Peter.

— Entonces. — Empieza Malia con inseguridad. — ¿Nos vamos a rendir tan fácilmente? —

Le aterraba saber la respuesta a su pregunta, ella en realidad no sabía que hacer sin sus amigas, también es obvio que no importe cuanto Stiles y ella luchen por estar juntos, no podían solos contra una guerras con personas que tenían más poder y sabiduría en lo sobrenatural.

Malia mira a Allison y esta solo se encoge de hombros, su amiga werewolf estaba igual de insegura que la banshee.

— Bien...— Malia se pone en pie, evitando las miradas de sus amigas, tratando que ellas no notasen lo abatida que se sentía en ese momento.

Lydia suspira antes de también ponerse de pie. — Voy a ser sincera contigo, Mal. — La banshee pasa de un pie a otro su peso, — No tengo ni idea como hacer esto, despertar a Peter parecía tan sencillo, ahora lo dudo tanto, y quiero ayudarte, de verdad, pero... Pero no sé cómo. —

Malia no lo había notado hasta ese momento, todo el esfuerzo y trabajo que sus amigas estaban haciendo para ayudarla a que ella tuviera la posibilidad de estar con el chico que ama, todo lo que hacen sin ninguna obligación en realidad, y toda la presión que ahora estaba ejerciendo en ellas, simplemente ha sido tan egoísta y se odia por eso.

— Lo siento. — Lo dice casi en un susurro. — Sé que han hecho todo lo posible para ayudarme, chicas, y no tengo ningún derecho de pedirles más y ponerlas en peligro además. — Malia lo dice todo demasiado rápido, aun así sabe que sus amigas le escucharon a la perfección.

Ahora es Allison la que dice con seguridad; — No. — La werewolf se levanta del sofá de un salto. — Una de las pocas cosas que Peter nos enseñó y que yo estoy de acuerdo es la de no rendirlos con tanta facilidad. —

— Ally, Brian parece alguien demasiado poderoso. — Dice Malia, recordando cómo incluso Stiles parecía asustado anoche mientras le contaba todo sobre el werewolf brujo.

Allison se encoge de hombros con indiferencia. — Debe haber algún modo que tú y Stiles estén juntos sin enfrentarnos a Brian. —

— ¿Y Peter? — Malia enarca una ceja.

— Bueno, tampoco deberíamos enfrentarnos a Peter. — Allison se sonroja levemente ante la mención de no traer de vuelta a la vida a Peter.

Por algún motivo de hecho Malia y Lydia no parecían disgustadas ante la idea.

— No creo que... —

Lydia interrumpe a la werecoyote. — De hecho creo que tengo una idea. — Malia mira sorprendida a su amiga. — Pero de verdad es como mi plan más loco, Mal. —

...

Decir que era Brian con exactitud es difícil.

Luego de todo lo que paso con Peter, Brian los busco, como dijo que lo haría, y hablo con ellos sin darle mucha información en realidad, les dijo su nombre, entre otras cosas como que no tenía una manada en realidad, y que además de ser un werewolf que fue mordido, tiene poderes de brujo, poderes que van desde la manipulación (Cosa que hace cada vez que necesita que los chicos terminen con una manada que él quiere fuera de juego) hasta levitar cosas.

Brian jamás ha demostrado cómo funcionan sus poderes enfrente de ellos, y es por ese mismo motivo que no sabían las debilidades del viejo.

Así que, tener justo enfrente a Lydia Martin, quien había interrumpido su camino hacia su casillero, preguntándole cuales eran las debilidades Brian, y Stiles no saber que responder, lo hace sentirse como un idiota, también ayudaba la mirada que la chica le dirigía al sentimiento.

— ¿Cómo es posible que no sabéis nada de tu alfa? —

Stiles chasque la lengua. — ¡Él no es mi alfa! ¿Vale? — Lydia pone sus ojos en blanco. — ¿De verdad debemos hablar de esto aquí? — Stiles mira a su alrededor, como esperando ver a Malia para que le ayudara a salir de esta incomoda conversación con la banshee. En vez de eso solo ve a su mejor amigo, Scott, al final del pasillo, mirándolo con mucha curiosidad, y otro sentimiento que Stiles no logra reconocer. Stiles vuelve su vista a Lydia. — No le he dicho a mi manada sobre lo que tengo con Malia. — Él susurra.

Lydia gira y entonces ella también mira a Scott al final del pasillo, por algún extraño motivo ella se sonroja y vuelve su mirada enseguida a Stiles.

— Como sea. — Ella dice, tratando de parecer despreocupada, pero Stiles podía oír sus acelerados latidos del corazón. — Tienes que decirle pronto, tengo un plan nuevo y necesito la ayuda de tus chicos. — Lydia no le da la oportunidad de responder a Stiles, ella camina en grandes zancadas a la dirección contraria de Scott.

— Vale. — Dice Stiles para sí mismo, completamente extrañado ante la actitud de la chica.

Sacude su cabeza, tratando de despejarse, y cuando vuelve a ver dónde Scott el alfa verdadero ya no estaba, trata de no darle importancia a la extraña actitud de su amigo, tampoco tenía tiempo para eso, él tenía la gran necesidad de buscar a su chica porque no la ha visto desde la noche anterior.

...

Scott se interpone en su camino apenas ella cruza un pasillo, casi deja caer sus libros ante la sorpresa, pero Lydia hace lo mejor en mantener la compostura.

— ¡Me has asustado! — Exclama la chica, dando un paso lejos del alfa verdadero.

— ¿Por qué hablabas con Stiles? —

Lydia frunce el ceño, confundida, no solo por la pregunta de Scott, si no por su actitud, el brillo oscuro de sus ojos y la voz ronca... Que increíblemente lo hacía ver más sexy. Lydia parpadea varias veces para aclarar sus pensamientos.

— ¿Por qué te importa? — Scott no dice nada, pero eso ayuda para que Lydia pueda entender algo con claridad. — Estas celoso. — No es una pregunta si no una completa afirmación.

Scott no hace nada para negarlo.

— No deberías estar celoso. — Dice Lydia con sequedad, aunque algo en su interior la hacía feliz de saber que podía causar aquellas emociones en un chico.

Scott luce avergonzado. — Si, lo sé, lo siento. — Carraspea levemente. — No somos nada, lo sé, pero sentí extraño cuando te vi con Stiles. —

 _No somos nada_.

Era la verdad, pero una verdad que no la hizo sentir bien, después de todo el chico fue su primera vez. Trata de no pensar en eso y traga en seco, calmando su remolino de sentimientos.

— Debes hablar de mucho con Stiles. — La chica dice, con una sonrisa despreocupada.

Da unos golpecitos en el pecho de Scott antes de alejarse y el chico no hace nada para detenerla.

...

Allison fue la encargada de mostrarle la escuela a Isaac. Órdenes directas de la Loba, imposible negarse, así que ahora camina al lado de Isaac, todas las chicas voltearon enseguida a verlo apenas puso un pie en la escuela y, todas, parecían envidiarla porque está junto a él.

Que estúpido.

— ¿Cuál es tu próxima clase? — Pregunta Allison ignorando todas las miradas encima de ellos.

Isaac mira su horario, el que la secretaria del director le entrego hace unos minutos atrás. — Hm, es Ingles. —

Allison mira el papel en las manos de Isaac, no podía creer que ellos tendrían que compartir una clase, y esperaba que fuera la única.

— Bueno, también es mi clase. — Ella dice con pesar sin poder evitarlo, no importaba lo cómoda que se sentía al lado de Scott, ella jamás se sentiría cómoda con algún otro chico, eso debía finalmente que reconocerlo. — Vamos. —

Isaac no dice nada más mientras la sigue de cerca para su clase, de hecho parecía que el chico tampoco parecía cómodo en su compañía, eso ha sido desde que Allison lo conoció, por algún motivo que ella desconoce Isaac siempre le ha evitado, cosa que en realidad no se queja, pero de verdad era extraño.

Ella solo esperaba que no fuera por su culpa que Isaac haya terminado con Lydia años atrás.

Lydia, ella llego un poco tarde anoche luego de su salida extraña. Allison la había esperado y cuando llego noto un olor en su amiga que la hizo sentir... extraño. Lydia olía a Scott. Allison no fue lo suficientemente valiente para preguntarle porque olía de esa forma. Todo era más fácil si ignorabas las cosas que te hacían daño o incomodaba, eso lo sabía por experiencia.

— ¿Cómo esta Lydia? — Pregunta Isaac, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué? —

Isaac la mira de reojo. — Anoche, ella estaba muy extraña. —

— Oh. — Ciertamente anoche era muy extraña, pero esta mañana ella actuó como si lo de anoche jamás hubiera pasado. — Bien. — Lydia parecía no querer dar explicaciones en realidad, y Allison no preguntaría de todas maneras.

— ¿Crees que ella me odie? —

Allison frunce su ceño, pero no por la pregunta de Isaac, sino por la escena enfrente de ella. Érica prácticamente estaba acorralando a Scott al lado de unos casilleros. El alfa se veía muy incómodo y sorprendido, la rubia por otro lado se veía divertida al ver la actitud del chico. Allison aprieta sus manos hasta que son puños y las uñas se entierran en sus palmas, duele, pero eso no era lo importante para ella en ese momento.

— ¿Allison? —

La chica ignora a Isaac, ella camina con seguridad hacia la rubia y el alfa. Malia les había contado a ella y a Lydia lo que Érica hacía para traer nuevos betas jóvenes a la manada de Peter. Ella no podía permitir que jugara con el chico alfa de nuevo.

— Érica. — Allison llama un poco más brusco de lo que pretendía.

La werewolf rubia voltea a verla, sorprendida. Scott por otro lado parecía sumamente aliviado ante la llegada de ella.

— Hey. — Érica trata de tomar el control del momento, sonriendo con arrogancia. — Hola primita, estaba saludando a un viejo amigo. — Se engancha al brazo de Scott, y algo en el estómago de Allison se remueve con enojo.

— ¿Primita? — Scott luce mucho más sorprendido que al principio por las palabras de la rubia, además estaba tenso ante la cercanía de ella.

Allison solo quiere alejar a Érica de Scott de un golpe, llevarse al alfa muy lejos de la rubia malvada y manipuladora. Sacude con disimulo su cabeza, tratando de sacar esos pensamientos absurdos de su cabeza.

— Somos primas lejanas. — Aclara con rapidez Érica, como si le avergonzara que la gente supiera que eran familia. Qué bueno que ellas no compartían sangre en realidad.

Allison sonríe de medio lado. — Scott, estaba buscándote, necesito tu ayuda. — Ella habla despreocupadamente. Érica la ve de una manera nada agradable. — Ahora. —

Scott no parece entenderla del todo, pero no pierde la oportunidad para zafarse de Érica.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? — Pregunta con impaciencia el alfa, mirándola con ojos suplicantes.

Sorprendiendo a Scott, Érica, Isaac que había caminado hasta llegar a su lado y se mantenía silencioso y observador, e incluso a Allison misma, agarra a Scott del brazo y lo jala levemente más lejos de Érica. Obviamente ella no quiere analizar sus movimientos o reacciones.

— Érica, lleva a Isaac a la clase de Ingles, tú ya estudiaste aquí así que creo sabes dónde están los salones. — Ella habla con tranquilidad, y sonriendo, los integrantes de su manada parecen tan desconcertados por su actitud que no dicen nada y Allison camina lejos de ellos arrastrando a Scott de paso.

No piensa en nada, trata de ignorar sus sentimientos palpitando en su interior, porque era imposible que... Que ella estuviera celosa de Érica... De Lydia... Que... Le... Gustara Scott.

...

Scott observa a Allison detalladamente, la chica aún no había soltado su brazo, y tampoco le veía a él si no el camino enfrente, aunque parecía de hecho que no iba a algún lado en específico.

Su día había sido el más extraño de toda su vida. Empezando porque sintió celos con solo ver a Lydia hablando con Stiles, había sido un extraño sentimiento de pertenencia llenando su pecho cuando vio a la chica rubia-fresa con otro chico, su parte animal le grita que Lydia era suya... Que ridiculez. Luego vio a Érica. Él estaba caminando a su próxima clase, cuando vio a la chica rubia al final del pasillo, creyó que se trataba de una horrible alucinación, pero entonces Érica se había acercado y hablado con él como si nada del pasado hubiera ocurrido. Y luego había llegado Allison, se sintió aliviado al verla, su corazón dio un vuelco como siempre hacia cuando le veía, pero algo dentro de él se rompió cuando se enteró que Allison era prima de Érica... Érica, Lydia y Allison eran primas... ¿Era posible que las chicas de esa familia fueran una tentación para él? Primero Érica fue su primer amor, luego estaba Allison y la enorme atracción que siente por ella, y justo ayer Lydia, la chica por la que su parte animal ruge.

Estaba volviéndose loco.

— Allison. — Scott se detiene y se aleja de la chica suavemente. — ¿En verdad necesitas que te ayude en algo? —

La werewolf lo observa, también se había detenido finalmente. — Yo... — Se aclara la garganta y evita los ojos de Scott. — Lo siento, no sé porque me sentí que debía alejarte de Érica. —

La chica empieza a alejarse pero Scott agarra su brazo y no permite que se fuera, el contacto sorprende a Allison pero no hace nada para alejarse.

— Gracias. — Scott sonríe levemente. — Sé que Érica es tu prima pero ella no es...—

— Ella no es mi prima. —

— ¿Qué? —

Allison se encoje de hombros. — Érica en realidad no es mi prima, tampoco lo es Lydia, ninguna de nosotras tiene lazos sanguíneos. —

Scott suelta a Allison, estaba realmente sorprendido ante la confesión de la chica. — ¿Entonces porque ella dijo...? — Tenía tantas preguntas que no sabe por dónde empezar.

— Scott es una historia muy larga. — La chica se pasa una mano por el pelo. — Se suponía que Stiles debía contarte todo. —

— ¿Stiles? —

 _¿Stiles que tiene con nuestras chicas?_

Scott usa toda su fuerza para ignorar el pensamiento de su parte animal y el sentimiento de celos llenando su pecho.

Allison asiente con la cabeza. — Busca a Stiles, tienen mucho de qué hablar. — La chica da unos golpecitos en su pecho, el mismo gesto que había hecho Lydia hace tan solo unas horas. — Nos vemos, Scott. —

Allison se va sin más, dejándolo con un millón de preguntas nuevas en la punta de su lengua, pero Scott no pierde más tiempo pensando, él va directo en busca de Stiles Stilinski.

...

Luego de clases las chicas se reúnen en uno de los salones vacíos del instituto, Stiles llega unos minutos después.

— Bien, parece que estamos finalmente todos presentes. — Dice Lydia, mirando de una mala forma a Malia y Stiles, ya que ellos habían sido los últimos en llegar y la rubia-fresa sospechaba el porqué del retraso.

Malia oculta su sonrisa y Stiles solo pone los ojos en blanco con diversión.

— La verdad chicos parecen conejos. — Dice Allison divertida.

— ¿Nos has llamado para hablar de nuestras relaciones sexuales, Lydia? — Habla Malia, levemente sonrojada.

Lydia ladea la cabeza a un lado. — Claro que no, que asco. — Allison ríe por la mueca de horror de la banshee.

— ¿Era habitualmente las reuniones de la manada de Peter así? — Pregunta Stiles enarcando una ceja. Las chicas lo miran con seriedad. — ¿Qué? —

— Nosotras no teníamos permitido ser parte de las reuniones de la manada de Peter. — Responde amablemente Allison. — La única manada que siempre hemos tenido solo hemos sido nosotras tres. —

— Por lo que si lastimas a Malia estarás en grandes problemas. — Dice Lydia con falsa inocencia.

Stiles se acerca a Malia. — Tus amigas me dan miedo. — Dice con toda sinceridad y Malia no puedo resistir reír.

En realidad no era la primera vez que alguien decía que ellas daban miedo, en su anterior escuela ellas tenían la reputación de ser chicas problemáticas, ese es uno de los motivos por lo que los chicos jamás querían salir con ellas.

Lydia rueda los ojos. — Como sea, estamos aquí para hablar del plan. —

— ¿Un nuevo plan? — Pregunta Stiles sentándose en uno de los escritorios vacíos del salón y dejando su mochila en el suelo.

Malia se sienta a su lado, mira a su amiga banshee que estaba parada a un lado del escritorio del profesor y Allison al otro lado, la beta tenía sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y en realidad se veía algo distraída. Había algo que molestaba a Malia, solo que ella no sabía que era, solo podía sentir a sus amigas tan alejadas.

— En una semana será el cumpleaños de Malia. — Dice Lydia, atrayéndola de sus pensamientos.

Stiles mira a Malia sorprendido. — ¿Tu cumpleaños? — La chica asiente y se encoje de hombros, restándole importancia a esa información.

— La Loba tiene un plan para ese día, una gran fiesta. — Continua Lydia, ignorando a Stiles. — Los invitados especiales son los padres de tu manada. — Ella señala a Stiles con un dedo, mientras el chico parecía perdido. — Mi madre tiene que encargarse de traer a tu padre a una trampa, para que tú mismo te ofrezcas a ti en cambio de tu padre para ser asesinado. — Lydia lo dice todo demasiado rápido.

— Espera. — Dice Stiles. — ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que tu mamá...?—

— La mamá de Lydia ha estado saliendo con tu padre todo un mes ya. — Malia es quien habla, viendo a los ojos a Stiles. — La Loba ha sido cuidadosa, duro todo un año planeando como traer de vuelta a Peter, la idea era acércanos a ustedes hasta que confiaran y, bueno, luego matarlos. —

— Pero entonces Malia se enamoró de ti. — Continúa Allison ahora. — La Loba tuvo que hacer unos cambios de último momento haciendo ahora que vuestros padres confiaran y son ellos los que piensa matar en la fiesta de Malia, para vengarse de ustedes por la muerte de la manada de Peter, te haría creer que si tú te ofrecerse a morir en cambio de tu padre él se salvaría, pero en realidad primero mataría al sheriff justo enfrente de ti, luego te mataría y usaría tu sangre para traer a Peter. —

— De acuerdo, esto es demasiado que procesar. — Dice Stiles recostándose en su asiento.

Anoche Malia no había sido capaz de decirle todo el plan de la Loba, tenía miedo de ver la reacción de Stiles, le aterraba la idea que él se diera cuenta de su mala sangre, tal vez él pensaría que ella en cualquier momento podría ser igual de mala que sus padres... Y tal vez no se equivocaba, incluso ella temía que alguna vez hiciera algo horrible como sus padre hacían todo el tiempo, después de todo ella estaba más que decidida a matar a Stiles, probablemente si ella no se hubiera enamorado de él entonces ahora ella solo debería estar preparándose para matarlo no tratar de salvarlo.

Malia había sido criada para atacar y matar, solo era otra guerrera en la enorme manada de Peter Hale, por eso cuando la Loba le dijo que solo era ella la que podía rescatar el honor y la vida de su padre Malia no lo dudo dos veces, se sintió por fin importante, y luego llega Stiles y arruina eso, haciéndola sentir aún más importante en la vida del chico que ser la salvación de la manada de Peter.

¿Tenía por lo menos eso sentido? Porque en esos momentos sentía que nada tenía sentido ahora en su vida, todo estaba pasando tan rápido después de todo.

— No pienses que estás a salvo porque la amas. — La voz de Lydia es quien la saca de sus pensamientos. — La Loba no dudara ni un segundo en matarte a pesar de lo que Malia siente por ti. —

Malia alza su rostro y es cuando se da cuenta que Stiles había estado observando a ella, ambos se quedan viendo a los ojos por varios minutos, él no necesita decir ninguna sola palabra para que ella entienda que estaba sumamente decidido a luchar por ella, incluso aun de oír las palabras de Lydia y la amenaza eminente.

— Todo es más hermoso porque estamos condenados, ¿eh? — Le dice Stiles con una leve sonrisa, luego le guiña un ojo.

Un nudo se forma en la garganta de Malia, impidiéndole que ella dijera algo, por lo que solo opta por darle una sonrisa a Stiles.

...

Allison observa la mirada tan significativa que Malia y Stiles se dan, no puede evitar sentirse sorprendida ante la conexión demasiada evidente de esos dos.

— Todo es más hermoso porque estamos condenados, ¿eh? —

Allison se siente incómoda ante las palabras del chico, cruza sus brazos al pecho evitando mirar la conexión de ellos que parecía ser tan íntima y ella una intrusa. Lydia por otro lado no demostraba incomodidad, ni ninguna otra emoción en realidad, la banshee a veces actuaba muy similar a la Loba, analizando todo a su alrededor y ocultando demasiado bien sus sentimientos, emociones, cualquier otra cosa que la podría hacer parecer normal.

— Oh vamos chicos, que pesimistas son. — Lydia es quien interrumpe la conexión de Malia y Stiles, ellos ven a la banshee un tanto enojados. — Con mi nuevo plan podrán estar juntos sin ningún tipo de condenada. —

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? — Pregunta Malia, llena de curiosidad como estaba Allison también.

Desde esta mañana Lydia había dicho que tenía un nuevo plan, un plan demasiado loco, pero no había dado más detalles porque decía que tenían que hablarlo también con Stiles, y ahora finalmente parece decidida a comunicar ese plan.

Lydia respira hondo antes de responder. — No sabemos ninguna clase de debilidad contra ese tal Brian, no puedes pelear contra algo que no conoces. — Eran las mismas palabras que Peter siempre repetía. — Y cuando no puedes con el enemigo te les unes. —

— Lydia... — Empieza Allison, desorientada ante lo que estaba diciendo Lydia.

La banshee la ignora y sigue hablando. — Desde que llegamos a este lugar solo hemos descubierto cosas horribles de Peter, ha hecho cosas que jamás imaginamos sería capaz de hacer. — Lydia la mira directo a los ojos cuando dice; — Le ordeno a Argent que matara a una mujer inocente. — Su amiga parecía que quería decirle algo más, pero ella suspira y luego vuelve la vista de nuevo a Stiles y Malia. — Convirtió a estos chicos contra su voluntad, casi mata a un niño, ya no estamos seguras que más cosas horribles pudo haber hecho. —

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto? — Dice Malia, mientras que Stiles se mantenía atento y callado.

— No vamos a revivir a Peter. — Allison casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, tanto ella como Malia miran sorprendidas a Lydia, la banshee aún se mantenía tranquila y sin emociones. — Para la fiesta de Malia vendrá Adina, yo podre robar su poción y se la daremos a todos en el ponche, incluyendo obviamente a la Loba, mientras que los otros de nosotros sacan el cuerpo de Peter, Stiles y Malia se encargaría de entregárselo a Brian como una ofrenda de paz, Brian parece querer a Peter, unos adolescentes como nosotros no habría de ser un problema, eso sería todo. —

— ¿Cómo puedes decir que no traigamos de vuelta a Peter? — Allison no puede evitar preguntar un tanto enojada. — ¡Él es nuestro alfa! —

— ¡Un horrible alfa! — Grita de vuelta Lydia, sorprendiéndolos a todos. — Pero si vosotros tenéis otra idea decidla. —

El silencio invade el salón, ciertamente el plan de Lydia parecía ser el correcto, pero... Pero, estaba segura debería haber un pero solo que ahora no podía pensar, no cuando tenía en la cabeza el hecho que Peter en realidad si ha hecho cosas horribles, destruyo el honor de su padre después de todo.

Allison mira a Malia, Peter era el padre de ella si alguien debía tomar esa decisión de salvar o no al viejo alfa solo podría ser la werecoyote, pero la chica parecía congelada en su asiento, viendo a la nada en realidad. Stiles observa a Malia también, esperando la reacción de ella.

— ¿Malia? — La werecoyote finalmente alza el rostro para ver a Allison a los ojos. — ¿Qué dices tú? — Pregunta la beta con cuidado.

Malia frunce el ceño. — ¿Yo? —

— Peter es tu padre, solo tú puedes decidir esto. —

Entonces Malia mira a Stiles, de nuevo aquella conexión donde pareciera que ellos tienen una conversación sin palabra alguna, solo mirándose, dura varios minutos la conexión hasta que Stiles se encoge de hombros.

— No me importa lo que decidas, incluso si escoges traer de vuelta a Peter y luchar contra todos yo siempre estaré a tu lado. — Las palabras de Stiles son suaves, y el chico agarra la mano de Malia por sobre el escritorio de la chica. — Siempre luchare por ti contra el mundo entero si es necesario. — Malia le regala una sonrisa sincera al alfa Stilinski, él le sonríe de vuelta, luego se estira sobre su asiento y besa la frente de la werecoyote con dulzura.

 _No pienses que estás a salvo porque la amas._

Allison baja la mirada, concentrándose en sus zapatos, no quería seguir viendo a Malia con Stiles en aquella escena que parecía tan íntima, también porque era tan cursi y eso la incomodaba, jamás había imaginado que su amiga, la más salvaje del grupo, iba a enamorarse del enemigo, pero a pesar de eso Malia parecía feliz de amar a Stiles y que Stiles le correspondiera, de algún modo parecía que estar enamorada era hermoso... ¿Cómo se sentía en realidad el estar enamorada? ¿Lo que siente por Scott podría llegar a ser tan fuerte y hermoso como lo que Stiles y Malia sienten?

Con tan solo el pensamiento Allison puede sentir un cosquilleo en su estómago.

Lydia chasquea la lengua, atrayendo de sus pensamientos a Allison de paso. — Vosotros sois tan lindos juntos que estoy empezando a odiarlos. — Dice la banshee en broma.

Malia pone sus ojos en blanco, se pone en pie y Stiles también.

— Bien, sigamos el plan de Lydia. — Dice Malia con seguridad.

Lydia sonríe. Allison suspira. Stiles pasa un brazo por los hombros de Malia. La werecoyote se apoya en Stiles. Y ninguno se da cuenta del chico detrás de la puerta del salón que los espiaba.

...

Scott observa a su mejor amigo con incredulidad. — ¿Es una broma? — Pregunta el alfa verdadero. Stiles niega con la cabeza. — Pero... Brian... —

— Scott. — Le interrumpe Stiles. — ¿Vas apoyarme? — Su amigo lo ve esperanzado.

Apoyarlo. Stiles había llegado a su casa luego de clases, Scott no había podido encontrarlo durante las clases, ni siquiera almorzó con ellos, así que cuando llego a su casa estaba un poco sorprendido, pero su amigo no le dejo a hablar a él primero, apenas puso un pie en su casa le conto sobre cómo se había enrollado con la hija de Peter Hale. No le dejo procesar eso antes que le dijera que ahora se juntaba con la manada de chicas y junto con ellas tenía un plan para acabar con Peter definitivamente y hacer feliz de paso a Brian.

Toda una locura con tal de quedarse con la chica.

Pero, aquella locura no solo iba hacerlo su mejor amigo sino también las otras dos chicas por la que Scott de verdad está perdiendo la cabeza, y el hecho que Stiles se estuviera juntando con las chicas le molestaba, ni siquiera entendía porque solo sabía que odiaba que Allison o Lydia se juntara con otros chicos, no importaba que Stiles estuviera como idiota enamorado por Malia...

— Si, te ayudare amigo. —


	17. Tres son multitud

Una semana después Cora se entera que sus consejos finalmente dieron frutos, lo malo era que ella no se sentía feliz en lo absoluto.

— ¿Crees que estoy bien? — Había preguntado Liam cuando bajo al sótano, con ropa demasiado elegante como para su cita, una salida al cine con Hayden. Cora se encoge de hombros. Liam la mira con el ceño fruncido. — ¿Estas bien? —

— Si. — La chica le regala una sonrisa. — Estoy bien, y la verdad estas bastante bien para tu primera cita. —

 _Una muy mala mentirosa._

...

El sábado por la tarde, Stiles se deleita con la compañía de Malia en medio del bosque, el único lugar en el que podían estar juntos sin nadie observándoles y vigilándoles cada minúsculo movimiento.

— ¿Te has sentido mejor? — Pregunta Stiles.

Ambos se encontraban encima de su jeep, Malia mantenía su rostro recostado en el pecho de Stiles, y él acariciaba con cariño la espalda de la chica. El silencio del bosque era relajante para ambos, que habían estado trabajado arduamente en planear perfectamente hasta el último detalle de lo que iban hacer en la fiesta del próximo Domingo, el cumpleaños de Malia resultaría ser un evento sumamente importante, no podían fallar o entonces ellos no podrían estar juntos.

Y una vida, separados, no era como una vida realmente.

Por otro lado su rutina con los adultos de sus manadas no ha sido sencillo tampoco. Malia decía que había algo extraño con su madre, la Loba estaba muy distante y ya no hablaba con ellas partes del plan, como si no sirvieran para nada y eso mantenía en alerta a todos.

Stiles tuvo que contarles al resto de su manada lo que le pasaba, Liam y Scott dijeron que lo apoyarían y haría hasta lo imposible de mantener a su padre seguro en la fiesta de Malia, mientras que Jackson dijo que no le diría nada a Brian pero que no contaran con él para nada del plan, lavándose las manos por cualquier problema.

Lydia y Allison de hecho se habían adaptado bastante bien con las reuniones de ambas manadas reunidas por completo, incluso parecía que a ambas les caía bastante bien a Scott y Scott parecía bastante feliz con tenerlas como aliadas.

Todo parecía tan pacifico en esos momentos, excepto por una cosa, Malia no ha estado sintiéndose muy bien en esos días, tiene dolores de cabeza y casi no come, Stiles estaba bastante preocupado por ella pero Malia le decía que era solo por el estrés, y tenía sentido, en tan solos unos días ellos harán una locura después de todo.

— Si. —

 _Un latido._

Stiles bufa. — La verdad no se ni siquiera porque aun tratas de mentirme cuando sabes que no puedes. —

Malia gruñe por lo bajo. — Odio cuando eres arrogante ante tus poderes de alfa. —

Stiles ríe, pasa una mano al rostro de Malia y se aleja un poco para poder verla a los ojos. — No, en realidad te encanta. — Él le guiña un ojo.

Malia pone sus ojos en blanco, luego ríe y se acerca a Stiles para besarlo, cuando se separan Stiles acaricia la mejilla de ella, frunce el ceño cuando nota su piel mucho más fría de lo acostumbrado.

— En serio, Mal. — Empieza con seriedad el chico. — ¿Estas bien? —

La werecoyote no dice nada, solo lo ve a los ojos por varios segundos antes de acercarse de nuevo y besarlo. — No quiero hablar en realidad, Stiles. — Ronronea la chica antes de sentarse encima del regazo de Stiles.

— Mal, tienes que...— El chico se interrumpe a si mismo cuando siente los labios de Malia en su cuello. — Okay, bien, tú ganas. — Dice agarrando a Malia por la cintura y besándola con más pasión que al inicio.

Malia ríe mientras Stiles la ayudaba a quitarse su vestido. — Siempre gano. —

— Chica arrogante. — Dice Stiles entre besos por el pecho de Malia.

— Definitivamente somos el uno para el otro. —

...

Al principio cree que se trata de un equivocación, alucinación, pero cuando Malia ve a su madre sabe que era realidad.

Su prima estaba en la casa Dunbar.

No entiende cómo es posible, apenas dio un paso adentro de la casa de Liam el olor de Cora le dio de golpe. Cora estaba viviendo en ese lugar desde hace tiempo. Su madre parece igual de sorprendida que ella. De todas formas la Loba como la buena actriz que es le sonríe a la madre y el padrastro de Liam con normalidad.

Malia por su parte necesita un poco más de tiempo para recomponerse.

— ¡Hola! — Saluda Tate feliz, completamente ajeno a la sorpresa de su esposa e hija. — Hemos traído esto. — Tate le pasa una botella de vino a la señora Dunbar.

Malia hace todo lo posible para parecer normal mientras saludaba a los amigos de Tate. Durante un momento ella había logrado agarrar a su madre por el codo y llevarla a un lugar un poco más privada, mientras Tate hablaba animadamente con su compañero de trabajo; James Johnson.

— ¿Lo has sentido también? — Pregunta Malia, aunque en realidad sabía que su madre también había notado la presencia de Cora en la casa, solo que necesitaba una confirmación.

Aquella semana ha sido demasiado estresante para Malia, demasiado, incluso se ha sentido enferma, no recuerda que ella se enfermara de pequeña alguna vez, por lo que se siente un poco inquieta pero ella no piensa demasiado en eso, o al menos eso trata, mañana será un día demasiado importante y ella no puede concentrarse en nada más que en eso, al menos por ahora.

— Si. — Dice la Loba, mirando en dirección de Tate, quien reía con fuerza por algo que le dijo James. — Iré a buscarla. — La Loba vuelve su atención a su hija. — Tú entretenlos mientras. —

— Pero...— Su madre no le permite contradecirla, la Loba se disculpa con la excusa que debe ir al baño y deja a Malia sin la posibilidad de poder ir a buscar a Cora, cosa que era de verdad injusta porque después de todo Cora era su prima y tenía el derecho de buscarla también.

De todas formas ella no puede desobedecer a su madre, por lo que se queda junto con Tate, sonriendo, riendo, mientras que el mareo se hacía más fuerte y la curiosidad llenaba todo su cuerpo.

¿Cómo era que Cora estaba ahí?

...

Lydia hace un círculo de color rojo en un lugar del mapa que estaba desplegado sobre la mesa de la casa McCall.

— Esta es la mejor salida para ellos. — Dice la banshee señalando con el lápiz rojo el mapa.

Scott la mira a ella, no al mapa, pero Lydia trata de parecer que no lo nota.

El alfa le había llamado, citándola para hablar sobre el plan que daría marcha mañana, ambos se habían acercado bastante por eso, las reuniones entre ellos y ellas se había hecho bastantes seguidas, aunque Jackson en ningún momento se había presentado en ninguna de las reuniones. Scott también había llamado a Allison y Liam, pero la beta dijo que tardaría un poco en llegar y el chico beta tenía una cita, así que por ahora solo eran Scott y Lydia en la casa McCall, la madre de Scott tenía turno hasta tarde en el hospital.

— Si toman esta ruta, ni la Loba o Adina podrían verles. — Continua Lydia, ignorando lo mejor que podía su mirada encima de ella quemándole.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —

Lydia mantiene su mirada pegada al mapa. — Si. —

— ¿Por qué quieren ayudar a Stiles? — Scott suena desconcertado y aliviada, como si aquella pregunta hubiera estado matándolo por dentr4o durante días. Y lo más seguro era que fuera así.

La banshee respira hondo. — No ayudamos a Stiles, lo hacemos por Malia. — Entonces finalmente tiene el valor para verlo a los ojos. — ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué lo haces? —

— Stiles es mi mejor amigo. — El alfa se encoje de hombros. — Y Liam sigue todas mis órdenes, aunque sé que también lo hace porque le agrada Stiles. —

— ¿Por qué Jackson no acepto? — Pregunto Lydia.

Scott ahora dirige su mirada al mapa sobre la mesa. — Creo que él tiene miedo. —

— ¿Tú tienes miedo? —

Ella tenía, tenía demasiado miedo, no solo por el hecho que el plan pudiera fallar, sino también por todos los nuevos secretos que ella se había enterado, miedo de fallarles a sus amigas, a la Loba, a su madre, a aquella voz en su cabeza que le dice que todo será un gran y horrible desastre.

 _El miedo no es malo_. Dice una de las voces en su cabeza. _Te mantiene viva_.

Cuando ella empezó todo este de ser banshee lo odiaba, las voces en su cabeza nunca se callaban, susurros constantes que le decía tantas cosas, y a la vez nada, ella le tenía miedo a esas voces, hasta que se dio cuenta que podía usarla, que sus poderes banshee era mucho más que solo ver más que los demás no pueden, o saber cuándo alguien morirá, ella tenía un gran poder para mantener a sus amigas bien y los usara, aunque se condene por ello.

— No. — Responde Scott a su anterior pregunta, luce tan seguro que intimida demasiado a Lydia. — ¿Tú tienes miedo? — Dice el al alfa, usando exactamente sus mismas palabras, y dando un paso más cerca de ella.

Por algún extraño motivo Lydia pensó que la pregunta en realidad no era tener miedo al plan, si no confesar que tal ella tuviera sentimientos por él luego de tener relaciones sexuales.

— El miedo no es malo. — Empieza ella con voz monótona. — Te mantiene vivo. —

Un momento de silencio por parte de ambos hasta que Scott pregunta; — ¿Tienes miedo de mí? —

Lydia ríe. — ¿Por qué tendría miedo de ti? —

Scott da otro paso cerca. — No lo sé, tal vez eso explicaría porque tu corazón se acelera cada vez que me ves. —

La banshee queda sin aliento por un momento, luego sacude su cabeza y le ofrece una sonrisa juguetona al alfa.

— Si fueros un chico listo entonces supieras que no es miedo por lo que mi corazón se agita. —

Entonces esta vez es Scott quien la besa.

...

Siendo sincero había sido una cita horrible, Hayden era linda y a él aun le gustaba, pero ellos en realidad no tenían nada en común por lo que... Era difícil tener una buena conversación entre ellos. Es esa una de las razones por lo que él estaba feliz de regresar a casa, y otra también era porque quería ver a Cora. Amaba la compañía de Cora.

Pero sus planes son interrumpidos cuando al llegar a casa se da cuenta que sus padres tenían compañía. Había olvidado por completo que la familia de Malia iría a cenar. Su madre da un salto del sofá apenas él cruza el umbral de la sala.

— ¡Cariño! — Exclama su madre, dejando la copa de vino en la mesilla enfrente de ella, luego camina hacia él y deja un beso en su mejilla demasiado sonoro. — ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita? —

— Mamá. — Dice Liam, avergonzado viendo a Malia, la chica estaba sentada con un vaso de agua en sus manos, sin expresión algún en el rostro, pareciendo un poco distraída.

Liam aun no podía simplemente creer todo lo que Scott y Stiles le dijeron sobre la manada de chicas, y el hecho de Malia y Stiles parecían estar enamorados, de todas formas en realidad en no pregunta demasiado, Scott y Stiles son sus alfas y un beta siempre apoya y defiende su alfa después de todo.

Y Malia también le agradaba mucho.

— Jane. — Dice ahora su padrastro poniendo en pie. — Deja al chico que lo avergüenzas. — Habla el hombre con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

Su madre pone los ojos en blanco. — Como sea, pero tendrás que contarme todo más tarde. — Liam solo asiente, observando más detalladamente a Malia. ¿Es posible que la chica haya sentido a Cora en la casa? Aun nadie sabía que él había alojado a una beta desconocida, aunque tampoco debería ser importante para nadie de la manada, en especial Malia. — Ve a lavarte las manos que la cena casi esta. — Liam vuelve asentir con la cabeza antes de irse pero él no va a su habitación o al baño.

Pensaba ir a ver a Cora y decirle que le traería la cena un poco más tarde, pero antes puede oír la voz de su padrastro decir; — Los chicos. —

— Malia es una excelente hija. — El señor Tate ríe por lo bajo. — Por lo que Alice y yo hemos trabajado en tener un nuevo bebé, hacer más grande a la familia. —

Y lo último es Malia atragantándose con su bebida.

...

Noah Stilinski suspira decepcionado cuando ve de nuevo el arma en aquella bolsa plástica de evidencias, evidencia que había sacado debajo de la cama de su hijo, evidencia que había confirmado que Stiles era el asesino de aquel chico Theo.

— Sheriff...— Jordán Parrish empieza a hablar, tímidamente. — ¿Esta bien? —

¿Estaba bien? No. Su hijo era un asesino después de todo.

— Ve por la orden de arresto, Jordán. — Es todo lo que puede decir, sin miedo de terminar llorando tal niño.

— Pero...—

— Ahora. —

Jordán suspira antes de asentir con la cabeza y salir del despacho con los hombros caídos.

Noah vuelve a suspira, deja caer el arma en el escritorio con rudeza, algunos papeles caen al suelo, pero a él realmente no le importaba.

— Esta bien. — La dulce voz de Natalie Martin se oye a sus espaldas. — Sé que es una situación difícil, Noah. —

— Es mi hijo. — Dijo el sheriff pasando sus manos por el rostro.

Natalie había ido a la estación temprano, luego que el sheriff encontrara aquella arma debajo de la cama de su hijo tuvo una gran necesidad de hablarlo con Natalie, así que lo hizo. Mientras Noah había mandado el arma a pruebas, Natalie había llegado para apoyarlo y juntos leyeron los resultados.

La mujer había estado a su lado mientras él podía sentir su mundo derrumbarse y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Fue Natalie quien le ayudo con la difícil decisión de olvidar que Stiles era su hijo y que pagara por su crimen, porque a pesar que él era su hijo él también era el sheriff y había jurado lealtad a la justicia.

Aunque eso pudiera matarlo lenta y dolorosamente.

— Sabes que has hecho lo correcto, ¿cierto? — Dice Natalie, caminado hasta quedar enfrente del sheriff. — Stiles hizo mal y tiene que pagar. —

— Tiene que pagar. —

...

Los calientes labios de Scott pasan de su boca hacia su cuello, y se sentía tan increíblemente bien, el chico sabe dónde morder, lamer y besar muy bien. Bastante bien. Aunque claro, en realidad ella no ha tenido demasiada experiencia en esas cosas, el único chico con el que se ha besado es Isaac y la verdad era que él besaba bastante bien, pero, con Scott todo era mucho más fuerte, y siempre que sus labios se tocaban Lydia sentía un enorme calor recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

Entonces Lydia se da cuenta que estaba haciendo en realidad. Scott la había besado, como si nada, como si ellos fueran _algo_ , cuando en realidad son _nada_.

Lo aleja, tan rápido como todo empezó, y el chico la mira un poco decepcionado.

— No debiste hacer eso. — Dice la banshee, tocando levemente sus hinchados labios.

— Lydia, sé que te gusto, y tú me gustas a mí. —

Lydia queda sin aliento por las claras palabras del alfa. El hecho que se gustaban mutuamente era demasiado obvio, desde aquellas semanas en las que se han visto bastante seguido ellos han tenidos toques accidentales, miradas nada discretas, pero jamás habían hablado de eso, y ahora él lo decía en voz alta y con tanta seguridad.

La chica sacude su cabeza. — No, eso no es lo importante ahora. —

Claro que no. Sus sentimientos son lo que menos importa, ella debía aun pensar como decirle toda la verdad a Allison sobre Isaac y Peter, y, lo que más le aterra, mantener segura a Malia de la nueva etapa que se tendrá que enfrentar.

Fue hace dos días atrás cuando se enteró. Las voces se lo dijeron. No podía perder tiempo en tratar de analizar a fondo sus sentimientos por un chico que apenas conocía. Ya Malia había cometido ese error. Dos de ellas cometiendo el mismo error era más de lo necesario.

Scott vuelve a acercarse. — Lyd...—

La banshee da un paso atrás. — Esto es importante. — Dice señalando el mapa. — De verdad lo es, no tienes ni idea, si fallamos Malia... Stiles, estarán en peligro. — Ahora el alfa la mira preocupado. — No tenemos tiempo para distracciones. —

El alfa luce decepcionado por unos minutos, pero luego se acerca y deja un cálido beso en los labios de la banshee. — Si, ya tendremos tiempo para esto. — El chico le regala una hermosa sonrisa brillante y esperanzadora.

La chica no hace más que asentir y sonreír levemente. En realidad le había hecho feliz aquellas simples palabras. Scott recoge el marcador rojo que Lydia había dejado caer ante la sorpresa del beso, y se concentra por completo en el mapa.

Ese fue el último momento tranquilo.

...

Cora siente la presencia de su tía y su prima mucho antes que ellas la de ella, y aprovecha eso para escabullirse por el jardín trasero de los Dunbar antes que su tía pudiera encontrarle, porque estaba segura que ahora mismo su tía debía de estar buscándole por toda la casa, y algo se mueve en el interior de Cora, molesta ante la idea que la Loba estuviera husmeando por la habitación de Liam.

 _Liam_.

El chico no debería tardar en llegar de su cita, y no encontraría a Cora en el sótano, probablemente si a su tía. Despotrica en voz baja antes de volver a entrar en la casa y esconderse en el sótano, no quería ver a su tía, ella en realidad no sabía si cometía algún error y confesaba lo que sabía de Malia, su estado de ánimo tal vez le tentaba a hacerlo... Pero Malia era su prima, no quería hacerle pasar un mal rato con su madre, así que solo iría y le diría a su tía que ella no quería ser parte más de la manada Hale, que regresaría a Paris... Que no hiciera nada contra Liam, porque después de todo el chico solo había sido amable permitiéndole quedándose en su casa por un tiempo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Ella pregunta, cuando llega al sótano y ve a su tía de espaldas.

La Loba gira sobre sus talones y la mira con indiferencia. — Lo mismo puedo preguntar. —

Molesta. Su tía luce muy molesta, y Cora no entiende, hacia un año que no se veían, ¿acaso su tía no debía lucir aliviada o feliz de verle bien? Cora pone sus ojos en blanco, ellos eran Hale, en realidad no iban a mostrarse felices demostrando emociones de afecto.

— Llegue a Beacon Hills sin darme cuenta. — Confiesa la chica, encogiéndose de hombros. — Cuando llegue aquí yo no pudo volver e transformarme para irme de nuevo a Paris. — Era la verdad, una parte de ella por lo menos.

La Loba cruzo sus brazos sobre el pecho, y la estudio con la mirada. — ¿Porque no nos buscasteis? —

Cora se humedeció los labios, trato de no pensar en nada para que su pulso se acelerara cuando dijo; — No puedo estar cerca de vosotros sin recordar todo lo que perdí. — Eso también era una parte de la verdad. — Solo me acordarían de la muerte de Derek. —

— Bueno, eso lo entiendo, pero si no puede vernos a nosotros ¿cómo es posible que si a uno de los asesino de tu hermano y tío? —

La chica siente que no puede respirar.

— ¿Qué? —

— Liam, el chico que supongo te trajo aquí, es un integrante de la manada que asesino a Derek y Peter. — Explica con calma la Loba, despacio, como si Cora fuera una niña pequeña estúpida.

 _No. Liam no_.

Se siente estúpida cuando las lágrimas empiezan a acumularse en sus ojos, ella hace todo lo posible por no dejar que ninguna salga. ¿Por qué iba a llorar? ¿Por qué se había encariñado demasiado con uno de los responsables de la muerte de su último familiar directo? ¡Bah! Esas solo eran emociones para débiles, ella era una Hale. Una Hale. ¿Si Liam supiera que es una Hale la odiaría? Según lo que le dijo Lydia esas dos manadas de verdad se habían odiado... Ella no cree que pudiera vivir tranquila pensando en que él la odiara. ¿Por qué? Ni ella misma sabe la respuesta.

 _Estúpida_.

¿Cómo era que ella se estaba sintiendo mal pensando en el hecho que él pudiera odiarla cuando es ella quien debe estar odiándolo?

— Cora. — Era la voz de Liam, a sus espaldas, ella no había notado cuando él había llegado ni sabía cuánto de la conversación había oído.

Su tía mira al chico de una mala manera, y Cora siente el instinto de protegerlo, a pesar de todo Liam había sido como un salvavidas para ella cuando peor se encontraba, de alguna forma ella le debía algo, y ella odiaba deberles cosas a las personas.

 _Engáñate cuanto quieras_. Ronronea su parte animal. Cora la ignora bastante bien.

Cora gira hasta encontrarse con la mirada de Liam. Él lucia triste, temeroso, mirándola solo a ella, nunca a su tía, y Cora siente un enorme dolor en su pecho. ¿Cómo era posible que él, siendo tan amable, tierno, lindo, pudo haber destruido su manada?

 _Ódialo, ódialo, ódialo_.

— Lo siento. — Dice el chico, parecía entonces que él había oído lo más importante de la conversación con su tía.

 _No. Jamás podre odiarlo_.

Era inútil mentirse a sí misma, había crecido un enorme cariño por Liam y ya no había nada que pudiera matar ese sentimiento en su interior.

 _Estúpida_.

Cora vuelve a mirar a su tía, dándole la espalda a Liam. — Tía, ¿puedes dejarnos un momento a solas? — Ella dice alzando sus cejas, la Loba luce sorprendida. — Luego saldré por el jardín trasero, os veré en vuestra casa. — Promete, pero la Loba duda así que Cora dice; — Os están esperando arriba. —

Eso parece hacer finalmente a su tía ceder. La Loba respira hondo antes de darle una mirada de advertencia a ella y luego una de odio a Liam, cuando finalmente los deja solos Cora se siente un poco más aliviada.

Siente a Liam acercándose tímidamente, pero ella no es capaz de dar la vuelta para verle.

— Lo siento. — Vuelve a repetir Liam, casi en un susurro, él tampoco parecía estar pasándola mejor que ella.

— ¿Mataste a mi hermano? —

— No. —

Cora entonces se siente un poco más aliviada.

Su pecho se siente liviano. ¿Debería sentirse así? Ella no tiene tiempo para analizarlo, Liam se había acercado tanto que su mano había volado hasta el codo de ella, Cora da un respingo pero increíblemente no se aleja, la mano suave y caliente del chico encima de ella era reconfortante en algún sentido, pero aún no se sentía valiente para verle a los ojos, dar la vuelta, enfrentadlo.

— Lo que paso ese día. — Empieza el chico. — Todos nos arrepentimos de ese día como no tienes idea, Cora. —

Las lágrimas de nuevo amenazan con salir. Ella finalmente da la vuelta, alejando la mano de Liam en el proceso.

— Ustedes destruyeron mi manada, mi familia. — Dijo ella con la voz temblorosa. Liam la mira dolido. — Pero... Yo no puedo odiarte. — El chico no puede evitar suspirar aliviado. — ¿Por qué no puedo odiarte? —

¿Era esto por lo que Malia tampoco podía odiar al asesino de su padre? ¿Su prima también sentía esa cosa extraña llenado su pecho cada vez que miraba a Stiles como ella cuando miraba a Liam? ¿Qué cosa podía estar mal con las chicas Hale? No lo sabe, no tiene una respuesta para nada, pero ahora en realidad podía entender a su prima e... Incluso creía que podía ahora apoyarla.

Liam la sorprende cuando agarra su muñeca y jala de ella hasta que la abraza con fuerza. La chica queda congelada.

— ¿Te iras? — Dice él, ocultando su rostro en el hueco del cuello y hombro de ella, pareciendo a punto de llorar.

Cora finalmente sale de su asombro y responde el abrazo con la misma intensidad. — Si. —

Debía hacerlo, ahora que su tía le había encontrado no podía seguir con él, Liam seguía siendo el enemigo... A menos que Malia se salga con la suya y consiga al Stilinski y cumplieran el plan que Lydia le había contado... Ahora deseaba que ese plan se hiciera, porque ella en definitiva no podía permitir que su tía lastimara a Liam.

Se quedan en la misma posición, abrazados, por varios minutos, en completo silencio, unos momentos leves de calma. Una mano de Liam subía y baja por su espalda, haciéndola sentir bastante cálida, la chica se puso en la punta de sus pies para poder llegar hasta el hombro del chico, él era un poco más alto que ella, luego entierra su rostro entre el hueco del cuello y hombro de él y aspira todo el delicioso aroma del beta.

Nunca antes habían estado tan cerca el uno del otro.

Nunca antes ella había estado tan cerca de otro chico de aquella manera.

Liam deja un beso en su cuello, tomándola por sorpresa, pero ella no se aparta, jamás piensa hacerlo, en vez de eso se aleja un poco y deja un beso en la mejilla de él, sorprendiéndolos a ambos. Liam se aleja un poco, solo para poder verla a los ojos, pero tan cerca que Cora puede sentir su aliento sobre sus labios.

— Te voy a extrañar, chico parlanchín. — Dice Cora, intentando bromar un poco para no llorar.

— Yo también. — Confiesa él de regreso.

Un trance, porque solo eso podría explicar lo siguiente que hace Cora.

La chica de nuevo se pone en las puntas de sus pies, sus rostros ya estaban demasiado cercas por lo que Cora une sus labios con los de Liam en un leve roce. Ninguno de los dos cierran sus ojos mientras sus labios seguían unidos, apenas, sin ningún movimiento, eso es hasta que es Liam quien se acerca más y presiona sus labios con los de ella.

 _"— ¿Jamás has besado a una chica? ¿En serio? — Pregunto Cora con incredulidad._

 _Liam se sonroja levemente. — Supongo que aun espero que Hayden me note. — Había confesado el beta."_

Un leve jadeo sale de los labios de Cora, aun unidos a los de Liam, cuando ella se da cuenta que el primer beso del beta había sido con ella.

¿Por qué eso la hacía feliz?

Cierra instintivamente sus ojos cuando Liam empieza a mover su boca encima de la de ella. Se sentía bastante bien, ella no había besado muchos chicos en su vida, pero ninguno se había sentido tan bien como el beso que ahora compartía con Liam. Es un beso suave, tierno, y Cora es quien lo rompe, ambos se ven, levemente sonrojados, entonces ella también se aleja de sus brazos, rompiendo el abrazo, sintiendo el frio ante la nueva lejanía.

Ninguno dice nada, parecía que no tenían palabras para expresarse, así que Cora pasa sus manos al rostro del chico y lo vuelve a acercar, no había una mejor forma de comunicación que aquella, y esta vez el beso no es tan dulce, pero seguía sintiéndose bastante bien.

Pueden sentir el calor que emanaban el uno al otro.

 _No te detengas_. Su parte animal prácticamente jadea, tan agitada como ella.

Liam camina junto con ella, y de pronto Cora siente la fría superficie de la pared en su espalda, ninguno rompe el beso y sus respiraciones se vuelven cada vez más agitadas. Liam, dejando de ser tímido, pasa sus manos por los hombros de ellas, hasta llegar debajo de su blusa. Cora no llevaba más que la ropa que Liam le había dado de su madre, así que el chico logra tocar bastante de su piel, empezando desde su vientre hasta el contorno de sus pechos.

¿Debía detenerlo? Probablemente, pero ella no quería y, de todas formas, nunca antes había seguido cualquier norma.

— ¡Liam! —

Es aquel grito, por parte de la madre de Liam, que le recuerda que ella debería ir a la casa de su tía si no quería meterse en problemas, y a Liam de paso.

Aleja al chico, que parecía no había oído el grito, aunque Cora estaba segura que si solo que prefería ignorarlo.

— No te vallas. — Es lo primero que dice él cuando separan sus bocas.

Liam saca las manos de su blusa y las apoya en la pared, a cada lado del cuerpo de Cora, como queriéndola impedir que se fuera.

— Tú y yo realmente no podemos estar juntos. — Dice la chica, pasando sus manos al rostro de él. — Soy mayor que tú, y aunque en realidad no noes importe la edad está el gran hecho que tu manada y la mía son enemigas. —

— Stiles y Malia...—

Cora lo interrumpe, negando con la cabeza. — Soy realista, Liam, que ellos este juntos en realidad será imposible. — Baja la mirada, evitando los ojos de él. — Todos solo estáis subestimando a Peter. —

Liam gruñe, enojado, Cora entonces pasa una mano por su pecho y lo aleja.

— Y tienes a Hayden, finalmente te ha notado. — Ella dice, tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor. Liam no dice nada aunque se ve dolido, Cora se acerca y deja otro leve beso en sus labios como despedida. — Adiós, Liam. —

Y ella se va sin más.

...

Jackson despotrica en voz baja. Había dicho que no se quería involucrar en nada de esto, y ahora se encontraba en su auto, con el celular en manos tratando de llamar a Stiles, impacientemente.

— Idiotas. — Dice, enojado, simplemente no podía creer que su manada fuera tan estúpidamente idiota, especial Stilinski con enamorarse de la hija de Peter Hale. — Es increíble que no conteste, solo trato de ayudarte idiota. —

Había ido a la estación de policías aquella noche para hablar con su madre, ella trabaja hay, pero en el camino se encontró con Parrish, que parecía agitado y mortificado, un poco de charla amable entre ellos antes que Jackson lograra sacarle porque lucia tan mal, y el diputado le dijo entonces que era porque el sheriff se había enterado que Stiles era el asesino de Theo.

¿Stilinski? ¿Matando a alguien? ¿En especial a Theo? ¡Ja! Eso era como declararle la guerra a Brian, y Stilinski no era tan estúpido como para hacer eso, aunque claro, Jackson no podía decirle eso a Parrish.

Se despidió rápidamente, tratando de no lucir afectado ante la nueva noticia, se dirigió directo a su auto, no tardo demasiado antes de sostener su celular en las manos y marcarle a Stilinski.

— ¿Jackson? — Stiles pregunta al otro lado de la línea. — ¿Qué haces llamándome? — Se escuchaba sorprendido, principalmente era porque ellos no llevaban la mejor relación en la manada.

Jackson mira a su alrededor, el estacionamiento está completamente vacío. — Tu padre va a tu casa con una orden de arresto. —

— ¿Qué? — El alfa suena desconcertado.

— Al parecer el sheriff encontró un arma debajo de tu cama, la misma con la que supuestamente mataron a Theo. — Explica el beta rodando sus ojos.

— Vale, esto no es gracioso. —

— ¡No estoy bromeando idiota! ¡Sal de tu casa antes que tu propio padre te arreste! — Grita desesperado. Él no había querido meterse en esto, para nada, pero le gustara o no Stiles era parte de su manada, su alfa, así que debía ayudarlo o por lo menos advertirlo, aunque Stiles no lo estaba haciéndolo fácil. — Sé que es una locura, pero acabo de salir de la estación, Parrish me lo dijo todo, así que sal, escóndete, yo llamare a Scott y él sabrá que hacer para ayudarte. —

— Si, de acuerdo. — Dice Stiles, cuando finalmente entiende que no se trataba de una broma. — Estaré en el bosque. —

— De acuerdo. —

Y con eso termina la llamada. Unos minutos después él llama a Scott y le dice todo. Así fue como empezó la pesadilla de aquella noche.


	18. El verdadero inicio de todo

Allison se limpia las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. Se sentía estúpida, llorando por algo que no tenía sentido, pero dolía.

¿Por qué dolía?

Ella había llegado tarde a la reunión que Scott había concretado aquella noche, la Loba le había pedido que se encargara de recoger a Adina que llegaba aquella noche para la fiesta de mañana, luego que dejo instalada a la hada en su casa, Allison condujo hasta la casa McCall, pero antes de tocar a la puerta algo en la ventana le llamo la atención. Fue cuando lo vio. Lydia y Scott besándose con intensidad. Algo en su interior se rompió, y ella no pudo ver mucho más antes de salir corriendo y esconderse en su auto. Las lágrimas no demoran mucho tiempo en salir.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, el hecho que ella se hubiera sentido atraída por Scott cuando Scott en realidad sentía algo era por Lydia. Lydia. Su mejor amiga. Su casi hermana.

Sentimientos estúpidos. Estúpidos. Ella no debería estar llorando.

 _Estúpida_.

Respira hondo para tratar de calmar sus emociones, pensaba en mandarle un mensaje a Lydia y decirle que no podría llegar a la reunión, pero entonces alguien toca la ventanilla de su auto. Allison da un respingo y ve a Lydia, ella había sido quien había tocado la ventana. Allison baja el celular de sus manos, y trata de sonreírle a su amiga.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado llorando en su auto? ¿Acaso ellos notaron que ella los vio besándose? No, imposible, estaban demasiados concentrados en los labios del otro.

— ¿Estas bien? — Pregunta Lydia con el ceño fruncido.

Allison asiente con la cabeza. — Si. — Sale del auto. — Lo siento, he llegado tarde. — Ella trata de sonar despreocupada, cuando en realidad aun dolía su pecho ante la escena que vio no hace mucho.

— No importa. — Lydia frunce el ceño, luciendo preocupada. — Ha pasado algo, Jackson llamo a Scott y le dijo que Stiles iba a ser arrestado. —

Allison parpadea confundido. — ¿Qué? —

La banshee se encogió de hombros. — No lo sé, Scott no me explico mucho más antes de salir corriendo, yo lo seguí, hasta que vi tu auto aquí. —

Probablemente Allison debió irse mucho más lejos en su auto antes de ponerse a llorar, pero como sea, eso era lo que menos importaba ahora.

— ¿Malia lo sabe? — Pregunta, ahora preocupada.

La banshee niega con la cabeza. — No estoy segura. — Luce atormentada cuando dice; — No sé qué hacer, Allison. —

Allison se acerca. — ¿Hacer con qué? — Lydia duda, apretando sus brazos sobre su pecho. — Lydia. — Dice Allison con seriedad, tratando de ser paciente.

— Malia está embarazada. —

...

Malia sabe que algo andaba mal cuando su madre llego furiosa al comedor de los Dunbar (Aunque parece que solo ella noto ese detalle), y le dijo a Tate que no se sentía nada bien, entonces se disculparon con los Dunbar y se fueron incluso antes que pudieran servir la comida.

Fue cuando llegaron a casa que Malia le pudo preguntar a su madre que paso y si había visto a Cora.

— Me han decepcionado. — Dice la Loba, una vez Tate había ido a su recamara para cambiarse de ropa. — La verdad jamás pensé que vosotras me pudieran decepcionar tanto, tu, Lydia, Allison, ahora Cora. — Sigue diciendo su madre, mirándola con ojos brillantes por la furia.

— Mamá. — Empieza Malia, tímidamente.

La Loba la calla con un rudo movimiento de su mano. — Es tarde Malia, ya lo sé todo. —

Un enorme nudo se forma en la garganta de Malia, impidiéndole decir algo. Sus manos empiezan a sudar y su corazón palpita con agitación.

— Vinimos aquí con un propósito y lo haremos. — La Loba camina hasta el mini bar de la sala, se sirve un trago con tranquilidad. — Isaac las oyó. — Dice ella antes de tomar un trago. Los ojos de Malia se abren demasiado ante la sorpresa. — ¿Entregar a tu padre al enemigo como ofrenda de paz? — La Loba ríe sin humor. — Eres tan malvada como una Hale, definitivamente. —

El estómago de Malia se remueve. Esto no podía estar pasando, no, solo debía ser una pesadilla, pero... Pero... Todo a su alrededor da vueltas, pero Malia trata de concentrarse y mira a su alrededor tratando de buscar una salida de escape.

 _Stiles. Stiles_.

Cuando su madre empieza a acercarse Malia se siente aterrada, pero el mareo aumenta y ella se siente inestable.

— Game over, Malia. —

Es todo lo que oye por parte de la Loba antes que un golpe detrás de su cabeza la deje inconsciente.

 _Stiles_.

...

— ¡¿Cómo que Malia está embarazada?! — Grita Allison, con un tic nervioso en su ojo. — ¿Cómo lo sabes? —

Lydia se siente nerviosa cuando ve que su amiga estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico. Tal vez ella no debió haber dicho nada, pero como sea, ahora ya era muy tarde, y ella no debía ser la única que siempre llevaba toda la responsabilidad y secretos.

Pasa sus manos por los brazos, tratando de entrar un poco de calor. Era una noche demasiado oscura y fría.

— Hace dos días me entere. — Responde finalmente. — Estaba con Malia, estudiando, cuando una de las voces me dijo que una nueva vida ayudara a sanar grandes heridas, entonces lo vi, lo entendía, Malia está embarazada. —

— ¿Cómo que sanas heridas? ¿Cómo puedes estar segura que eso significa embarazo? — Allison lucia espantada.

Lydia mira ahora molesta a su amiga beta. — ¡No lo sé! — Grita, desesperada. — ¡No puedo saberlo todo! Las voces no dicen todo claro, siempre son acertijos, pequeños ruidos que yo sola tengo que entender. — Allison ahora parece apenada. — No he podido analizarlo porque yo he estado tan estúpidamente ocupada con el plan que estamos llevando a cabo mañana. —

Allison suspira. — Esta bien, lo siento. — La chica pasa una mano por su frente. — Solo que no me esperaba esto. Malia es una irresponsable. — Dice lo mismo que había pensado la banshee cuando se enteró. — Voy a matarlos. — Gruñe Allison entre dientes.

— Si, más tarde, ahora debemos encontrarlos, Scott parecía demasiado preocupado con esa llamada y me ha dejado inquieta. —

Allison asiente y entra al auto, Lydia entra al otro lado, no tenía ganas de conducir ahora, iría por su auto mañana en la mañana. Saca su celular mientras que Allison enciende el auto, marca el número de Malia varias veces pero jamás contestas y su sentimiento de inquietud aumenta.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunta Allison, la mirada fija a la carretera.

— Algo anda mal. — Se encuentra diciendo Lydia incluso antes de procesarlo en su mente. — Algo anda mal. — Repite más para ella misma que para Allison. Su respiración se acelera y sus músculos se tensan, un mal presentimiento provoca un amargo sabor en la punta de su lengua. El celular, aun sonando en su oído, empieza a sonar de una forma extraña y entonces un sonido como una explosión hace que ella lo tire, sorprendida. — ¡Allison detente! — Grita con fuerza, y su amiga beta frena de una manera brusca.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunta de nuevo Allison, asustada ahora. — ¿Lydia, que sucede? — Pregunta de nuevo, cuando la banshee se mantiene callada y con la mirada perdida en la oscuridad de la noche enfrente de ellas.

— Peter está viniendo. —

...

— Muy bien, ya está todo, solo faltaría la sangre, obviamente. — Dice Adina, sacudiendo sus manos, orgullosa de ella misma viendo el cuerpo de Peter listo para ser revivido.

La Loba en realidad aun no puede creer que haya llegado finalmente este momento. Había sido un camino duro que recorrer, empezando porque su estúpida hija se enamoró del chico asesino, luego la traición de Lydia y Allison, finalmente la llegada de Isaac y Érica atrasándolo todo también, oh, y la nueva aparición de Cora en casa del enemigo, pero, a pesar de toda interrupción, duda, traición, finalmente ella se encontraba a pocas horas de ver a su esposo vivo de nuevo.

— ¿De verdad esas niñas creyeron que vos no tenías un plan B? — Pregunta Adina, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. — Novatas. —

Su plan B, claro que ella había hecho un plan B desde que Malia le había confesado que se sentía atraída por Stiles. Oh, la llegada de Theo había sido de una gran ayuda también, ella solo tuvo que matarlo, dejar que Natalie se metiera en la cabeza del el sheriff y dejar una que otra prueba en los mejores lugares para inculpar a Stiles. No pensaba en realidad usar esa plan, o al menos eso fue hasta que Isaac llegara una semana atrás y le dijera todo el delicioso plan que su hija junto con las chicas habían creado.

Siendo sincera se sintió orgullosa de Malia. A pesar de todo lo malo que estaba haciendo, ella estaba peleando por lo que quería como toda una verdadera Hale. Solo que a Peter en definitiva no le gustara nada de esto.

— Cuando Peter despierte. — Empieza la Loba, acercándose al cuerpo de su esposo. — No le dirás nada de los errores de Malia. —

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? — Pregunta Adina con el ceño fruncido. — Yo quería ver como reaccionaba. — Dice, con un leve eje de diversión.

La Loba pone sus ojos en blanco. Si, Malia se había equivocado pero ella era su hija, lucho bastante para tenerla a su lado una vez dio a luz y Talía la aparto sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de sostenerla en brazos. Fue Talía quien dio a Malia en adopción a pesar de que ella no quería. Fue Talía quien escogió el nombre de su hija. Fue Talía quien arruino su vida durante 8 años. Ella ahora no estaba dispuesta que por el enojo de Peter (Otro Hale sin control) su hija de nuevo sea apartada de su lado.

Malia es su hija, y la ama, y eso jamás nada lo cambiara, incluso si Malia cometiera mil errores.

— No vamos a poner la ira de Peter encima de Malia, la culpa de todo esto es de solo esa chico Stiles, de nadie más. — Responde ella, mirando a Adina con dureza.

El hada asiente resignada.

— ¿Pero no crees que sea Malia quien se delate ella misma? — Pregunta Adina nuevamente.

La Loba niega con la cabeza, recogiendo algunas hierbas que quedaron sobrando del ritual que Adina había acabado hace unas horas atrás.

— Mantendré a Malia callada, Lydia y Allison tampoco dirán nada con tal de mantenerla segura. —

Esta vez no iba a haber errores.

...

— ¿Por qué el sheriff cree que eres el asesino? — Pregunta Scott.

Stiles lo mira, sin saber que decir, después de todo él tampoco entendía porque su padre creía que era un asesino. Ciertamente él había matado a Peter... Pero aquello había sido diferente. Stiles opta por encogerse de hombros.

Es Jackson quien toma la palabra.

— Hoy fui a la estación, hable con Parrish quien parecía mortificado, entonces él me confeso que el sheriff había ordenado arrestar a Stiles por la muerte de Theo. — Explica lo que ya todos sabían. — Por lo que se, las pruebas que el sheriff tiene para creer eso es una camisa tuya. — Señala a Stiles. — Con la sangre de Theo, y un arma, la misma arma con la que mataron a Theo que estaba debajo de tu cama. —

— Eso no puede ser. — Dice Stiles, sorprendido y sin encontrar explicación para aquella locura.

¿Un arma debajo de su cama? ¡Joder! ¡No! Su padre debe estar ahora mismo mortificándose pensando que Stiles es un criminal, y él como sheriff a pesar de todo debe hacerlo pagar.

Golpea un árbol, el más cercano a él, con tan fuerza que su mano empieza a sangrar, pero en realidad él no siente el dolor, solo puede sentir el cosquilleo de la auto curación.

— Stiles, cálmate. — Advierte Scott.

¿Qué se calmara? ¡No! ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Esto no debería estar pasando, ahora él era un fugitivo de la justicia, no tenía ni idea de cómo limpiar su nombre y decirle a Malia... Malia. Él debería estar preparándose para mañana, para luchar por Malia, pero ahora se encontraba con este problema y no sabía cómo reaccionaría Malia al enterarse. ¿Ella confiara en él? ¿Creerá que él mato a Theo? Theo era un amigo de ella, parte de su manada. En realidad jamás pensó que todo se podría complicar más.

Luego de la llamada de Jackson, Stiles había salido de su casa por la ventana, ni siquiera fue por su jeep, y corrió, lo más lejos y profundo en el bosque, entonces luego llego Scott, había rastreado su olor, no demoraron llegar Jackson y Liam también, y ahora se encontraban hay, en la oscuridad del bosque, tratando de buscar una solución pero sin hallar alguna razonable aun.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Malia ahora? ¿Ya se enteraría de la falsa acusación por las noticias? No, porque entonces ella lo hubiera llamado, ¿cierto?

— Deberíamos ir con Brian. — Dice Jackson.

Stiles lo mira confundido. — ¿Para qué? —

— Seguramente él sabrá que hacer. — Dice ahora Scott, apoyando la idea de Jackson.

— Bueno, excepto si él cree que en realidad lo mate. —

— ¿Lo hiciste? — Pregunta Scott.

— No. —

— Bien, entonces él lo sabrá por los latidos de tu corazón. —

Silencio por varios minutos. Stiles al igual que los chicos no encontraba otra solución, por lo que suspira derrotado.

— ¿Cómo es que había sangre de Theo en tu camisa de todas formas? — Pregunta Liam, las primeras palabras del chico desde que llego.

Liam parecía distraído y triste, pero Stiles no tenía tiempo para preguntarle ahora que le pasaba, lo más seguro era que no le fue bien con su cita aquella noche.

Stiles mira al suelo unos momentos antes de volver su vista hacia su manada de nuevo. — La noche que murió Theo tuvimos una discusión, aquel día fue cuando vimos como él saludaba a Malia, y los celos me estaban matando, salía a correr aquella noche y lo encontré en el bosque, entonces aproveche para decirle que debería alejarse de Malia, se lo dije como si fuera una orden de Brian, pero Theo se burló y me dijo que no importaba cuantas ordenes le dieran, Malia y él tenían una conexión, que jamás los separarían. — Stiles toma una larga respiración, tratando de tranquilizarse, con solo el recuerdo de aquellas palabras puede sentir su sangre hervir. — Entonces lo golpe tan fuerte que rompí su nariz, le advertí que se alejara, él volvió a burlarse y entonces yo lo golpee un par de veces más antes de irme. Eso fue todo. —

— Sois un terrible posesivo, Stilinski. — Comenta Jackson.

— ¡No pude evitarlo! — Dice Stiles, levemente apenado.

Cuando se trataba de Malia él no podía evitar muchas cosas.

— Vi a la madre de Malia, hoy. — Comenta de pronto Liam, con la mirada ausente. Todos lo miran. — La familia de Malia vino a cenar hoy, pero... Paso algo, al final no cenaron, y la mamá de ella no parecía muy contenta. —

Stiles empieza a preocuparse, da un paso más cerca del beta. — ¿Qué paso? —

Liam duda antes de finalmente responder; — Hace unos meses atrás encontré a una chica desnuda en el bosque, ella parecía desorientada y yo no supo que más hacer que llevarla a mi casa. — Liam ignora la mirada divertida y pervertida de Jackson. — Es un werewolf de nacimiento, no me dijo mucho de ella durante todo ese tiempo que paso en mi casa, hasta hoy, resulta que ella es Cora Hale, sobrina de Peter y la Loba no parecía nada feliz de verla en mi casa, así que Cora se fue. — El beta termina con un encogimiento de hombros, tratando de no parecer dolido, pero Stiles aún puede sentir lo mal que el chico estaba.

— Creo que ninguno en realidad entendió eso de confianza de manada. — Dice Jackson, sarcásticamente.

Stiles iba a responder, pero ruidos empiezan a oírse en el bosque y todos se ponen en guardia hasta que entre los arboles entran Lydia y Allison. Todos se relajan.

— Oh bien, estáis todos. — Dice Lydia, acercándose y apoyándose en Allison, ya que la chica llevaba tacones y le era un poco difícil caminar en las inestables tierras del bosque. — Allison pudo seguir su olor. — Responde la banshee a la pregunta que nadie había hecho, aún.

— ¿Qué hacéis aquí? — Pregunta Jackson, nada contento ante la llegada de las chicas.

Stiles lo ignora y da un paso hacia ellas. — ¿Y Malia? — No ver a Malia lo ponía impaciente, y algo en su interior le decía que ha pasado algo. — ¿Por qué no está con ustedes? —

Allison parece incomoda, nada feliz ante la presencia de Stiles, y Lydia era la que parecía un poco más calmada cuando dice; — Malia está en problemas, idiota. —

...

Cuando Cora finalmente llega a la casa Tate todo es un desastre.

Su tía estaba afuera, en el porche, guardando demasiadas cosas en su auto, mientras que Adina junto con Érica cargaban a Malia (Una Malia inconsciente) y la metían al auto en la parte trasera.

— Wow, esta es una escena interesante. — Dice Cora, acercándose hacia su tía. La Loba ni siquiera se detiene en lo que hace para verle, la ignora a la perfección y Cora siente un hueco en su pecho. — Tía... —

— Ahora no tenemos tiempo para disculpas. —

Cora se muerde el interior de su mejilla. Ella en realidad no quería disculparse, no se sentía mal por pasar todo ese tiempo en casa de Liam de todas formas, aunque eso obviamente no puede decirlo en voz alta.

O terminaría como Malia, inconsciente en la parte trasera de un auto, tratada como una marioneta, odiada por su familia.

— ¡Hey, Cora! — Saluda Érica con una enorme sonrisa, luego de finalmente meter sin ningún tipo de preocupación a Malia en el auto. — Creí que estabas muerta. —

Cora frunce el ceño. — Yo creí que tú estabas muerta. —

Érica había ido con la manada de Peter a este lugar, todos estaban seguros que todos en la manada habían muerto, así que no entendía aun como aquella rubia seguía estando viva, aunque puede imaginar cómo sobrevivió.

 _Más vidas que un gato_.

Adina se acerca, sacudiendo sus manos, mira a Cora con una ceja alzada, pero ella no dice nada antes de entrar al auto en el lado del copiloto. Érica por otra parte ríe con diversión ante las palabras de Cora.

— No iban a matarme tan fácilmente, Cora. —

— Ya lo veo. —

Cuando la Loba termina de guardar sus cosas, cierra el baúl del auto con un fuerte golpe. En definitiva estaba enojada. Luego da media vuelta y mira a Cora de arriba y abajo, sin ninguna expresión en realidad.

— Peter no puede verte vestida así, ve a la habitación de Malia y cámbiate rápido, estamos ya atrasados. —

Cora no pierde en seguir la orden de su tía, no quería meterse en más problemas. Entra a la casa Tate, y en la sala se encuentra con Isaac, quien ataba al señor Tate (También inconsciente) a un sillón.

— Adina le dio una poción de sueño, pero la Loba ha querido asegurarse por si despierta antes. — Responde Isaac a la pregunta no formulada de Cora. El beta ni siquiera la mira mientras habla, demasiado concentrado en las ataduras en el viejo.

Cora no responde, ella sigue su camino hasta la habitación de Malia, cuando finalmente llega se sienta en la cama y suspira. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ella no es estúpida, sabe que la Loba estaba más que decidida de traer de vuelta a Peter aquella misma noche, eso significaba la batalla entre la manada de Peter con la de Stiles.

 _Liam_.

Sacude su cabeza, no podía pensar en él, lo que pasara o no esa noche estaba destina desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo... Si tenía que pelear contra Liam ella no sabe si en realidad sería capaz de hacerlo. Sabía que le debía lealtad a Peter, a su familia, pero Liam se había vuelto tan importante para ella a ese punto de la historia que sabía que no podría hacerle daño al chico.

Trata de no pensar en Liam más, probablemente a quien deberían enfrentar son a los alfa, al tal Scott y Stiles, matando a Stiles todo se solucionara, así que Liam no debería estar en peligro. Con aquel nuevo pensamiento ella se pone en pie y se viste con lo primero que encuentra en el armario de su prima.

...

Cuando aquellas palabras salen de los labios de Lydia, Stiles no pierde tiempo y empieza a caminar a la casa de Malia.

 _No. No. No_.

— ¡Stiles! ¿A dónde vas? — Grita Scott, caminado a su lado.

Stiles ni lo mira. — ¡A donde crees! — Grita de vuelta.

No podía perder tiempo, tenía que buscar a Malia, encontrarla, se suponía que ellos tendrían que afrontar esto juntos, luchar contra la Loba, pero ahora... Ahora ni siquiera sabía que ha pasado. Su padre lo está buscando para encerarlo en prisión, y Lydia llega solo para decir que su Malia está en problemas, pero no que clase de problema o como solucionarlo, claro que no, porque las banshee son estúpidamente misteriosas.

— No puedes solo ir y verle, eso tal vez la pone en más problemas. — Dice Scott, tratando hacerlo detener.

No importaba, él debía estar hay para ayudarla de salir de cualquier que sea aquel problema.

— ¡Idiota! — Es el grito de Lydia quien finalmente hace que se detenga. — ¿No lo entiendes aun? —

Stiles gira para enfrentar a la banshee. — ¿Entender qué? ¿Qué Malia necesita mi ayuda? ¡¿Qué ustedes no me dejan estar a su lado?! —

— ¡No puedes solo ir! — Grita ahora Allison. — ¿No crees que la Loba debe estar esperándote? Créenos, todo esto que ha pasado fue porque lo tenía planeado desde el inicio. —

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — Pregunta Liam por Stiles.

— Aun no lo entiendo por completo. — Empieza Lydia. — Pero sé que esto de querer culparte por un crimen es parte de su plan, quiere alejarte de Malia. —

— O quieres que salgas como loco a buscarla. — Dice Allison. — Hemos estado llamando a Malia, pero ella no responde, y Lydia tuvo uno de sus momentos, dijo que siente a Peter regresando. —

— ¿Regresando? — Ahora Jackson luce alarmado.

— Esta noche, la Loba traerá de vuelta a Peter esta noche. — Dice Lydia. — Creo que ella se dio cuenta de nuestros planes y por eso se adelantó. —

—Tiene a su propia hija como rehén. — Dice Scott. Lydia asiente con la cabeza.

Los chicos lucen sorprendidos, pero las chicas no, la Loba era capaz de cualquier cosa por Peter.

— Obviamente es una trampa, ella sabe que iras a buscar a Malia y entonces te matara. — Aclara Allison.

Aquel sentimiento protector hacia Malia crece con cada palabra que decían las chicas.

— Tengo que encontrarla. — Dice Stiles.

Lydia niega con la cabeza. — Malia está bien, la Loba en realidad nunca le haría daño, quien está en peligro eres tú, no tienes salidas, ella se aseguró en acorralarte haciendo que la ley te busque. Tu propio padre te busque. —

Según hablaba las chicas, la Loba parecía ser un genio malvado, pero Stiles trata de no lucir intimidado, él había acabado con Peter, también podría contra la Loba o cualquier otro que pusiera en peligro su amor por Malia.

— Bien, entonces cual es el nuevo plan. — Dice Stiles, sin querer perder más tiempo para ir a buscar a Malia.

— Probablemente la Loba debe pensar que ahora tu estas en prisión, así que tenemos ventaja que no sea así. — Empieza Lydia. — Es hora que contra ataquemos. —

...

Cuando Malia despierta siente un dolor punzante en su cabeza, con un poco de dificultad ella logra apoyarse en sus manos hasta lograr quedar sentada, no pasa mucho tiempo hasta que ella logra enfocar su vista. Sabía dónde estaba. Es un viejo edificio, el mismo edificio enorme que Peter había comprado en Beacon Hills hace años, era una de las salas en el último piso, todo era blanco, desde el suelo hasta la paredes, solo estaba iluminado por las velas en todo el lugar, en especial las que estaban al lado del cuerpo de Peter, había demasiadas cosas extrañas que Malia sabia solo usaba Adina.

Iban a revivir a Peter.

Se pone en pie, alarmada, no recuerda como llego hasta el suelo de aquel lugar, todo lo que recuerda es a su madre enojada y luego algo golpeando su cabeza... Oh, claro, su madre, ella debió haberle traído hasta aquí, pero se suponía que iban a revivir a Peter mañana, en su fiesta... ¿Por qué ha cambiado?

— Oh, ya despertaste, por fin. — Malia gira para ver a su prima, Cora, entrando con una caja de cartón entre sus manos. — ¿Estas bien? —

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Pregunta Malia, confundida ante todo. — ¿Qué hago aquí? —

Cora chasquea la lengua. — Bueno, obviamente estas aquí para ver a tu padre cuando despierte. — La beta se encoje de hombros y deja la caja en una de las viejas mesas del lugar. — La Loba ya no te usara para traerlo de vuelta de todas formas, parece que no confía en nosotras. —

— No, no puede ser. — Malia camina hacia la puerta, debía de encontrar a Stiles, pero Cora interrumpe su camino.

— Malia, allá afuera esta tu madre junto con Adina, Érica e Isaac, así que no hagas una locura. — Dice casi en un susurro su prima.

— No me importa, no puedo dejar que la Loba mate a Stiles. —

Cora se encoje de hombros. — Esta bien, la Loba ni siquiera ha podido encontrarlo, al parecer su plan fallo y Stiles escapo antes que el sheriff pudiera encarcelado, ella pensaba secuestrarlo directo de la cárcel. — Malia se tambalea, confundida ante toda la nueva información, ella tiene que apoyarse en una de las mesas ante el horrible mareo que le recorre. — La Loba sabía todo vuestro plan desde el inicio. — Sigue diciendo Cora, pero Malia bloquea su voz.

¿Y ahora que iban a hacer? Esto definitivamente no se lo esperaban, ella ahora estaba prácticamente sola con el enemigo, necesitaba a Lydia, Allison, _Stiles_. Mira a Cora de una mala manera, su prima se calla.

— Vos estas con ellos. —Asegura Malia.

Cora solo se encoge de hombros. — Peter es mi tío. —

— ¿Qué hacías en casa de Liam? —

La beta baja la mirada. — Es una larga historia. —

— Soy prisionera. — Dice Malia. — Tengo demasiado tiempo como para oírte. —


	19. Contra ataque

Allison observa el enorme edificio enfrente de ella, respira hondo antes de tocar la puerta con fuerza. Es Isaac quien abre.

— No creo que la Loba este de humor para verte. — Dice el chico, con una falsa sonrisa arrogante.

— He venido para apoyarla. — Isaac alza una ceja incrédulo. — Junto con mi padre jure lealtad a los Hale, Malia es una Hale, por eso apoye el otro plan desde un inicio, pero ahora Malia está aquí. — Trata de explicar, luciendo aburrida ante la conversación.

Isaac abre toda la puerta, para que ella pasara. — Entra, pero en serio la Loba esta de muy mal humor, ten cuidado. —

— No necesito ningún consejo tuyo. — Habla Allison entrando al edificio.

Todo estaba oscuro, sucio, vacío, viejo, el lugar perfecto para un asesinato y un ritual malvado. Con dificultad logra captar el olor de Malia hasta el último piso del lugar, ella no pierde tiempo y sube las escaleras con rapidez, por suerte ella no se encuentra ni con Érica, la Loba o Adina en el camino. Ella entra a la habitación que estaba Malia sin tocar, lo primero que ves es el cuerpo de Peter iluminado por todas las velas de la estancia, la deja sin aliento por unos minutos.

— ¡Allison! — El grito de Malia es quien la saca de su asombro inicial.

Ella camina hasta su amiga werecoyote y la abraza, ignorando a Cora en el proceso (Liam le había contado a ella y Lydia lo de Cora).

Allison estaba tan enojada con Malia, no podría creer que estuviera embarazada, que no se hubiera protegido estando con el idiota Stilinski, pero se había sentido tan aliviada cuando la vio que el enojo pasó a segundo plano. Si, Malia había cometido una estupidez de embarazarse tan joven, pero, no importaba que, Allison había jurado apoyarla siempre, y hará hasta lo imposible por sacar a Malia y su bebé sanos y salvos de esto.

Que su amiga sea feliz.

— ¿Están bien? — Pregunta Allison, una vez se separan del abrazo.

— Sí, claro, la Loba jamás nos haría algo a mi o Cora. — Dice con seguridad Malia.

Es entonces cuando Allison recuerda que Malia no sabe aún que estaba embarazada siquiera, ella no había preguntado por Cora pero que bueno que Malia pensara que sí, no tenía tiempo para explicarle el hecho de que Lydia supiera desde hace dos días que estaba embarazada, y probablemente eso haría que su amiga solo se preocupara más y eso empeoraría todo.

— ¿Dónde está Stiles? — Pregunta Malia.

Allison mira a Cora, desconfiada.

La beta pone sus ojos en blanco. — No soy enemigo, ¿de acuerdo? En realidad no estoy en el bando de nadie. — Replica la chica.

— Como sea. — Allison agarra la mano de Malia y la lleva hasta la enorme ventana del lugar. — Tienes que calmarte, Malia, tenemos un plan. —

— Hemos hecho dos planes, ninguno ha funcionado. — Responde Malia, haciendo referencia a los planes que ante habían hecho y que la Loba había logrado enterarse.

— Solo confía. — Dice Allison con una sonrisa, tratando de darle confianza a su amiga. — Tu lobo de armadura brillante esta hay. — Señala por la ventana un lugar lo bastante alejado del edificio como para que no lo sintieran, entre los árboles, hay estaba Stiles quien miraba únicamente hacia Malia.

La werecoyote se acerca a la ventana hasta que sus manos tocan el cristal, mira a Stiles realmente aliviada y le regala una leve sonrisa a su novio. — Stiles. —

...

Cuando Stiles observa a Malia, quien parecía estar bien, lo hace sentir un poco más aliviado. La chica dice algo, pero Stiles no logra escucharla, como puede, trata de decirle que todo estará bien y ellos saldrán de esto muy pronto.

Una promesa.

Se ve movimiento en la habitación y Stiles se esconde entre los arboles por completo. Él no puede hacer nada más que esconderse hasta que los demás le dieran su señal. Suspira, irritado, odiaba esperar, pero no tenía más opción.

Solo puede esperar que todos lograran hacer esto bien.

...

Lydia logra abrir la oxida puerta con la ayuda de Scott, una vez están adentro del edificio ella enciende la linterna en sus manos.

— ¿Qué es este lugar? — Pregunta Scott, observando todo el lugar.

Habían tenido que entrar desde la parte del sótano, era hay donde recibían las cargas de medicamentos y otras cosas, por eso había camas oxidadas, sillas rotas, mesas mugrosas, todo hecho un desastre y oliendo repugnante.

— Antes de Echo House existió esto. — Explica Lydia, teniendo cuidado de no tropezar con algo. — Aquí fue donde torturaron la familia de Peter. — Dice la chica antes de darse cuenta. Scott la mira sorprendido. Lydia suspira. — La familia Hale era la más poderosa de todo Beacon Hills, no solo por sus poderes si no porque ellos eran bastante ricos. — Ella abre una vieja puerta de madera y salen del sótano, ahora suben unas escaleras. — Un Hale, creyendo que era como un rey, rompió demasiados tratados y los cazadores fueron por él, pero Talía, la alfa de la familia en ese entonces, no pensaba entregarlo, ella era muy fiel a la familia, fue entonces que otros cazadores, unos que no tenían reglas en realidad capturaron a todos los Hale, los enceraron aquí durante años, los torturaban, incluso a los niños, porque a ellos les gustaba experimentar con seres sobrenaturales. —

Cuando llegan hasta arriba, ellos se quedan escondidos en un pasillo oscuro. Lydia apaga la linterna.

— ¿Peter escapo? — Pregunta Scott.

Lydia saca su celular del bolsillo de su abrigo. — Hubo un ataque, algunos seres sobrenaturales de afuera lucharon por sacar a sus familiares, por eso este lugar esta tan mal. — Ella señala la fachada destruida y vieja del lugar. — Peter tuvo suerte, logro sacar a Derek y Cora con él durante el desastre. —

Eso fue todo lo que Peter les había contado de este lugar, fue hace unos años atrás que logro comprar el edificio, ninguna entendía porque quería un lugar tan lleno de horribles recuerdos, pero Peter solo decía que también era un lugar especial, es por eso que la Loba lo usara para revivirlo, eso supone ella.

Lydia le manda un mensaje de texto a Allison antes de volver su mirada de nuevo a Scott. — ¿Estas listo? —

Los ojos de Scott empiezan a brillas de un color rojo. — Si. —

...

Allison aleja a Malia de la ventana luego que Stiles solo pudiera dirigirle una sonrisa y un guiño de ojo.

— Tenemos que actuar rápido. — Dice Allison, agarrando a la werecoyote de los hombros. — Vamos a sacarte de aquí, Mal, Lydia y yo nos encargaremos de ayudar a la Loba con Peter. —

— ¿Cómo? — Pregunta Malia, Cora a su lado luce igual de interesada de saber la respuesta.

Allison hace una mueca, no orgullosa con lo que va a decir. — Mataremos a Érica. — La beta baja la mirada, avergonzada. — Lydia dice que ella es una traidora de todas formas. — Dice pero como si fuera para ella, como si tratara de convencerse que estaban haciendo lo correcto matando a la rubia.

Malia no es capaz de decir nada, sabía que era Érica o era entonces Stiles, o cualquier otro inocente, no había duda, Peter volvería aquella noche.

Un ruido procede del abrigo de Allison, la beta saca su celular y lee el mensaje con ojos tristes.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunta Malia, preocupada por su estado.

Allison guarda su celular y la mira a los ojos. — No sabemos cómo limpiar el nombre de Stiles, cuando Peter vuelva tratara de matarlo, el tal Brian aun no estamos seguros que no sea una amenaza, la única salida que hemos encontrado es que tú y Stiles huyan de todo esto. — Una triste sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Allison. — Así que lo no sabemos cuándo los volveremos a ver. —

— No. — Susurra Malia, sintiendo lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

No podía alejarse de sus amigas, ellas eran su familia, pero ama a Stiles, y sabía que huir parecía ser la única salida para que ellos estuvieran juntos. No podía tener ambas cosas, debía renunciar a algo... Y ella no pensaba renunciar a Stiles.

— Esta bien, vamos a estar bien. — Trata de calmarla Allison. — No importa que tan enojado valla a estar Peter, jamás nos haría nada, lo único importante es que estés junto a Stiles, no permitas que los separen, ¿de acuerdo? — Malia apenas puede asentir con la cabeza. Allison le da un último abrazo antes de dirigirla hacia la puerta. — Yo distraeré a Adina y la Loba. — Explica la beta. — Scott estará esperándote al final del pasillo del lado derecho, él te llevara hasta con Lydia, entonces ellos te ayudaran de salir y encontrarte con Stiles. — Allison abre la puerta y le da una rápida mirada al lugar para asegurarse que no había nadie que pudiera estropear sus planes, luego vuelve su mirada hacia Malia y le da una sonrisa. — Adiós, _princesita_. —

...

Cora no sabe qué hacer cuando observa a Malia asintiendo con la cabeza y saliendo de la habitación, para encontrarse con el tal Scott. Esto era una locura. Su prima pensaba dejarlo toda atrás, escaparse, huir de su propia familia, solo para estar con un chico que apenas y conoce.

¿Qué había mal con Malia? No, una mejor pregunta. ¿Cómo era posible que Allison y Lydia apoyaban esta locura? Parecía que todas se habían vuelto dementes.

— ¿Cómo es posible que creen este es un buen plan? — Pregunta Cora, una vez su prima ya no estaba en la habitación, y Allison se acercaba al cuerpo de Peter.

— Tiene que funcionar, Stiles y Malia deben estar juntos. — Allison responde mientras parecía buscar algo entre las cajas del lugar.

— ¿Por qué os debería importa tanto eso? —

Allison resopla, molesta. — Ellos son mates. —

— ¿En serio? —

Allison asiente, alza entre sus manos un frasco de cristal que había encontrado en el suelo lo observa contra la luz de las velas.

¿Mates? Jamás pensó que la conexión que Stiles y Malia pudieran tener fuera una tan poderosa, con razón ellas querían que se mantuvieran unidos, si se separaban mates las cosas no serían buenas, la leyenda incluso dice que se suicidan si no están con sus mates.

— Bueno, de todas maneras no creo que huir fuera lo mejor. —

— Pues estar aquí entre todo este desastre y en su estado no sería lo mejor. — Dice sarcásticamente Allison.

Cora enarca una ceja. — ¿Estado? —

Allison se pone pálida, y luce nerviosa mientras esconde el pequeño frasco entre su abrigo.

 _No puede ser..._

Allison la mira suplicante. — No se lo digas a nadie. —

Su prima estaba embarazada, era por eso en realidad que Allison y Lydia parecen tan insistentes de alejar a Malia de Peter... Si Peter se enteraba que su hija esperaba un hijo de su asesino... Oh, Peter podría cometer algo horrible en contra del bebé, incluso de Malia, el enojo pudiera cegarlo.

Un instinto sobreprotector llena el pecho de Cora.

Ella había dicho que no sería parte de ningún bando. Pero ahora la historia había cambiado.

Cora estaba a punto de responderle a Allison, cuando la puerta se abre y entra la Loba, pero no sola, tenía a un hombre amordazo y atado, lo deja caer al suelo sin contemplación alguna.

Allison luce sorprendida.

— ¿Dónde está Malia? — Pregunta la Loba.

Cora es quien logra responder antes. — En el baño. —

Allison no parece salir de su asombro, viendo al hombre en el suelo quien parecía estar desmayado.

La Loba ve a Allison de una muy mala manera. — ¿Qué haces aquí? —

— Vine a apoyar a Malia. — Logra apenas decir la beta. — ¿Qué hace él aquí? — Pregunta señalando al hombre en el suelo.

La Loba mira al señor con desprecio. — Natalie no logro conseguir a Stiles, lo dejo escapar cuando debía estar en prisión, así que no tengo más opción, usare la sangre del otro Stilinski. — Patea al hombre en las costillas, que bueno que el señor estaba inconsciente o ahora estuviera quejándose de dolor. — No pienso atrasar el regreso de Peter ningún minuto más. — La Loba mira a Allison. — Traed a Malia. —

 _Oh, no_...

...

Malia encuentra a Scott justo donde Allison le había dicho que estaría esperándola.

— Hey. — Scott se acerca a ella, sus ojos estaban brillando a rojo. — ¿Estas lista? —

Malia asiente con la cabeza, ella no es capaz de decir nada más, tenía un enorme nudo en su garganta, y todo aun daba vueltas a su alrededor, era una sorpresa que pudiera mantenerse en pie.

Scott la guía por los oscuros y desolados pasillos del centro psiquiátrico. Malia siempre había odiado este lugar, luego que Peter les dijera que lo compro, y se los mostro en fotos, ella había tenido una pesadilla aquella misma noche donde estaba encerrada ahí y ocurría cosas horribles.

Sacude su cabeza, no quería pensar en aquella pesadilla cuando ahora debía concentrarse para irse con Stiles.

 _—... no permitas que los separen, ¿de acuerdo? —_

La voz de Allison aún resuena en su cabeza. Algo en su interior le decía que Allison estaba preocupada por algo, algo que Malia aún no entendía que, pero era obvio que Allison le ocultaba algo, en cuanto viera a Lydia le preguntaría, probablemente su amiga banshee debía saber que pasaba con la beta.

En realidad aun no podía creer que esto era una despedida con sus amigas... Y su familia. ¿Llegaría a extrañar a la Loba y Peter?

Estaban a punto de llegar al sótano, cuando pisadas se oyen. Malia es rápida y empuja a Scott entre una de las muchas habitaciones vacías del lugar. Cuando regresa a su lugar se encuentra con Adina Parker. Malia se siente enojada enseguida. Ella siempre ha odiado a Adina, o a menos desde que tiene 15 años y ella encontró al hada besándose con Peter mientras que la Loba estaba haciendo galletas para sus amigas.

Malia nunca ha sido capaz en enfrentar a Peter o decirle la verdad a la Loba.

— ¿A dónde vas? — Pregunta el hada, mirándola desconfiada.

— He estado inconsciente no sé cuánto tiempo y tengo necesidades. — Dice con rencor, sospechando que quien golpeo su cabeza para traerla aquí fue el hada. — Busco el baño, o al menos algo parecido. — Ella ni siquiera se preocupa por el latido de su corazón que admite su mentira, Adina no podía escucharlo.

El hada ríe con sorna. Malia siente su sangre hervir.

— No te has enterado. — Dice finalmente el hada luego de su ataque de risa.

Malia trata de no lucir interesada. — ¿Qué? —

Adina pasa por su lado, su rostro tenía una enorme sonrisa malvada. — Niña, tu suegro está arriba, será él el sacrificado ya que no encontramos a Stiles. — La mujer hace un gesto con la mano antes de decir; — Ya sabes lo acelerada que es tu madre, dijo que no pensaba esperar más a Stiles, que dejaría la muerte de ese niño en manos de Peter. — Adina se va sin más, feliz ante el estado descompuesto de Malia.

El padre de Stiles, un hombre completamente inocente y ajeno a todo esto morirá. No, Malia no podía permitirlo, el sheriff no merecía este final por sus egoístas sentimientos.

— Malia...—

Es la voz de Scott quien le recuerda en donde se encontraba.

Ella mira al alfa, y él parece saber lo que ella pensaba hacer porque se acerca, pero Malia es más rápida y entonces sale corriendo antes que Scott pudiera alcanzarla o atraparle.

— ¡Malia! —

Oye el grito de Scott, pero lo ignora, ella no deja de correr hasta llegar de nuevo a la habitación donde se llevara el hecho de revivir a Peter.

...

Scott ve como Malia sale corriendo sin poder hacer nada. Golpea una pared ante el irritante sentimiento de inutilidad. Era increíble que no habían pensado en el hecho que el sheriff podría estar en peligro. La Loba siempre esta aun paso adelante que ellos. Ellos seguían siendo unos niños.

Despotrica entre dientes, se aleja de la pared y corre hasta el sótano. Lydia lo esperaba en la oscuridad, hasta que lo ve y entonces enciende la linterna en su rostro, luego la mueve a los lados. Scott sabía quién buscaba.

— ¿Y Malia? —

Él evita los ojos de la chica, solo tenía una simple misión, y había fachado con creces.

— Cuando estábamos casi por llegar nos encontramos con alguien, no vi quien era pero creo era el hada. — Siente la impaciencia de Lydia crecer. — Yo me escondí y Malia hablo con ella... Entonces dijo que la Loba tenía al sheriff como sacrificio para traer a Peter. —

— No, imposible, el sheriff esta con mi madre. — Dice Lydia, tratando en no entrar en pánico.

Scott la ve a los ojos. — Creo que tu madre lo entrego. Malia se fue y creo que se va a enfrentar contra la Loba para ayudar al sheriff. —

Lydia tira la linterna al suelo con fuerza, rompiéndola al instante. — ¡Chica estúpida! — Grita antes de salir corriendo furiosa hacia la salida del edificio.

Scott gruñe antes de salir corriendo detrás de Lydia.

...

No podía ser, no podía creer que no importaba lo que hicieran, no importaba cuantos planes armara, las cosas siempre se complicaban, empeoraban.

Malia, chica estúpida, no sabe en lo que se acababa de meter, irse contra la Loba como si ella pudiera hacer algo en realidad, la Loba tiene demasiadas personas a su lado, ahora Allison y ella se encontraban solas con el enemigo, y sin mencionar el hecho que Malia no estaba en su mejor momento para luchar.

 _Chica estúpida_.

Sale corriendo del edificio, a ella no le importa que sus piernas duelan por todo el esfuerzo, llega hasta donde Stiles estaba esperando por Malia. El chico la mira preocupado cuando nota que Malia no estaba con ella.

— Mal...—

— La Loba tiene a tu padre, piensa matarlo y Malia ha ido a detenerla. — Explica con rapidez la chica, aun con su respiración agitada.

Lydia no deja que el chico siquiera procese toda la nueva información, ella lo jala del brazo y ambos corren hasta el auto, donde Liam y Jackson esperaban, se suponía que ellos lo ayudarían a salir de Beacon Hills sin problemas.

— ¿Adónde vas? ¡Tengo que ir con Malia y mi papá! — Grita Stiles, una vez Lydia lo suelta.

— ¿Y hacer qué? — Grita de vuelta la chica, ella ni siquiera lo mira e ignora la mirada curiosa de Liam o el gesto desesperado de Jackson.

— Sabia que nada de esto iba a funcionar, por eso no quería ser parte. — Comenta Jackson con desdén.

Lydia lo ignora, va al auto de Allison, ambas habían llegado en el mientras que los chicos en el jeep de Stiles y el auto de Jackson. Lydia abre el baúl del coche, aparta un par de mantas antes de finalmente encontrar el maletín que buscaba, lo saca del baúl y lo deja en el suelo, se quita sus molestos zapatos antes de agacharse y abrir el maletín.

— ¡Lydia que esperamos! — Grita Stiles.

Ella vuelve a ignorarlo y saca un arma del maletín, dejando las demás y la escopeta adentro. Solo necesitaba una. Luego se pone en pie, cierra el maletín y mira a Stiles, en ese momento finalmente Scott había logrado alcanzarlo. Ella ve a todos los chicos presentes.

— No más planes, no más ideas, es hora de improvisar chicos. — Les dice y guarda el arma en la parte trasera de su jean. — ¿Quieren luchar una vez más contra la manada Hale? —

Los ojos de Scott brillan a rojo y saca sus garras. Liam saca sus colmillos. Jackson suspira antes de ponerse en guardia también. Y, Stiles, mueve su cuello y sus ojos se vuelven brillantes, las garras afiladas y los colmillos se alargan.

— Terminemos con esto. — Dice el alfa Stilinski.


	20. Todo es por amor

Cuando Malia llega a la habitación del cuerpo de Peter su respiración es agitada, y ella no entiende cómo es que se ha cansado tanto con tan solo correr... Es una werecoyote. De todas formas no tiene tiempo para pensar sobre eso, cuando abre la puerta ve al padre de Stiles desmayado en el suelo, mientras que su madre preparaba el filo de una daga que tenía un brillo extraño en su punta, su madre le da una mirada fría. Allison la mira sorprendida, y Cora parece molesta, pero Malia las ignora.

— No puedes matar al sheriff. —

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en el baño? — Pregunta la Loba, ignorando sus anteriores palabras.

Las garras de Malia amenazan con salir. — No voy a dejar que mates al sheriff. —

Entonces la Loba ríe con arrogancia. — Vamos, ¿qué puedes hacer para impedirlo? — La Loba patea al hombre, Malia gruñe mostrando sus colmillos. — A menos, claro, que Stiles se ofrezca en su lugar este hombre morirá hoy. —

Malia empieza a acercarse a su madre, pero Allison se interpone en su camino.

— Malia cálmate. — Advierte Allison.

Cora aprovecha que todos prestaban atención en Malia para salir sin llamar demasiado la atención.

— Si, cálmate, que cuanto más esfuerzo hagas usando tus poderes menos tendrás. — Habla la Loba, mirando a su hija enojada. — ¿Ves eso de ahí? — Señala una cosa brillante de aspecto viscoso al lado de Peter. — Adina lo hizo, está robando los poderes de Brian, pero de paso de todos los nuestros también. —

Era por eso que ha estado sintiendo débil desde hace días, su madre incluso prefirió robarle poder y debilitarla por Peter. La Loba sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por Peter, no hay duda.

Allison suspira derrotada. — No tenemos más opción, Malia. — Su amiga sostiene al sheriff y lo llevaba cerca de Peter, en una de las viejas sillas. — Hemos perdido, es hora que Peter regrese para arreglar todo esto. —

La Loba mira orgullosa a Allison. Malia sentía un horrible dolor en el pecho al ver a su amiga rindiéndose y dejándose llevar por las órdenes de la Loba.

— Allison. — Susurra con el corazón roto.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué podía hacer? Todo parecía estar en su contra.

Incluso una de sus mejores amigas.

...

Lydia grita con tal fuerza que la puerta de metal del edificio sale volando lejos. Isaac, a un lado de la destruida puerta, la mira sorprendido.

— ¿Qué sucede contigo? — Pregunta el chico acercándose muy enojado. — Estas loca, estas tan loca. —

Un golpe por parte de Scott tira a Isaac al suelo, agarrándose su nariz, la cual Scott rompió ante el golpe.

— Ella no está loca, idiota. — Dice el alfa observando a Isaac en el suelo de una mala manera.

— Wow, eso fue épico. — Dice ahora Liam, llegando prácticamente dando saltitos y mirando a Lydia con verdadera admiración. — No sabía que las banshee fueran tan cool. —

Lydia ignora a Liam y se acerca a Isaac, el chico la mira enojado pero no hace nada para impedir el golpe de Lydia en su rostro, gime de dolor y Lydia se siente mucho mejor.

— Eso es por Allison. — Lydia saca el arma de su jean y usa la parte trasera de esta para golpear a Isaac en la cabeza y así noquearlo.

— ¿Por qué no lo mataste? — Pregunta Stiles.

Lydia lo mira. — No voy a matar a alguien de mi manada, ni lo sueñen. —

Miente, porque en realidad tenía pensado matar a Érica, pero ella no podía matar a Isaac, sabía que el chico en realidad no era malo, y también estaba el hecho que él había sido su primer amor, jamás podría matarlo, no importaba que tan idiota fuera.

Lydia vuelve a guardar el arma, y pasa por encima de Isaac para entrar en el edificio.

— Si no piensas matar a nadie. — Dice Liam, caminando al lado de Lydia. — ¿Por qué tienes esa pistola? —

— Haces demasiadas preguntas, niño. —

...

— Oh, aquí estas. —

Cora cierra la puerta detrás de sí, ella mira a la rubia enfrente. Había estado buscando a Érica por como cinco minutos, odiaba que el edificio fuera tan grande y que sus poderes estuvieran tan débiles que apenas y podía encontrar su olor.

— Mi tía te está buscando. — Le dice a la rubia.

Érica, quien estaba sentada en unas de las viejas camas, demasiado distraída en su celular, alza la vista solo unos momentos para mirar a Cora y luego de nuevo la devuelve a su celular.

— ¿Qué quiere? —

— ¿Ahora te revelas contra la Loba? — Pregunta Cora con falsedad. — Valla, ese año que pasaste sola no te hizo bien. —

— No me estoy revelando contra nadie. — Bufa la rubia, poniéndose de pie con fastidio. — Solo que tenía entendido que eso de revivir a Peter lo quería hacer solo ella con Adina y Malia. —

Cora se encoge de hombros. — Bueno, parece que cambio de parecer. —

Érica rueda los ojos pero hace caso y abre la puerta para salir de la horrible estancia. Cora no puede evitar sonreír aliviada ante que su pequeño plan funcionara, quería llevar a Érica hasta la sala de Peter para que con ayuda de Allison pudieran matarla y así entonces salvar al viejo sheriff y con eso no tener que meter a una embarazada Malia en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con su madre.

Cuando ambas chicas salen de la habitación un extraño ruido se oye desde la planta baja del lugar. Cora despotrica entre dientes, pensando que Malia pudo haberse ya en problemas, pero es Érica quien reacciona y sale corriendo hacia abajo con rapidez. Cora la sigue de cerca, aunque cuando ambas llegan al pie de las escaleras ambas quedan congeladas.

Lydia había noqueado a Isaac, y de paso rompió la puerta de entrada principal, pero no era eso lo que sorprendió a Cora, si no ver a Liam.

— No otra vez. — Dice entre gruñidos Érica, luego sale corriendo al lado contrario de la manada Stilinski/McCall.

— ¡Érica! —

Cora trata de seguirla, pero la rubia debió de haber sospechado algo porque golpea tan duro a Cora dejándola desorientada durante unos minutos.

— ¡Perra! — Le grita al vacío, esperanzada que Érica le hubiera oído.

...

Las manos de Allison tiemblan mientras deja al sheriff en el puesto destinado al sacrificio. No podía creer que estaba a punto de hacer esto, bueno, en realidad si, desde hace bastante tiempo llevaba pensado hacer una locura como esta... Ha sido demasiado depresiva en el pasado.

La Loba deja la daga en sus temblorosas manos.

 _No hay tiempo. Es demasiado tarde. Tienes que actuar rápido_.

— Allison no. — La voz de Malia tiembla, parecía apunto de desmayarse.

Allison hace todo lo posible por no llorar. No debía hacerlo, no serviría de nada, ella ni siquiera estaba dudando de su decisión de todas maneras, haría cualquier cosa por mantener segura a Malia, ahora incluso a su pequeño bebé... Aquel bebé que Malia aún no tenía conocimiento.

— Solo mátalo. — Dice la Loba, siendo tan impaciente como la hija.

Allison mira a Malia una vez más. — Le jure lealtad a los Hale junto con mi padre, ¿recuerdas? —

Malia la mira enojada, dolida, entonces los ojos de ella brillan a dorado y sus garras salen en un segundo, gruñe con todas sus fuerzas y se abalanza contra la Loba, cuando esta tira a Malia hasta contra una pared Allison agarra la daga con fuerza y se hace un largo y grande corte en su cuello.

— ¡No! — Oye el grito de la Loba antes de caer en la inconciencia.

 _Mi lealtad es para ti, Malia_.

...

El cuerpo de Allison cae sobre el de Peter como en cámara lenta, aunque Malia sabe que aquello era imposible.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! — Sigue gritando la Loba mientras se acerca a Allison.

La Loba lloraba.

¿Esto era real?...

¡Allison!

Malia se levanta del suelo, ignorando el dolor en su vientre, ella va hacia Allison, quien seguía encima de Peter, su sangre salía en grandes cantidades y a Malia le causa arcadas, pero eso no le impide a apartar a su mamá y agarrar el cuerpo de Allison entre sus brazos, acerca su oído hasta el pecho de su amiga y entonces se da cuenta... No había latido... El cuerpo de Peter absorbía la sangre de Allison como si fuera una esponja... Ya era muy tarde.

Todo se vuelve borroso cuando las lágrimas llenan sus ojos, ella llora, llora como nunca antes lo había hecho, ni siquiera con la muerte de la mitad de su familia adoptiva, o la muerte de Derek o Peter...

La Loba aleja el cuerpo de Allison, la aparta de sus manos aunque ella se niega, no quería soltar a su amiga, pero lo permite cuando ve que la Loba trata de hacer algo tapando el enorme y horrible corte en el cuello de Allison.

Malia se aleja, da pequeños pasos, atontando, anonadada. ¿Por qué hizo eso Allison? ¿Por ella? ¿Por tratar de hacer que ella lograra estar con Stiles?

 _Stiles_.

Mira la sangre en sus manos, su ropa, su rostro, todo esto era en parte de culpa de Stiles, si él jamás hubiera matado a Peter... Si ellos no se hubieran enamorad... Si Stiles no la hubiera marcado. Se toca la marca de media luna en su clavícula. Todo era culpa de esto, de este amor.

La puerta se abre, Malia gira para ver a su amiga banshee entrando y junto con ella Stiles.

 _Stiles_.

— Todo esto es tú culpa. — Su mano tiembla mientras señala a Stiles, aun llorando, la sangre goteando. — ¡Tu culpa! —

Stiles la mira dolido. — Mal...—

Malia lo calla cuando lo cachetea.

 _También es tu culpa. Respondiste su amor_.

Dice una molesta voz en su cabeza, pero ella prefiera ignorarla, tenía tanto dolor, tanto, necesitaba liberarlo, necesitaba dejar de sentir aquel sentimiento de ser una traidora.

La tristeza en los ojos de Stiles la matan, pero ella no puede dejar de estar molesta con él, con ella misma, porque este amor era prohibido y a pesar que lo sabían ellos jamás dejaron de internarlo, luchar, si tan solo se hubieran detenido a tiempo entonces Allison ahora estuviera viva.

...

Lydia siente su mundo derrumbarse cuando ve a Allison, en el suelo, en brazos de la Loba quien lloraba en silencio, tratando de ayudarla.

 _Es demasiado tarde_.

Mientras estaban subiendo las escaleras Lydia había sentido algo, entonces ella grito, tan fuerte que se apoyó en Stiles, pero no se dejó _derrumbar_ , corrió tan rápido como pudo, preocupada por sus amigas, y entonces vio a Allison, pero ella aún no se dejó _derrumbar_.

Malia gritaba e intentaba alejarse de Stiles, _como en su sueño_ , ella repetía una y otra vez que todo era culpa de Stiles, el chico parecía querer morir al ver como Malia lo rechazaba.

 _Pero_ Lydia no se dejó _derrumba_ r.

Saca el arma y le dispara a Malia, justo en el pecho, Stiles es rápido y la sostiene antes que pudiera golpear el suelo.

— ¡Lydia! — Grita Stiles, horrorizado, la ve a ella y luego a Malia, acariciaba la mejilla de la werecoyote con preocupación.

La Loba deja el cuerpo de Allison en el suelo para acercarse a Malia. — ¿Qué has hecho? — Grita ahora la werecoyote mayor, lucia tan preocupada como Stiles.

Allison había muerto por un motivo, tratando de salvar tanto a Malia como ese bebé, bueno, Lydia no iba a permitir que su muerte fuera en vano.


	21. Dejando secuelas

Todo era borroso cuando Malia abre sus ojos.

— Lo tenías planeado, todo, desde un inicio este era tu plan. —

 _¿Stiles?_

Malia se toca la cabeza, estaba en el suelo, lo pudo notar enseguida. El techo, lo único que sus ojos podían ver, todo era borroso pero no demoro en darse cuenta que aún se encontraba en el edificio de Peter.

— Bueno, te aseguro de que te cogieras a mi hija no lo tenía planeado. —

 _No. No puede ser._

Parpadea seguidamente, parecía que nadie le ponía atención a ella, y aun se encontraba un poco desorienta pero ella logra comprender una cosa; Peter había vuelto.

Siente movimiento, pero ella estaba tan débil que no puede usar sus poderes para saber quién se encontraba en la habitación. Ni en que habitación de aquel enorme edificio se encontraba ahora.

¿Qué había pasado?

No logra recordar nada, solo pequeños fragmentos... Allison cayendo sin vida encima de Peter. Su mamá gritando, entonces Lydia llega, junto con Stiles... Stiles, ella había estado enojada con Stiles... Pero ella no recuerda nada más que eso. ¿Cuánto se ha perdido? ¿Lydia estaba bien?... ¿Stiles estaba bien?

Malia se siente un poco mal por culpar a Stiles por todo lo que paso con Allison... Es culpa de ambos, el hecho que ninguno se rindió en el momento oportuno, el haber tenido que llegar hasta este momento para darse cuenta que en realidad jamás estarán juntos, ahora que Peter había regresado el juego había terminado... Pero ella no permitiría que Peter lastimara a Stiles de todas formas.

— Planeaste tu propia muerte, eso te hace lo suficientemente manipulador. — Ella no logra reconocer aquella voz.

Primero logra apoyarse en sus codos, una fuerte luz provoca que ella tuviera que cerrar sus ojos de golpe, un dolor de cabeza la hace marear, pero ella logra enderezarse hasta terminada medio sentada en el suelo.

Ella ahora puede verlos.

— Fuimos solo tus títeres todo este tiempo. — Ahora habla Lydia, Malia puede verla, estaba al lado de la Loba, en el suelo, parecía estar llorando, y, la Loba, estaba sosteniéndola de los hombros, luciendo preocupada por la banshee.

Stiles estaba enfrente de Peter, arrodillado con sus manos en el suelo, apoyándose en ellas, parecía demasiado débil, mientras que Peter estaba de pie, Malia no podía verlo, solo su espalda, pero podía imaginar la mirada de muerte que le dirigía a Stiles.

Liam, Jackson, Scott, todos estaban en el suelo al lado de Stiles, no parecían tan débiles como Stiles, pero ellos tampoco parecían que querían pelear contra de Peter, aun a pesar que parecía Peter no tenía ningún ejército.

Cora estaba de pie, al lado de la Loba, callada y observando con determinación a Peter. Adina, ella estaba encima de unas de las viejas mesas, sonreía con diversión, alegría, mientras que el sheriff, que estaba a su lado, aun sentado y atado a una silla, seguía completamente inconsciente.

Un extraño olor llama la atención de Malia, ella gira la cabeza y es cuando por primera vez se da cuenta del cuerpo sin vida a su lado.

Muerde su labio inferior para no gritar.

Era un viejo, uno que ella jamás había visto antes, pero ella no tiene tiempo para procesar eso cuando nota movimiento enfrente, alza la mirada y nota a Isaac, apoyado a una de las paredes, sonreía y la veía solo a ella.

— Peter, despertó la _princesita_. —

Malia lo mira mal, pero Isaac solo ríe y se encoge de hombros, él se acerca y la ayuda a ponerse en pie.

— No la toques. — Oye la voz de Stiles a sus espaldas.

Aun un poco mareada, se apoya en Isaac para poder dar media vuelta, ignora todo el tiempo el cuerpo sin vida en el suelo.

Lo primero que ve al girar es a Stiles, mirándola a ella directamente, su rostro demostraba que le dolía algo pero que no pensaba darse por vencido. Lo segundo que ve es a Peter, había dado media vuelta y ahora la miraba con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos, estaba enojad. El resto también la mira a ella, pero nadie hace nada para acercarse, mientras Lydia trata de limpiar sus lágrimas y la Loba evita los ojos de Malia a toda costa

— ¿Dónde esta Allison? — Pregunta, aun con la garganta seca, ella evita los ojos de Stiles.

Peter enarca las cejas. — ¿Ahora te preocupa ella? Por lo que tengo entendido fue por ti que se mató. — Las palabras de su padre le provocan un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Peter hace un indiferente movimiento con la mano. — Como sea, ella ahora si está a salvo, así que no te preocupes por ella. — Comenta con sarcasmo.

Malia se aleja de Isaac cuando siente que puede mantener el equilibrio ella sola. Ella mira el cuerpo en el suelo antes de volver su mirada a Peter.

— ¿Quién es? — Ella patea levemente el cuerpo con su pie, es entonces cuando nota los tatuajes del hombre en su cabeza calva.

Peter ríe. — Lo que te hizo Lydia fue malo, te has perdido toda la diversión cariño. —

Malia mira a Lydia, buscando una explicación en los ojos de la banshee, pero su amiga solo le regresa una fría mirada... ¿Lydia podría estar enojada con ella por la muerte de Allison? En realidad no podría culparla si lo estaba, pero su mirada la había herido demasiado.

— Pero has despertado a tiempo para ver como mato a Stiles. —

— No. — Ella se encuentra diciendo incluso antes de entender todo las palabras de Peter. Ella mira a su padre con seguridad. — No dejare que lo mates. —

Peter vuelve a reír. — ¿Qué vas a hacer para impedirlo? ¿No lo has notado aun? Todos están demasiados débiles como para incluso suplicar por sus vidas. — Dice el alfa Hale señalando a la manada de Stiles en el suelo.

Entonces recuerda lo que le dijo la Loba, que Adina había hecho algo para robar gran parte de los poderes de todos, era por eso que nadie se molestaba en luchar, Peter con su nuevo renacimiento era más poderoso que nunca.

— Si lo matas, una parte de Malia morirá. — Dice con calma Lydia, viendo a Peter. — No te conviene. —

¿Una parte de ella? Si Stiles muere... Malia también lo haría, pero ella no diría aquello en voz alta, jamás.

El silencio inunda el lugar, Malia da unos pasos hacia el frente, ganándose una mirada de advertencia por parte de su madre, ella la ignora.

— La conexión de mate se puede romper. —

Malia instintivamente se toca la marca en su clavícula, ella no quería que Peter borrara la marca de Stiles encima de ella.

— No, ya no puedes, menos con lo que crece dentro de ella. —

La Loba abre sus ojos como platos, sorprendida, y mira entre a Lydia a Peter seguidamente, ambos la ignoran, mientras que Malia aprovecha la extraña conversación que no entendía para dar más pasos hacia Stiles, logrando pasar por detrás de Peter, quien estaba demasiado concentrado en devolverle la mirada furiosa a la banshee.

— Destruiste la vida de Allison y la mía. — Sigue hablando Lydia. — ¿Ahora también piensas destruir la de tu propia hija? —

La Loba deja escapar un gruñido, molesta con Peter, pero eso es todo lo que es capaz de hacer.

— Ese chico me mato. —

— Porque era parte de tu plan, tú lo usaste para que hiciera eso. — La banshee hace una mueca ante el cuerpo sin vida en el suelo. — Y puedes ver que has ganados, mataste a Brian robando todo su poder. Más poderoso no puedes ser. —

¿Brian? ¿Aquel cuerpo era de Brian?... Pero... ¿Cuándo Brian había llegado a escena? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente? ¿Lydia que le había hecho?

Ella ignora todas esas preguntas, no tenía respuesta para ninguna, así que se concentra en llegar a Stiles y cuando finalmente esta ella se agacha a la altura del chico y agarra su rostro entre sus manos, es cuando nota que él estaba llorando.

— ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunta sintiéndose asustada. — ¿Stiles? —

Stiles parecía estar sufriendo, demasiado, y Malia se sentía horrible al no saber que poder hacer.

— Estoy bien. — El chico trata de sonreírle, pero solo queda en una mueca dolorosa. — ¿Sigues enojada conmigo? —

Malia niega con la cabeza, las lágrimas no demoran de salir de sus ojos, Stiles limpia una de sus lágrimas, y ella se siente un poco mejor al sentir su mano tocándola.

— Aléjate de él, Malia. — Advierte Peter. Malia lo ignora.

— Vas a estar bien. — Le promete Malia a Stiles. — Tú y tu padre estarán bien. —

Ella no tendría la suficiencia fuerza para perder a otra persona que ama, hará todo lo posible con tal de salvar a Stiles... Incluso si eso significa negociar con Peter Hale.

Stiles parece que lee su mente porque dice; —Malia...—

Malia lo calla cuando, aun con sus manos en su rostro, ella consume todo el dolor de él.

— Eso solo te debilitara más, niña estúpida. — Oye la voz de Peter pero ella vuelve a ignorarlo.

Stiles la mira sorprendido por unos segundos, antes de dejarse aliviar el dolor. Malia hace una mueca, era demasiado dolor, pero ella no se detiene, no hasta que siente que él a menos está un poco mejor, y, sin siquiera darse cuenta realmente, ella deja un beso en los labios de Stiles antes de ponerse en pie, dejándolos todos sorprendidos, en especial a sus padres.

Luchar no serviría de nada, todos estaban demasiados débiles, Peter era lo suficientemente fuerte para vencerla con un pequeño movimiento de su muñeca, pero Malia era una Hale y sabia como manipular. Tan bien como su padre biológico.

Malia da media vuelta, se aleja de Stiles aunque este refuta que no lo hago, ella no lo ignora.

— ¿Qué le has hecho a Stiles? — Le pregunta a Peter.

— Él nada. — Interrumpe Adina, poniéndose de pie, aparentemente aburrida. — Le he dado una de mis pociones, morirá en dos horas. —

— Detenlo. — Dice Malia, más lágrimas salen pero ella no deja de observar a Peter. — Por favor, por favor, no lo mates, Peter. — Ahora mira a Adina, con furia. — Dale el antídoto. — Ordena enojada, tratando a Adina como una simple esclava de su padre.

El hada ríe, con malicia, pero Peter ordena que se calle, y ella se encorva, enojada con Peter, pero no dice nada.

— Si lo hago, ayudo a Stilinski. ¿Qué ganaría yo? — Peter había caído, estaba negociando con ella. — Él me mato Malia, eso no se olvida tan fácilmente. —

— Me iré contigo. —

— Malia no. — Dice tanto Stiles como Lydia, pero ella los ignora.

— Iré con ustedes, será como si nada de esto hubiera pasado...— La risa de Peter la detiene, pero ella no pensaba rendirse tan fácilmente. Se arrodilla, sorprendiendo a todos. A ella no le importaba su orgullo, ella solo podía pensar en mantener vivo a Stiles. — Por favor, te le suplico, Peter. — Ella le ruega, dejando que las lágrimas salgan sin ningún límite, poniendo sus ojos en los zapatos de Peter. — Por favor, papá, no lo mates. —

Ella nunca antes había llamado Peter papá.

Suplica por varios minutos más. La Loba la mira enojada, avergonzada. Lydia por otra parte parecía que iba a vomitar, y, ella no puede ver a Stiles, pero puede sentir la mirada de este quemando su espalda. Cora en realidad parecía un poco aliviada ante lo que Malia hacía, su prima no dejaba de mirar a Liam.

— Ha sido un juego lo bastante bueno. — Dice de pronto Lydia, llamando la atención de todos. — Convertiste a estos chicos, ingenuos y con problemas de ira, sabias que Scott era un alfa real desde que lo viste. — Continua Lydia, Malia la mira confundida. — Y necesitabas a uno para sorprender a Brian, utilizaste a Stiles para que Scott luchara, y entonces hiciste que ellos mataran a toda tu manada, hiciste que Brian se confiara de estos chicos, lo hiciste creer que había terminado contigo, pero lo planeaste con Adina, un ritual que te dejara con pesadillas el resto de tu vida. — La banshee ríe sin humor. —Pero eso no te importa, si no el poder, necesitabas estar muerto para robar el poder de Brian y él no pudiera sospechar. ¿Cómo sospechar de un muerto? Y cuando él se dio cuenta era demasiado tarde. Malia tenía que matar a Stiles porque ella era una Hale y entonces cuando lo matara ella sería un alfa, junto contigo. — Ella señala a Peter con odio. — Pero tu juego ha tenidos errores, y tu odias los errores, podrás perdonar la vida de Stiles, su manada, pero tu jamás podrás vivir viéndolos juntos, ni ver al bebé cerca. — Lydia ahora mira a Malia. — Él borrara tu memoria, Malia, robara todos tus momentos con Stiles, y jamás, nunca, dejara que recuerdes nada... Ni siquiera tu bebé. —

— ¿Qué? —

— Estas embarazada. —

Cuando esas palabras salen de la boca de Lydia, un horrible dolor atraviesa la columna de Malia. Ella alza la mirada solo para ver los ojos de Peter. Él había clavado sus garras la nunca de la chica.

...

— ¡No! —

El grito de Stiles suena en todo el edificio, él trata de moverse pero cae al suelo, seguía estando tan débil como para siquiera dar un paso.

Jackson no podía aun creer todo lo que acaba de pasar en tan solo unas horas, no podía creer como Peter había jugado con todos y cada uno de ellos, como los derroto sin demasiado esfuerzo.

Ellos eran unos niños aun.

— ¡Déjala! ¡Suelta! — Seguía gritando Stilinski.

Probablemente ellos no estarían aquí si tan solo hubieran sido sinceros entre ellos desde el inicio.

— ¡Peter! — Grita la Loba, tratando de acercase a su hija pero Adina se lo impedía.

— Se acabó, se acabó, se acabó. — Repetía una y otra vez Lydia, una y otra vez, parecía que finalmente se había vuelto loca, Scott dudaba en acercase o no.

Cora lloraba en silencio acorrucada en una esquina.

Peter no le importaba todos los griteríos, él no se detuvo hasta haber robado todos los recuerdos de su hija. Malia cayó inconsciente una vez más al suelo.

— ¡Se acabaron las estupideces niños! — Grita Peter, sus ojos brillan a rojo. — Adina, encárgate de ellos. —

Cuando el hada suelta a la Loba esta se apresura a ir con su hija, mientras Adina se acerca a ellos.

— ¡Espera! — Grita Jackson. — Peter, espera. — Llama al alfa, quien lo mira como si él fuera menos que la basura.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora? —

— Quiero ir contigo. — Scott, Liam y Stiles le miran sorprendidos. — Técnicamente has vuelto a ser mi alfa, por favor, ahora estoy listo para ir contigo, luchar a tu lado, y ahora tienes una manada pequeña, las manadas pequeñas son signos de debilidad. —

— Traidor. — Dice entre dientes Stiles en el suelo al no poder resistir más dolor.

Peter pone sus ojos en blanco. — Como sea, puedes ir. — Jackson tiene que aguantar no sonreír ante la victoria. — Adina, por favor, encárgate de todo este desastre, nos iremos esta misma noche. —

El hada le regala una enorme sonrisa al alfa. — Como órdenes. —

Adina mueve su mano, una especie de humo sale de su mano y llega hasta Scott, Liam, Stiles, dejándolo ahora a ellos inconsciente. Peter se acerca a la Loba quien sostenía a Malia entre su regazo.

— Ella va a estar bien, lo sabes. — Le dice a la Loba. — Vamos a casa. —


	22. ¡Una segunda parte!

Hi guys! Solo pasaba para decirle que acabo de publicar la secuela de esta historia, la pueden encontrar en mi perfil, se llama "Like a dream" and espero que os guste tanto como esta parte de la historia.

¡Saludos!


End file.
